


Un lugar llamado San Francisco

by Dogchasingcars



Series: Tierras Extrañas [1]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, First Love, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 83,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: Jin Ling lleva mitad de su vida pensando que su 'tío' Wei Wuxian estaba muerto, y la otra mitad comprendiendo que lo fingieron muerto porque lo odian, especialmente su tío Jiang Cheng. Pero al cumplir los dieciocho años, Jin Ling decide emprender un largo viaje, desde Hong Kong hasta San Francisco, en búsqueda del famoso Wei Wuxian. Lo que allá encuentra, le sorprende más que todos los chismes que escuchó desde niño, descubriendo el secreto mejor guardado de su familia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que terminé de leer MDSZ por primera vez, me hizo ilusión escribir algún fic centrado en Jin Ling. Tanto que hay alrededor de este pobre niño que todo lo que quiere es tener una familia, y ejem, tener a sus tíos juntos. Así que me dije bueno, puedo intentar hacer algo por él, con un setting moderno.

–Es tu cumpleaños, puedes pedirme un regalo si gustas.

–Quiero conocer al tío Wei Wuxian.

Cuando cumplió seis años, Jin Ling escuchó por primera vez aquel nombre. Bastó una sola mirada de Yu Ziyuan, su abuela materna, para entender que no debería de preguntar sobre él, ni quién era, ni por qué nadie quería siquiera mencionarlo. Era como si Wei Wuxian fuese un monstruo en un cuento de niños: corría el peligro que malas cosas ocurriesen si mencionaba muchas veces su nombre.

“Está muerto”, eso le hicieron creer por otros seis años y Jin Ling casi que les creyó por siempre. Su abuela y su tío Jiang Cheng no tendrían por qué mentirle. Eso fue hasta que, de visita en casa de su tío Jin Guangyao, lo escuchó hablar sobre Wei Wuxian y su ‘escandalosa vida’. Le bastó prestar atención a que hablaba de él en presente y no en pasado, para darse cuenta que le habían mentido.

Por más que preguntó, de buenas y malas maneras, nadie quiso decirle absolutamente nada. Jin Guangyao fue el más ambiguo, con una sonrisa y una palmadita en los hombros, diciéndole que no le correspondía a él indagar en ese asunto. Su tío Jiang Cheng torció la boca y le dijo que le prohibía volver a pronunciar ese nombre en su presencia. La más directa fue su abuela Yu Ziyuan, quien le dio una sonora bofetada cuando Jin Ling insinuó que todo lo que hacían sus parientes era vivir de las apariencias y las mentiras.

Él era necio, cuando tenía una idea en su cabeza era difícil soltarla y ya habían pasado unos cuatro años desde entonces. Aún quería saber cosas, todo lo que no pudiese deducir del diario que su madre llevó cuando era joven. Quería entender por qué lo despreciaban a tal punto de actuar como si estuviese muerto, cuando su madre no hacía nada más que dedicar buenas palabras para Wei Wuxian.

Quizás era cuestión de adolescentes como él, huérfanos y con demasiadas preguntas que resolver sobre sus vidas, sentir al menos una pizca de control en algo por una vez.

Pero claro, no todos los huérfanos tenían el mismo tío que él.

Un vistazo al ceño ensombrecido por la ira de Jiang Cheng, y Jin Ling estaba a unos pasos de arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca.

–Te he dicho que no quiero que nombres a ese tipo en mi presencia. 

–Pero, ¿por qué?

Esa era la pregunta del millón, ¿por qué? ¿Qué diablos había hecho Wei Wuxian para ganarse desprecio de tamaña manera? De no haber encontrado el diario de su madre, probablemente hubiese crecido con la misma cizaña y el prejuicio de sus parientes, que se la pasaban tratando de inculcarle el mismo desprecio ciego por Wei Wuxian. Pero Jin Ling no entendía por qué las páginas de su madre hablaban de un tipo al que había tratado como un hermano menor, con quien había compartido tantas risas y buenos momentos, mientras su tío y su abuela se expresaban de él como si hubiese sido un delincuente. 

¿Se había robado algo? ¿Había traicionado a la familia? ¿Acaso le había dicho algo horrible a su abuela…? ¿Qué?

–Ya no puedes seguir repitiendo la mentira que está muerto, no tengo doce años.

–Da igual, porque no vamos a hablar de eso. Y será mejor que dejes de insistir en ese asunto, Jin Ling, si sabes lo que te conviene.

–¡Dijiste que podía pedir lo que yo quisiese!

–¡Sí, pero algo con sentido, no un estúpido capricho!

Jiang Cheng acompañó sus palabras con un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que los platos y las tazas de té vibrasen sonoramente. Fairy reaccionó al escándalo lanzando un ladrido, probablemente inquieta y confundida ante la actitud de Jiang Cheng. No era extraño que gritase ni que estuviese regañando a alguien (casi todo el tiempo era al mismo Jin Ling), su tío era un poco violento en su manera de expresarse, pero no solía perder tanto el control de esa manera. Solamente era cuando se hablaba de Wei Wuxian. ¡Más a su favor para alimentar la curiosidad de Jin Ling! 

–No es un estúpido capricho –Jin Ling trató de no flaquear en su argumento, frunciendo el ceño, aunque sus hombros estuviesen temblando un poco, temiendo que Jiang Cheng arrojase su plato a su cabeza o algo así–. Quiero conocerlo.

De pronto, su tío se puso en pie y Jin Ling se encogió en su asiento, escuchando de fondo los ladridos de Fairy. A pesar que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, aparentemente a salvo de un manotazo de parte de Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling se sentía intimidado. Ver sus ojos era ver la misma mirada de su abuela, y él estaba seguro que habían inventado la palabra intimidación gracias a ella.

Estaba seguro que si Jiang Cheng tuviese a mano un látigo, no se cortaría la mano para golpearle con este para darle una lección sobre respetar a sus mayores.

–Primero muerto antes que lo veas, ¿me entiendes? –apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia el frente–. Muerto.

La amenaza estaba lejos de ser verdad, lógicamente Jin Ling sabía que Jiang Cheng sería incapaz de realmente hacerle daño, pero su cerebro estaba lanzándole señales de alerta. Ese era el poder de intimidación que tenía su tío. 

Y ese era el nivel de furia que despertaba la sola mención de Wei Wuxian, incluso habiendo pasado ya tantísimo tiempo desde la primera vez. 

–No tengo apetito –chasqueando la lengua, Jiang Cheng se acomodó el pelo, como tratando de recobrar la serenidad–. Se me revolvió el estómago. 

Le dedicó una última mirada antes de marcharse del comedor, de esas tan típicas suyas que decían todo sin tener la necesidad de abrir la boca y dejar escapar las palabras. Era nuevamente una advertencia, que no volviese a retarlo ni a mencionar el asunto o realmente iba a encontrar formas para arrepentirse. Y Jin Ling sintió que era mejor dejar el asunto morir por esa noche. 

Solo en el comedor, con Fairy colándose bajo la mesa para apoyar la cabeza en su regazo, Jin Ling sintió que estaba en el mismo punto donde siempre terminaba cuando se trataba de Wei Wuxian: Mil preguntas y cero respuestas.

Él tampoco tenía apetito.

  


==

 

Desde pequeño, el cumpleaños de Jin Ling era sinónimo de una cosa: Reuniones familiares.

Estaba acostumbrado a pasar su aniversario rodeado de amigos de sus tíos, de sus abuelos, gente importante de Hong Kong con quienes sus familiares necesitaban mantener buenas relaciones. Se suponía que él era el homenajeado, el centro de atención de todos y, sin embargo, cada año que pasaba, Jin Ling se convencía que probablemente podría escaparse por la puerta trasera y absolutamente nadie lo notaría.

Los adultos se sentaban en el gran salón o en alguno de los jardines, mientras brindaban y comían alguno de esos postres tan exquisitos que ordenaban preparar para fechas importantes. Nadie estaba allí realmente para preguntar por él, para saber cómo se sentía o si necesitaba. Su tío Jiang Cheng insistía en que se vistiese lo más presentable posible y que evitase hacer alguna grosería, porque de eso dependía su futuro. Siempre se lo repetía, ahora con más frecuencia desde que su abuela Yu Ziyuan falleció.

Y él debería de estar casi saltando del gozo que finalmente podría ubicarse entre los adultos, sentirse que ya estaba por formar parte del círculo de la gente mayor que siempre le había rodeado desde que tenía uso de razón, pero en su lugar estaba encerrado en su habitación, acariciándole la cabeza a Fairy. Aún seguía rumiando la discusión con Jiang Cheng, seguía incómodo y hasta indignado que su tío era incapaz de concenderle un pequeño deseo como aquel. Actuaba como si le estuviese faltando el respeto, escapaba del entendimiento de Jin Ling por completo. 

No tenía las energías ni el interés suficiente como para bajar y dar vueltas entre todos los invitados, esperando poder intervenir en alguna conversación. Se sentía más a gusto con Fairy, la única que parecía entenderle de alguna forma. Su perra sabía que estaba mal, que algo le afectaba y le nublaba sus pensamientos, sólo por eso explicaba que estuviese tan pegada a él. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus rodillas, mientras le miraba atentamente y se dejaba acariciar por él. Fairy era su confidente, la amiga que llevaba ya cinco años a su lado. Era su amistad más duradera, porque no era un secreto que Jin Ling no era un imán de amistades, todo lo contrario.

Su cabezonería, altanería e incompetencia total para socializar, no le había ayudado pero ni un poco en toda su vida estudiantil. Sus abuelas habían cotilleado de eso desde que los diez años, comentando abiertamente frente a él que no entendían cómo era posible que un niño tan lindo como él no tuviese al menos algún par de amigos. Yu Ziyuan incluso había dicho que Jiang Cheng se había logrado hacer de al menos unos cuantos colegas cuando era estudiante, pero en cambio él… No se hacía muchas bolas al respecto, por supuesto, porque para Jin Ling estaba muy claro por qué no tenía amigos, por qué nunca invitaba a nadie de su edad a sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

Muy a pesar de su mal carácter, que podía ser un chiquillo caprichoso y un poco mimado hasta cierto punto, sabía que nadie quería estar con él porque era un huérfano. Ya los había escuchado antes burlándose de él, murmurando que si había crecido como un malcriado, era porque nunca había tenido padres que le inculcasen buenos modales. Había pillado alguna que otra sonrisa maliciosa en días donde había reuniones familiares en el colegio, cuando todos sus compañeros entraban de la mano con sus padres, él lo hacía con su tío Jiang Cheng o alguna de sus abuelas.

Jin Ling había tenido que tragarse varias humillaciones de ese tipo, a pesar de su estatus como el heredero de una familia muy importante en Hong Kong. Con todo el dinero que tenía en el banco, en propiedades a su nombre, en acciones en una empresa que todavía ni siquiera terminaba de entender, no podía borrar el hecho que era un huérfano.

Suaves toques a su puerta llamaron la atención de Fairy, alzando sus orejas y guiando su cabeza en dirección a la entrada. Jin Ling se imaginó que se encontraría con el rostro de cabreo de Jiang Cheng, que vería su boca torcida y su ceño fruncido, fastidiado porque no estaba en la fiesta, ‘disfrutando’ con todos los demás. Pero en su lugar se topó con un rostro amable, una pequeña sonrisa y un aura tan distante del remolino que traía consigo su tío.

Nie Huaisang era todo lo contrario a su tío Jiang Cheng.

–Un pajarillo me dijo que estabas aquí.

Al notar que no le hacía ascos a su presencia, Nie Huaisang se hizo paso en la habitación, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa a Fairy. No creía que le temiese a los perros, pero el tamaño de su mascota sin duda generaba algo de respeto.

–No creo que haga mucha falta hasta la cena –respondió, volviendo a concentrarse en acariciar a Fairy.

–Mmm, e imagino que también estás aquí porque sigues molesto con tu tío Jiang Cheng.

La mención a ese detalle hizo que Jin Ling se encogiese un poco en su posición. No era que le sorprendiese realmente que su tío hubiese comentado con alguien su ‘altanería’, pero se incomodaba cuando venían a regañarle o a tratar de aconsejarle que fuese más prudente. Y era difícil discutir con Nie Huaisang, porque él nunca tuvo malas palabras para él ni nunca pareció mirarle con lástima o burla. Todo lo contrario, quizás.

Aunque sabía a qué venía, era muy fácil de adivinar. Si estaba allí por su propia voluntad o si su tío lo había convencido de ir hasta su encuentro para tratar de limpiar su imagen, no tenía idea, pero era obvio que lo que quería hacer era convencerlo de perdonar a Jiang Cheng.

–Sólo busca tu bienestar, ¿lo sabes? –Nie Huaisang expresó casi las mismas palabras que se imaginó que diría.

Tenía ese tono de voz suave, como si estuviese hablando con todo el cuidado del mundo porque temía una mala reacción. De alguna forma le traía calma, aunque el tema fuese molesto.

–Siempre dices eso, ¿pero bienestar por qué? ¿Qué es eso tan grave que hizo que nadie quiere hablar de él? ¿No se supone que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para entender? 

Eso era lo que Jin Ling menos entendía. Sabía que durante muchos años le dijeron tantas cosas, mentiras para que de niño pudiese digerir todo mejor. Pero él ya estaba cumpliendo sus dieciocho años, ¿no era entonces momento para que finalmente fuesen sinceros con él y le soltasen toda la verdad que le ocultaron durante años?

Miró de reojo a Nie Huaisang a su lado, jugueteaba con el borde de las mangas de su qipao verde, inquieto.

–Tú sabes, ¿verdad? –probó su suerte, tratando de quebrarlo en su nerviosismo–. Dime, ¿acaso Wei Wuxian mató a alguien?

–¿Qué…? ¡No!

–¿Entonces qué fue? ¿Robó dinero de la empresa? ¿Faltó el respeto de la abuela?

–Jin Ling, no insistas, no puedo decirte nada.

Nie Huaisang ocultó parte de su rostro tras un bonito abanico de papel, artículo que nunca faltaba en su mano cuando salía a alguna parte. Decía que era para decoración, moda, costumbre, pero Jin Ling estaba convencido que siempre lo llevaba consigo para poner un muro por sobre los demás, para ocultarse del resto.

–¡Tú también me ocultas cosas! ¿Cómo se supone que quieres que entienda a mi tío Jiang Cheng si se la pasan guardando secretos de mí todo el tiempo? –se puso de pie, exasperado y haciendo que Fairy retrocediera un par de pasos–. Wei Wuxian es casi que un monstruo por lo que me dicen, pero el Wei Wuxian que describe mi madre en su diario es tan distinto. ¿Quién dice mentiras? ¿Por qué nadie quiere hablar de él? No entiendo nada…

Se cruzó de brazos con fuerza, tratando de concentrarse en la presión que ejercía sobre su pecho para tratar de no llorar. Era algo inevitable, tendría que haber heredado esta frustración de alguien, pero no tenía idea de quién exactamente, porque nunca había visto a su abuela llorar de estrés ni mucho menos a su tío Jiang Cheng. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía ganas de llorar de la cantidad de veces que hizo la misma pregunta para recibir negativas de las peores formas e incluso alguna cachetada.

Quería entender y no podían culparlo, le robaron la posibilidad de preguntarle a su madre por qué había escrito cosas tan lindas de Wei Wuxian, por qué de pronto entonces él se había esfumado de sus vidas. Qué cosa había hecho para hacerle pasar, incluso, por un muerto.

Decían que era porque le querían, porque querían protegerle de la verdad, pero ¿pues entonces qué era? Porque más que hacerle un bien, estaban lastimándolo cada vez más.

–Wei Wuxian era… alguien muy peculiar.

Cuando Nie Huaisang se decidió volver a hablar, la tensión en sus hombros disminuyó y giró su rostro hacia él, curioso. La expresión había cambiado un poco, ya no veía ese nerviosismo posarse sobre él, diría que su mirada lucía cálida, como rememorando recuerdos que había amado vivir.

–Siempre riendo, metiéndose en problemas hasta de manera intencional, especialmente con tu abuela –lentamente, Jin Ling volvió a sentarse al lado de Nie Huaisang, no queriendo interrumpir su discurso–. Odiaba las injusticias, pero le encantaba causar revuelo. Aunque a pesar de todo era muy inteligente, era parte de su personalidad pasársela haciendo chistes y riendo.

Escucharlo le corroboraba nuevamente las palabras de su madre, esas que había leído una y otra vez en su diario. Wei Wuxian no parecía ser ese ser demoniaco que su abuela tantas veces quiso hacerle ver, todo lo contrario. Jin Ling casi que podía ver su sonrisa radiante y pícara, con el pelo revuelto cayéndole en el cuello mientras huía de los gritos de su abuela Yu Ziyuan. Tan sólo había sobrevivido una foto de él, cuando era un niño. La había encontrado entre las cosas de su madre y desde entonces la había guardado, para evitar que fuesen a rompérsela o algo. Su expresión podría ser de alguien inmaduro, definitivamente alguien que gustaba de echar chistes y meterse en problemas sin mucha repercusión como quien tirara una broma. Pero no un monstruo, nunca un monstruo.

–Un día tuvo que tomar una decisión y algunos piensan que cometió un error. Que hizo algo imperdonable. 

Jin Ling no pasó por alto que Nie Huaisang apretó con fuerza su abanico ni que sus ojos de pronto se ocultaron parcialmente bajo sus párpados. Como tampoco pudo evitar notar que no se había incluido en ese ‘algunos’, osea que quizás él había optado por no tomar partido en ese asunto.

–¿Pero qué decisión?

Estaba tan cerca de entender, de arrancarle las últimas palabras a Nie Huaisang, pero éste pareció recobrar su nerviosismo acostumbrado. Pegó con fuerza su abanico contra su rostro, abriendo muchos los ojos.

–No debí haberte dicho nada, ¡por favor olvídalo, Jin Ling! –suplicó este, tomándole de la mano.

–¡Te lo suplico! –Jin Ling le devolvió el gesto, apretando su mano con mucha fuerza–. Dime qué pasó, ¿qué decisión fue la que tomó Wei Wuxian?

La expresión de Nie Huaisang era casi de pánico, su mano sudaba del estrés que estaba poniendo en él, pero Jin Ling no tenía planes de frenarse. Ya había tenido suficiente, dieciocho años de mentiras, de tener que soportar humillaciones por ser huérfano, de vivir casi a ciegas cuando sus familiares parecían ser tan diferentes a lo que siempre había creído. Quería un poco de verdad, un trozo de realidad al menos en su cumpleaños. 

Apretó con fuerza la sudorosa mano de Nie Huaisang, tan fuerte como había estado sujetando su abanico. Jin Ling estaba básicamente suplicándole y a un paso de arrodillarse, si eso era necesario para conseguir el final de la historia.

Y estuvo a punto, tan cerca.

–Él…

–Jin Ling, estabas aquí.

Fairy pegó un ladrido cuando escuchó esa voz, agitando su cola con emoción ante la llegada de su tío. Jin Guangyao estaba parado junto a la puerta, con una pequeña y controlada sonrisa. Lucía tan elegante como siempre, con su cabello recogido sofisticadamente sobre uno de sus hombros.

Nie Huaisang pegó un brinco cuando lo vio, poniéndose en pie inmediatamente.

–Vamos a cenar, te estamos esperando, Jin Ling –Jin Guangyao hizo un gesto con su cabeza para saludar a Nie Huaisang, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada en su dirección–. Te aseguro que tanto Jiang Cheng como yo, estaríamos encantados que nos acompañes. 

La mención a Jiang Cheng le hizo pensar que quizás no era una buena idea seguir haciéndolo esperar, porque podría irritarse más de lo que ya debería de estar. Pero él estaba con un asunto muy importante entre manos, y no tenía muchas ganas de dejarlo escapar.

–Con permiso –Nie Huaisang decidió por él, no obstante, haciendo una breve reverencia hacia Jin Guangyao y desapareciendo por el pasillo, casi sin dirigirle la palabra.

Jin Ling se vio nuevamente atrapado en una esquina, sin la respuesta que tanto necesitaba escuchar. Y en esos momentos no tenía muchas opciones de montar un escándalo ni un berrinche. Además, no sería correcto hacer esperar a su tío, a ninguno de los dos. La mirada serena y la sonrisa siempre amable de Jin Guangyao siempre le daba un revuelco extraño en su estómago, como si le abrumase la manera en la que le observaba.

Éste extendió una de sus manos, haciendo énfasis que era hora de marcharse. Jin Ling se rindió, por segunda vez en esa semana.

–Es muy amable de tu parte.

–¿El qué? –preguntó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación después que Fairy hubo salido disparada hacia el pasillo.

–Acompañar a Nie Huaisang. Ha estado muy solitario desde la muerte de Nie Mingjue,

De sus dos tíos, Jin Ling encontraba más intimidante a Jiang Cheng, pero había algo en Jin Guangyao… Algo que le hacía guardar sus reservas también. Era su manera de hablar, que le hacía preguntarse a veces, si decía las cosas de manera sincera o si guardaba alguna siniestra intención con ellas.

Pero su sonrisa tan radiante le decía que quizás sus interpretaciones eran exageradas. O que su tío formaba parte de una familia que simplemente, se le daba tan bien el mentir.

  


==

  


Estar rodeado de todos los adultos en sus fiestas familiares era intimidante y abrumador. No importaba si ya había pasado por esto dieciocho veces, Jin Ling siempre se encontraba a sí mismo perfectamente acomodado al lado de alguno de sus dos tíos, con un plato de comida entre las manos para entretenerse, mientras su vista iba de uno a otro de los participantes de la conversación.

Parte de la intimidación era, por supuesto, que estaba muy al tanto que eran gente importante en Hong Kong, de las familias que prácticamente eran dueñas del ochenta por ciento de todo lo que les rodeaba. Él había tenido la suerte de nacer entre dos familias muy poderosas. Por parte de su madre, le quedaban varias propiedades a su nombre que le generaban ingresos diariamente, además de acciones en el banco que poseía Jiang Cheng. Antes, la que solía encargarse de los asuntos del banco había sido la abuela, pero después que falleciese hacía ya casi tres años, Jiang Cheng tomó su puesto como el dueño. Todo el mundo le respetaba, Jiang Cheng tenía esa aura a su alrededor que gritaba violencia, infundía miedo con tan sólo un movimiento de sus dedos. Quizás era porque tenía cero paciencia para las incompetencias y porque nunca tenía una expresión cálida en su rostro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jin Ling estaba casi seguro que nunca lo había visto sonreír, ni siquiera una sola vez.

Por su carácter, Jiang Cheng era una persona solitaria. Admitía este tipo de reuniones porque eran formalidades con las que tenía que cumplir, eso era lo que siempre le decía cuando se quejaba de tener que aguantarse a varias personas que no eran de su agrado, pero que tocaba.

Su tío Jin Guangyao, por otra parte, era un ser sociable. Siempre que giraba la cabeza para observarlo estaba rodeado de más y más gente. Rara vez su rostro no estaba sonriente, su aspecto era impecable sin importar la ocasión y su tono de voz armonioso. A veces le daba la impresión que era demasiado perfecto, como si estuviese recitando las líneas de un guión. Le gustaba la atención, eso era lo que decía su tío Jiang Cheng, que estaba ahora disfrutando de todo lo que no pudo cuando estuvo más joven. Eso sí lo conocía Jin Ling, que Jin Guangyao era el medio hermano de su padre, que no se crió con él porque no fue sino hasta que fue adolescente que se presentó en la empresa de Jin Guangshan, su abuelo paterno, para informarle que era su hijo. Aparentemente eso fue un revuelo inmenso, hasta el punto que su abuelo se vio forzado a pagar dinero a la prensa para impedir que se filtraran sus escandalosos amoríos a los periódicos y revistas. Meses después, Jin Guangyao fue presentado oficialmente como su hijo.

Desde entonces, había estado viviendo en la inmensa mansión de la familia. Aparentemente la relación entre Jin Guangyao y su padre, Jin Zixuan había sido decente rayando en buena, o al menos eso le había revelado él mismo cuando le preguntaba cosas sobre su padre, detalles de su adolescencia. Jiang Cheng tenía otra opinión muy distinta, pero Jin Ling sabía que sus dos tíos no se llevaban muy bien.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero sí recordaba que su trato cambió después que regresó de un viaje que hizo con Jin Guangyao a Estados Unidos, a visitar a un amigo de él. Lan Xichen era uno de los amigos más cercanos de Jin Guangyao, cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba su rostro se iluminaba y no tenía más que hermosas palabras para dedicarle. Lo estimaba tanto que sabía que viajaba a menudo a visitarlo, eso sin mencionar que mandaba obsequios para él y su hijo adoptivo.

Jin Ling lo conoció antes de ese viaje, antes solía presentarse en sus cumpleaños, cuando todavía vivía en Hong Kong. Hacía cinco años, había decidido mudarse a Washington, tomando una posición diplomática que le habían ofrecido. Se le hizo una persona extremadamente transparente, amable y elegante, muy elegante. Era diferente a su tío Jin Guangyao, nunca sentía que había doble intención cuando hablaba, sus palabras eran lo más sincero del mundo, cuando decía que se alegraba por alguien, lo decía en serio. A su tío Jiang Cheng nunca le había conocido una sonrisa y, todo lo contrario, a Lan Xichen jamás lo había visto serio, perturbado.

¡Una completa diferencia con su tío, Lan QiRen! Ese señor siempre tenía el semblante como si hubiese puesto la lengua sobre un limón demasiado ácido. Era elegante como su sobrino, sí, pero seco, frío, distante y muy serio. Con un ceño fruncido de manera perpetua, de pocas palabras, siempre se aparecía en sus fiestas pero no se quedaba mucho tiempo. Se quedaba lo justo para saludar, brindar un par de conversaciones breves y luego se marchaba sin mucho más. Jin Ling creía que lucía más amargado ahora que Lan Xichen se había mudado a Estados Unidos, quizás porque se había quedado solo al frente de su empresa. Sabía que tenía otro sobrino al que había criado, Lan Wangji, pero que él también se había mudado fuera de Hong Kong hacía ya bastante, tanto que Jin Ling ni siquiera había nacido todavía.  

Definitivamente el destino de Jin Ling era ser una especie de alma solitaria, como su tío Jiang Cheng, que hacía las cosas por compromiso pero no por gusto. Bueno, sólo había una persona que imaginaba que estaba allí porque legítimamente merecía una invitación, y ese era Nie Huaisang: el único amigo de su tío Jiang Cheng.

Se parecía mucho a él en esas reuniones, buscaba acomodarse en algún lugar, con el abanico cubriendo parte de su rostro durante las conversaciones, como si quisiese fundirse con éste. Usualmente estaba al lado de Jiang Cheng, probablemente porque era con quién tenía más confianza y porque con su presencia, nadie se atrevería a decir ni una sola palabra en su contra. Eso no lo había notado antes, pero la gente hablaba de Nie Huaisang y usualmente, no era nada bueno lo que escuchaba. Inútil, bueno para nada, cobarde, ese era el tipo de cosas que decían de él. Que había dejado al vacío la naviera que había estado en manos de su familia por generaciones, porque simplemente no sabía cómo hacer absolutamente nada. Que prefería perder el tiempo haciendo diseños ridículos y coleccionando abanicos que sentar cabeza, casarse y seguir el buen nombre de la familia. 

Se había vuelto diseñador de modas luego que muriese Nie Mingjue, su hermano mayor y al parecer el último gran líder de su familia. Eso fue un insulto para muchos, como si Nie Huaisang hubiese escupido sobre la tumba de su hermano al tomar una carrera que nada tenía que ver con la empresa familiar. Y para cuando vendió la naviera, más se habían sumado a la tarea de hablar a sus espaldas. 

No estaba seguro de la posición de su tío Jiang Cheng al respecto, sea lo que sea lo hablaba a puertas cerradas con Nie Huaisang, pero parecía al menos brindarle apoyo. Igual que su tío Jin Guangyao, aunque su relación era muy distinta a la que tenía con Jiang Cheng, más bien lo trataba como si fuese su hermano menor o algo así. 

Pero Jin Ling no podía evitar mirarlo y sentir que eran parecidos de alguna manera: todo el mundo hablando a sus espaldas, susurrando cosas hirientes y queriendo hacerles sentir menos porque no encajaban. A Jin Ling porque el destino le dejó huérfano y a Nie Huaisang porque no cumplió con las expectativas de su familia. Por eso había pensado por unos instantes que él sí le diría la verdad, que sentiría de alguna forma pena por su situación y le ayudaría, pero flaqueó, se arrepintió al final. 

O eso fue hasta que… 

–Feliz cumpleaños, Jin Ling. 

Nie Huaisang tomó su mano con fuerza cuando se estaba despidiendo de él, tan fuerte que Jin Ling no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. No fue sino hasta que éste hizo un movimiento con sus dedos, que se percató que estaba tratando de pasarle algo discretamente, una notita perfectamente doblada. Notaba el nerviosismo en sus ojos, en la humedad de su mano y sus labios apretados. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando Jin Ling intentó preguntarle sobre eso, como queriendo pedirle que guardara silencio y entonces entendió que aquello tenía que quedar entre los dos. 

–Gracias –respondió lo más normal que pudo, apresurándose a guardar el papelito tras él con la mayor discreción posible. 

Fue una agonía esperar hasta el momento perfecto para poder correr hacia su habitación, excusando que iba a buscar una cosa que había dejado olvidada, para mirar qué decía la nota.

En la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes, con Fairy como única testigo, Jin Ling desdobló el papel para encontrar el mejor regalo que pudieron haberle entregado ese día. Nie Huaisang siempre le había regalado ropa para su cumpleaños, últimamente ropa diseñada por él mismo o algún accesorio para complementar. Pero esta vez no le estaba dejando un boceto para un diseño exclusivo, no.

En ese papelito, perfectamente doblado, estaba escrita una dirección de una casa en un lugar muy lejano, llamado San Francisco, en Estados Unidos. Una dirección a la casa de su tío, Wei Wuxian. “Por favor, no me pidas más. Feliz cumpleaños.” era todo lo que Nie Huaisang tenía que decirle. 

Tres solitarias lágrimas se resbalaron de sus mejillas en ese momento, las mismas que tuvo que secar tan pronto como bajó las escaleras para seguir entreteniendo a los invitados. Sus ojos húmedos habían sido reemplazados por una enorme sonrisa que hacía juego con el humor de Fairy, moviendo su cola y danzando a su alrededor. 

–¿Contento? –preguntó Jin Guangyao, poniendo una mano en su hombro. 

Jin Ling sonriendo ampliamente, observando fijamente a su tío Jiang Cheng, que esperaba una respuesta a su nueva actitud tan positiva.

–Es el mejor cumpleaños.

  


==

  


San Francisco se había vuelto su palabra más buscada y recomendada desde esa noche. Vídeos, imágenes, todo tipo de información sobre casas, barrios, locales, comida… Jin Ling había devorado casi todo lo que existía en el internet sobre San Francisco y todavía sentía apetito por más. Era como un ritual de todos los días, apenas tenía tiempo libre o cuando estaba casi por irse a dormir, acurrucado junto a Fairy se ponía a buscar sobre San Francisco. En más de una ocasión había puesto la dirección que le había entregado Nie Huaisang en el buscador, intrigado por ver cómo lucía el barrio. 

Fantaseaba con imaginar el ambiente, el ruido de los coches al pasar, las voces de los vecinos cuchicheando los fines de semana. En una de esas casas vivía Wei Wuxian, desde hacía ya tantos años y Jin Ling todo lo que podía sentir, pensar, añorar, era conocerlo. 

Aspirar a ello era una cosa, por supuesto, porque todavía tenía muchas cosas pendientes en las cuáles ocupar su tiempo. Y así fueron pasando los meses, entre exámenes, trabajos finales, su graduación… Sus energías estuvieron puestas en su vida estudiantil pero su mente seguía dando vueltas hacia San Francisco, incapaz de soltar de entre sus manos esa ilusión de querer conocer a su tío.

Lo complicado fue hacer como si nada estuviese pasando, como si esa dirección jamás hubiese llegado a sus manos. No quería que Jiang Cheng sospechase absolutamente nada, porque además de meterse en líos con él, seguramente también terminaría por arrastrar a Nie Huaisang. Él le había estado evitando durante todos esos meses, no se había asomado a la casa ni una sola vez, siempre excusándose con que tenía mucho trabajo, algún viaje programado o que no quería interrumpir los estudios de Jin Ling con sus visitas. Su tío Jiang Cheng era quien iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando, y al parecer no sospechaba nada. 

Jin Ling quería verlo, no obstante, quería quizás agradecerle. No le salían palabras todavía cuando pensaba en ello, en ese día en el que Nie Huaisang se apiadó de él y le entregó la dirección de Wei Wuxian. Pero sabía que también tenía que continuar guardando el secreto para no arruinar nada. Le agradecía a distancia, prometiéndose así mismo que algún día llegaría el momento en el que le tocaría pagarle a Nie Huaisang todo lo que había hecho por él, y Jin Ling juraba que lo haría. Fuese lo que fuese y costase lo que costase. 

Por mientras, tenía que seguir actuando como si todo fuese lo mismo de siempre. Jin Ling descubrió que mentir no se le daba tan mal, quizás y venía de familia. Si acaso se le escapaba alguna sonrisa demasiado extraña, decía que se trataba de la ilusión que le hacía graduarse y finalmente ser tratado como un adulto, como todos los demás. Y hasta ahora, nadie parecía dudar de su palabra.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. 

Su tío Jin Guangyao le había llenado de obsequios para su graduación y hasta lo había invitado esa mañana para que tomase el té con él en su oficina, con la excusa de querer mostrarle apropiadamente la empresa. Jin Ling todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a hacer para dividir su tiempo entre una empresa familiar y la otra, pero por lo pronto iba tomando nota. 

–Yo siempre dije que te esperaba un futuro brillante, a pesar que Jiang Cheng tuviese miedo que resultases un malcriado –Jin Ling hizo una mueca cuando escuchó eso, a veces en serio desearía que su tío escogiese mejor sus palabras–. Y lo que te espera, estoy seguro que escogerás una muy buena universidad.

Apretó su taza con algo de fuerza, sintiendo apuro que su tío tuviese puestas tantas esperanzas en él. Era una presión sin duda y temía que los zapatos le quedasen demasiado grandes: Sus dos tíos estaban esperando demasiado de él y Jin Ling en esos momentos tenía la cabeza en las nubes. Ni siquiera le había echado demasiada mente a pensar en universidades. 

Aún así, aprovechó la cercanía de Jin Guangyao y la situación, para tocar un tema. 

–Mi tío no quiere que vaya a los Estados Unidos –cuando mencionó el país, los ojos de Jin Ling se dedicaron a estudiar el más mínimo cambio en la expresión de Jin Guangyao. 

Pero su tío era difícil de perturbar, su sonrisa se mantuvo serena y amable como siempre, aunque tenía la impresión que era una cortina de humo. 

–Tu tío tan sólo quiere tenerte cerca, eres todo lo que tiene, Jin Ling. No te lo tomes a mal. 

Su comentario le pareció un dejá vú a cuando comentó sobre la soledad de Nie Huaisang, pero no dijo nada al respecto. 

Sabía que esas eran sólo palabras, porque ahora entendía perfectamente por qué Jiang Cheng jamás había sido muy fanático de Estados Unidos, por qué nunca le dejó acompañarle a Nueva York cuando había conferencias. Y ahora entiende por qué se había puesto a discutir fuertemente con Jin Guangyao cuando se lo llevó de paseo aquella vez hacía años, a Washington. Jiang Cheng se había enfadado tanto que lo había escuchado referirse a Jin Guangyao como un ‘trepador’, que no tenía por qué tomar decisiones que no le correspondían.

–Creo que a mi tío no le gusta el país, porque también se enfadó cuando me llevaste contigo –y volvió a prestar atención a su rostro, mientras bebía su té.

Una vez más, Jin Guangyao probó ser demasiado astuto y no visceralmente emocional como Jiang Cheng. Dejó escapar incluso una risita, tomando en sus manos su taza y dando un sorbo, delicadamente. 

–Debí haber tenido la delicadeza de al menos comentárselo, a pesar que también eres mi sobrino. Seguramente Jiang Cheng todo lo que quería era asegurarse que estabas bien. 

Quizás y había una pizca de verdad en esas palabras, o al menos estaba seguro que Jiang Cheng creía que lo estaba protegiendo al mentirle todos esos años, si eso tenía algo de sentido. Era ridículo, pero Jin Ling aún no terminaba de entender a los adultos. 

–Hay muy buenas opciones en Hong Kong, no está de más que las consideres. Es importante que hagas relaciones con jóvenes de tu generación, podrías hacer negocios con varios de ellos. 

–Pss, dudo mucho que quieran tener tratos con un huérfano como yo. 

Dejó su taza sobre el escritorio, con desgano y le apartó la mirada. En gran parte, no se sentía emocionado por su vida universitaria porque sabía que le esperaba más de lo mismo: chicos de su edad murmurando a sus espaldas, repitiendo en cada esquina que era un huérfano. Que era un malcriado porque no había recibido educación apropiada de parte de sus padres, que la única que realmente le quería y le soportaba era su perra Fairy. 

Jin Ling había tenido que hacerse de respeto insultando, incluso enfrascándose en alguna pelea con un par y aún así, no podía callar a todos los que le faltaban el respeto. Su tío Jiang Cheng siempre le reñía que así no llegaría a ninguna parte, que no podía rebajarse a su nivel y que pelear de esa manera no era digno de su apellido, pero evidentemente él no lo entendía. 

–Me recuerdas tanto a mí, Jin Ling –no se había percatado que Jin Guangyao se había puesto de pie, hasta que sintió su mano sobre su hombro–. La gente también decía cosas sobre origen. 

Esa historia la sabía muy bien, aunque no por la boca de su propio tío. Quizás por eso mismo nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle abiertamente nada, porque no quería indagar sobre algo que podría ser doloroso o incómodo para él. Pero sabía que Jin Guangyao había sido un hijo ilegítimo, había tenido que labrar su posición a base de trabajo y educación. Seguramente tuvo una vida solitaria al principio, a pesar que ahora estaba rodeado de tanta gente que parecía fascinada con él.

–No tienes que sentir vergüenza por tu pasado, es algo que escapa de tus manos. Muchos quisieran estar en tu posición, nacer entre dos familias tan influyentes y poderosas aquí en Hong Kong –Jin Ling se mordió la lengua para no decir que prefería vender todo lo que tuviese con tal de poder conocer a sus padres, porque la mano de su tío de pronto acariciaba un poco su espalda, de manera conciliadora–. Te has hecho de un par de enemigos en el camino, pero también tendrás aliados, no te desesperes.

La forma en la que el rostro de Jin Guangyao se iluminó cuando dijo eso, le hizo saber que lo decía por su propia historia: Lan Xichen era su amigo más cercano y quien se había encargado de hablar maravillas de Jin Guangyao hasta el punto de convencer a varios que era alguien valioso. No estaba seguro si encontraría a alguien que haría sus ojos brillar, como Lan Xichen hacía brillar los de su tío. 

Era la primera vez que sentía que su tío, también estaba siendo sincero con sus palabras. No olía una intención oculta tras lo que le decía, se preguntaba si un momento como este se repetiría en alguna otra ocasión. 

–Toma la decisión que más te convenga, Jin Ling, piensa en ti primero. 

Una llamada les interrumpió después de eso, como si hubiese sido planeada para dejarlo pensando.

Estaban hablando de universidades, de su futuro laboral, de hacer conexiones, de pensar en sus tíos y todo lo que esperaban de él… Pero Jin Ling no pudo evitar volver a perderse en las calles de San Francisco con ese consejo. Debería de pensar en él, en lo que le convenía, en lo que necesitaba para saber feliz en pocas palabras. Y día con día, a donde fuese, él seguiría teniendo ese hueco en el pecho si no lo llenaba con lo que le hacía falta: Wei Wuxian. 

Pensó en la amargura de su tío Jiang Cheng, en que no deseaba a llegar a tener su edad y tener la misma expresión de fastidio las veinticuatro horas porque algo en su pasado no se dio como él quería. Tampoco quería vivir en cortinas de humo, diciendo frases a medias ciertas y a medias falsas, como Jin Guangyao. Quería ser transparente, entender de dónde venía todo ese hilo enmarañado de mentiras y conocer ese otro pedazo de su familia, que todos se esmeraban tanto por ocultar. 

Su vida universitaria estaría esperándole con calma, pero él antes tenía algo que hacer. 

–Tío, ¿me puedes explicar cómo hacer compras por internet con mi tarjeta? 

La serenidad escapó del rostro de Jin Guangyao cuando escuchó eso y Jin Ling lo notó. Estaba intrigado, curioso, se olfateaba que algo tramaba y Jin Ling apretó con fuerza sus puños. 

–Quiero comprar un boleto. 

–¿Un boleto?

–Sí. Un boleto a un concierto –fue el turno de Jin Ling de dibujar una sonrisa amplia, copiando a Jin Guangyao. 

Lo había decidido: iba a ir a San Francisco a conocer a su tío Wei Wuxian.

  


==

  


Boletos, conseguir quién cuide de Fairy, hacer su maleta y planear una coartada más o menos creíble.

Repitió la misma lista en su cabeza al menos tres veces todos los días desde que se decidió a llevar a cabo su loco plan, hasta que finalmente se hizo la fecha marcada por su boleto de avión. Apenas y durmió la noche anterior cuando mucho un par de horas, literalmente, porque su mente estaba abrumada por todo tipo de pensamientos. Iba a conocer a su tío Wei Wuxian, finalmente iba a llenar ese hueco vacío en su interior luego de tomar un avión de al menos unas casi trece horas.

También le asaltaba el pánico de, ¿y si lo descubrían? ¿Y si su tío Jiang Cheng se enteraba de todo antes de poder escaparse? ¿Su tío Jin Guangyao estaría sospechando todo desde hacía semanas y le interceptaría en el aeropuerto? Sabía que estaba de viaje fuera del país, supuestamente, ¿pero y si todo eso era mentira y tan sólo era para atraparlo con las manos en la masa? Eso sin mencionar que temía que algo le pasase a Fairy en el tiempo que estaría fuera, podría enfermarse o peor, su tío Jiang Cheng desquitarse con ella por él haber sido un inconsciente.

Aunque también tenía lo peor de todo: que para Wei Wuxian él no fuese nadie, que fuese cierto todo lo que decían sus familiares y Wei Wuxian resultase un monstruo que probablemente había engañado a su madre durante años, haciéndole creer que era una buena persona cuando en realidad era un vividor aprovechado. La ansiedad estaba jugándole una mala pasada, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no tenía la opción de echarse para atrás. Si dejaba que el miedo le sobrepasara, iba a perder la oportunidad de cerrar un ciclo de una vez por todas.

Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina cuando bajó a desayunar esa mañana, sintiendo que ese temblor se extendía a sus brazos cuando cruzó su mirada con Jiang Cheng. Durante toda la comida, estaba convencido que él sabía algo y que estaba fingiendo que estaba loco. Su tío no era como Jin Guangyao, si quería reclamarle o reñirle lo haría sin darle muchas vueltas, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero su cabeza estaba haciendo estragos con él. 

–¿Vas a estar todo el día ocupado en tu junta, tío? –preguntó para asegurarse que iba a tener el camino libre para escaparse, sin la vigilancia de Jiang Cheng. 

–Sí –Jiang Cheng se limpió los labios con el pañuelo, mirándole muy fijamente–. Espero que tú ocupes tu tiempo en decidir a qué universidad quieres ir, tienes que aprender a ser una persona responsable. 

Jin Ling asintió con la cabeza, mintiéndole, mintiéndole a su tío Jiang Cheng. 

Si hubo un momento en el que realmente estuvo apunto de arrepentirse de todo lo que estaba tramando, fue en ese. No era necesariamente el miedo que sentía por la ira que iba a desatar en Jiang Cheng cuando se enterase de lo que iba a hacer, aunque por supuesto que sentía miedo por ello, pero era faltar a su palabra. Para bien o mal, su tío Jiang Cheng fue una de esas únicas constantes en su vida: en los buenos momentos, en los malos, en sus enfermedades… Jiang Cheng había construido su vida alrededor de él, sin buscar con quién compartir su vida, sin perder tiempo en demasiadas reuniones sociales si Jin Ling lo necesitaba. 

Y él, estaba mintiéndole abiertamente, arruinando su voto de confianza, estropeando la imagen que Jiang Cheng tenía de él. Se decía que su tío era quien había faltado primero a su palabra, porque le había mentido siempre pero aún así la culpa seguía allí. 

–Tío –lo llamó en un intento por arrepentirse, pero lo que terminó haciendo Jin Ling fue ponerse de pie y correr a sus brazos.

Él nunca fue una persona físicamente cariñosa, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo expresar su gratitud hacia alguien a quien quería tanto como a su tío Jiang Cheng, pero en ese momento no pudo evitarlo. Sabía que la relación con él, la imagen que tenía de su tío, de quien actuó casi como su padre, iba a cambiar tan pronto como se marchase por esa puerta. Quería disfrutar de unos momentos a su lado, quería decirle con ese abrazo lo que nunca iba a salir de su garganta.

“Lo siento, tío.”

–Que te vaya bien –se excusó, como si tan sólo estuviese haciendo común y corriente como desearle suerte en el trabajo. 

La expresión de Jiang Cheng era shock puro, sin haberse esperado que fuese a darle un abrazo así de la nada. Jin Ling creía que estaba debatiéndose entre darle un manotazo por haberse atrevido o quizás devolverle el gesto. Al final fue ni una cosa ni otra, pues Jiang Cheng se arregló torpemente la ropa cuando le hubo soltado, evitando su mirada. 

–Gracias –su voz fue lo más suave que Jin Ling jamás escuchó en su vida salir de boca de su tío, nunca lo olvidaría–. Pórtate bien, nos vemos en la noche. 

Sentía ganas de vomitar, porque esa era otra promesa que tiraría a la basura en un par de horas.

  


==

  


–¿Se siente bien, joven Jin Ling?

Rápidamente se llevó una mano a su sien, entrecerrando los ojos para fingir que estaba incómodo con la iluminación del salón.

–Tengo jaqueca. Voy a sacar a pasear a Fairy y voy a descansar, por favor no me molesten para bajar a cenar, tan sólo quiero dormir.

No fue difícil convencer a los sirvientes que estaba mal, con lo ocupados que estaban ayudando a mover muebles, porque estaban remodelando una de las habitaciones, Jin Ling tenía total libertad de actuar y decir como quisiese, y le terminarían creyendo. Tan ocupados estaban con ello que ninguno había notado que había ocultado una maleta tras unos matorrales en el jardín, ni que llevaba consigo una mochila que nunca antes había llevado cuando quería dar un paseo con Fairy.

Conseguir un taxi que le llevase hasta casa de Nie Huaisang tampoco fue demasiado complicado. Toda su vida se manejó con chofer, Jin Ling realmente no sabía hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta, ni siquiera cocinar, pero había aprendido a utilizar su móvil para pedir servicio de transporte. Era la primera vez que tenía que depender de sí mismo para sobrevivir y estaba nervioso, tan asustado que Fairy estaba inquieta, frotándose contra él una y otra vez.

–¿Jin Ling? –Nie Huaisang, sin embargo, parecía estar todavía más nervioso que él–. Explícame de nuevo por qué necesitas que yo cuide a tu perra… ¿no hay alguien más que pueda hacerlo en tu casa?

–Porque van a sospechar.

–¿Sospechar por…? –los movimientos inquietos de Nie Huaisang se detuvieron de golpe cuando observó su equipaje–. Jin Ling, ¿por qué tienes esa maleta?

Podría imaginárselo, sabía que Nie Huaisang a esas alturas tendría que imaginarse qué iba a hacer, pero Jin Ling estaba demasiado concentrado sacando todas las pertenencias de Fairy como para poder girarse a encararlo.

–Porque me voy a San Francisco.

Decirlo en voz alta fue una locura, lo hizo todavía más real. Iba a tomar un avión hacia Estados Unidos, hacia San Francisco a encontrarse con Wei Wuxian, que bien podría saber o no de su existencia, porque la impaciencia estaba matándolo. ¡Tenía que estar completamente loco! 

–¡¿Qué?! –los ojos de Nie Huaisang se querían salir de su rostro, y agitaba tanto sus brazos que su abanico iba a terminar por salir volando en cualquier segundo–. ¡No te di la dirección para que hicieses eso! ¡Te vas a meter en problemas…! ¡Me vas a meter a mí en problemas!

–Nadie tiene que saber que me ayudaste, yo no diré nada. Además, ya soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Eso lo dijo más por querer infundirse valor que porque realmente lo creyese, pero a ese punto ya no importaba realmente lo que dijese: Igual iba a marcharse.

–Sé que me dijiste que no te pidiese nada más, pero, por favor… Cuida de Fairy –giró su rostro para mirar a Nie Huaisang, para suplicarle con su mirada lo más que pudo–. Volveré en una semana más o menos. 

–Jin Ling...

–Necesito irme, necesito ir a verlo y saber todo lo que me han estado ocultando todos estos años.

Sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se estaba arriesgando, al infierno que se le venía a la cabeza apenas volviese a poner un pie en su casa, pero igual iba a hacerlo. Ya le habían dicho antes que su padre había sido un cabezota, un necio que creía que sabía más que todos los demás y que se había negado mil y un veces a hacer caso a que alguien le dijese lo contrario. No dudaba que esa cabezonería y necedad la hubiese sacado de su padre.

Con el murmullo de los balbuceos de Nie Huaisang, todavía inseguro de todo lo que estaba haciendo, Jin Ling abrazó a Fairy. Nunca se había separado de ella así, jamás la había dejado atrás en su día a día, en sus aventuras. En esta probablemente la necesitaría más que cualquier otra, pero tendría que dejarla atrás, era difícil. La escuchaba quejarse un poco, quizás dándose cuenta que iban a separarse, y Jin Ling tan sólo la abrazó con más fuerza.

Quería robar su calor, su siempre alegre personalidad, sus grandes ojos que siempre tenían nada más que amor y fidelidad con él. Ella había sido quien había limpiado tantas lágrimas, quien le había escuchado hablar y hablar de sus padres, de sus ganas por saber quién era Wei Wuxian, y su confidente en todo el camino del plan.

–Volveré pronto, Fairy –apoyó su cabeza en la frente de su perra, frotando su rostro contra su suave pelaje–. Iré a conocer a Wei Wuxian.

Fairy era una perra, un animal incapaz de entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciéndole y sin embargo, cuando le dedicó un ladrido, casi le pareció que con sus ojos le estaba sonriendo, alentándole.

Era hora de irse.

  


==

  


El avión tocó tierra a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Jin Ling no había dormido mucho tampoco y ahora sí su cabeza estaba comenzando a lastimarle. Traía el estómago revuelto desde que anunciaron que estaban preparándose para descender, porque sabía que habían transcurrido entonces unas casi trece horas, en las que en Hong Kong bien podría haberse encendido un infierno completo para entonces. 

Y también tenía mariposas revoloteándole en el estómago, porque finalmente estaba allí, en San Francisco. 

El choque cultural fue tan grande apenas comenzó a ver rostros poco familiares mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto. Personas que no tenían sus mismos rasgos, que no hablaban su mismo idioma ni tenían probablemente las mismas creencias, formación. Y no era su primera vez saliendo de Hong Kong, de hecho ya antes había estado en Estados Unidos, pero siempre había estado acompañado. Ahora estaba abrumado, sabiéndose solo en un país desconocido sin nada más que un papel donde estaba anotada la dirección de Wei Wuxian y absolutamente nada más. 

Se había vuelto loco, tendría que haberse absolutamente loco si creía que todo estaba bien. Y aún así, sus pies seguían avanzando por todo el aeropuerto, hacia la salida. Seguía asombrándose con todo lo que rodeaba, con el lenguaje, las expresiones, los olores… Todo, todo era tan distinto a su hogar. La emoción de estar allí casi hacía que su dolor de cabeza fuese un mero murmullo que pudiese ignorar si no se enfocaba en él.

Estaba tan embriagado con la nueva experiencia, que en lugar de estresarse con el sonriente taxista que consiguió para poder llevarle a la dirección que tenía, tan sólo se la pasó mirando por la ventana mientras le escuchaba hablar sobre qué hacer en San Francisco, si estaba de visita por turismo. Apretaba sus manos, una contra la otra, observando cómo se iba transformando el paisaje por su ventana poco a poco hasta adentrarse al corazón de la ciudad. Y luego, poco a poco, los edificios fueron desapareciendo hasta dar paso a barrios residenciales. 

El corazón de Jin Ling quería escapar por su pecho cuando el coche se detuvo, habiendo llegando a su destino.

La casa no era exactamente como la había imaginado, pero apenas la vio algo hizo un timbre en su cabeza. Era como si la casa pudiese hablarle y decirle: Bienvenido, Jin Ling. Era azul, de dos pisos y con una puerta de color rojo. La forma era todo menos familiar para él, no había ese tipo de construcciones en Hong Kong y no pudo evitar admirarla un poco. 

Pero no estaba allí para maravillarse con la arquitectura, sino para hablar con quien estaba viviendo dentro. 

Se frenó por unos segundos, quedándose congelado allí por los nervios y la emoción que golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez. Boom, boom… Estaba en San Francisco, tras un vuelo de trece horas, tras habérsele escapado a su tío Jiang Cheng, para conocer a Wei Wuxian. Se había saltado tantas reglas que no dudaba que el fantasma de su abuela se le materializaría esa noche y le arrastraría de los pies. 

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, se imaginó a su madre, con esa sonrisa tan dulce que tenía en todas las fotos. Le susurraba que no temiese, que le recibiría con los brazos abiertos y que confiase en sus palabras. Se imaginó a su padre, con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo un gesto en la cabeza. Llegaste hasta aquí, ¿no? Parecía decirle.

Ok, iba a hacerlo, Jin Ling podía hacer esto.

Su mano tembló cuando tocó a la puerta, todo su ser se sacudió con ese simple gesto, como si un terremoto se desatase en su interior. La espera a que alguien le respondiese fue aún peor que haber tocado, realmente estaba sintiendo como si necesitase ir al baño porque sus intestinos iban a destruirse. 

Se llevó una gran sorpresa, no obstante, cuando quien se asomó por la puerta no fue un señor de la edad de su tío Jiang Cheng, sino un muchacho que bien podría tener su edad. 

Era asiático, tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros, con una mirada bastante serena. Lo que ayudaba a brindar ese aura de tranquilidad era la sonrisa amable que pintó en sus labios tan pronto como pasaron los segundos y ninguno de los dos dijo nada. 

–Hola –saludó el muchacho primero, en inglés.

–Hola –devolvió el saludo igual, apretando con fuerza su mochila–. ¿Aquí vive Wei Wuxian? 

–Oh, ¿estás buscando a mi papá?

Sin saber qué decir, Jin Ling simplemente asintió. No sabía que Wei Wuxian tenía un hijo, aunque tampoco le sonaba muy raro… Primero porque nadie le quería decir nada sobre él, normal que no supiese que tenía hijos. Y segundo, aún más normal que durante todo ese tiempo bien podría haberse casado. Su tío Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang eran los únicos extraños que conocía que seguían solteros, sin herederos ni parejas.

–Espera. Padre, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Jin Ling no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al muchacho, grabando su rostro, su voz y sus gestos. Lucía amable, del tipo de chico que él jamás conoció de vuelta en Hong Kong, no se parecía en nada a los que se la pasaban insultándole ni diciendo cosas a sus costillas, todo lo contrario. Si este era el hijo de Wei Wuxian, entonces no había duda alguna que Wei Wuxian era todo menos un monstruo. 

Su tío era una persona decente, que se había marchado del país hacía muchos años. De buen corazón, buenos sentimientos, que por alguna confusión muchos le detestaban. Se había casado y tenía un hijo que parecía a todas luces ser hasta más educado que él mismo. Casi que se contagió de su sonrisa en un punto, hasta que vio una sombra asomarse tras él. 

Tenía que ser Wei Wuxian, se dijo, porque el muchacho había llamado a su “padre”. No podía haber equivocación alguna y sin embargo, esa persona que estaba parada tras el muchacho no era Wei Wuxian. Era un rostro que creía haber visto antes, pero no en la vieja fotografía que había encontrado en su casa. 

Era alguien que nunca había conocido en persona pero que sí había escuchado nombrar en varias ocasiones. Un rostro serio, pelo lacio y largo, porte fino, como todo el resto de su familia, una perfecta copia de Lan Xichen salvo la falta de su cálida sonrisa: Lan Wangji.

–El chico está buscando a papá. 

Para cuando el muchacho hubo expresado esas palabras, ya Jin Ling entendía perfectamente qué estaba pasando allí.

Todo encajó en su sitio, como si fuesen piezas de un enorme rompecabezas que no había podido descifrar por años. Las palabras ‘depravado’, ‘desviado’, ‘sinvergüenza’… todas ahora las entendía con la imagen que tenía frente a él, pero Jin Ling nunca se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad. No había ese tipo de situaciones en Hong Kong, o al menos él nunca las había visto con sus propios ojos, eso sólo ocurría en países libertinos, donde se manchaban con depravación, según su abuela.

–¿Jin Ling?

Y sin embargo, Jin Ling no sabía qué pensar. Todo el tiempo le habían dicho cómo tenía que actuar, cómo sentirse con respecto a… esto, a gente como esta, pero era un shock. Por más que sabía que debería de forzar asquearse, ver la sonrisa amable del muchacho que suponía era hijo de los dos, el rostro de leve preocupación de Lan Wangji, nada lucía realmente tenebroso.

Lo único que tenía claro era que, su tío Wei Wuxian se había ido de Hong Kong para vivir en San Francisco con Lan Wangji y ahora tenían un hijo juntos.

Ese era el secreto más guardado de su familia, hasta ahora.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a @frozenyogurt por el beteo <3 (Y LOS COMENTARIOS, JAJAJAJA) y @nylie por leer mientras iba sacando los capítulos y dejarme sus impresiones <3


	2. Chapter 2

Algo no estaba bien. 

Nie Huaisang había bromeado al respecto alguna vez, hacía ya muchos años, que desde que tuvo a Jin Ling en brazos por primera vez, un sexto sentido se había despertado en su interior. Era ridículo, absurdo, escapaba de toda lógica y sin embargo, Jiang Cheng había desarrollado un olfato especial que detectaba cuando las cosas no iban bien. Su cuerpo simple y sencillamente estaba receptivo a la más mínima cosa en el ambiente, que le hacía saber que había peligro. 

Y tenía que ver con Jin Ling. 

–¿Dónde está mi sobrino? –cuestionó a uno de los sirvientes que le estaban sirviendo el té, estrechando los ojos cuando éste pareció ponerse nervioso. Demasiado, quizás, para su gusto. 

–Ayer nos pidió que no le molestásemos con la cena, parece que se sentía indispuesto con jaqueca. Tampoco bajó para desayunar esta mañana. 

–Preferimos no incomodarlo, ya sabe cómo se pone el señorito cuando se siente mal –el otro sirviente sonrió, como queriendo echar una broma pero bastó una sola mirada de su parte para que se arrepintiera y excusara. 

Ya conocía las malcriadeces de su sobrino, Jin Ling tenía un pésimo carácter cuando no se cumplían sus deseos o cuando se sentía enfermo. Era como él, se irritaba con facilidad y por eso la mayoría de los sirvientes intentaban mantenerse a distancia cuando no estaba en sus mejores momentos. Jiang Cheng se acarició la sien, imaginando que le tocaría a él ir a darse una ronda por su habitación y ver cómo seguía, no podía permitir que fuese a ponerse realmente enfermo.

Además, era su papel como tío y tutor legal de Jin Ling. 

Aún no se había terminado de sacudir ese gesto tan fuera de lugar que Jin Ling había tenido con él, ni tampoco sabía qué pensar en cómo se sintió al respecto. Su sobrino nunca había sido alguien cariñoso, probablemente porque no creció rodeado de personas quienes fueran muy afectuosas. Sólo en algunas ocasiones recibió abrazos de su parte y eso tan sólo cuando había sido niño. Jiang Cheng se llevaría a la tumba el secreto que guardaba con mucho celo en su pecho, el recuerdo de Jin Ling pequeño corriendo a abrazarse contra sus piernas. 

Y ese abrazo que le había dejado ayer le había tomado por sorpresa. Le había dado la sensación que no había sido únicamente para desearle suerte en el trabajo, ¿pues desde cuándo Jin Ling se despedía de él de esa manera? 

Definitivamente era muy sospechoso. Quizás quería algo y no sabía cómo pedírselo. Jiang Cheng imaginaba que todo este asunto de la jaqueca podría ser una treta de su parte para convencerlo de darle algo. 

Mientras no fuera nada que tuviera que ver con Wei Wuxian, quizás Jiang Cheng podría pensarse el cumplirle su capricho. 

–Jin Ling –llamó a la puerta con suavidad, atento a escuchar movimiento en la habitación o una respuesta–. Puedo llamar al médico, si sigues sintiéndote mal. 

Esperaba escuchar un quejido de su parte, mientras revoloteaba en la cama pidiendo que por favor se apiadase de él y no gritase demasiado. Pero no escuchó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera las pisadas de Fairy ni ladridos… 

–¿Jin Ling? –volvió a tratar, pensando que su sobrino podría estar dormido. 

Nuevamente nada. 

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño, empezando a preocuparse realmente. ¿Se habría enfermado? ¿Habría pescado un resfriado o quizás tendría fiebre? Jin Ling no era un muchacho que gustase de vagar durante todo el día ni mucho menos quedarse todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación, salvo que estuviese enfadado con él. Tendría que estar entonces legítimamente enfermo. 

Probó el cierre de la puerta, descubriendo que estaba abierta. Con cuidado se asomó, asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a su sobrino si era que andaba descansando. Pero para su sorpresa, fue recibido con la cama vacía y perfectamente tendida. 

Jin Ling no había producido ni un sólo ruido desde que le llamó, porque no estaba allí. Pero lo que sí estaba era una pequeña nota, escrita en un papel de color rojo. 

_ “Prometo volver pronto, tío. Perdóname.”  _

Un frío le recorrió la espalda, avanzando con rapidez al interior de la habitación y observando en cada esquina. Se asomó por el baño y tampoco lo encontró. Fairy no estaba por ninguna parte, ni siquiera su platón de comida ni de agua, ni sus juguetes… Aterrorizado, corrió hacia el armario de su sobrino, encontrando que faltaban algunas prendas de vestir, zapatos y que no estaban sus maletas de viaje. 

Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando… 

¡¿A dónde diablos se había marchado Jin Ling que se había llevado sus cosas y a su perra?! ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada…? Jiang Cheng pensó en el abrazo, en la forma en la que se había aferrado a él ayer y ahora entendía todo: el muy idiota había intentado despedirse de él con ese gesto. 

Era como si un hueco se hubiese abierto en su abdomen, absorbiendo a su estómago y sus intestinos. Era una de sus peores pesadillas, perder a su sobrino, que se le esfumase de las manos sin mayores detalles, sin una mísera pista. Esto era terror verdadero. 

–¡¿Dónde está mi sobrino?! –interceptó a uno de los sirvientes que estaba cruzando el pasillo, tomándole de la camisa con fuerza. Quería estrangularlo, pero no por un motivo en específico. Quería simplemente destruir todo, lo que fuese, para canalizar la frustración que estaba sintiendo. 

¡Jin Ling estaba loco si pensaba que podía escaparse de la casa así como así! 

  
  


xx

  
  


Tendrían que haber pasado aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, quizás un poco más, desde que tocase la puerta de la casa de Wei Wuxian y Jin Ling todavía no podía recobrarse del impacto. No estaba seguro cómo terminó sentado en el sofá del salón, aunque algo tuvo que ver la mirada tan seria de Lan Wangji, quien se le antojaba demasiado intimidante, quizás hasta más que su tío Jiang Cheng. Pensar en él también le despertaba de pronto una sensación de pánico, porque estaba seguro que para entonces ya debería de saber que se había marchado… 

Este era el secreto que había querido mantenerle oculto durante tantos años, que Wei Wuxian se había marchado a Estados Unidos y vivía de manera escandalosa, con un hombre y, además, habían adoptado a un chico juntos. ¡Semejante comportamiento jamás habría sido permitido entre los suyos! A Jin Ling le habían enseñado que eso simplemente no era normal, que estaba mal. 

Porque así era, ¿verdad? 

Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, jamás le dedicó demasiado tiempo a pensar ese tipo de personas, sólo sabía que existían y que él debería de mantener una posición negativa al respecto. Como nunca conoció a nadie que fuese así, nunca tuvo oportunidad de poner en práctica lo que había aprendido de sus abuelas y su tío. Pero ahora que se veía finalmente envuelto en una situación en la que tenía que interactuar con… bueno, con gente  _ así, _ Jin Ling no tenía forma de expulsar palabras de disgusto. 

Probablemente porque estaba demasiado impactado por todo, porque aún tenía tantas preguntas que resolver. Empezando por, ¿esto era realmente tan malo como le habían dicho una y otra vez? 

–Te traje café. 

El muchacho que le había recibido emergió de pronto en el salón, cargando consigo una taza de café. El fuerte aroma le inundó los sentidos, cortándole el rollo de dudas que tenía en la cabeza. Seguía teniendo esa expresión suave en sus labios, demasiado amable, demasiado servicial. Jin Ling no había conocido a muchos chicos de su edad que se comportasen así con él, era muy fuera de lugar.

–¿O prefieres té? –no se percató que no hizo ni un sólo gesto para agradecerle el gesto, hasta que dijo aquello–. Puedo hacerte un té si prefieres. 

Movió la cabeza para negarse, recibiendo entonces la taza. La verdad era que no tomaba mucho café, su tío prefería el té tradicional. Sólo recordaba haberlo probado en alguna cafetería donde había ido con Fairy y no había sido nada fuera del otro mundo salvo por el aroma. No sabía por qué, cuando dio un sorbo, su sabor ligeramente amargo le dio algo de confort. Probablemente era por el calor que le subía hasta las mejillas, regresándole algo de calidez a su cuerpo que había quedado helado con la noticia. 

–¿Eres el hijo de Jiang Yanli? 

La mención de su madre le desconcertó, volteando para mirar al muchacho que ya se había acomodado a su lado en el sofá. Estrechó sus ojos, escudriñándole por completo. 

–¿Sabes sobre mí? –preguntó, apretando la taza con fuerza. 

Jin Ling había crecido sabiendo casi nada de Wei Wuxian, salvo que había sido una verdadera calamidad para la familia. Un ‘recogido’ que su abuelo Jiang Fengmian adoptó porque había conocido a sus padres, convirtiéndose en su tutor legal. Poco más sabía, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo había sido su vida. 

Y este muchacho, sin embargo, conocía el nombre de su madre y parecía saber mucho más que él. 

–Sí, mi papá me ha contado sobre ti –el rostro del chico se ensombreció un poco, agachando la mirada–. Lamento mucho lo de tus padres. 

Cuando otros jóvenes hablaban de sus padres, lo hacían en tono de burla. Era siempre con el propósito de hacerlo sentir mal, de echarle en cara que era un huérfano que no tenía modales, que no había tenido las mismas experiencias que ellos porque había crecido sin sus padres. Nunca antes los habían nombrado con ese tono, con respeto y con hasta pesar. 

Era la primera vez que alguien aparte de sus tíos, de los conocidos de la familia, le expresaban sus condolencias. Un completo extraño, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ya había sido más amable que todo el resto de sus compañeros de colegio. Hacía que hasta pasara por alto el hecho que era el hijo de una pareja que vivía en el pecado, como diría su abuela. 

No sabía qué decir, porque esto era nuevo para él, así que tan sólo asintió torpemente y volvió su vista hacia la taza de café. Observó su reflejo en la oscura bebida, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas. 

–Me llamo Lan Sizhui. 

–Ya sabes mi nombre –murmuró, encogiéndose sobre sí en su puesto. 

Era pésimo para socializar, nunca había tenido experiencia suficiente como para tener una charla más o menos amena con otro chico de su misma edad. 

Y sin embargo, Lan Sizhui le sonrió ampliamente otra vez, ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia un lado. 

–Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Jin Ling. 

Volvió a encogerse aún más en su asiento, apretando sus labios contra el borde de la taza. La conversación le estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía si era por el tono de voz tan genuinamente sincero de Lan Sizhui o porque interactuar se le daba pésimo. No estaba seguro de qué debería de responder ante alguien que le decía que estaba feliz que lo visitase, ¿apenas y se conocían? 

–Cuéntame, por favor, ¿cómo es…? –las palabras de Lan Sizhui se atoraron tan pronto como escuchó unas llaves golpear unas con otras, haciendo que el corazón de Jin Ling diese un brinco–. Oh, llegó papá. 

Jin Ling estaba sentado en la esquina del sofá y desde allí, con tan sólo alzar la cabeza, podía vislumbrar un cacho de la entrada. No era mucho, pero era lo suficiente y justo lo necesario para que pudiese contemplar la puerta abrirse y alguien emerger de ella. Era un hombre que cargaba varias bolsas del mercado, el cabello oscuro y recogido en una coleta un tanto desarreglada. Desde el sofá, pudo ver lo que parecía una sonrisa amplia y pícara, la misma que había observado durante años en la fotografía que guardaba en secreto. 

Ese que estaba allí, era Wei Wuxian. 

–¡Lan Zhan, A-Yuan, ya llegué! Tuve que pelear un poco con un par de viejos, pero pude conseguir todos los cortes de carne, ¡todo está listo para el asado del sábado! 

Su voz era tal cual la había imaginado: Demasiado escandalosa, al borde de estridente y con tintes juguetones. Era el reflejo perfecto de su retrato. 

Lan Wangji se aproximó a Wei Wuxian, tomando con delicadeza las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos. Vio a Wei Wuxian tratando de propiciar lo que Jin Ling suponía que tenía que ser un beso, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Lan Wangji. 

–Wei Ying –Lan Wangji tocó su muñeca, haciendo un discreto gesto con su cabeza, en dirección hacia el salón–. Tenemos visita. 

–Oh, ¿y quién es? 

Sus miradas se cruzaron de pronto, sin previo aviso y Jin Ling tuvo que sujetar con fuerza su taza porque temió que iba a resbalarse de pronto de sus dedos. Estaban sudorosos, como su nuca y parte de su espalda. No se había dado cuenta que estaba temblando, que literalmente estaba temblando del pánico y la emoción del momento, hasta que la sonrisa en el rostro de Wei Wuxian murió y fue reemplazada por desconcierto. Lo estaba observando a él, sólo a él y sabía que lo había reconocido de alguna forma. 

Sin saber qué hacer, Jin Ling simplemente se puso de pie, dejando la taza torpemente sobre la mesa y derramando un poco del café. Se le hizo eterno el momento, las lentas pisadas de Wei Wuxian aproximándose hacia donde estaba, su respiración que se estaba atorando en su pecho… Con cada movimiento, Jin Ling podía descubrir más y más cosas que no había notado en la fotografía antes, como que Wei Wuxian era casi tan alto como su tío Jiang Cheng, sino quizás hasta un poquito más. Que sus ojos eran claros y brillantes, como los de su tío Jin Guangyao cuando hablaba de Lan XiChen. No estaba emparentado con ninguno de los dos, no compartían sangre y sin embargo, Jin Ling podía notar la familiaridad que había entre ellos. 

Quería abrir la boca, decir algo, decir absolutamente todo lo que llevaba atascado en su interior desde que supo que existía y luego que vivía. Y cuando se enteró que vivía aquí, a tantos kilómetros de distancia de él… Quería tanto hablar, pero sus labios no cooperaban, sólo temblaban. 

Perdió el habla por completo cuando Wei Wuxian, así de pronto, lo abrazó. 

Se acordó del abrazo que le dio a su tío Jiang Cheng antes de partir, fuerte y bastante torpe, como si no atinase a completar el gesto adecuadamente porque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Sólo que a diferencia de él, le daba la impresión que Wei Wuxian no lo había hecho así por falta de conocimiento, sino porque no podía controlar su emoción. Y Jin Ling tampoco sabía cómo controlar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. 

Había un aroma peculiar, como el olor de los hospitales. El cuerpo de Wei Wuxian se sentía sumamente caliente, era como estar apretujado contra Fairy y no contra una persona. Mechones de su desordenado cabello estaban aplastados contra su mejilla y se sorprendió de encontrarlos suaves. No se lo habría imaginado así, fue allí cuando le golpeó el hecho que estaba realmente viviendo esto. 

Los ojos se le mojaron instantáneamente, parpadeando con fuerza y casi que con rabia, para evitar que las lágrimas se le escapasen. No sabía si estaba al borde de las lágrimas porque finalmente estaba reunido con su tío, después de tantos años de luchar por querer conocerlo o si estaba a punto de llorar por toda la circunstancia que le rodeaba. Se suponía que tendría que despreciarlo, porque no era como él, así le habían enseñado… pero las ganas de insultarlo se desvanecían conforme iba sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo, era como si Wei Wuxian le quisiese. ¿Podría acaso sentir cariño por él si no lo conocía? 

¿Cómo había gente que apenas sabían de su existencia y ya parecían alegrarse por tenerle allí? Jin Ling no lo entendía. 

Abruptamente, Wei Wuxian le tomó por los hombros y se separó de él. Lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. 

–¿Jiang Cheng está aquí? –preguntó, estrechando los ojos. 

Jin Ling, que no sabía cómo actuar ante el abrupto cambio, simplemente negó con la cabeza. 

–¿Jin Guangyao? –probó entonces Wei Wuxian, recibiendo el mismo gesto de su parte–. ¿Con quién viajaste entonces? 

–Solo. 

–¡¿Solo?! 

–Ya tengo dieciocho, no tengo por qué tener niñero –se quejó, zafándose de su agarre porque estaba incómodo. 

Wei Wuxian apenas y le había visto y ya estaba riñéndole como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Definitivamente eran familia. 

Por alguna razón, ahora él estaba sonriendo. Jin Ling no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podría estar encontrando divertido, pero eso tan sólo provocó que frunciese el ceño con más intensidad y que apretase los labios. Sentía que se estaba burlando de él, ¿pues quién se creía que era? 

–¿Qué? 

–Te pareces a tu padre.

Aquello le desarmó, golpeando de pronto las partes más blandas de él, esas que él se apuraba a esconder de todos. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue apartar la mirada y apretar con más fuerza sus brazos, queriendo como desaparecer entre su propio cuerpo. Su mente no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho Wei Wuxian, ¿así que cuando se ponía en ese plan se parecía a su padre…? 

–Entonces llegaste aquí tú solo, ¿eh? –Wei Wuxian puso las manos en su cadera, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente mientras le observaba–. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? Es un viaje bastante largo.

A Jin Ling se le ocurrieron tantas cosas para decirle como respuesta, porque habían sido años y años de desesperación de su parte por querer obtener cualquier tipo de información que tuviese que ver con su tío Wei Wuxian. Pero en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de qué decirle exactamente, ¿era acaso un capricho de su parte querer verlo? ¿O estaba mal haber ido en contra de los deseos de sus tíos? 

Se relamió los labios un poco, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas. Supongo que podía decir parte de la verdad. 

–No querían contarme nada de ti. Así que decidí venir. 

Se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, porque no estaba seguro de qué versión tendría Wei Wuxian. Era obvio, por la manera en la que Lan Sizhui habló con él y cómo le trató, que Wei Wuxian no guardaba rencor en su interior por todo lo ocurrido, fuese cual fuese el hecho. Aunque había lucido preocupado cuando pensó que alguno de sus tíos estaban allí. 

Cuando observó formarse en su rostro una expresión sarcástica, imaginó que quizás no le sorprendía mucho que ninguno de sus familiares tenía en alta estima su recuerdo. 

–Claro… Entonces, espera –lo señaló con la punta de su dedo índice–, ¿entonces ellos no tienen idea que estás aquí? 

Jin Ling negó con la cabeza, sin saber por qué sintió algo de vergüenza al admitirlo. Sabía que iba a meterse en problemas, pero cuando vio a Wei Wuxian poniendo una mano sobre su frente, frotándosela intensamente, lo corroboró. El gesto le trajo a la memoria a su tío Jiang Cheng y sí, definitivamente estaba en problemas. 

–Jiang Cheng va a demandarme por secuestro, ¿verdad? –Wei Wuxian parecía hablar consigo mismo en lugar de preguntarle a él, pero lo cierto era que Jin Ling tampoco podía negarle que existía esa posibilidad–. Será mejor que tengamos a mano el número del abogado, Lan Zhan. 

Cuando Wei Wuxian nombró a Lan Wangji, Jin Ling de pronto recordó dónde estaba. Wei Wuxian estaba viviendo con un hombre, no en plan de colegas, no en plan de amigos ni de hermanos bajo juramento, oh no. Estaba viviendo con un hombre como su pareja, en todo el sentido romántico de la palabra. Los había visto en algunas fotografías que estaban expuestas en el salón, antes había podido ver cómo Wei Wuxian había querido besar a Lan Wangji como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo. Eso sin siquiera mencionar el hecho que tenían un hijo, un muchacho que probablemente habían adoptado como suyo… 

Jin Ling sabía que debería de asquearse, insultarlos y salir corriendo de allí. Pero una vez más, su cuerpo no colaboraba y estaba comenzando a preguntarse si lo que estaba haciendo era tratar de forzar algo que realmente no sentía. 

–¿Te fuiste Hong Kong porque eres un… ? –el insulto estaba en la punta de la lengua, tan sólo tenía que hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para dejarlo salir y sin embargo, cuando sintió la mirada de Wei Wuxian, se sintió ruin de expresarla–. ¿Homosexual? 

Aquello no respondía quizás a todas sus interrogantes, pero sí que ayudaría a despejar varias dudas. Wei Wuxian había sido expulsado de la familia porque tenía ese tipo de preferencias, porque no había podido reprenderse a sí mismo de sus bajos instintos, ¿no? 

Los ojos de Wei Wuxian le decían que, aunque la respuesta probablemente era ‘sí’, el asunto era mucho más complicado que eso. 

Éste terminó por encogerse de hombros, como si no quisiese darle mucha importancia al asunto. 

–¿Supongo? Tampoco es que tuviese mucha opción al respecto. 

De momento, Jin Ling aceptó su respuesta porque le pareció al menos lógica. Pero seguía sin saber qué sentir al respecto, porque estaba conmocionado, tenía tan sólo un par de horas de sueño en casi dos días y estaba comenzando a sentir el peso de su cerebro que necesitaba al menos descanso. Después de haber obtenido su preciada meta, su cuerpo de pronto estaba finalmente sintiéndose listo para caer rendido. 

Lan Wangji pareció notar esto, porque se acercó con lentitud, poniendo una mano tras la espalda de Wei Wuxian. 

–¿Tienes dónde quedarte? –preguntó. 

No fue hasta que lo mencionó, que Jin Ling cayó en el hecho que no, no había apartado ningún lugar para sí. Había esperado que todo saliese bien con Wei Wuxian y le recibiese en su hogar, pero bajo estas extrañas circunstancias, no estaba seguro si era bienvenido o incluso si era correcto para él que se quedase dentro de esa casa. Pero una vez más, sentía que estaba buscando excusas y que su cabeza estaba reaccionando porque es todo lo que aprendió durante esos años. 

–¿Viajaste desde tan lejos y ni siquiera tienes dónde quedarte? Mm, menos mal que ya eres todo un adulto –Wei Wuxian se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja. 

Jin Ling enrojeció hasta las orejas, sintiéndose comprometido por ser tan despistado. 

–¡Pues sí lo soy! –hizo una mueca tan exagerada de la vergüenza, que parecía un puchero infantil. 

–Quédate –intervino Lan Wangji, llamando su atención–. Si no tienes dónde quedarte, quédate. 

La invitación no parecía ser por obligación, su gesto no le daba la sensación que Lan Wangji se sentía en la necesidad de ofrecerle que se quede porque era pariente de la familia. Aunque era difícil leer exactamente qué estaba pensando el otro, porque a diferencia de Wei Wuxian que parecía todo un libro abierto, Lan Wangji era demasiado serio. Un enigma total. Su rostro era casi idéntico al de Lan XiChen, sin duda eran hermanos, pero esa expresión marcaba una diferencia abismal entre ambos. 

–Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, la acomodaremos –Lan Sizhui, que había estado callado durante toda la conversación con Wei Wuxian, se acercó a él para hacerle un gesto–. Debes estar agotado. 

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Jin Ling volvió la mirada hacia Wei Wuxian. Buscaba su aprobación, quería escuchar de su boca que estaba bien que se quedase. Y era curioso, porque a pesar de haber sido educado bajo el precepto que tenía que rechazar esto, que tenía que largarse de esa casa y purificarse de su presencia, Jin Ling estaba esperando que dijese que sí. 

Había cruzado el océano, desafiado las reglas de su tío, escupido en las amenazas de su abuela, con tal de verlo. 

Cuando vio emerger su sonrisa, Jin Ling sintió algo cálido en su interior que no pudo sacudirse por más que quiso.

–Si Jiang Cheng pregunta, le diré que no protestaste ni una sola vez. 

Su boca mostraba una mueca, porque estaba avergonzado, porque estaba confundido e incómodo. Pero su corazón estaba muy confundido, gracias a ese calor que estaba creciendo cada vez más en su pecho, porque por unos segundos juraba que estaba feliz. 

Por primera vez en meses, en años, y en medio de toda esa marea extraña de sentimientos, Jin Ling finalmente había encontrado a Wei Wuxian.  

  
  


xx

  
  


Wei Wuxian bajó a la cocina para hacerse algo de cenar. Esa fue la teoría, pero en la práctica se quedó con un vaso de agua en la mano, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Estaba buscando algo en el jardín, algo que le dijese que esto era parte de un sueño o quizás alguna especie de pesadilla. Pero no, todo estaba en perfecto orden, sus conejos no se volvían gigantes ni de las flores salían rostros. Esto era real. 

Sólo se había sentido así de ansioso en un puñado de ocasiones: cuando besó por primera vez a Lan Wangji, cuando llegaron a San Francisco y cuando A-Yuan pasó la primera noche con ellos, oficialmente como su hijo. Inquieto, dio varias vueltas frente a la habitación de su hijo antes de bajar a la cocina, para asegurarse que no escuchaba discusiones ni llanto ni nada que pudiese perturbarle. Tener a Jin Ling allí de visita era una de esas experiencias que estaba seguro que nunca iba a poder olvidar. De hecho, todavía no estaba convencido que esto estuviese pasando realmente, tendría que pedirle más tarde a Lan Wangji que le pellizcase y no precisamente de los pellizcos que le gustaban. 

Cuando se marchó de Hong Kong, sabía que estaba dejando absolutamente todo atrás. Las cartas de Jiang Yanli eran toda la conexión que tenía con ese mundo en el que había crecido, sus correos traían sus memorias al mundo real. Pero después que falleció, que su hermana hubo desaparecido por completo, Wei Wuxian supo que había perdido conexión con absolutamente todo. Nie Huaisang había intentado suplir un poco su presencia, pero no era igual. 

Y él había estado de acuerdo con ello, entendía que su decisión de marcharse e intentar vivir su vida lo mejor que podía, era un precio que tenía que pagar. Tristemente, para personas como él, el mundo no se trataba de tenerlo todo sino de tratar de hacer algo con lo poco que tenía, con lo que podía escoger. No se arrepentía ni por un instante de haberse marchado de la mano de Lan Wangji, a pesar de todo el dolor que eso trajo a su vida. 

Pero la llegada de Jin Ling sacudió absolutamente todo. Fue como un fantasma de su pasado presentándose en la puerta, tocando su alma con una mano helada y arrastrándole a dar un paseo por ese jardín de los recuerdos que había dejado olvidado hacía ya casi veinte años. Pudo ver a Jin Zixuan en su infantil puchero, en sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Y vio a Jiang Yanli en esa mirada que le echó cuando se vieron por primera vez, esa inocencia y timidez de su parte… 

Ese era el chiquillo que no pudo ver crecer, ese que Jiang Yanli esperó con tanta ilusión y el que Wei Wuxian bautizó a la distancia. 

–Wei Ying. 

Como si lo hubiese invocado en medio de su ansiedad, Lan Wangji se apareció en la cocina. Con tan sólo sentir sus largos dedos en la nuca, acariciándole con suavidad, Wei Wuxian sintió que se le resbalaban de encima varios kilos de estrés. ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía manos mágicas y ya llevaba años sabiéndolo. 

Estaba preocupado por él, lo podía ver en sus ojos brillantes y en la manera en la que su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Lan Wangji no hacía otra cosa que estar pendiente de él, desde que estallase todo el caos que terminó con ellos escapando a San Francisco. Pero Wei Wuxian tenía la mala maña de fingir que todo estaba bien, sonriendo ampliamente. 

–Bueno, es una suerte que pude conseguir todo para el sábado, ¿no? Hay una boca extra que alimentar –bromeó, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en dirección a la nevera. 

Habían planeado hacer un asado los tres, para celebrar que comenzaba el verano. No era raro que tuviesen planes familiares en esa época, Lan Wangji y Lan Sizhui estaban libres de actividades laborales y estudiantiles y Wei Wuxian pedía vacaciones para estar con ellos. Ahora había alguien extra en la casa… 

–Todo irá bien –aseguró Lan Wangji, poniendo su mano en su espalda. 

Quiso asentir, pero tan sólo se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro, sobretodo porque sabía que las cosas en Hong Kong no podrían haberse quedado quietas con la partida de Jin Ling. No había entrado en muchos detalles, pero en pocas palabras les había hecho saber que prácticamente se había escapado, ¿no? Jiang Cheng iba a mover cielo y tierra para encontrarlo y seguramente no tardaría mucho en encontrarlo. Y de pensar en volver a verlo, Wei Wuxian temía que su corazón fuese a quedarse congelado en su pecho. 

–Mm, hasta que Jiang Cheng nos contacte, supongo que sí –se mordió el labio inferior–. Aunque me pregunto si estará bien. 

Era inevitable. Le gustaría decir que lo odiaba, que le guardaba rencor por no haber hecho nada por él, por haber permitido que todo siguiese el espantoso curso que siguió. Pero con el paso de los años, Wei Wuxian dejó ir todo aquello. Jiang Cheng siempre iba a ser su hermano, aunque para él, fuese mejor que estuviese muerto. 

Y ahora tenía un pecado extra que añadir a su gran lista: le había ‘robado’ a su sobrino, a quien seguramente adoraba. Nie Huaisang ya se lo había comentado antes, que Jin Ling era la luz de los días de Jiang Cheng. Esto simplemente añadía una grieta más a esa relación que nunca más volvería a ser aquello que fue cuando eran niños, adolescentes. Quizás por eso Wei Wuxian se aferraba a la idea que tal vez esta oportunidad de crear un lazo con Jin Ling se diese, para tener algo, aunque fuese pequeño, que lo atase a su hermano. 

–Se parece tanto a ella, ¿sabes? –comentó, sonriendo con nostalgia–. Cuando lo vi, casi pude verla a ella en el salón. 

No podía negar que le impresionó, que incluso eso removió tantas cosas en su interior. No pudo verla casarse, no pudo verla vivir su embarazo ni recibir a su hijo en brazos. No pudo compartir con ella su matrimonio ni tampoco la adopción de A-Yuan. Estuvo privado de ver a Jin Ling crecer, de convertirse en el jovencito que hoy era… Se perdió de tanto en la vida de la que alguna vez fue su familia, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que le había afectado realmente hasta hoy. 

Lan Wangji secó sus lágrimas con cuidado, llevando su dedo hasta el borde de sus ojos y retirando de allí la humedad. La delicadeza de su gesto le llevó a sonreír, negando suavemente con la cabeza. 

–Estoy bien. 

–No me gusta –dijo Lan Wangji, refiriéndose a las lágrimas. 

Atrapó la mano entre las suyas, besando sus nudillos con devoción. 

Wei Wuxian sentía dolor por haber perdido a su hermana, por no haber podido estar en la vida de su sobrino, por haber tenido que despedirse de Jiang Cheng, pero Lan Wangji hacía que todo el sacrificio valiera la pena. Había escogido su felicidad por encima de vivir una vida de mentiras, de insultos y reproches porque sabía que a su lado iba a ser realmente feliz. No había absolutamente nada más que le llenase por dentro, que le hiciese sentir calor en su pecho, que llegar a su casa y encontrarse a Lan Wangji y A-Yuan. 

Habían tenido que pasar tantas penurias para estar donde estaban, que Wei Wuxian no tenía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. 

–Será mejor que en serio llames al abogado, Jiang Cheng podría querer mandarme a la cárcel –bromeó, acurrucándose contra el pecho de Lan Wangji. 

–Eso nunca –Lan Wangji acentuó la cercanía, rodeándole con sus brazos. 

Sonrió contra su pecho, sintiéndose como aquella vez que le dijo inocentemente, que tomar la decisión de casarse, querría algo pequeño y no millones de invitados. Y Lan Wangji, en aquel entonces, le había dicho que de poder, se casaría con él en ese mismo instante. Aquello fue todavía en Hong Kong, justo antes que todo se fuese al diablo, antes que todos se enterasen que estaban enamorados. Wei Wuxian había sentido en ese momento que si Lan Wangji le tomaba la mano, nadie iba a poder dañarlos realmente. 

Años después, suponía que no se había equivocado. 

–No cenaste –recordó Lan Wangji, sonaba a reproche también. 

–Mm, no tengo hambre.

–No está bien. Te haré un té –Lan Wangji besó su cabeza, susurrando–. Y luego una ducha. 

Wei Wuxian rió entre dientes, tomando el rostro de Lan Wangji entre sus manos. 

–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Lan Zhan? 

Jin Ling le había preguntado si había escapado a San Francisco porque era homosexual y Wei Wuxian hubiera preferido decirle que más bien le terminaron echando de Hong Kong por ello. Pero probablemente hubiese terminado por tomar ese mismo camino él mismo, si esa era la única forma de vivir junto a Lan Wangji sin reproches ni vergüenza. 

Y no se arrepentía ni un sólo segundo. 

  
  


xx

  
  


De todas las visitas que Lan Sizhui había recibido en su casa, ésta probablemente era la más emocionante. 

Su papá le había contado tantas cosas sobre su pasado, sobre Jiang Yanli y Jiang Cheng, todas sus aventuras en Hong Kong, había crecido rodeado de sus cuentos que cuando supo quién era Jin Ling, sintió algo especial. Era un pedazo del rompecabezas que era la vida pasada de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji, una pieza de ese gran engranaje que ellos preferían mantener oculto lo más que podían. Lan Sizhui sabía que había muchas cosas que sus dos padres habían preferido no contarle con detalles, porque eran temas sensitivos y él lo respetaba. 

Por eso se emocionaba de conocer a Jin Ling, porque él había aparecido allí por su propia voluntad, al parecer también con ganas de tener respuestas a sus propias interrogantes. 

Le había dado su espacio después que él y Wei Wuxian hablaron, prefiriendo dejar que se calmasen las cosas. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse con ellos en San Francisco, pero por lo pronto quería pensar que tenía el tiempo suficiente como para que se conociesen mejor y que conviviesen. 

“Pasar tiempo contigo le hará bien”, eso le había dicho su papá antes de marcharse esa mañana, aunque Lan Sizhui ya se había prometido a sí mismo a tratar de ser tan buen anfitrión como fuese posible. 

–Buenos días –saludó a Jin Ling desde el patio, con la sonrisa más radiante que encontró. 

Se había cambiado de ropa y traía su pelo recogido en una coleta alta, luciendo al menos más descansado que antes. Los ojos de Jin Ling recorrían el patio con curiosidad, aunque intentaba disimular que estaba inspeccionando todo a su alrededor, cruzándose de brazos. 

–Dormí hasta tarde –no estaba seguro si estaba haciendo un comentario común o si estaba casi disculpándose por ello. 

Imaginó que lo segundo, porque Jin Ling estaba en una casa ajena y probablemente sentía vergüenza que todos habían estado haciendo su rutina de siempre desde hacía ya bastante y en cambio él, se había quedado dormido hasta casi las once de la mañana. Lan Sizhui negó con la cabeza, no queriendo hacerlo sentir incómodo. 

–Mi papá también duerme hasta tarde cuando tiene el día libre. 

Wei Wuxian era un dormilón, le encantaba quedarse cuanto más pudiese en la cama cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar, totalmente opuesto a Lan Wangji, que saltaba de la cama a eso de las cinco de la mañana. Había que ser responsable y aprovechar el día, siempre decía Lan Wangji cuando Wei Wuxian se quejaba que era demasiado temprano. Lan Sizhui estaba acostumbrado a escuchar el llanto diario de su papá cuando tenía que despertarse a horas ‘exageradas’ por trabajo, mientras Lan Wangji le hacía el café y le decía que exageraba. 

Vagamente, se preguntó si Jin Ling tendría ese tipo de interacciones a diario con su tío Jiang Cheng. 

–¿De qué trabaja? –apenas y pudo escuchar la pregunta de Jin Ling, porque lo hizo en un tono tan suave como si estuviese murmurando entre dientes. 

–Papá es enfermero de emergencias y mi padre es profesor en el conservatorio. 

Pensó en comentarle que gracias a que Wei Wuxian era enfermero, fue que los tres pudieron conocerse y así terminó siendo adoptado por ellos, hace muchos años atrás, pero pensó que tal vez eso sería darle demasiada información a Jin Ling que no le interesaba saber. Quizás más adelante. 

–¿Tienen conejos…? 

Jin Ling señaló con la cabeza la enorme casa de conejos que tenían en su jardín. Los cuatro conejos seguían amontonados en la entrada, mientras terminaban de comer lo que Lan Sizhui les había dejado temprano en la mañana. No parecían siquiera inmutarse en la presencia del recién llegado, muy preocupados por llevarse algo a la boca. 

–Sí, son nuestras mascotas. 

A Lan Sizhui le pareció que Jin Ling tenía ganas de acercarse a estos como para poder tratar de tocar uno, pero se quedaba tan sólo moviéndose un poco en su posición. Tuvo ganas de reír con tan sólo observarlo, pero, en lugar de eso, se llevó un dedo a los labios y sonrió. 

–Tengo una perra, Fairy –comentó Jin Ling, apretando con fuerza sus brazos. A Lan Sizhui le pareció ver que sus mejillas tenían algo de color, pero podría haber sido tan sólo su imaginación. 

–Me gustaría poder conocerla alguna vez –se puso de pie lentamente, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo–. ¿Quieres desayunar algo? Seguramente tienes hambre. 

A pesar que Jin Ling se alzó de hombros, como si le diese igual, Lan Sizhui pudo escuchar perfectamente bien cómo su estómago se quejó. La cara enrojecida de vergüenza de Jin Ling fue más que suficiente como para tomarlo como una respuesta positiva. Lo guió hasta la cocina, donde Lan Wangji había dejado todo perfectamente listo para que él pudiese preparar algo cuando quisiese. No lo iba a comentar para no poner al otro más incómodo de lo que ya parecía estar, pero había querido esperar para desayunar. Pensaba que sería mejor si esperaba a Jin Ling para hacerlo y así no tener que comer solo. 

Pancakes era lo que estaba en el menú ese día. 

–¿Los has probado antes? –preguntó Lan Sizhui, calentando la plancha.

Jin Ling negó con la cabeza, asomándose un poco sobre el borde de la cocina para observar la masa. 

–Mi tío Jiang Cheng dice que tienen demasiado azúcar. 

Y los ojos de Jin Ling se abrieron aún más cuando lo observó echarle chispas de chocolate a la masa, revolviendo todo a la perfección. Combatió su expresión de incredulidad con una risita, pegando un dedo a sus labios. 

–Si es tu primera vez, no pasa nada. 

Normalmente no llevaban nada sus pancakes, salvo que hubiesen frutas frescas para echarle a la mezcla, pero un fin de semana que tuvo que quedarse a solas con Wei Wuxian recordó que le echó chispas de chocolate a sus pancakes. En aquel entonces había querido consentirlo un poco, pero él recordaba ese momento con mucho cariño y tenía cierta debilidad por comerlos así. No todo el tiempo, pero le gustaba en ocasiones especiales. Qué más especial que este momento, ¿no? 

Jin Ling no estuvo con su plan hasta que no le hubo servido su ración. Miró los pancakes como bicho raro en su plato, dudando hasta el último segundo, justo antes de llevarse un trozo a la boca. Su rostro entonces cambió, sus ojos brillaron y vio asomarse una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios, que se perdió tan pronto como descubrió que lo estaba observando. 

–No están mal –dijo y Lan Sizhui lo tomó como un cumplido. 

–¿Está bien si te pregunto sobre Hong Kong? –se atrevió a preguntarle finalmente, tomando un asiento frente a Jin Ling en la mesa de la cocina, para comer también. 

Él había escuchado hablar mucho de Hong Kong, donde se criaron y crecieron sus dos padres, pero nunca había podido ir de visita. Entendía que el ambiente no se prestaba mucho para ello, pero no podía negar que le hacía ilusión de conocer de dónde venían ambos. Era importante para él. 

–Hay muchos rascacielos, todo el tiempo hay movimiento y, al menos la gente que conozco, anda preocupada sobre el qué dirán. 

No parecía ser el tipo de respuesta que quería escuchar, pero Jin Ling tampoco le daba la impresión que tenía en gran estima el ambiente de donde, literalmente, salió huyendo. No estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería con lo último que dijo, pero podía hacerse una idea. A pesar que fue algo sutil, pudo darse cuenta que Jin Ling había crecido con varios prejuicios que él no, ya fuese por cuestión cultural o la forma de crianza de sus padres. Sin embargo, la curiosidad sobre Hong Kong seguía latiendo allí. 

–Sueño con ir algún día. 

–¿Nunca has ido? 

Fue su turno para negar con la cabeza, terminando de masticar el trozo de pancake. 

–Mis papás no parecen muy interesados en ir, por alguna razón. 

–Mm, bievenido al club de ‘Mis parientes tienen secretos’ –su comentario estuvo lleno de sarcasmo, Jin Ling hizo una mueca de fastidio. 

Desconocía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado en aquel entonces, pero sí sabía que sus padres tuvieron que verse forzados a salir de Hong Kong y buscar un lugar donde pudiesen vivir sin discriminación. Jin Ling podría ni siquiera conocer parte de la historia que él sí, y ese era el motivo por el cual había llegado hasta la puerta de su casa. Era un muchacho valiente, sin duda, si había sido capaz de pillar un vuelo tan largo para ir a casa de alguien a quien no conocía y hacerle preguntas. 

Lan Sizhui admiraba la valentía que había tenido Jin Ling. 

–No tenías por qué haberme dejado tu cama anoche –comentó de pronto Jin Ling, otra vez casi murmurando. 

–Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Está bien, estabas agotado y merecías dormir lo más cómodo posible –Lan Sizhui siempre cedía su cama cuando se quedaba alguno de sus amigos o su primo Lan JingYi en casa, porque le parecía lo más correcto–. Es normal cuando tengo visitas. 

No estaba seguro de qué había dicho, pero Jin Ling de pronto pareció entristecerse o incomodarse con su comentario. Se encogió en su asiento, apretando con fuerza el tenedor. 

–Yo… –las palabras le costaban, su ceño estaba fruncido ligeramente–. Yo no sé de esas cosas, no tengo amigos. 

Había escuchado perfectamente bien lo que había dicho, aunque Jin Ling seguía con la costumbre de querer hablar demasiado bajo, pero le hubiese gustado no haberle escuchado bien en ese momento. Lan Sizhui jamás había tenido a nadie que le dijese que no tenía amigos, nunca en su vida. Estaba tan desconcertado y hasta preocupado, que estaba esperando que Jin Ling de pronto le dijese que no era como se estaba imaginando, o que le estaba malinterpretando, pero nada. Jin Ling le había dicho que no tenía amigos. 

Nunca se habían visto antes, sólo conocía su nombre y su procedencia, pero Lan Sizhui se sintió de pronto en la necesidad de hacer algo. Quizás porque Wei Wuxian siempre le había hablado que tenía un ‘sobrino’ en Hong Kong, que esperaba que estuviesen educando muy bien y que ojalá se pareciese más a su madre que a su padre en carácter. Porque Jin Ling siempre había estado de alguna manera presente en su cerebro, Lan Sizhui quería sujetar su mano y ayudarle. 

–Yo puedo ser tu amigo, entonces. 

El rostro de Jin Ling se tornó tan rojo como una manzana cuando le escuchó, sobresaltándose y apretando sus labios. Parecía como si su cerebro fuese a sufrir un corto circuito. 

Quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero en ese momento Lan Wangji se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, traumatizando aún más a Jin Ling, que se asustó con su presencia. Lan Sizhui tan sólo le sonrió a su padre, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. 

Lan Wangji los miró a los dos durante unos segundos, como si estuviese estudiando la situación, antes de hablar. 

–Vamos a salir, tengo que hacer unas compras. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Técnicamente, Lan Wangji podría haber salido a hacer las compras solo, pero había preferido sacar a Jin Ling de la casa un rato. Pensó que quizás el dar vueltas por la ciudad le ayudaría a distraerse un poco y así, eso le daba una excusa a él para poder observarlo de cerca. 

Estaba de acuerdo con Wei Wuxian, Jin Ling era una mezcla perfecta de sus dos padres. La misma forma en la que Jin Zixuan solía apretar los labios y fruncir el ceño en la adolescencia, pero también podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Jiang Yanli. Con la cabeza casi apretada contra la ventana del coche, Jin Ling tenía una inocencia tan pura que le recordaba a la hermana mayor de Jiang Cheng. Ni él ni su esposo tendrían que haberle visto crecer para reconocerlo. 

Lan Wangji nunca había tenido una relación cercana con ninguno de los padres de Jin Ling, pero podría decirse que el muchacho representaba algo importante para él, porque era alguien especial para Wei Wuxian. Y todo lo que tenía que ver con su esposo, era importante. 

Dejó que Lan Sizhui guiase a Jin Ling mientras caminaban por la calle, habiendo llegado a uno de sus destinos. Fingía estar ocupado buscando lo que necesitaba, pero sus oídos estaban muy prestos a escuchar la conversación de los dos: Lan Sizhui estaba contándole de todo los que le rodeaba, señalando hacia un lado y hacia otro. Estaba genuinamente feliz de estar junto a Jin Ling, después de haber escuchado varias cosas sobre la familia de Wei Wuxian, finalmente podía tener un pedazo de ello entre sus manos. 

Lan Sizhui conocía a su hermano Lan XiChen desde que llegó a formar parte de la vida de Wei Wuxian y la suya, conocía la existencia de su tío Lan QiRen y también se llevaba muy bien con su primo Lan JingYi. Pero la familia de Wei Wuxian estaba fuera de los límites para él, tan sólo conociendo nombres y ciertas anécdotas que le habían contado. No lo culpaba por querer saber, entender. Las circunstancias que rodearon su partida no hacían que fuese muy cómodo ni agradable de recordar, él y Wei Wuxian habían acordado proteger a su hijo de las crueldades del mundo en donde se habían criado, no queriendo que nadie le ofendiese ni le lastimase de ninguna forma. 

Por eso los ojos de Lan Wangji estaban atentos de Jin Ling, de cada gesto o palabra que dijese. La noche anterior se había mantenido al margen porque no había dicho nada en específico, pero ya se había dado cuenta que tenía al menos un buen puñado de prejuicios. No le sorprendía demasiado, por quiénes se habían encargado de criarlo y educarlo, pero aún así, era una lástima. 

No obstante, tenía una leve esperanza. 

–¿Quieres? –le preguntó abiertamente a Jin Ling cuando él y Lan Sizhui se detuvieron frente a una pastelería, al lado de la librería donde Lan Wangji había comprado un par de libros. 

Casi que Jin Ling pegó un salto cuando escuchó su voz, parecía intimidarle con su presencia aunque no hubiese ni siquiera planeado hacerlo. No negó ni admitió si tenía antojo o no, tan sólo se le quedó mirando con los labios muy apretados y un sonrojo de vergüenza en las mejillas. Lan Wangji era un experto en entender el lenguaje corporal, porque no era muy comunicativo tampoco, así que simplemente entró en la pastelería y eso bastó para que los dos muchachos entrasen tras él. 

Cuando escogió algo para Jin Ling y vio un deje de emoción en sus labios torcidos del nervio, Lan Wangji volvió a tener una pizca de esperanza. Nunca había tratado mucho a Jiang Cheng, más allá de un colega, compañero de colegio y hermano de Wei Wuxian, pero había notado alguna que otra cosa de él que lo hacía mucho más que un hombre amargado. Tenía práctica, porque su tío Lan QiRen era bastante similar en cuanto a ello, pero Lan Wangji sabía que había mucho más que eso en Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian recordaba muchas cosas con cariño también, además de todo el dolor y por ello, Lan Wangji quería creer que Jin Ling no era un caso perdido. 

Quizás estaría lleno de ideas tontas en la cabeza, ilusionándose demasiado, pero Wei Wuxian le había enseñado a ser así. Cada vez que todo parecía que iba a desmoronarse, Wei Wuxian le recordaba, con una radiante sonrisa, que todo estaría bien si permanecían juntos. Y nunca falló, ni en los peores momentos. 

Siempre había sido alguien muy lógico, que no se guiaba por instintos ni corazonadas, pero aprendió con el tiempo y la convivencia, que también se podía vivir así. 

–Conocí a tu hermano alguna vez –le comentó Jin Ling, cuando finalmente se sintió en confianza como para dirigirle la palabra. 

Tenía el rostro un poco entumecido de la vergüenza, pero Lan Wangji tuvo paciencia con él. Asintiendo con la cabeza y volviendo a ver a Lan Sizhui, que estaba terminando de pagar unos ingredientes que le hacían falta para el asado. 

–¿Están…? –Jin Ling batalló fuertemente con las palabras–. ¿Están casados de verdad? 

Lejos de ver asco en sus ojos, encontró confusión y curiosidad en su mirada. Era pura inocencia lo que le llevaba a cuestionar sobre su vida privada con Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji volvió a creer que quizás Jin Ling podría haberse salvado de las garras de todos esos dolorosos momentos que él tuvo que vivir junto a Wei Wuxian. 

Le mostró el anillo que tenía en el dedo, el mismo que había llevado con orgullo desde el primer momento en que se lo puso. 

Jin se quedó observando su dedo durante un largo rato, antes de asentir levemente y apartar la mirada. Era difícil saber qué estaba pensando, pero no había rechazo en su expresión. Lan Wangji no lo culpaba demasiado por estar confundido, él también lo estuvo durante un tiempo cuando vivió en Hong Kong. Le habían educado de una forma, le habían enseñado sólo una cosa y sintió tanta vergüenza de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que Wei Wuxian le había robado el corazón. Tomó tiempo aceptarse, quererse y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por Wei Wuxian y que ese amor le diese la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentar incluso a su familia. 

–¡Listo! –Lan Sizhui se apresuró hacia ellos, mostrándole una sonrisa. 

Acarició su cabeza de pronto, revolviendo con cuidado sus cabellos. Lan Wangji no se arrepentía ni un momento de haberse marchado, a pesar de todo. 

  
  


xx

  
  


Para la hora de la cena, Jin Ling se dio cuenta que llevaba en San Francisco veinticuatro horas. 

En ese tiempo, había aprendido que tanto Lan Wangji como Lan Sizhui estaban de vacaciones porque las clases en la universidad y en los colegios habían terminado justo para cuando iniciaba el verano, muy similar a su situación en Hong Kong. 

También pudo descubrir que tenían conejos de mascotas, cuatro para ser exactos. A Jin Ling le parecía que eran más glotones que Fairy, pero bastante más nerviosos y hasta tímidos cuando él intentaba acercarse a ellos. Con suerte y con el paso de los días dejarían de huir de sus manos y le dejarían finalmente acariciarlos. 

La casa era bastante silenciosa mientras Wei Wuxian no estaba, pero apenas éste llegaba del trabajo causaba alguna especie de revuelo. Entre sus saludos escandalosos y quejas sobre su día a día, corría a saludar a su familia. Una enorme sonrisa para Lan Sizhui, revolviéndole los cabellos menos cuidadosamente que Lan Wangji y esta vez, un beso que no se molestó en reprimir en cuanto estuvo cerca de su esposo. Descaradamente cruzó los brazos en su cuello, robándole un beso como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. 

Jin Ling imaginó que debería de sentirse asqueado, pero todo lo que sintió fue una inmensa vergüenza. No estaba acostumbrado a ver muestras de cariño así tan… normal. 

–¿Siempre está de tan buen humor cuando regresa de trabajar? –le preguntó en confidencia a Lan Sizhui. 

–Dice que no puede esperar a vernos –respondió Lan Sizhui, sonriéndole. 

Wei Wuxian también se aproximó a él para saludarle, aunque titubeó de qué hacer. Jin Ling estaba esperando que no quisiese apretujarlo demasiado o terminaría por sacarle los pulmones pero secretamente había anhelado otro abrazo como ayer, cuando Wei Wuxian tan sólo le apretó el hombro. 

Aún no estaba seguro de qué clase de tipo era, no había duda alguna que muy cuerdo no estaba, en eso no le había mentido el tío Jiang Cheng. Con su sonrisa demasiado grande, su actitud tan pícara y sus comentarios tan burlescos, Wei Wuxian definitivamente podría encajar en una especie de lunático en el mundo donde se había criado Jin Ling. Era demasiado fuera de lugar de los estándares a los que había conocido de toda la vida. 

–¿Y esto para qué es? –preguntó cuando Wei Wuxian puso en sus manos unos cuatro platos y unos cubiertos. 

–¿Cómo que para qué? Para que pongas la mesa. 

Sin entender a qué se refería, Jin Ling se quedó observando la mesa como esperando que esta le diese alguna pista de qué estaba hablando Wei Wuxian. Ah… ¿Que los acomodase para que fuesen a cenar? 

–¿No acostumbras a hacer esto en tu casa? –preguntó Lan Sizhui, cuando se hizo a un lado suyo, para ayudarle. 

–Siempre está puesta cuando me siento a comer… –murmuró. Y era la verdad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo limpiar apropiadamente los platos después de cenar, porque los sirvientes siempre se habían encargado de eso. Aquí todo era tan distinto. 

–Mm, Jiang Cheng te tiene malcriado, ¡auch! –Wei Wuxian se quejó cuando Lan Wangji le dio un pellizco en el costado, probablemente para callarlo. 

Era de esos intercambios entre parejas que él había escuchado hablar, pero que nunca había observado antes. Jugueteos sin importancia, que terminaban con una sonrisa enorme y una risita entre dientes. Los observó mientras preparaban todavía la cena y los observó mientras comían y Jin Ling no encontró nada parecido al asco ni a la repugnancia. 

Estaban invadiendo completamente el espacio personal del otro, ya fuese estando demasiado juntos como para que no fuese obvio que había algo entre ellos o cómo rozaban sus dedos sin más mientras tomaban cosas de la mesa. Había complicidad en sus miradas, en el tono de voz que usaban para decirse cosas, era como observar un momento privado entre los dos… Jin Ling se preguntó si así habrían sido sus padres, si esto hubiese sido el cuadro del cual hubiese formado parte de estar vivos. 

Amaba a su tío Jiang Cheng, a pesar de los regaños y a pesar de las mentiras. Agradecía haber compartido momentos con él, que velase por su seguridad y que le diese todos los cuidados que había necesitado mientras crecía, pero este vacío era algo que simplemente no podía llenar. Ni él ni nadie. Siempre tendría consigo la nostalgia que le producía recordar a sus padres, imaginar mil y un escenarios podrían haber existido de haber sido otro el destino. 

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lan Sizhui cuando notó que se había quedado muy callado, tan sólo mirando su plato. 

Negó con la cabeza, antes de alzar la cabeza para observarlo. 

–Tienes suerte. 

Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Jin Ling había llegado a San Francisco y había llegado a varias conclusiones: Su tío Wei Wuxian estaba un poco tocado, cierto. Lan Wangji daba más miedo que Lan XiChen pero menos que Lan QiRen, y hasta le había comprado una trozo de pie de manzana. Lan Sizhui no era como nadie de su edad que hubiese conocido, con una sonrisa muy linda. 

¿Y todo eso que le habían dicho mil veces sobre los homosexuales? No le importaba ni un poco en esos momentos. No podría darle importancia, cuando de pronto sentía que estaba dentro de un cuadro que había añorado por toda su vida: Sentirse parte de una familia normal, como cualquier otra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo admitir que la escena de WWX Y JL me dejó el pecho calientito, me encantó escribirlo <3 Aviso que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el otro lunes y que habrá algo de drama... quizás bastante. I'm sorry de antemano. Saluditoooos. PS: Siéntase libres de chillar conmigo en twitter, de mdzs o cualquiera otra serie que tengamos en común, soy @seijouswildcard


	3. Chapter 3

Nie Huaisang bajó las escaleras tan silencioso como un gato acechando a un pajarillo. Escondiendo la mitad de su rostro con el borde de la pared, se asomó para observar el largo pasillo que conectaba con la entrada principal. Uno de sus sirvientes andaba cerrando la puerta justo en ese instante, despachando a Jiang Cheng. 

–¿Ya se ha ido? –preguntó en un susurro, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención en caso que Jiang Cheng estuviese todavía rondando cerca de la entrada. 

–Sí, señor –el muchacho hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicándole que había cumplido con su deber. 

–¿Le dijiste que estaba de viaje? 

–Sí, le dije que no teníamos idea de cuándo iba a retornar a casa. 

Al escuchar eso, asintió lentamente, sintiéndose miserable en lugar de satisfecho. Jin Ling no le había dejado demasiadas opciones: no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle el juego y esperar que realmente regresara en una semana. Ya le quedaban entonces unos cuatro días para regresar a Hong Kong, aunque a Nie Huaisang le daba la impresión que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como las estaba imaginando. 

De momento, no le quedaba otra opción más que esconderse en su mansión, evitando a toda costa contacto con Jiang Cheng o con Jin Guangyao. Pero especialmente con Jiang Cheng. 

Regresó sobre sus pasos con lentitud, notando los pelos de perro que estaban por todas partes ahora: en las escaleras, en el pasillo superior y sobretodo, en su recámara. No estaba acostumbrado a tener mascotas allí, salvo por algunos pajarillos que había tenido cuando niño, así que tenía que recordar constantemente pedirle a los sirvientes que hiciesen una limpieza más extensa gracias al nuevo visitante. 

Fairy no daba muchos problemas, en realidad, salvo el asunto del pelo. Estaba quizás un tanto deprimida sin la presencia de su amo, porque apenas y alzaba la cabeza por las noches. En esos momentos estaba aguardando por él en la biblioteca, echada junto al sillón donde había estado leyendo hacía unos minutos atrás. Fairy había adoptado la manía de seguirle a todas partes, probablemente porque se sentía demasiado sola y quería tener compañía. Nie Huaisang tampoco la despreciaba realmente, porque estaba comenzando a volverse loco con toda esta situación. 

–¿Puedes guardar un secreto? –le preguntó a la perra, aunque era obvio que ella no podía repetir absolutamente nada de lo que le confiaría–. Odio mentirle a Jiang Cheng. 

Mentir no era realmente un problema para Nie Huaisang. En muchos aspectos de su vida le ha tocado llevar un velo para cubrir lo que realmente pasaba en su interior, para ocultar la clase de persona que era, pero cuando tenía que ocultarle cosas a Jiang Cheng… Sus manos sudaban, sus ojos comenzaban a buscar nerviosamente dónde ocultarse, la voz le flaqueaba, quedaba en total evidencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Primero porque Jiang Cheng y él se conocían de tantos años, que para él no era tan complicado leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se sabía sus manías como la palma de su mano. Y segundo, porque era difícil mirarlo a la cara y no flaquear. 

Nie Huaisang no se engañaba, desde los trece años sabía perfectamente bien que Jiang Cheng le gustaba. No en plan de amigos, ni en plan de colegas o compañeros, le atraía física y románticamente. No fue tan difícil para él darse cuenta de ello desde un principio, porque en esa época donde todos los chicos estaban hablando sobre chicas, Nie Huaisang estaba distraído notando los pómulos de Jiang Cheng, su quijada, sus finos labios. Era obvio que no había otra explicación posible para ese tipo de pensamientos. 

Desde entonces se tragó todo lo sentía al respecto, porque Nie Huaisang no era sordo ante los comentarios ajenos. Sabía que vivía en un lugar donde era mal visto tener ese tipo de inclinaciones, donde podrían incluso buscar la forma de hacerle daño por poner sus ojos en otro hombre. Y él había vivido toda su vida teniendo problemas por no encajar en el prototipo que todos decían que debería de ser el suyo, empezando por su hermano. 

Tenía su gracia, no obstante, porque ya tendría que estar acostumbrado al rechazo de absolutamente todos los que le rodeaban, de escuchar palabras insultantes a sus espaldas o ver la decepción escrita en otros. Nie Huaisang había crecido con el estigma de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para hacer nada, excepto decepcionar a los demás. 

Pero lo cierto, era que callaba porque sabía que eso alejaría a Jiang Cheng de su lado, ya le quedaba muy claro de qué sentía al respecto de las personas como él: vivió el pánico de Wei Wuxian como si hubiese sido el suyo propio, como si hubiese sido su situación. Ahora sentía tanta envidia por él y Lan Wangji, que habían podido encontrar la manera de liberarse de todo este tumulto de desprecio que les rodeaba… Nie Huaisang en cambio, estaba destinado a seguir viviendo en sombras. 

Y nunca, pero nunca, querría apartar a Jiang Cheng de su lado. Tenía su carácter, pero Nie Huaisang no podía culparlo demasiado: la vida también se ensañó con él de alguna forma, la amargura de Jiang Cheng tan sólo era una forma de sobrevivir a todo ello. 

–No es mala persona, ¿lo sabes? –continuó hablándole a Fairy, sin siquiera fijarse que ésta se había quedado dormida al lado de sus pies. 

Jiang Cheng podría ser una fiera en potencia para tantos y, sin embargo, Nie Huaisang sabía que en su corazón albergaba sentimientos puros también. Lo había visto sufrir por el rechazo de su padre, por su muerte, por la partida de Wei Wuxian, luego el accidente de su hermana y su cuñado… Jiang Cheng estaba bañado por la tragedia. Eso no le impidió estar a su lado también cuando Nie MingJue falleció, ni tampoco se cortó para callar a todos los que escupieron cosas a su espalda cuando él decidió vender la empresa naviera. Él más que nadie, parecía entender su necesidad de vivir acorde a sus propias expectativas, porque no podía seguir pretendiendo ser alguien tan sólo para complacer a su familia. 

Era una lástima que nunca podría agradecerle a Jiang Cheng su compañía y su apoyo como realmente quería, pero tenía que priorizar las cosas. Era mejor permanecer al lado de Jiang Cheng como amigo, que confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ocultarle ello todos los días que se veían era lo suficientemente agotador, como para ahora añadir el asunto de Jin Ling. 

Suspiró profundamente, acariciándose la sien. Revisó su correo, para ver si Wei Wuxian le había reportado alguna otra cosa pero tan sólo tenía su último mensaje de hace unos tres días, cuando le dijo que Jin Ling se había aparecido en su casa. Esperaba que todo estuviese bien y, sinceramente, esperaba que regresara pronto. 

Y, lo que era más importante, que regresara sin haber cambiado demasiado. Temía que ese viaje iba a abrir una caja de Pandora, que Jin Ling iba a descubrir muchas cosas que seguramente no iban a ser para nada agradables… Nie Huaisang se temía que se iba a desatar una tormenta. 

Esperaba estar equivocado. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

En toda su vida, Jin Ling jamás había probado sabores tan distintos. Estaba seguro que había ingerido más azúcar que en toda su vida, nada más entre los pancakes, waffles, el cereal que había desayunado esa mañana y esos rollos de canela que Wei Wuxian le trajo la noche anterior. No estaba seguro de cómo su estómago seguía en pie, pero comenzaba a adaptarse un poco al estilo de vida o, al menos, eso pensaba. 

Las porciones eran distintas que las que conocía de toda la vida en Hong Kong, todo en Estados Unidos era exageradamente grande, pomposo, extravagante, hasta el borde de lo innecesario. Como si fuese una obra de teatro que nunca acababa. Así sentía que era Estados Unidos, al menos lo que había podido ver y experimentar de las manos de Wei Wuxian y su familia. Había podido aprender mucho más que de la última vez que puso un pie en Estados Unidos, quizás porque estaba fuera de la vigilancia de sus tíos y se sentía menos tímido. 

Por eso no le daba vergüenza servirse tanto como quisiese en su plato, aprovechando que Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian insistían en que comiese bien. Se sirvió un poco de todo lo que estaban asando, queriendo probar cada trozo de carne que hubiese allí. Estaba fascinado con el sabor tan peculiar, la sazón casi exótica que quedaba en su paladar con cada mordida que daba e hipnotizado con el ambiente. Le traía memorias lejanas de las reuniones que hacían en su cumpleaños, sólo que en esta ocasión no se le antojaba buscar una esquina para ocultarse de todos los demás, todo lo contrario. 

Quería estar en el centro, junto con ellos. 

–¿Te gustaron las costillas? –preguntó Lan Sizhui, cuando le pilló intentado tomar otra más para él. 

Las mejillas de Jin Ling tomaron algo de color porque le hubiesen descubierto de goloso, pero tan sólo apretó los labios. 

–No están mal –respondió, para tratar de conservar algo de su dignidad. 

Agradeció que algo de brisa se coló en el ambiente en ese momento, calmando su nerviosismo. Habían preparado todo para asar la carne en el patio, sacando algunas sillas y preparando una mesita para que pudiesen poner toda la comida. Los conejos estaban ya guardados en su caseta, aunque parecían curiosos por el humo y el movimiento de todos a esas horas. 

–¿A que Lan Zhan cocina mejor que cualquier otra persona? –la sonrisa radiante de Wei Wuxian hablaba por sí sola y Jin Ling, aunque no respondió, no podía negarlo: la comida había estado siempre deliciosa. 

Hasta sentía envidia de Wei Wuxian y Lan Sizhui, que habían podido probar cada uno de sus platillos durante todo este tiempo, mientras que él no tenía mayor variedad entre sus desayunos, almuerzos y cenas. 

–Siempre hacemos esto cuando empieza el verano –le contó Lan Sizhui, sentándose a su lado–. Me alegra que pudiste estar con nosotros esta vez. 

Ya debería de haberse más o menos acostumbrado a que Lan Sizhui fuese demasiado franco al hablar, pero Jin Ling todavía no podía evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza. Suponía que eso venía de la mano con el hecho que nunca había tenido amigos antes, así que era complicado entender cómo alguien podía decir eso tan fácilmente. 

No entendía cómo alguien podía ser así de amable, risueño, siempre sonriente. Lan Sizhui tenía modales perfectos, le daba la impresión que nunca en su vida había cometido alguna travesura o puesto en vergüenza a sus padres. Seguramente jamás se habría metido en problemas por haberse pegado con alguien en el colegio, a diferencia suya. ¿Cómo alguien como él quería ser su amigo? No lo entendía, como tampoco terminaba de entender cómo, sin mucho más, le había cedido todo el espacio de su habitación así como así. 

A Jin Ling le costaba dormir por las noches pensando que estaba usurpando una cama que no era suya, mientras que Lan Sizhui se acomodaba en un colchón inflable en el suelo. Se imaginó si la situación fuese al revés, si Lan Sizhui fuese a visitarlo a su casa… Mm, de pronto le parecía ruin dejarle dormir casi en el suelo, cuando podría estar más cómodo en una cama de verdad. Claro, que él le habría cedido alguna de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ¿no? No tendrían por qué compartir habitación como aquí. 

Nada de eso era realmente relevante, claro… Pero la idea de tener a Lan Sizhui a su lado, de vuelta en Hong Kong, sonaba interesante. 

–Seguramente te aburrirías en las reuniones que tenemos en casa –murmuró, con la intención de confiarle aquello a Lan Sizhui, mientras miraba de reojo a Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian revisar lo que andaban cocinando–. Casi todos son unos adultos aburridos. 

Lan Sizhui se rió entre dientes, cubriendo su boca con su mano. 

–Mis fiestas de cumpleaños son reuniones de amigos de mis tíos, supongo que es algo así como una tradición familiar. Es aburrido. 

Sus fiestas habrían sido muy distintas si Lan Sizhui hubiese estado con él, eso era seguro. Lo conocían tan sólo hacía tres días, pero ya se había convencido que era mucho mejor tratar con él que tratar con el resto de los amigos de sus tíos. Esas fiestas donde todos actuaban como si estaban allí por él, pero tan sólo era para las apariencias y las conexiones. Ninguno preguntaba cómo se sentía, ni sus anhelos ni le incluían en las conversaciones. Jin Ling tan sólo era una excusa para mantener un par de reuniones al año. 

Más atentos habían sido todos en esa casa que el puñado de visitantes ocasionales en Hong Kong. 

Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse nuevamente cómo diablos las cosas se volvieron tan agrias entre Wei Wuxian y su tío Jiang Cheng. Evidentemente Wei Wuxian era el tipo de persona que ponía a su tío de malas: escandaloso, demasiado sonriente y burlesco. Era como una fuerza de la naturaleza, imposible de ignorar, imposible de ser imparcial ante su presencia. Pero al mismo tiempo, a Jin Ling no se le hacía mala persona. En ningún solo momento se expresó de mala manera contra ninguno de sus tíos, a pesar que se dio cuenta rápidamente que tampoco era agradable para él pensar en ellos. 

Ahora se hacía una idea de por qué todos trataban de pretender como si él no existiese, por qué Lan QiRen lucía más amargado que nunca cuando alguien preguntaba por Lan Wangji. Los despreciaban por ser homosexuales. Pero eso no respondía exactamente por qué había tanto odio, por qué su tío Jiang Cheng perdía el control cuando hablaba de él. 

Su tío había descrito a un monstruo, a alguien que había hecho algo imperdonable hasta el punto que para él estaba prácticamente muerto. Y Jin Ling todo lo que veía en ese momento era un hombre demasiado sonriente, que no se cortaba para decir lo que pensaba, pero nunca un monstruo. Era exactamente el hombre que su madre había descrito en su diario. 

Quizás ya sabía por qué había sucedido todo, pero necesitaba saber los detalles, escucharlo de boca del mismo Wei Wuxian. 

–¿Qué pasa? No me digas que ya te llenaste. ¡Já! No aguantas mucho, ¿eh? –Wei Wuxian se acercó, dejando unas piezas de pollo asado en la mesita. 

–¿Por qué te peleaste con mi tío Jiang Cheng? 

La mención de su tío tuvo un efecto en la enorme sonrisa de Wei Wuxian, tambaleando hasta convertirse en una mueca incómoda. Jin Ling no abandonó su mirada intensa, desesperado por recibir finalmente una respuesta. 

–No sé por qué asumes que estoy peleado con él –Wei Wuxian se alzó de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. 

–Me hizo creer que estabas muerto hasta que tuve doce años. 

No había forma que le hiciese creer que todo estaba bien entre ellos dos, no cuando Jin Ling recordaba perfectamente bien a su tío mentirle día con día, haciéndole creer que de él no había quedado nada más que un puñado de huesos y poco más. Que incluso después de eso, cuando supo que Wei Wuxian estaba con vida y en alguna parte de ese inmenso planeta, siguió actuando como si su existencia fuese lo más desagradable que ocurrió en su vida. 

–¿Jiang Cheng te dijo que yo estaba muerto? –se lo tomó con algo de humor, al parecer, porque la expresión fue de incredulidad completa, volviéndose para mirar a Lan Wangji a su espalda–. Pues vaya, qué exagerado… 

–¡No es gracioso! 

Jin Ling dejó el plato sobre la mesa, apoyando sus dos manos allí hasta el punto de hacerla temblar. Tenía los hombros tensos, el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos del cabreo. 

–Durante años no fuiste más que un fantasma, todo lo que sabía de ti, era por el diario de mamá. ¡Todo lo que quería era conocerte y nadie me decía nada! ¿Por qué te odia tanto? No lo entiendo. 

La palabra ‘odio’ tuvo el mismo efecto que cuando nombró a Jiang Cheng por primera vez, ensombreciendo las facciones de Wei Wuxian. Esta vez no pudo componer una expresión neutral ni intentar hacerle creer que le daba igual lo que le decía. 

–Jin Ling, nada de esto tiene que ver contigo, te lo aseguro. 

–¿Cómo que no? Sí sabes que vivo con él, ¿por qué no va a afectarme todo esto? ¡Se supone que soy parte de la familia, debería de saber qué pasó! 

Estaba alterado, sabía que lo estaba hasta el punto que podía casi escuchar a Fairy ladrar junto a él. El asunto le superaba como siempre, desde que comenzó a entrar en la adolescencia. Se salía de sus manos porque le fastidiaba que nadie quisiese decirle nada, era como si no confiaran en él. Le estaban robando la oportunidad de entender tantas cosas, de tratar de componer la pequeña pero destrozada familia que le quedaba. 

–Ya estoy grande como para entender cosas, ¡no tienen derecho a negarse! 

–No tienes por qué saber cada pequeño detalle, Jin Ling. Es mejor así –era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono tan serio salir de boca de Wei Wuxian y en otra ocasión, en otra vida, podría haber aceptado aquello, pero esta vez no. 

–¡¿Pero por qué no?! –los ojos de Jin Ling se llenaron de lágrimas y sus puños temblaron de impotencia y vergüenza–. Dices que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, ¡pero ha sido mi vida durante todo este tiempo! ¡Eres igual que todos los demás! 

Escuchó a Lan Sizhui llamarle, pero ya estaba girando sobre sus talones y prácticamente corriendo hacia el interior. Subió las escaleras con la misma prisa, tratando en vano de secarse las lágrimas que se desbordaban por sus ojos. Estaba en una casa ajena, a tantos kilómetros de distancia de su refugio seguro, angustiado por saberse nuevamente atorado en el ciclo de siempre: nadie quería ser sincero con él, nadie quería contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus tíos no se querían? ¿Por qué Jin Ling no podía tener a los dos junto a él? Quería tener a las dos personas que más amó su madre con él, quería tener ese pedazo que fue tan importante en la vida de la mujer a la que nunca pudo conocer. 

Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, arrodillándose junto a la cama de Lan Sizhui, sintiendo que le quería estallar el pecho. Era una pesadilla de nunca acabar y se preguntaba si algún día sería libre de todo esto. 

Estaba tan ocupado en sollozar, en vomitar toda la frustración que sentía, que no se percató que Lan Sizhui se había asomado en la puerta. No pudo ver su rostro de preocupación ni sus manos aferradas al borde de la entrada de la habitación, sintiendo probablemente ganas de consolarlo pero sin saber cómo exactamente. 

A Jin Ling no le habría venido mal sentir su mano en su espalda, quizás.    
  
  
  


xx

 

–Se parece mucho a él. 

Wei Wuxian había visto a Jiang Cheng esa noche, en los gestos de Jin Ling. Desde el tono furioso de su voz, hasta el llanto que se escapó de su garganta mientras corría a ocultarse. Era Jiang Cheng y sus frustraciones, su coraje que terminaba por estallar en forma de llanto cuando las cosas se salían de su control. Lo vio llorar así de frustración con su padre, Jiang FengMian, y Wei Wuxian fue su paño de lágrimas, su hombro para apoyarse. Lo vio llorar así la noche que discutieron después que todos en la casa se enteraron de su relación con Lan Wangji y Wei Wuxian se convirtió poco a poco en su verdugo.

Jiang Cheng siempre sería ese ente que se asomaba en sus pensamientos de tanto en tanto, arrastrándole a un pasado al que no quería recordar. No quería acordarse de todos esos momentos tan buenos que pasó a su lado, de todas las veces que compartieron risas estruendosas y cómo solían cubrirse las espaldas, pasase lo que pasase. Era doloroso porque ahora para Jiang Cheng era mejor que estuviese muerto. 

–No puedo decirle nada, no quiero arruinar su relación con Jiang Cheng –como un niño pequeño que buscaba consuelo, Wei Wuxian apretó su rostro contra el hombro de Lan Wangji, abrigándose con el calor de su cuerpo. 

Las palabras de Jin Ling le habían sacudido, alterado hasta el punto que estaba incómodo de tan sólo respirar. Su estómago estaba revuelto, igual que la noche que tuvo que enfrentar a Madam Yun o cuando recogió todas sus cosas para marcharse para siempre. Quizás no quería decir nada porque sería volver a traer a la luz esos últimos días, que tanto habían marcado su mente. 

–Wei Ying –Lan Wangji acariciaba sus cabellos y le abrazaba con fuerza, podía sentir su corazón levemente agitado y Wei Wuxian sabía que no era por la cercanía que tenían, su esposo también estaba alterado con todo esto–. Tienes que decirle la verdad. Es lo mejor. 

Se abrazó con más fuerza a Lan Wangji, sintiendo como si estuviese ahogándose. Sabía que sí, que quizás era lo mejor para cortar con todo eso de una maldita vez. Podría limpiar su nombre y hacerle saber a JIn Ling que todo lo que probablemente le habían hecho creer, que era un miserable bastardo, un hombre sin dignidad ni decente, era una mentira. No tenía por qué sentir vergüenza de la vida que llevaba, poco le importaba lo que decían todos ellos de él, si con ello podía seguir al lado del hombre al que había amado desde que se percató que era la persona más importante para él. 

Su unión había ido de la mano con tanto dolor y sacrificios, que era difícil hablar de ello, no obstante. Y no estaba seguro si Jin Ling iba a entenderle. 

–Puedo ir contigo –ofreció Lan Wangji. 

Le arrancó una sonrisa, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Lan Wangji, su caballero de brillante armadura desde siempre. Se enfrentaría con el mundo entero por cubrirlo, por protegerlo de cualquier daño, Wei Wuxian lo sabía perfectamente bien. Pero él tenía que hacer esto, era un asunto suyo. 

–Debo hacer esto –respondió, alzando su cabeza para permitirle a Lan Wangji robarle un beso. 

Saboreó su calidez en la brevedad que duró el beso, trasladándose de pronto al pasado gracias a la brisa que se colaba entre los dos y los arrullaba esa noche de verano. A sus oídos llegaba el murmullo de una fiesta, invitados que estaban demasiado embriagados y ocupados como para notar que él y Lan Wangji se habían escapado hasta el jardín. Todos habían estado demasiado perdidos en sus asuntos que nadie notó que estaban robándose besos entre las flores, jurándose promesas de amor que no romperían nunca. 

Todos salvo alguien, ese alguien que dio inicio a toda la tormenta que terminó con su mudanza a San Francisco. 

Jin Ling había llegado hasta allí buscando respuestas y era el deber de Wei Wuxian dárselas. Por Jiang Yanli, por Jiang Cheng… 

  
  
xx  
  


 

–Jiang Cheng, te aseguro que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde está Jin Ling. 

Si fuese cualquier otra persona que le estuviese diciendo aquello, Jiang Cheng podría tomar sus palabras como verdaderas, pero él no consideraba a Jin Guangyao una persona de fiar, precisamente. Su rostro podría estar consumido por la preocupación de no saber en dónde estaba su sobrino y aún así, bien también podría estar ocultando tantas cosas. 

Tampoco estaba de muy buen humor, dadas las circunstancias, como para ponerse a pensar si estaba ofendiendo o no al otro con sus dudas. No le interesaba en lo absoluto si estaba faltándole el respeto, en ese momento todo lo que quería era encontrar a Jin Ling, quien llevaba ya tres días sin dar la cara. 

Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, nada, absolutamente nada había recibido de su parte, salvo por ese papel que había dejado abandonado en su cama. ¿Realmente Jin Ling había pensado que ese mensaje tan escueto era más que suficiente como para que se calmase y esperase que regresara pacientemente? Tendría que haber estado delirando o no le conocía muy bien. No le gustaba el hecho que se había llevado sus documentos, que había desaparecido con Fairy incluso… ¿Acaso se habría ido de la casa para vivir en otra parte o qué? 

–No puedes negar que tengo de qué desconfiar. Ya una vez te lo llevaste sin siquiera informarme, ¿o es que tu buena memoria está empezando a fallar? –no se cortó para ser agresivo con Jin Guangyao, chasqueando la lengua cuando volvió a revisar su móvil y nuevamente, descubrió que no había ni un sólo rastro de Jin Ling. 

También le fastidiaba que Nie Huaisang justamente había escogido estas fechas para irse de viaje de negocios. La suerte estaba en su contra, porque no podía contar ni siquiera con su mejor amigo para desahogarse o para que le ayudase a pensar en dónde diablos podría buscar a Jin Ling. Tendría que estar bien ocupado, porque no le atendía las llamadas. 

–Pobre Jin Ling, esto es realmente terrible. Espero que esté bien, donde sea que esté. 

Jiang Cheng se mordió la lengua para no mandar a Jin Guangyao al mismísimo infierno. Parecía como si estuviese disfrutando de todo esto, como si esas palabras, en lugar de brotar de un sentimiento verdadero, fuesen una máscara de algo mucho más siniestro. Quizás estaba exagerando o malinterpretando las cosas, porque estaba de mal humor, pero esa era la impresión que le daba. Además, no le hacía nada bien escuchar algo como eso.

Una de sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad estaba materializándose de pronto frente a sí: su sobrino desaparecido, quién sabía cómo ni por qué, y absolutamente nadie sabía en dónde diablos estaba. ¿Qué tal si le había ocurrido algo? Jiang Cheng no quería ni siquiera considerar esa posibilidad, porque de ser cierto, no sabía qué pasaría con él. Jin Ling era todo lo que le quedaba de su familia, el pedazo que le unía a su propia sangre. Le juró a su madre que le cuidaría con su propia vida, que le enseñaría todo lo que ella y su esposo no podrían, que se dedicaría a educarlo, verlo crecer. 

Jin Ling era todo lo que tenía en la vida. 

–Debí haberme imaginado que esto podría pasar, ¿pero qué iba a imaginarme que su descontento iba a llegar hasta este extremo? –las palabras de Jin Guangyao fueron como agujas en sus oídos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él de pronto–. Con tantas discusiones y mentiras, era lógico que se sintiese incómodo en casa. 

Acarició con intensidad el anillo que cargaba, ese regalo que le había dejado su madre como joya familiar. Estaba tratando de concentrar su atención allí, para no actuar de forma impulsiva. Pero Jiang Cheng no era estúpido, y entendía perfectamente lo que el otro estaba tratando de decirle. 

–¿Estás insinuando que esto es culpa mía? 

Jin Guangyao se le quedó mirando, con esa misma cara de preocupación que le daba asco. Suspiró profundamente, sentándose frente a la mesa de la biblioteca. Había llegado hacía unas horas a la casa, directamente desde el aeropuerto se enteró de toda la situación de Jin Ling y sin embargo, lucía impecable. Él siempre tenía esa pinta de persona perfecta, amable, risueño, educado y elegante. Era el actor perfecto, que podía engañar a todos con un par de pestañeos, pero no a Jiang Cheng. 

–Jamás sugeriría algo así, pero no podemos descartar el estado de ánimo de Jin Ling –sugirió Jin Guangyao, acariciándose la sien de forma tan exagerada que Jiang Cheng podía sentir la falsedad del gesto–. Por eso nunca estuve de acuerdo con mentirle. 

Apretó con más fuerza el anillo, sintiendo la ira acumularse en la punta de sus dedos. Si hubiese sido educado de otra manera, si tan sólo quizás hubiese sido realmente el sujeto violento que todos parecían decir que era, en ese momento hubiese cruzado la habitación para estrangular a Jin Guangyao con sus propias manos. Pero en su lugar tan sólo torció la boca con desprecio, con el veneno subiendo hasta la punta de su lengua. 

Odiaba su expresión de exagerada preocupación, su insinuación altamente ofensiva que él era el culpable de la partida de Jin Ling, quedando entonces él como el tío perfecto. Siempre había sido así: Desde que su sobrino quedase en sus manos como el tutor legal, Jin Guangyao había adoptado la posición del tío que lo llenaba de regalos, consintiendo todos sus caprichos y actuando como si en él pudiese depositar toda su confianza. 

Era realmente un pésimo momento para que Jin Guangyao pusiese a prueba la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Jiang Cheng podría no ser un sujeto violento, pero podría ser terriblemente agresivo con su boca. 

–Perfecto, ¿entonces por qué no empiezas por decirle tus verdades, Jin Guangyao? 

–¿Perdón? 

Se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la mesa. Ahora tenía una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa siniestra, regodeándose antes de tiempo por todo lo que iba a salir de su garganta. Quería romperlo, destrozarlo, dejar en evidencia la clase de miserable que era realmente. 

–Para ser alguien que parece odiar las mentiras en esta familia, ¿por qué mejor no aclaras algunas cosas? Empieza por decirle a Jin Ling lo que realmente sentías por su padre. Adelante, dile cuánto lo odiabas y envidiabas. 

Pocas habían sido las personas que legítimamente habían apreciado a Jin Zixuan, porque había crecido siendo un engreído, un chico malcriado que creía que todos tenían que respetarlo o rendirse a sus pies por ser quien era. Pero nadie lo había odiado tanto como Jin Guangyao. 

Lo había odiado desde que lo conoció, seguramente lo odió todavía más cuando Jin Zixuan comenzó a cambiar, cuando empezó a sentar cabeza y decidió dejar de comportarse como un majadero. Quizás muchos podrían haber confundido las cosas y pensar que Jin Guangyao tan sólo había estado siendo respetuoso del espacio de su medio hermano, ocupando el puesto que le tocaba por ser un hijo bastardo, pero Jiang Cheng había visto esos ojos destellar de desprecio en más de una ocasión. 

Claro que Jin Guangyao jamás iba a admitir nada de eso, porque tenía que mantener una imagen del tipo perfecto, del imperturbable que no tendría jamás ese tipo de pensamientos ni albergaría sentimientos impuros en su corazón. Patrañas. 

Pero Jiang Cheng no había terminado con sus espuelazos, por eso hundió más la daga en la herida. 

–Y no seas ridículo, por supuesto que estuviste de acuerdo con quedarte callado con todo ese asunto. Imagino que debes estarte cuidando las espaldas, porque… no pretenderás que me crea que todos esos viajes a Washington son sólo por cortesía, ¿verdad? –cuando vio los ojos de Jin Guangyao relampaguear de la ira, Jiang Cheng sintió el regocijo en su pecho, porque le había dado justo en el punto–. Claro, ¿qué pensaría Jin Ling de su tío favorito? Casado, con un precioso hijo y sin embargo, teniendo un vacío en su corazón. 

Consiguió que Jin Guangyao se pusiese de pie, arrastrando la silla con sonoridad. Era demasiado pequeño como para intimidar a cualquiera, especialmente no a Jiang Cheng, pero en ese momento su rostro parecía estar enviándole mil maldiciones sobre su cabeza. Sabía que se había pasado, que había saltado encima de un asunto que debería de haberse reservado para otra ocasión, pero estaba harto de él y no iba a soportarle una más. 

Además, ¿acaso estaba mintiendo? No sabía qué opinaban los demás y francamente le traía sin cuidado, Jiang Cheng sabía perfectamente que las constantes visitas a Lan XiChen no eran meramente por la amistad. Jin Guangyao parecía un adolescente enamorado cuando se trataba de él, volando varias veces al año a Washington a llevarle regalos a su ‘amigo’ y al hijo adoptivo de este. Jamás había pasado por alto el hecho que viajaba solo, nunca llevaba a su esposa con él. 

Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando allí. 

Jin Guangyao parecía que iba a alzarle la mano o tratar de devolverle el insulto, pero se contuvo. En serio, era el mejor actor que Jiang Cheng había visto en su vida. 

–No sé qué tipo de ideas te estás haciendo de mi vida personal, Jiang Cheng, pero te aseguro que nada de esto nos ayudará a encontrar a Jin Ling –le comentó con voz suave, como si no se hubiese perturbado ni un poco por todo lo que le había dicho–. Te voy a suplicar que no quieras verte reflejado en mí, sólo porque sientes culpa de cómo le diste la espalda a Wei Wuxian, al que alguna vez trataste como tu hermano. Nadie tiene la culpa de tu soledad. 

Se suponía que Jin Guangyao era quien debería de haber perdido el control hacía minutos atrás, y sin embargo, fue Jiang Cheng quien estampó con fuerza sus manos en la mesa. 

Víbora, Jin Guangyao no se había sonreído tras haber dicho eso por guardar las apariencias, pero se estaba dando palmadas a sí mismo después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, lo sabía. Fue una reacción instantánea de tan sólo escuchar el nombre de Wei Wuxian y la mención sobre esa ocasión en la que él tomó la decisión de marcharse de Hong Kong. Quería cruzarle la cara a Jin Guangyao por tocar un tema que desconocía, por atreverse a meterse en su vida personal sólo para vengarse, cuando él fue quien empezó todo. 

Habían pasado casi veinte años de eso y sin embargo, Jiang Cheng todavía recordaba claramente a Wei Wuxian con sus maletas en la entrada de la casa, mirándole fijamente y preguntándole si no iba a decir nada. Jiang Cheng se mordió el labio inferior de la rabia, sin importarle si llegaría a romperse la piel o no, tan sólo quería aguantar la marea de recuerdos incómodos que se le venía encima. 

–Y yo te voy a exigir que no vuelvas a meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden, si quieres seguir conservando tu estatus –amenazó, apretando con fuerza su puño–. Y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, a menos que sea para darme información sobre Jin Ling. 

Giró sobre sus talones con furia, haciendo la mesa vibrar hasta el punto que se cayeron algunas cosas que estaban sobre ella. 

No tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que seguir insistiendo en buscar a su sobrino y ya había perdido demasiados minutos preciados de su vida peleando con Jin Guangyao. Lo mejor sería que no se tuviesen que ver hasta que no fuese más que necesario, porque era más que evidente que no lo soportaba y que el sentimiento era mutuo. 

Apuró sus pasos tan pronto azotó la puerta tras él, tratando de apartar de su cabeza las palabras cargadas de cizaña de Jin Guangyao. Que por su culpa Jin Ling se había ido de la casa, porque no había sabido educarlo de la manera correcta. Que también cargaba demasiados sentimientos encontrados por todo lo que había ocurrido con Wei Wuxian y que por eso era un tipo tan solitario. 

Maldito cerdo. Cuando todo esto hubiese terminado, se encargaría de encontrar la manera de vengarse de él como era debido. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Cuando finalmente se armó de valor suficiente como para enfrentar a Jin Ling, lo encontró  en la habitación de Lan Sizhui, sentado en el borde de la cama. Tenía las luces apagadas, dejando que solamente la luz que venía de la ventana y la puerta abierta le dibujaran la silueta. Seguramente estaba tratando de enmascarar el hecho que su rostro estaba algo hinchado por el llanto, sus mejillas cubiertas de caminos de lágrimas que llegaban hasta la barbilla. Si Jin Ling había sido educado por Jiang Cheng, tendría que haber crecido orgulloso, odiando mostrar tener la más mínima debilidad, aunque probablemente su corazón era frágil y  blando. 

Habría reído y hecho algún que otro chiste en otras circunstancias, pero en ese momento tan sólo se atrevió a golpear suavemente la puerta. El sonido, aunque débil, fue suficiente como para sacudir el cuerpo de Jin Ling, poniéndose alerta al percatarse de su presencia. Como imaginaba, se secó bruscamente los ojos y las mejillas, apurándose a restregar sus manos contra su pantalón, para deshacerse de cualquier indicio de humedad en su piel. 

Wei Wuxian no conocía en lo más mínimo qué tanto había sufrido el otro con todo este asunto, hasta qué punto le afectaban todas las mentiras que había en la familia, pero con su actitud esa noche se hacía una idea. Jin Ling había cruzado tantos kilómetros para obtener una versión de la historia, que fuese la verdadera, sería cruel de su parte no cumplirle aquel deseo. 

–Me preguntaste si vine a vivir aquí porque era  _ gay,  _ y la respuesta corta es sí. ¿Quieres escuchar la larga? 

Jin Ling tensó sus hombros cuando escuchó esa palabra, él había sido tan cuidadoso al hablar esa noche, cuando lo describió como homosexual. No estaba seguro si era porque no quería lastimar sus sentimientos o si pensaba que la otra era una mala palabra. A Wei Wuxian no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo si se tratase de lo segundo, considerando las personas que le rodeaban, pero de todas maneras quería hacerle ver que honestamente, él no tenía vergüenza de quién era. 

A pesar que no le respondió, Wei Wuxian sabía que Jin Ling no iba a negarse a escucharle, sino todo lo contrario. Por eso se atrevió a autoinvitarse a la habitación y hasta a sentarse a su lado en la cama. 

Había reunido tanto valor para sentarse allí y contarle todo a Jin Ling, pero de pronto a las palabras les costaba escapar de su boca. Estaba consciente de lo que esto podría significar a Jin Ling, que estaba tan desesperado por saber qué había pasado en aquel entonces. Él, que había crecido rodeado de gente que sinceramente le quería, que representaban algo especial para Jin Ling y ahora Wei Wuxian les iba a dibujar con otro cariz que bien podría terminar por manchar tantos recuerdos bonitos que tenía ahora Jin Ling. No quería arruinar su relación con nadie, no quería hacerle daño al hijo de Jiang Yanli, quien siempre iba a ser su hermana, a pesar que no les uniese ni una pizca de sangre. 

Pero Lan Wangji tenía razón, ocultarle la verdad tampoco estaba haciendo ningún bien. 

Y por eso fue que se atrevió a empezar, finalmente: 

–Tenía quince años cuando supe que me gustaban los chicos, pero no hice nada al respecto hasta un par de años después. 

Recordaba muy bien cuando se dio cuenta que se la pasaba nombrando a Lan Wangji más de la cuenta, que a diario su cabeza estaba atascada con pensamientos que giraban al torno al otro, a su voz, sus ojos, su mano, su presencia. Lo buscaba seguido, hasta el punto de fastidiarlo para conseguir su atención, que fuese únicamente para él. Tonto de su parte pensar, por algún tiempo, que podría manejar ese asunto, que podría mantenerlo en secreto y guardarlo dentro de sí para siempre… 

Tiempo después, en ese salón de su música, los dos solos, ahí donde su corazón estalló cuando Lan Wangji terminó de tocar esa canción que practicaba todos los días y simplemente le dijo que la había compuesto para él. Fue cuando no pudo aguantar más con esa farsa y en lugar de pegarle a Lan Wangji por decir algo tan vergonzoso, por ponerlo en evidencia y jugar con sus sentimientos, se abalanzó sobre él para robarle un beso. Su primer beso. 

Y durante un tiempo, todo estuvo bien. Se veían a escondidas, se besaban en la penumbra de las sombras, se acariciaban cuando no había ni un sólo testigo más que ellos mismos. La privacidad iba con Lan Wangji, alguien que era uno con el silencio pero para Wei Wuxian era una tortura, porque sabía que lo estaban haciendo no porque quisiesen mantener su vida privada, sino porque temían. Wei Wuxian no quería pensar que robarle besos a Lan Wangji, que sonreír cada vez que lo sentía cerca suyo, fuese un acto inmoral ni algo de lo que debería de avergonzarse. Todo lo contrario. 

–Sólo se lo conté a Nie Huaisang y a Jiang Cheng al principio, tampoco era que Lan Wangji y yo estábamos planeando mucho en aquel entonces. 

–¿Y mi tío qué dijo? –Jin Ling estaba muy atento a la mención de Jiang Cheng, como si fuese una de las partes más importantes que necesitaba escuchar. 

–No estaba muy a gusto con la idea, pero me guardaba el secreto. Tenía miedo que fuese a ocasionar un problema en la familia, y ya de por sí mi relación con tu abuela no era muy buena. 

Se sonrió un poco con nostalgia, recordando la mirada fiera de Madam Yu. Era una de las mujeres más intimidantes que había conocido en su vida, capaz de sembrar el pánico en cualquiera cuando se enfadaba. Su voz nunca fue sinónimo de buenas noticias para Wei Wuxian y ahora que era adulto, podía entenderla un poco mejor. Ella siempre tuvo la duda que él fuese hijo de Jiang Fengmian, y que por eso era que había aceptado cuidar de él y casi convertirse en su tutor legal y en una figura paterna. Odiaba que tuviese consideraciones con él, que hablase bien de él cuando Jiang Cheng estaba presente y allí Wei Wuxian tenía que apoyarla. 

Ese fue también un punto de quiebre en su relación con Jiang Cheng y siempre lo cargaría consigo. 

–¿Ella se enteró que tú…? 

Wei Wuxian asintió cuando Jin Ling fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta. Oh, vaya que se enteró. 

–Cuando tus padres se comprometieron, hicieron una fiesta en casa de Jin Guangshan. Todos estábamos invitados, también la familia de Lan Wangji. 

La fiesta de compromiso era un recuerdo tan agridulce. Wei Wuxian no podía negar que recordaba el principio con tanto cariño, ver a su hermana mayor feliz, genuinamente feliz que se le escapaba por los poros y estaba dibujado en su sonrisa radiante esa noche. Jin Zixuan parecía estar tan feliz como ella, agarrándole la mano, mirándola como si ella fuese lo más preciado de entre todo ese lujo que les rodeaba. Había un aire de felicidad esa noche, lo recordaba perfectamente bien. Entre la brisa de primavera, el aroma a flores y la suave música que estaba tocando la orquesta que había organizado Jin Guangshan. 

Había sido inevitable que, también, él se hubiese sentido contagiado de ese ambiente tan especial e íntimo, que se robó a Lan Wangji esa noche para sí. Apretó su mano con fuerza, susurrándole que se encontrasen en el patio en unos cinco minutos, porque quería decirle algunas cosas. 

Tonterías de enamorados en su gran mayoría, claro. Cosas como ‘Qué hermoso estás esta noche’, o ‘Deberíamos de bailar alguna vez tú y yo’, mientras caminaban por el inmenso jardín cubierto de flores primaverales. Wei Wuxian no había ido con ninguna intención más allá que la inocencia total de querer estar al lado de Lan Wangji, de robarlo por unos segundos para inyectarse su aroma hasta saciarse. No se había esperado que él tomase su mano con fuerza, llamando su atención ni mucho menos, se había preparado para escucharle decir que de poder, se casaría con él en ese mismo instante. 

Recordaba los ojos de Lan Wangji esa noche, brillantes y expresivos, que le observaban como si él fuese lo más hermoso en ese jardín rodeado de flores. Recordaba haber sentido como si de pronto el suelo desapareciese bajo sus pies y ambos estuviesen flotando en inmensidad de ese instante que les pertenecía. Solos los dos, únicamente Wei Ying y Lan Zhan. Todo lo que pudo hacer para corresponder a sus palabras y su amor, fue besarlo. Besarlo con fuerza, abrazarlo intensamente. 

Tan perdido estuvo en sus sentimientos que no se percató de los pasos que se aproximaban hacia ellos hasta que sintió el golpe. 

–Lan QiRen nos encontró a los dos besándonos en el jardín esa noche. 

No le contó a Jin Ling qué tan explícito fue el descontento de Lan QiRen, porque tampoco era necesario. Wei Wuxian siempre tendría grabada en su cabeza la cachetada que le dio, la manera en la que le agarró del hombro para separarlo de Lan Wangji, su grito de asco y la cachetada que estampó contra su mejilla. Así como tampoco le contó que Lan Wangji golpeó de vuelta a su tío, que sus sentidos se nublaron tan pronto como vio la agresión ocurrir frente a sus ojos y simplemente le pegó. 

En ese momento entendió que ninguno de los dos iba a poder continuar con ese romance que vivían, ni en secreto ni abiertamente, porque en ese mundo donde vivían, tenían las de perder. 

–Días después fue a hablar con Jiang Fengmian a su oficina, le contó todo –se movió ligeramente, pretendiendo que se acomodaba de mejor manera sobre el colchón, cuando en realidad trataba de sacudirse la sensación que tenía sobre el cuerpo–. Madam Yu amenazó con expulsarme de la casa, pero tu abuelo estaba en desacuerdo, igual que Jiang Cheng y tu madre. 

Wei Wuxian se arrepintió tanto de no haber confiado en Jiang Yanli antes, de no haber tenido la oportunidad de contarle lo que estaba pasando en su vida de una manera menos tóxica y desastroza que esa. Pero se enteró por los gritos de su madre, por las palabras ‘deshonra’ y ‘depravación’, en lugar de poder explicarle que no era nada deshonroso ni asqueroso, que sus sentimientos por Lan Wangji eran tan puros como los que ella sentía por Jin Zixuan. No era que ella le despreció por enterarse de sus preferencias, pero a Wei Wuxian le hubiese gustado hablar en lugar de Madam Yu gritar cosas dolorosas. 

–Mi relación con Jiang Cheng comenzó a resquebrajarse entonces, él me había advertido que podría meter en problemas a la familia por seguir con Lan Wangji. Aún así, abogó para que no me fuese de la casa. 

Fue una de las discusiones más fuertes que tuvo con Jiang Cheng. En retrospectiva, lo entendía y mucho. En aquel entonces también hizo empatía con Jiang Cheng y su necesidad por proteger a su familia, porque él también los consideraba como su verdadera familia y los amaba mucho. No quería haber nada para lastimarles, sus deseos e intenciones jamás fueron manchar el buen nombre de la familia ni mucho menos. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía mandar sobre sus preferencias ni podía levantarse al día siguiente con ganas de tirarse a alguna chica. Estaba enamorado de un hombre, de un muchacho muy valioso, inteligente y de buen corazón. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse sucio? 

Pero en aquel entonces era joven y todavía no había aprendido a pensar bien con la cabeza fría, todo lo que había sentido en ese entonces era frustración por no tener a nadie que realmente pudiese ponerse en sus zapatos. Fueron días difíciles, constantemente encerrándose en su habitación y tratando de tener el contacto mínimo con todos. Por vergüenza, por coraje, por desesperación. 

–Jiang Fengmian murió unos meses después, de un infarto, y tu abuela insinuó que fue en parte culpa mía. 

Jin Ling hizo un sonido de sorpresa, luciendo incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba. No sabía qué tan amorosa o no podría haber sido Madam Yu con Jin Ling, pero quizás no se esperaba que fuese capaz de insinuar algo como eso. Pero lo hizo, vaya que sí. Esas palabras las había pronunciado justo después de regresar del hospital, justo después que les dijesen que Jiang Fengmian había fallecido. Había sido de puro coraje, de tratar de conseguir un culpable ante algo tan desgarrador pero natural como un infarto, Wei Wuxian lo entendía ahora pero había tenido que cargar con ello durante tantos años… 

–Después que leyeran el testamento, me dijo que tenía una propuesta para mí. Me dijo que escogiese entre quedarme con ellos como un miembro más de la familia, pero que me olvidase de estar con Lan Wangji o con cualquier otro hombre –Wei Wuxian apretó un poco los labios, haciendo un esfuerzo para seguir–, o que agarrase mis cosas y me marchase de la casa para siempre. 

Wei Wuxian mentiría si diría que no lo pensó. Su relación con Madam Yu era pésima, pero en esa casa tuvo felicidad real. Jiang Fengmian le trató como si fuese un sobrino, un hijo más suyo. Jiang Yanli siempre le tuvo paciencia, aprendió a hacer platillos que le gustasen tan sólo para ayudarlo a acoplarse a su nueva vida junto a ellos. Y Jiang Cheng… Ambos habían sido inseparables desde niños, siempre cubriéndose las espaldas, cuidándose el uno al otro de todo mal. Cuando pensaba en el futuro, en aquel entonces, no importaba el rumbo que tomase, siempre visualizaba a Jiang Cheng a su lado. Negar sus sentimientos por Lan Wangji para quedarse al lado de su familia, cumpliendo probablemente con los sueños de Jiang Fengmian que tan sólo quería que sus seres queridos viviesen bien y juntos, no sonaba tan terrible. 

Pero después se imaginó a sí mismo en esa situación y se sintió sofocado. Como un ave atrapada en una jaula de por vida, sin posibilidades de volar en libertad y reunirse con otros como él en el camino. Sin la oportunidad de volver a tocar a Lan Wangji, de susurrarle cuánto lo quería, sin poder volver a besarlo nunca más… Era ruin, era un precio demasiado alto que tendría que pagar. Tendría que negarse a sí mismo, a una parte de él que nunca se iría a pesar de cuánto se esforzara en ocultarlo, para gozar de los privilegios de seguir siendo un miembro más de la familia. 

Y Wei Wuxian tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida, una que seguía perturbándole hasta el sol de hoy. 

–¿Pero por qué? –Jin Ling estaba llorando de nuevo, tenía sus enormes ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que estaban al borde de los párpados, esperando un movimiento más para rodar por sus mejillas–. ¿Por qué si no hiciste nada malo? 

Le gustaría poder responderle a Jin Ling con sinceridad, ponerse en el lugar de Madam Yun y pensar que realmente esa era la mejor opción para todos, pero no podía. Wei Wuxian no entendería jamás cómo lo que había hecho, enamorarse, era algo terrible. Así que no tenía forma de responderle para tratar de abogar por ella, pero lo intentó, porque de todas maneras no quería destruir su corazón así. 

–Es difícil de entender para algunas personas, Jin Ling. 

–¿Y mi tío te dejó ir así cómo así? 

En su corazón, Jiang Cheng había jurado escribirle, le había dicho que siempre sería su hermano y que cuando pudiese, le visitaría fuese a donde fuese. Pero la realidad fue más fría que las ilusiones de su corazón. Porque Jiang Cheng no bajó a despedirse de él entre lágrimas, como Jiang Yanli, se quedó en su habitación, dándole la espalda a la puerta. 

Y con los brazos cruzados, todo lo que respondió cuando él le preguntó si no iba a decir absolutamente nada, fue… ‘Tú ya escogiste’. 

–¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué mi tío hizo eso? 

Jin Ling comenzó a sollozar y a balbucear cosas que no tenían sentido, tratando de borrar en vano sus lágrimas. Wei Wuxian tan sólo atinó a poner las manos sobre sus hombros y atraerlo hacia él. Jin Ling forcejó un poco al principio, como si pretendiese que no necesitaba apoyo en ese momento pero cedió al final, llorando con fuerza contra su pecho. Tenía una mano aferrada a su brazo, estrujando su camisa al punto que sus nudillos estaban pálidos. Temblaba con cada sollozo que salía por su garganta, vibrando en su pecho. 

Seguramente esta no era la historia que a Jin Ling le hubiese gustado escuchar. Quizás hubiese sido más fácil que él hubiese insultado a Madam Yu, que hubiese robado dinero o que hubiese hecho algo realmente terrible como para que le ocasionase un infarto a Jiang Fengmian. Decirle a Jin Ling que todo esto, que todo el teatro de tratarle como si estuviese muerto, únicamente era porque estaba enamorado de un hombre… tenía que ser difícil para él. 

–Por favor no lo desprecies, Jin Ling –pidió, acariciando con torpeza su espalda. 

Jiang Cheng había sido partícipe indirecto de su tormento, le había roto el corazón su indiferencia el día de su partida, pero aún así, Wei Wuxian siempre velaría por él. Lo cuidaría de todo mal que estuviese al alcance de su mano, porque si para Jiang Cheng él estaba muerto, para él Jiang Cheng siempre sería su hermano. Siempre. 

Y no sería capaz de arrebatarle el único pedazo que le quedaba vivo de su hermana, lo más preciado que tenía: Jin Ling. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Queriendo darle privacidad a Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji fue en busca de Lan Sizhui para hacerle compañía. Lo encontró acurrucado en una de las sillas del jardín, con un conejo en su regazo. Estaba pensativo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cielo estrellado y suavemente le daba caricias al lomo del conejo, concentrándose probablemente en el movimiento para mantenerse atado al presente. Lan Wangji podía hacerse una idea de las cosas que estaban pasando por su cabeza, la breve discusión que Jin Ling había tenido con Wei Wuxian frente a ellos debería de haberle llamado la atención lo suficiente como para llenarse de curiosidad. 

No se atrevería a preguntarlo abiertamente, pero sabía que se preguntaba qué había pasado, por qué todo lo que tenía que ver con Hong Kong parecía ser tan incómodo para ellos. 

Le recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, destinada a tranquilizarle y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, aunque Lan Wangji podía leer más allá de su intento por levantarle el ánimo. No había unión de sangre entre ellos y sin embargo parecía que Lan Sizhui había heredado la misma sonrisa que su hermano Lan XiChen: conciliadora, cálida, siempre tratando de brindar calma. Pero no tenía que esforzarse esa vez, si realmente no lo sentía. 

Estaba bien si Lan Sizhui tenía dudas al respecto, estaba bien si le había incomodado escuchar que había alguien a muchos kilómetros de distancia, con océano de por medio, que odiaba a Wei Wuxian. Él no tenía por qué preocuparse por fingir delante suya. 

–¿Hay algo que quieras saber? –se acercó a él lo suficiente como para poder estirar la mano y con delicadeza, tocar la cabeza del conejo. La pequeña criatura apenas tembló un poco con su toque, dormitando en brazos de su hijo. 

Lo vio titubear, apretando levemente los labios y apartando la mirada. Lan Sizhui sí quería interrogarlo, pero probablemente sentía demasiado respeto hacia él que no se atrevía. Su hijo siempre había aceptado la privacidad hacia ese asunto de parte de Wei Wuxian y suya, nunca quejándose de la poca información que había recibido, conformándose con tan sólo saber cosas agradables. 

Pero era importante también ser sincero con él, se lo merecía. 

Por eso, con voz suave y sin dejar de tocar la delicada piel del conejo, comenzó a contarle una historia. Parte de ella ya la conocía: De cómo conoció a su padre, de cómo se dio cuenta que Wei Wuxian le gustaba. Le habló de la canción que compuso para él, de cómo ese fue el primer paso para juntarlos de por vida. Ese tipo de cosas Lan Sizhui las conocía porque Wei Wuxian se lo había contado con tanto entusiasmo, queriendo inundar a su hijo con historias hermosas de los dos, para que supiese que ambos se amaban por encima de todo. 

Pero Lan Wangji pronto comenzó a contarle cosas no tan agradables, como la actitud de su tío Lan QiRen, la de Yu Ziyuan… Tuvo que ver el rostro de Lan Sizhui ser carcomido por la incredulidad y el dolor, su siempre inocente mirada transformarse hasta que sus ojos se mojaran levemente. Su hijo era inteligente, seguramente se había imaginado algunas cosas que más o menos terminaron siendo verdad, pero escucharlas de su boca probablemente era difícil de soportar. 

Fue una época desagradable, que tanto él como Wei Wuxian había dejado atrás porque ambos habían tomado la decisión de continuar juntos de la mano, que juntos lograrían construir un futuro alejados del rechazo que recibieron. Wei Wuxian llegó destrozado a San Francisco, se atrevería a decir que más que él, pero aún así, con una sonrisa le dijo que estaba feliz de estar a su lado. 

Lan XiChen les ayudó a encontrar dónde establecerse, fue él quien sugirió que quizás lo mejor sería poner distancia. La relación con su tío se vio afectada de manera permanente, hasta el punto que a pesar que se mantenían en contacto, Lan Wangji podía sentir su tono de desaprobación, de reproche, hasta el punto que a pesar que le había dejado claro que podía venir a visitarlo cuando quisiese y conocer a Lan Sizhui, se rehusó. Nunca estaría de acuerdo con esto y Lan Wangji ya lo había aceptado, aunque en el fondo sintiese un hueco en el pecho de pensar que el hombre que prácticamente le crió, nunca volvería a verle con los mismos ojos. 

Y cada vez que pensaba en ello acariciaba un poco su anillo, como para no perder el norte y recordar que tenía a Wei Wuxian a su lado. La sonrisa radiante de Wei Wuxian siempre le recordaba, entre beso y beso, que a pesar de toda la tormenta, los dos seguían de pie. Juntos, de la mano. 

–¿Nadie les quiere? 

El buen corazón de Lan Sizhui parecía no entender cómo podían haber pasado las cosas de esa forma, ni mucho menos soportar el saber que sus padres habían sufrido tanto para estar juntos. Solitarias lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, enterneciendo a Lan Wangji hasta el punto que llevó sus manos para atrapar su rostro entre ellas. Desdibujó el camino de lágrimas de sus mejillas, limpiando la humedad con la punta de sus dedos. 

–No nos arrepentimos de haber tomado esta decisión –acarició con cariño su mejilla–, porque pudimos conocerte. 

Cuando veía a Lan Sizhui, cuando lo veía hablar con Wei Wuxian, cuando lo veía sonreír, Lan Wangji se convencía que los dos habían hecho lo correcto. De entre las cenizas de lo que fue su vida pasada, entre todos esos recuerdos amargos que intentaron destrozarlos a ambos, surgió un pequeño halo de luz, con la forma de Lan Sizhui. Les dio un motivo más para permanecer juntos, un hogar, una familia. 

Wei Wuxian y él habían perdido padres, tíos, hermanos, pero habían construido una familia. Pequeña, en una tierra extranjera, pero que pesaba más que la sangre. 

En silencio, Lan Sizhui apoyó la cabeza en su abdomen, empapando su camisa con sus lágrimas y perturbando un poco el sueño del conejo que seguía en su regazo. Los dedos de Lan Wangji comenzaron a acariciar sus cabellos, tratando de tranquilizarlo. En sus manos tenía una de sus más preciadas personas, el hijo que él y Wei Wuxian habían adoptado como miembro de esa pequeña familia que habían decidido empezar en San Francisco. 

Podría haber sido un adolescente esa noche que le dijo a Wei Wuxian que de poder, se casaría con él sin pensarlo, pero lo había dicho tan en serio que años después, habían cumplido esa promesa. Lan Wangji protegería lo que tenía con él por siempre, cuidaría de Lan Sizhui hasta que fuese su último aliento. 

Nada podía perturbar el pequeño paraíso que habían creado los tres. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente Wei Wuxian dejó de escuchar a Jin Ling sollozar. Seguía con la cabeza oculta en su hombro y su mano atrapando su brazo, aunque ya no maltrataba la ropa como antes, esa tenía que ser una buena señal. A pesar de ser un adolescente, Wei Wuxian lo sentía como un pequeño niño, desvalido y con los brazos vacíos, echando de menos a sus padres. Había sido demasiado para él y lo entendía, digerir todo aquello en una sola noche debería de ser muy abrumador. 

Después de quién sabía cuántos años, Jin Ling había conocido finalmente toda la historia que les separó antes de poder siquiera saber de la existencia del otro. Había tenido que pagar un precio muy caro por dicha historia, no obstante y Wei Wuxian todavía seguía preocupado con el regreso de Jin Ling a Hong Kong. Le daba la impresión que quizás muy pronto tendría noticias de JIang Cheng, porque era obvio que no iba a quedarse de manos cruzadas. 

Se sonrió con tan sólo imaginarse eso, conocía a Jiang Cheng demasiado bien… No ocultaría que una parte de él moría por volver a verlo, aunque fuese en esas circunstancias tan desagradables. 

No quería, no obstante, que el ambiente continuase tan pesado entre él y Jin Ling. Por eso se le ocurrió que podría quizás contarle cosas de su pasado, como cuando le contaba sus aventuras de niño a Lan Sizhui.

–¿Sabías que tu mamá hacía la mejor sopa de raíz de lotus? 

Jiang Yanli siempre tuvo buen gusto para la cocina. Wei Wuxian amaba comer todo lo que le prepara su esposo, pero en su corazón siempre habría ese espacio especial para las sopas de raíz de lotus que su  _ Shijie  _ solía hacer para verano. Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el delicioso sabor bailando en su lengua, llenando su paladar del inconfundible sabor a lotus. También podía ver la sonrisa de Jiang Yanli, radiante de saber que le había gustado lo que había hecho, con sus mejillas coloradas de felicidad. 

Así la recordaba siempre. Con su voz melodiosa, delicada, sus brazos siempre abiertos para darle cobijo cuando era niño y se encaprichaba con dejarse consentir por su hermana mayor. La manera en la que le reñía también, por traer las rodillas cubiertas de raspones por estar correteando por todas partes, a pesar que siempre aceptaba acompañarle a sus aventuras en el jardín, trepando árboles y retando a Jiang Cheng a ver quién llegaba más alto. 

–Un día me defendió de un perro cuando fuimos al parque, fue muy valiente –Wei Wuxian se sonrió ampliamente, recordando cómo a los nueve años un perro corrió hacia él, probablemente para saludarle de manera efusiva pero él todo lo que vio fue un inmenso animal que quería arrancarle la cabeza.

No bastó más que pegara un grito de terror, para que Jiang Yanli acudiera a su auxilio. 

La echaba de menos todos los días, cada vez que recordaba que no pudo estar en su boda y verla en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. Que tampoco pudo ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad al saber que estaba embarazada ni cuando tuvo por primera vez a Jin Ling en sus brazos. Le habría encantado tenerla presente en su boda, que aunque pequeña, fue especial para él. Pero la vida y el destino tuvieron que separarles de esa manera tan desagradable, sin dejarle la más mínima oportunidad de despedirse apropiadamente. 

Lo curioso era que el destino le había puesto en el camino a Jin Ling, como si fuese una forma de disculparse por todo el daño que había hecho en su vida. Y Wei Wuxian estaba tan agradecido. 

–¿Es verdad que te dan miedo? –preguntó Jin Ling, con un hilo de voz–. Lo leí en su diario. 

–¿Ves algún perro por aquí? –y se rió entre dientes, apretando un poco su hombro. 

–¿Y es verdad que le pegaste a mi papá? 

Wei Wuxian no pudo aguantar y se rió nuevamente al escuchar la mención a ese pequeño incidente. En su plena adolescencia, le había metido un puñetazo a Jin Zixuan porque se comportaba como un puñetero engreído, el típico niño rico que creía que se merecía todo. No lo soportaba porque no lo creía digno de su hermana, ni con todo su dinero podría llegarle a sus talones. 

–Casi le rompo la nariz –Jin Ling se sacudió entre sus brazos, apartándose lo suficiente como para mirarlo de manera acusadora–. ¡Já! No nos llevábamos muy bien al principio, me caía fatal. 

Le llevó tiempo, pero hizo las pases con Jin Zixuan o algo así. Jiang Yanli estaba de por medio y ella valía más que sus arrebatos adolescentes, así que puso de su parte y se disculpó. Con sus propios ojos luego pudo comprobar que en efecto, el niño engreído estaba también haciendo su esfuerzo por dejar de ser tan desagradable y odioso, convirtiéndose en una persona un poco más digna de Jiang Yanli y todo su amor. 

–Pero quería mucho a tu mamá, estaba feliz de haberse comprometido con ella. 

Y lo decía sinceramente. Jin Zixuan podría haber sido una verdadera desgracia cuando joven, pero sus sentimientos por Jiang Yanli fueron sinceros. Estaba seguro que también había estado inmensamente feliz cuando se enteró del embarazo de ella, y que recibió a Jin Ling con los brazos abiertos. 

Era una pena que no pudieran verlo crecer. 

–Estoy seguro que estarían orgullosos de ti, Jin Ling –le confesó, haciendo que las mejillas de Jin Ling se pusiesen rojas. 

Ocultó su vergüenza apartando la mirada y apretando con fuerza las sábanas que estaban bajo sus manos. Era la viva imagen de sus padres y de Jiang Cheng, confundido con sus sentimientos y emociones, que no sabía qué hacer. 

–Me alegra que no hayas sido un fraude –balbuceó Jin Ling, terminando por secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano. 

–¿Yo un fraude? 

Jin Ling le miró de reojo por unos breves segundos, antes de encogerse en su posición, avergonzado. 

–Eres justo como mi mamá lo había descrito. 

Wei Wuxian sintió la cálida mirada de Jiang Yanli sobre sí, su voz llámandole ‘A-Xian’, como cuando se abrazaron con fuerza en la puerta de la casa familiar. La última vez que se vieron, que se pudieron sonreír… Siempre guardaría ese momento en su corazón, como cuando recibió una carta de su parte pidiéndole que bautizase a su primogénito, porque quería que él tuviese ese privilegio. 

Sin saber qué decir, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Jin Ling, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos. No eran realmente parientes de sangre, pero lo veía como lo que era: su sobrino, el hijo de su hermana mayor. 

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse, ni si podrían volver a verse después que Jin Ling se hubiese marchado, pero Wei Wuxian pretendía volverse un constante en su vida. Quería compensarlo por cada ausencia, llenarlo de historias que Jiang Cheng no conocía o no le habría contado. Así al menos sentiría que cumplía de alguna forma con su hermana, con Jin Zixuan y velaba por el futuro de Jin Ling. 

Jiang Yanli había escrito cosas sobre él, cosas dignas para que Jin Ling ansiase conocerle. Tenía que corresponderle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y yo llamo a este capítulo: Llanto. El siguiente será menos dramático, lo prometooooo. Also, Nie Huaisang es hermoso y amé tanto escribirlo en este fic, merece todo lo bueno. Son bienvenidxs todxs a hablarme de mdzs a mi twitter, que amo esta serie @seijouswildcard


	4. Chapter 4

Jiang Cheng apareció en sus sueños esa noche. 

Lo había reconocido por la forma de sus hombros y su cabello recogido, por el anillo en su mano y su presencia intimidante. Pero su tío no tenía rostro en su sueño, su cara era un marco sin ninguna característica que resaltase. Sin ojos que pudiesen decirle cómo se sentía, ni cejas que mostrasen su grado de enfado y mucho menos tenía boca, incapaz de expresarse. Jin Ling suponía que tendría que haber sido una especie de pesadilla por todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, pero, en realidad, en él quedó una sensación más bien de frustración. 

Había sido mucho que digerir para él en una sola noche: demasiados detalles sobre su familia salieron a flote en la brevedad de unos minutos, que a él se le hicieron eternos y sólo tuvo la noche para procesarlos. Estaba frustrado porque nunca le dijeron absolutamente nada, porque literalmente tuvo que apañar un avión para viajar hasta Estados Unidos, para descubrir todo. Frustrado, porque había vivido durante dieciocho años, sin saber quiénes eran realmente sus parientes. Frustrado, porque no entendía cómo habían sido capaces de poner a Wei Wuxian en una situación como esa simplemente porque se había enamorado de otro hombre. 

Jin Ling había crecido con las mismas creencias que su tío Jiang Cheng y que su abuela, y sólo tuvo que convivir con Wei Wuxian y su familia durante cuatro días para darse cuenta que el desprecio que le tenían era absurdo. ¿Quizás estaba también demasiado desesperado por sentirse en medio de una verdadera familia que estaba tomando partido por Wei Wuxian? Podría ser, pero una cosa no invalidaba a la otra, de eso estaba seguro. 

De lo que comenzaba a dudar, era quién era realmente Jiang Cheng. Su tío podría ser severo, muy estricto, pero nunca lo habría imaginado capaz de odiar así y por razones como esa… 

Tenía ganas de llamarlo, de preguntarle por qué no había hecho nada cuando su abuela le dijo a Wei Wuxian que reprimiese sus impulsos o se marchase, si le había quedado claro que antes lo había defendido. ¿Acaso su tío Jiang Cheng no había querido lo suficiente a Wei Wuxian antes? A él le había parecido que sí, por lo que le había contado el mismo Wei Wuxian anoche, por comentarios de Nie Huaisang y por el diario de su madre. Entonces no entendía nada. 

Jugueteó con los mechones de su pelo, desarreglados y desperdigados sobre la almohada, mientras su mente viajaba kilómetros de distancia, hasta Hong Kong. Pensó en Fairy, preguntándose si estaría bien, si estaría echándole de menos tanto como él a ella. Le habría encantado dormir apretujado contra ella, seguramente habría logrado espantar las pesadillas que le rondaban. 

Con suerte Nie Huaisang le perdonaría por haberla dejado en su casa, Fairy solía mudar mucho de pelo… Tendría que compensárselo con algo bueno, quizás llevarle algún recuerdo de San Francisco. 

Un constante revoloteo llamó su atención, moviéndose un poco en la cama para fijar su atención en Lan Sizhui. Estaba abriendo algunos cajones de su cómoda, parecía estar buscando algo que no encontraba a simple vista. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, probablemente hasta se había dado una ducha porque sus cabellos lucían un poco húmedos. Tenía puesta sus zapatillas azules, al parecer iba a salir a alguna parte. 

–¿Se te perdió algo? –preguntó cuando no pudo aguantar más la curiosidad. 

–Oh, ¿te desperté? Lo lamento. 

Se apresuró para negar con la cabeza, sentándose lentamente en la cama. Lo cierto era que había estado tan distraído con sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que Lan Sizhui estaba allí hasta ahora. 

–Estaba buscando algo que necesito para el día de hoy –Lan Sizhui abrió el último cajón, sonriendo abiertamente–. Pero ya lo encontré. 

No pudo ver muy bien qué era, pero lo sacó de una pequeña cajita que tenía. Le pareció ser algo así como una tarjeta. Quiso preguntar por curiosidad, pero se quedó callado. Aún no estaba muy seguro si era de mala educación ser tan entrometido, y las cosas con Lan Sizhui habían estado saliendo bien últimamente o al menos eso le parecía, no tenía muchas ganas de arruinarlo todo. 

Fuese lo que fuese, Lan Sizhui lucía realmente feliz de haberlo encontrado. Lo vio meter la tarjeta dentro de su monedero, el cual luego metió dentro de una pequeña mochila. Dio una última vuelta en esa esquina de la habitación, antes de girarse hacia él. Aún tenía esa enorme sonrisa en sus labios, contagiosa y que hacía que su estómago se sintiese un poco enfermo, inquieto. 

Lan Sizhui caminó hacia él, deteniéndose frente a la cama y haciendo un gesto con su cabeza. Jin Ling notó que sus cabellos sí estaban algo húmedos, casi podía sentir el aroma al champú hasta donde estaba. Algo en su actitud, su apariencia y su expresión, hacían que Jin Ling se encogiese en su puesto, abrumado con toda su presencia. 

Más confundido y desconcertado, se quedó cuando escuchó su propuesta. 

–Jin Ling, ¿te gustaría conocer San Francisco conmigo? 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Desde que lo conoció, Lan Sizhui se dio cuenta que Jin Ling era el tipo de persona que era incapaz de mentir, aunque se esforzara por ello. Sus ojos hablaban antes que él, sus mejillas coloradas y su labios torcidos en una expresión de desconcierto o nerviosismo. Era hasta un poco gracioso contemplarlo estudiando el burrito del desayuno, como si fuese un bicho extraño que jamás en la vida hubiese visto antes. Estaba convencido que, a pesar que Jin Ling no lo mencionó, nunca antes había probado alguno. Eso le daba una pizca de satisfacción. Por alguna loca razón, le gustaba saber que Jin Ling estaba probando cosas por primera vez junto a él. 

Lan Sizhui no dejó de verlo hasta que notó cómo sus ojos brillaron de gusto al sentir la mezcla de sabores en su boca, sin poder ocultar su gusto por la comida. Claro que Jin Ling lo negó, dijo que simple y sencillamente estaba ‘Bien’, porque él parecía cuidar mucho de su imagen y su orgullo. Lan Sizhui se rió entre dientes, porque Jin Ling era divertido sin siquiera proponérselo. 

–Pensé en llevarte a Chinatown, pero esto parecía más adecuado para sorprenderte, ¿no crees?

Jin Ling prácticamente se atragantó con su burrito, queriendo tener la boca llena para no responderle pero sus mejillas sonrojadas decían bastante. Poco a poco, parecía que iba quedando atrás esa pinta tan deplorable que había tenido la noche anterior, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y las mejillas empapadas por sus lágrimas. Estaba un tanto más reservado que otros días, pero suponía que era normal. A los dos les costaría un poco para reponerse de una noche tan pesada, pero lo bueno era que podían hacerlo juntos. 

Y él se había puesto la tarea de animar a Jin Ling, de regresarle el brillo a su mirada y hacerle sonreír, aunque fuese al menos una vez. 

–¡Ven, es por aquí! –tomó la mano de Jin Ling cuando ambos hubieron terminado de comer, caminando rápidamente entre las personas que iban en dirección contraria. 

Para él, tomar el tranvía no era gran cosa, lo había utilizado en varias ocasiones antes: solo, con sus padres o con compañeros del colegio. Pero para turistas era un punto clave, poder pasear por allí y admirar todo a su alrededor, el sólo hecho de subirse ya era una aventura extra en San Francisco. No quería que Jin Ling se marchase sin haber subido al menos una vez. Por eso había estado rebuscando entre sus cosas su tarjeta del tranvía, para poder pagar por el pase de ambos. 

Sintió que Jin Ling le apretó la mano con algo de fuerza, acercándose a él, cuando ambos subieron y el tranvía comenzó a moverse, probablemente para no terminar por caerse, porque se habían quedado en la parte trasera. Lan Sizhui no dijo nada porque estaba bien, no era desagradable sentir los dedos de Jin Ling entre los suyos. 

–Sólo he visto esto en las películas –confesó Jin Ling finalmente, luego de unos minutos de haber arrancado el tranvía. 

Tenía los ojos fijos en el paisaje, en cada edificación que iban dejando atrás. Sus dedos estaban enroscados ahora en la barra lateral, ayudándose a mantener el equilibrio mejor. Lan Sizhui tan sólo se apoyó un poco más contra él, sonriéndole. 

–Es un paseo muy especial, pensé que era importante que lo conocieras. 

Una parte de él, estaba haciendo esto porque estaba en su naturaleza. Le habían educado para ser alguien atento, de buen corazón, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a otras personas que le necesitasen. Por otra parte lo estaba haciendo porque Jin Ling representaba muchas cosas para Wei Wuxian, era una conexión con una familia a la que había tenido que renunciar para poder formar la suya. Era sólo justo que correspondiese siendo atento con Jin Ling. 

Pero eso no era todo, claro. Le daba pesar saber que no tenía padres, que no había podido crecer como él, teniendo dos padres que le amaban y le cuidaban desde siempre. Se había perdido de tantos momentos especiales que él había vivido y, sentía que si estaba en sus manos compensarle de alguna forma, lo haría. Se lo había dicho, podría ser su primer amigo verdadero y así lo haría. 

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Jin Ling se quedó muy quieto, observando su alrededor. 

Lo primero que golpeaba al llegar a Fisherman’s Wharf era el aroma a mar, el tumulto de turistas y locales caminando de aquí para allá, con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y comentando sobre a dónde ir ahora. Lan Sizhui tenía muchos recuerdos de niño allí con sus padres, paseando y almorzando al borde del muelle, con la bonita vista del mar. 

Jin Ling parecía tan maravillado como él cuando fue por primera vez, porque buscó entre sus cosas su cámara, robando un par de fotos de todo lo que veía. 

La brisa marina movía su pelo, especialmente su flequillo, haciendo que revelasen esa pequeña marca de nacimiento que tenía en su frente. Jin Ling estaba tan perdido en su pequeño mundo de la cámara, que se olvidó de su orgullo y sonrió, ampliamente. Lan Sizhui sintió un calor en la boca de su estómago, feliz de ver que las heridas de Jin Ling estaban sanando. 

–Pensé que podíamos pasar el día por aquí, hay mucho que hacer y ver. 

Bajando su cámara, Jin Ling le miró. No había perdido ni la sonrisa ni el brillo en sus ojos. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza, antes de dar un paso al frente. 

–Pues vamos. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Nie Huaisang era un experto en muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no en ignorar a Jiang Cheng. 

Esa tarde, cuando su teléfono vibró finalmente después de haberlo dejado apagado por unos días, y vio el nombre de Jiang Cheng en la pantalla, sintió cómo se le iba cayendo su valentía. Su plan era evitarlo, no caer en la tentación de verle ni hablarle, porque el nerviosismo iba a ganarle y terminaría por descubrir que él sabía más de lo que decía. Y así había sido por unos días… 

Tomó el móvil entre sus manos y justo antes que se cortase la llamada, la respondió. No dijo nada y se pegó el teléfono a la oreja, cerrando los ojos. La voz de Jiang Cheng acarició su oído, provocando que todo su interior vibrase. 

–Al fin –fue lo que salió de boca de Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang no podía estar más de acuerdo: Al fin podía escucharlo. 

–Estuve de viaje –mintió y se sintió miserable de hacerlo, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ocultar el temblor en su voz–. ¿Me dijeron que me buscaste? 

No tenía por qué decirle que lo vio desde su ventana aquel día, que notó el estrés en su rostro, la coloración roja hasta en su cuello, producto de esa desesperación y sofoco de no saber en dónde estaba Jin Ling. Nie Huaisang no había podido dormir bien después de eso, pensando una y otra vez en Jiang Cheng, en cómo la estaría pasando estos días y lo egoísta que era por no ofrecerle un espacio para poder desahogarse. 

–¿Entonces estás de regreso? 

–Sí, ya estoy en casa –Nie Huaisang jugueteó con el abanico que, cerrado, descansaba en su regazo. 

–Necesito verte. 

Ya había escuchado esa frase antes, dicha por un Jiang Cheng mucho más joven, destrozado por toda su situación familiar y la partida de Wei Wuxian. Por el funeral de su hermana, por ese terrible accidente que le arrancó lo poco que le quedaba de familia. Nie Huaisang no se negó a verlo ni una sola vez, porque sabía que Jiang Cheng necesitaba compañía, porque él merecía algo de compasión de parte del destino. Y porque era un pobre imbécil enamorado de su mejor amigo. 

Debería decirle que no, tenía las palabras bailando en su lengua, listo para inventar una excusa barata para escaparse de un grave problema. Pero su inquietud al escuchar la voz de Jiang Cheng pudo más que raciocinio. 

–Te espero esta noche en mi casa. 

Nie Huaisang había tenido muchas ideas brillantes antes, pero esta definitivamente no era una de ellas. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Desde que Jin Ling era pequeño, todo lo hacía con alguno de sus tíos o sus abuelas. Ir de paseo, cenar en algún restaurante fino, ir de compras… Nunca estaba solo y mucho menos estaba en compañía de alguien de su edad. Era raro andar por allí, en San Francisco, con cámara en mano y tan sólo Lan Sizhui a su lado. A veces sentía como ganas de mirar por encima de su hombro para ver si se topaba con la cara de su tío Jiang Cheng, desaprobando su comportamiento, pero no había nadie que le riñese o le llamase la atención. Ni siquiera estaba su tío Jin Guangyao, con su sonrisa entre cómplice y tramposa. 

Cada vez que giraba su cabeza, todo lo que encontraba era a Lan Sizhui, sonriéndole ampliamente. 

Habían recorrido tanto camino que Jin Ling estaba seguro que iba a sentir el cansancio tan pronto como llegasen a casa, pero por alguna razón no quería pensar en el momento que finalizasen su pequeño paseo. Al contrario. No se había divertido tanto, genuinamente, en tantísimo tiempo atrás. Libre de hacer lo que quisiese, sin temer las represalias de los adultos que le recordaban siempre quién era él, su puesto en la familia y que se esperaban cosas grandes de su vida. En ese momento podía ser tan sólo un adolescente normal que estaba de paseo con un amigo… 

Un amigo, ¿cuándo hubiese imaginado que utilizaría esa palabra? 

Lan Sizhui lo llevó a varios locales, hablándole sobre la historia de Pier 39 mientras dejaba que fuese tomando fotos de cada cosa peculiar que encontraba. Hasta había logrado sacarle un par de fotos a los leones marinos que descansaban cual enormes sacos de patatas en el borde del muelle. El olor era… bastante interesante, pero a Jin Ling le había hecho gracia ver lo regordetes que se veían y las poses tan llenas de vagancia. No pudo evitar recordar a Fairy cuando se echaba a tomar el sol en el jardín, exponiendo su panza hacia él y dejando sus patas desparramadas al aire. Todo un espectáculo, sin duda. 

Dejó también que le convenciera de probar una cosa que se llamaba lobster roll, que básicamente parecía ser una de esas cosas que los americanos llamaban ‘hot dog’, pero que en lugar de una salchicha tuviese langosta. Se dejó convencer en parte porque el lugar olía bastante bien, la idea de comerse uno de esos parecía ser práctica para que continuasen caminando por allí y porque la expresión tan radiante de Lan Sizhui podría convencer hasta al más indeciso. Jin Ling incluso sospechaba que bien podría hasta conseguir una respuesta positiva de parte de alguien como su tío Jiang Cheng. 

–No está mal. 

Era lo que siempre decía que probaba algo nuevo, porque no estaba bien sonar como un completo desquiciado gritando a los cuatro vientos que probablemente era una de las cosas más increíbles que se había llevado a la boca. A Jin Ling no lo habían educado para que fuese ese tipo de muchacho, por eso se contenía. Lan Sizhui siempre soltaba una risita luego de escucharle decir eso y Jin Ling se encogía sobre sí, queriendo protegerse de su voz porque cuando la escuchaba, sus orejas se sentían calientes. 

No fue de lo único que se dejó convencer, por supuesto, porque se dejó arrastrar también a un lugar lleno de espejos. Lan Sizhui le dijo que era divertido y antes que pudiese pedir más información al respecto, Lan Sizhui ya había pagado y le hizo entrar al Mirror’s Maze. 

Tendría que haber algún truco o algo dentro de ese lugar, porque fue allí donde Jin Ling se percató que de pronto se encontraba muy a gusto dentro del espacio personal de Lan Sizhui. Le había tomado del brazo en algún momento, cuando empezó a marearse con la cantidad de reflejos que había en todas partes y lo había sujetado para no perderse de su lado. Aunque cuando lo sintió cerca de sí, se preguntó si estaría mintiendo y lo habría hecho porque simple y sencillamente se le antojó. 

Su tío Jiang Cheng casi siempre mantenía una distancia física prudencial, nunca le dio demasiados mimos. Su tío Jin Guangyao se había permitido algún que otro abrazo o una carantoña, pero Jin Ling no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño o a la cercanía. Pero de pronto estaba allí en San Francisco, experimentando cosas extrañas, desde pancakes a lobster rolls, desde sonrisas y manos entrelazadas. Era todo muy raro y no podía negar que al igual que su paladar estaba extasiado, le estaba encontrando algo de gusto a la cercanía de los dos. 

No estaba seguro si eso era normal entre amigos, pero Lan Sizhui no se sacudió cuando le agarró el brazo, ni tampoco se quejó cuando le tomó de la mano en el tranvía. No hacía nada más que sonreírle cuando sus hombros se rozaban, al caminar… 

–Vayamos al acuario –dijo cuando finalmente salieron del laberinto, revisando el pequeño panfleto que Lan Sizhui le había entregado del sitio–. Pero esta vez yo pago. 

Él nunca antes había tenido nada cercano a un amigo, a nadie salvo a su perra Fairy y ya. Esto era nuevo para él, caminar con alguien de su edad por allí, por el simple gusto de hacerlo, de tener aventuras. Lan Sizhui había estado pagando todo hasta ahora, sin dejarle siquiera procesar el hecho que estaba teniendo detalles con él, suponía que era correcto que correspondiese. Probablemente eso era lo que hacía su tío Jiang Cheng con Nie Huaisang, y quizás eso había hecho también antes con Wei Wuxian, antes que… 

No, no quería pensar en eso en estos momentos. Quería al menos tener un par de horas libre de todo lo que había descubierto sobre su familia. Por suerte para él, el acuario prometía ser lo suficientemente entretenido para ambos. 

Apenas ingresaron en aquel largo túnel de vidrio y un tiburón pasó sobre su cabeza, su mente quedó completamente en blanco. 

No se consideraría una persona impresionable, había estado en otros acuarios antes y había visto toda clase de vida marina, pero era el momento lo que lo hacía todo especial. Suponía que esto era lo que sentían todos los chicos de su edad cuando salían por allí a pasear con sus amigos, riendo y divirtiéndose por el sólo hecho de estar juntos. 

–Recuerdo que empecé a tomar trabajos durante las vacaciones para venir aquí varias veces –le contó Lan Sizhui, caminando a su lado y poniendo su mano sobre el vidrio, con cuidado, justo donde se había asomado un curioso pulpo–. En algún momento pensé en ser biólogo marino. 

–¿Has trabajado? –le preguntó Jin Ling, alzando las cejas. 

No era necesariamente tan extraño escuchar de jóvenes que tenían trabajos de medio tiempo durante las vacaciones, pero Jin Ling, por su condición económica, nunca había tenido la necesidad ni el interés por ello. Sus tíos siempre le habían pagado cada cosa que habían querido… Claro que Lan Wangji debería de tener dinero por parte de su familia, aunque dudaba, por cómo estaban las cosas, que le dejasen tocar un sólo centavo. La verdad era que la casa de ellos era mucho más pequeña que la suya, con menos lujos, ni un solo sirviente… vivían cómodamente, pero no se acercaban ni un quinto a todo lo que él tenía. 

–Medio tiempo durante el verano, sí. Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tomé ninguno, quería aprovechar disfrutar un poco antes de ingresar en la universidad. 

Lan Sizhui tenía su edad, así que sus experiencias con la vida adulta eran bastante similares a las suyas: Con un pie en el futuro, demasiado jóvenes para algunas cosas pero demasiado adultos para otras. Jin Ling lo entendía, él en parte también debería disfrutar antes que le cayesen encima tantas responsabilidades que le tocaban. 

–¿Y vas a estudiar para ser biólogo? –Jin Ling trazó uno de los tentáculos del pulpo con la punta de su dedo, con sumo cuidado, como si estuviese tocando realmente al animal y no quisiese perturbarlo. 

–No lo sé, puede ser. Aunque también he pensado en varias otras opciones, hasta estudiar medicina, como mi papá –respondió–. Pero tampoco me gustaría dejar la música. Supongo que  la respuesta correcta es, haga lo que haga, realmente me gustaría poder ayudar a otros. Siempre admiré a mis padres por haberme ayudado a mí, es una manera de honrarlos. 

Con esa respuesta, Lan Sizhui una vez más le probó que era tan distinto a todos los otros chicos que había conocido en Hong Kong. Todos los que le habían dicho cosas hirientes parecían no tener los buenos sentimientos que Lan Sizhui sí, sin esa disposición por simplemente querer ayudar. 

La relación que tenía con sus padres escapaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, también. Sólo bastaba mirarlo para darse cuenta que los amaba, que no dudaría en hacer lo que fuese por verlos felices. Y Jin Ling lo entendía, porque de haber tenido a sus padres con vida, él también querría honrarlos por siempre. 

–¿Y tú? ¿Planeas estudiar algo en especial? 

–No es que tenga mucha elección, tengo que encargarme de las empresas de la familia. 

No lo dijo muy contento, porque pensar en eso le generaba ansiedad. Jin Ling se sentía atado a un destino que había aceptado desde que tuvo razón de ello, pero ahora que conocía tantas cosas, sentía ganas inmensas de mirar hacia otra dirección. 

–¿Pero no te gustaría hacer alguna otra cosa? Un sueño, tal vez. 

Jin Ling estudió sus respuestas antes de abrir la boca, mirando fijamente hacia la inmensidad que se extendía entre los peces. ¿Un sueño? Sus sueños usualmente estaban llenos de fantasías tan absurdas como conseguir una pócima mágica que le devolviese a sus padres, para poder conocerlos. O quizás hacerse de amigos… Conocer a su tío Wei Wuxian y los secretos de la familia. Eso no había salido exactamente bien, pero al menos había hecho algo.

–Conocerlo ya se me hizo una realidad –respondió, con sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo. 

Durante esos últimos años, desde que supo que Wei Wuxian estaba con vida, no había hecho otra cosa que ocupar sus pensamientos en él, en todo lo que su madre había contado de él. Desde sus desastrosas maniobras en la cocina, sus peleas con su padre, las travesuras que hacía a costillas de Jiang Cheng… Conocerlo fue como un antes y después para él, no sólo porque abrió la caja de los secretos familiares, sino porque finalmente había cumplido con verlo. 

Y tenía que admitir, que haber cruzado el océano en un avión para verlo, había valido la pena. 

–¿Qué? –preguntó cuando notó que Lan Sizhui se le había quedado mirando. 

–Me alegra verte sonreír otra vez –susurró casi, palabras que por poco y fueron eclipsadas por el murmullo del resto de los visitantes–. Es muy bonita.  

Lan Sizhui le ofreció una sonrisa nuevamente, obligándolo a mirar en otra dirección, apenado. Podría ser la forma en la que su rostro estaba iluminado gracias al agua alrededor de ambos, pero de pronto Jin Ling sentía que lo que le había dicho era lo más irónico del mundo… ¿Cómo Lan Sizhui podía decir algo como eso, cuando era evidente que era él quien tenía una sonrisa bonita? 

No dijo nada cuando avanzó por el túnel, pero dejó que su hombro rozara contra el de Lan Sizhui. Suponía que quizás, era una buena idea pedir un nuevo deseo y que éste fuese poder conservar la amistad de Lan Sizhui por siempre. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Wei Wuxian amaba trabajar, pero no había nada como la sensación de estar tirado en la cama hasta horas absurdas, relajado hasta el punto que ninguno de sus músculos estaba tenso. 

Las vacaciones también eran sinónimo de pasar tiempo de calidad con su hijo y con su esposo. Especialmente con Lan Wangji. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Si Wei Wuxian tuviese que permanecer encerrado por el resto de su vida en una habitación junto a Lan Wangji, la palabra castigo sería lo último que saltaría en su cabeza, todo lo contrario. 

Y por supuesto que apenas se enteró que estaban solos en la casa, no bastaron más que un par de segundos antes que saltara sobre él, impidiéndole que se separase de su lado para otra cosa que no fuese traer comida. Incluso después de eso, Wei Wuxian encontraba difícil no tocarlo de alguna forma, como el animal caprichoso y antojoso que era. 

Estaba pegado a su espalda, fingiendo que ojeaba lo que Lan Sizhui le había escrito en el móvil, cuando en realidad todo lo que quería era encontrar una excusa para pegarse a la espalda de su esposo. Tampoco era que realmente necesitase dar explicaciones para su cercanía, sabía que Lan Wangji sería el último en tener quejas al respecto o buscar apartarlo de su lado. 

–Suena a que van a tardar un buen rato todavía –dijo tan pronto leyó que Lan Sizhui planeaba llevarlo a algún buen lugar para que pudiese mirar el Golden Bridge. Su mano derecha reptó hasta el cuello de Lan Wangji, apartando sus cabellos con cuidado para exponer su piel; no pretendía ocultar sus intenciones con ese comentario. 

–Mmm –imperturbable por el beso que le plató en la nuca, Lan Wangji simplemente le respondió a su hijo que se cuidase y dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche. 

Habían pasado años desde la primera vez que descubrió aquella curiosa habilidad de Lan Wangji, pero Wei Wuxian seguía sin entender cómo era capaz de actuar como si no estuviese pasando nada cada vez que intentaba tontear con él. Sabía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, pero no podía notarlo a simple vista, porque Lan Wangji mantenía la misma cara de siempre… Claro, salvo sus ojos. 

–Hay un muy buen lugar para ver el puente, ¿lo recuerdas, Lan Zhan? 

Wei Wuxian tomó un punto en su nuca como prisionero, apretándolo suavemente con sus labios, saboreando la sal en su dermis. Aún estaban un poco sudados de su jugueteo anterior. Le encantaba aspirar la piel de Lan Wangji y encontrar restos de su propio aroma allí, recordándole una y otra vez que ambos estaban atados por el resto de sus vidas, trayéndole recuerdos de todas las veces que hacían estragos de sus sábanas y el colchón. O lo que tuviesen a mano. 

–Baker Beach. 

Lan Wangji seguía pareciendo imperturbable, ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, dándole un aspecto aún más sereno. Sin embargo, Wei Wuxian sentía el caminar de su corazón, corriendo más aprisa que antes y calentando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. A pesar de lo serio que parecía todo el tiempo, lo maduro y sensato que era la gran mayoría del tiempo, Lan Wangji parecía un adolescente sin frenos cuando estaba a solas con él. Y Wei Wuxian sería el último en quejarse al respecto. 

–Nuestra cita –mencionó Lan Wangji, arrancándole una sonrisita cómplice. 

–Qué buena memoria. Mi Lan Zhan es un genio –susurró al borde de su oreja, buscando sentir el más mínimo cambio en su piel, quizás queriendo que se le erizase con el contacto de su aliento en esa delicada parte. 

Lo recordaba como si hubiese sido tan sólo ayer: su primera cita en San Francisco, que prácticamente había sido su primera cita real. Lejos de los horrores que habían tenido que soportar en Hong Kong, ya más o menos establecidos en San Francisco, ese primer fin de semana decidieron dar una vuelta por los lugares turísticos más emblemáticos. Terminaron en la playa porque él insistió que quería mojarse los pies, porque le encantaba estar rodeado de paisajes que involucrasen agua. 

Estuvieron caminando al borde de la playa hasta el atardecer, quedando con los pantalones empapados y estropeados con el agua marina, pero nunca se habían sentido más libres. Nadie les conocía, a nadie le importaba qué hacían allí los dos solos, demasiado cerca que hasta podían agarrarse de las manos. 

Cuando Lan Wangji lo llamó por su nombre esa tarde y Wei Wuxian vio su rostro, bañado con el atardecer de verano, sintió que haber sacrificado tanto de su vida para estar a su lado, no podía ser realmente una desgracia. Con desconocidos y el Golden Gate Bridge de testigos, se echó a los brazos de Lan Wangji y le hizo confesiones al oído, diciéndole que quería estar a su lado por siempre.

Aún seguía sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. 

Sin avisarle ni intercambiar una sola palabra con él, Lan Wangji le tomó por los hombros y lo tumbó en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre su nuca como temiendo que fuese a lastimarse. Lan Wangji era así: Siempre cuidando que nada le hiriese. 

–¿Te estás acordando de lo que hicimos después, Er-Gege? –Wei Wuxian tenía la risa atorada en su garganta cuando descubrió las orejas enrojecidas de su esposo, haciendo obvio que así era. 

Pero las ganas de bromear desaparecían cuando veía a Lan Wangji a los ojos y descubría palabras, oraciones, párrafos de todo lo que el otro estaba sintiendo. Lan Wangji era serio y sus expresiones casi nulas, pero sus ojos eran un libro abierto para él. Y cada vez que lo veía, sentía que lo quemaba, con todos esos sentimientos que tenía atorados en el pecho por él. 

Lan Wangji no tenía nada que temer, se decía Wei Wuxian siempre, porque era correspondido al cien por ciento. 

Quería concretar con él algunas cosas serias, preguntarle si creía que estaba bien hacer esa pequeña sorpresa que se le había ocurrido anoche, para levantarle el ánimo a Jin Ling, pero suponía que eso podía esperar un poco más. Necesitaba unos minutos más con Lan Wangji, con nada más él y sus brazos. 

–Aún tenemos tiempo, si quieres puedes refrescarme la memoria, Lan Zhan –lo invitó, trazando figuras en su hombro con la punta de su dedo, mientras que su pierna rozaba su costado.

La risa volvió a quedarse atascada porque Lan Wangji prácticamente saltó sobre él, sin poder hacerse de más paciencia. Estas eran facetas del siempre estoico hermano de Lan XiChen que siempre serían suyas y sólo suyas: Lo desesperado que era cuando lo picaba lo suficiente, lo hambriento que era por cada rincón de su cuerpo y que le fascinaba dejarle marcas para recordarle qué tan bien se lo habían pasado.

Wei Wuxian no tenía vergüenza alguna, apreciaba todas las marcas y falta de paciencia de su esposo. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Cuando Jiang Cheng apareció en su casa, a eso de las ocho de la noche, Nie Huaisang olvidó todo el discurso que había preparado para él. Había estado pensando toda la tarde cómo inventarle excusas para no haberse podido comunicar con él antes, para tener coartas convincentes en caso que Jiang Cheng estuviese realmente sospechando que él tenía algo que ver con la partida de Jin Ling. Eso sin mencionar que sus criados habían estado limpiando a fondo la casa, para que no quedase ni el más mínimo pelo de perro en ningún rincón, sobretodo en su habitación. También se habían llevado a Fairy a dormir en la casa de huéspedes, sólo como precaución. 

Pero cuando vio el rostro de Jiang Cheng, sus ojeras y palidez, Nie Huaisang entendió que su mejor amigo estaba consumiéndose por dentro. Y le dolía verlo así. 

No quiso forzarlo a comer nada, aunque imaginaba que había llegado a su casa sin haber cenado. Prefirió complacerlo cuando le pidió que por favor hablaran en privado, dirigiéndolo hasta su habitación y haciéndole señas a los sirvientes para que fuesen a interrumpirlos. Quiso pedirle que por favor al menos consumiese algo cuando lo vio con una copa en la mano y una botella en la otra, pero lo dejó ser. 

Bebió en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente mareado como para buscar asiento en el borde de su cama. La botella estaba casi vacía en ese punto, Jiang Cheng se había puesto a beber como un desquiciado, sirviéndose y bebiendo cada vaso sin decir una sola palabra. Nie Huaisang lo acompañó en su silencio, notando que no traía corbata y que su camisa estaba mal arreglada. Jiang Cheng no era muy vanidoso, como él o Jin Guangyao, pero siempre cuidaba de su imagen, siempre impecable cuando tenía que salir e incluso estando en el interior de su casa. 

Su imagen en ese momento era un reflejo del calvario que traía en su pecho. Jiang Cheng sufría por la partida de su sobrino y Nie Huaisang se sintió miserable, apretando los labios y añorando tener entre sus manos su abanico. Tuvo que contentarse con juguetear un poco con el borde de su bata, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos contra la tela. 

–No entiendo por qué me dejó a Jin Ling a mi cuidado –fue lo primero que dijo Jiang Cheng, luego de permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio. 

Nie Huaisang sabía que hablaba de su hermana. Jiang Yanli había agonizado en el hospital después del accidente, había tenido que enterarse que su esposo había fallecido antes que su cuerpo se diese por vencido. Él no había podido ir a visitarla, pero Jiang Cheng le explicó, entre lágrimas, que Jiang Yanli le había suplicado que cuidase de Jin Ling, que lo dejaba en sus manos. Madam Yu, que seguía siendo la líder de la familia, tuvo mucho que ver con la crianza de su único nieto, por supuesto, pero Jiang Cheng había tenido parte fundamental. 

Lo había cuidado con sus propias manos, ayudándole a dar sus primeros pasos, enseñándole a hablar, llevándolo siempre de la mano. Jiang Cheng se había transformado en alguien tan frío después que Wei Wuxian se marchase de la casa y sin embargo, su mirada parecía volverse tan cálida cuando se trataba de Jin Ling. Él había sabido ser mucho más responsable con su familia que Nie Huaisang. 

–Ni siquiera era su hermano favorito –Jiang Cheng se sonrió con amargura–, seguramente ese idiota podría haberlo educado mucho mejor. O podrían haber sido un par de salvajes juntos, qué sé yo. 

Se bebió descuidadamente su vaso por completo, como si quisiese ahogar sus palabras con el alcohol. Preocupado y sin saber realmente qué decirle, Nie Huaisang tan sólo atinó a tocar el borde de la botella cuando vio a Jiang Cheng con intención de servirse lo poco que le quedaba. 

–Jiang-xiong, creo que… –titubeó un poco, sintiendo cómo su mano estaba temblando–. Por favor. 

Se esperó que se frustrase hasta el punto que apartase su mano con violencia, pero Jiang Cheng tan sólo volvió a poner la botella en el suelo. Tenía tan poca energía como para pelear con él, al parecer. Nie Huaisang no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. 

No estaba acostumbrado a verlo así, demacrado, tan despreocupado por que le viese en ese estado tan deplorable. Atrás había quedado su orgullo y su fuego, parecía nuevamente ese adolescente que vio a su familia desmoronarse frente a sus ojos, con la muerte de su padre y la partida de Wei Wuxian. 

–Es la historia de mi vida, ¿no es gracioso? –Jiang Cheng volvió a sonreír con amargura, ahora dejando escapar una pequeña risita y llevándose una mano a la cara, cubriendo sus ojos–. Si mi padre viviese, seguramente me diría que no he madurado ni un poco. 

Jiang FengMian era el talón de Aquiles de Jiang Cheng, siempre lo había sido. Un padre ejemplar a la vista de todos, pero que a puertas cerradas tenía demasiadas expectativas con su hijo. Expectativas que consumieron a Jiang Cheng en toda su adolescencia, comparándose en silencio con Wei Wuxian todo el tiempo, que sí gozaba de la aprobación de su padre, a pesar que no estaban emparentados. Los trataba de manera tan distinta, siendo evidente que favorecía a uno sobre el otro y eso destruía a Jiang Cheng. La muerte de su padre, aún así, lo dejó marcado por siempre. 

Y Nie Huaisang lo entendía, porque él tuvo que vivir momentos similares con su hermano mayor. Nie MingJue seguramente volvería a moriría, de vergüenza de saber que había vendido la empresa familiar y se había estado dedicando a hacer algo que no tenía nada que ver con ello. Jamás podría ser el hombre que su hermano esperaba que él fuese. 

–No me he vuelto nadie extraordinario, apoyé a mi madre cuando… –la risa de Jiang Cheng le helaba la sangre, porque estaba viendo un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas–. No detuve a Wei Wuxian, dejé que se marchara. Y ahora Jin Ling se ha ido de mi lado porque he sido un pésimo tío. ¡Vaya inútil! 

La risa poco a poco fue transformándose en sollozos, que hacían temblar a Nie Huaisang al compás que temblaban los hombros de Jiang Cheng. Él era una de las pocas personas que lo habían visto llorar, porque Jiang Cheng se tragaba siempre todo lo que sentía, queriendo siempre parecer en control de sus sentimientos aunque fuese todo lo contrario. Y cuando lloraba lo hacía con tanta rabia, como si sintiese vergüenza al hacerlo, borrándose las lágrimas con frustración, a pesar que cada vez escapaban más por sus ojos. 

–Le di la espalda a Wei Wuxian, le he mentido a Jin Ling toda su vida. Soy una mala persona, no debería de haberlo dejado a mi cargo. 

Sus palabras lastimaban a Nie Huaisang más de lo que podría admitir abiertamente, porque Jiang Cheng no tenía idea de lo que sentía por él en realidad y las ganas que tenía por custodiar su corazón entre sus manos, para que no pudiese lastimarse más. Sabía que tenía que mantener su distancia, guardar las apariencias y cuidar de no ser demasiado obvio, pero no pudo evitarlo bajo esas circunstancias. 

Lo sostuvo por sus hombros primero, sacudiéndolo un poco como niño pequeño que lloraba desconsolado, antes de sujetar su rostro entre sus manos. Sus dedos se empaparon con las lágrimas, frías e interminables, pero Nie Huaisang no le prestaba atención a ello. Estaba ocupado observando a Jiang Cheng directamente a los ojos. Parecía sorprendido y desorientado por su gesto, perdiendo de golpe su expresión de dolor por unos breves segundos. 

–Por favor no digas eso –suplicó, sin importarle qué tan exagerado podía sonar–. Jiang-xiong nunca podría ser una mala persona. 

Jiang Cheng era una persona difícil de tratar, especialmente después de todas las pérdidas que tuvo en su vida, pero no era, ni nunca podría ser, una mala persona. ¿Cómo podría serlo si le había ofrecido un hombro en dónde llorar desconsoladamente cuando su hermano mayor falleció? ¿Cómo si era la única persona en todo Hong Kong que no le despreciaba por haber vendido la empresa familiar? Jiang Cheng, que siempre cuidaba su espalda de todos los que hablaban mal de él o quienes buscaban burlarse. 

Jamás olvidaría cuando Jiang Cheng permitió que llorara en su regazo cada vez que su hermano y él tuvieron una discusión, mostrándole todo el tiempo que siempre estaba de su lado. Le aconsejaba, le acompañaba… Así era Jiang Cheng, protector y desesperado por mantener a su lado a sus seres queridos. 

–Haber tomado esas decisiones no te hace una mala persona. 

Creía que era la única vez que su voz no había temblado al hablar, en toda su vida. Nie Huaisang siempre había sido muy cobarde para llevar conversaciones serias o para enfrentarse a otros, teniendo que ocultarse tras la espalda de su hermano mayor, de Wei Wuxian o de Jiang Cheng en incontables ocasiones. Ahora le tocaba a él asumir el rol de guardián, al menos por esa noche. 

Lejos de rebatirle o quejarse al respecto, Jiang Cheng se le quedó mirando fijamente. Nie Huaisang se sintió incómodo con su mirada, era demasiado insistente y pesada, como si de pronto tuviese la habilidad de ver más allá de su cuerpo y descubrir todo lo que ocultaba su mente. Era como si le estuviera quemando para encontrar qué era lo que tenía oculto allí, para él… 

Lentamente, Jiang Cheng puso una mano sobre una de las suyas que todavía seguía en su mejilla. No le apartó, sujetándolo solamente. Seguía sin decir nada, seguía llorando un poco, pero le daba la impresión que la ponzoña había bajado considerablemente. Nie Huaisang no supo qué hacer, así que nerviosamente se atrevió a darle un beso en la frente, sintiendo rápidamente cómo sus labios se quemaban al probar la piel de Jiang Cheng. 

Fue un beso casto, puro, que se tatuó en su corazón, esperando que ocurriese también con Jiang Cheng. Si tan sólo con eso pudiese entender lo que realmente quería decirle… 

–Quédate, Jiang Cheng –ofreció, aunque lo cierto era que no quería apartarse de su lado. 

Sentía una mezcla de culpa y paz al tenerlo junto a sí de esa manera. Culpa, porque Jiang Cheng en parte estaba así porque, de manera indirecta, había empujado a Jin Ling a escapar de casa. Pero también paz, porque Jiang Cheng se había desnudado ante él en ese momento, abriendo su corazón y haciéndole saber todo lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. No podía tirar a la basura su confianza. 

Cuidaría de él, aunque fuese un par horas. O toda la vida. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Existían varios sitios donde podría haber llevado a Jin Ling para tuviese una linda vista del Golden Gate Bridge, pero sin duda no había otra tan bonita como Baker Beach. 

Había la cantidad justa de visitantes en ese momento, a pesar que podía sentir cómo el verano estaba empezando a estar en su apogeo, una cantidad considerable de turistas caminaban por la playa a la par que ellos, pero todavía no era lo suficientemente abrumador como que fuese desagradable pasear por allí. Ambos decidieron quitarse los zapatos para caminar justo al borde del agua, permitiendo que la marea empapara sus pies con cada pisada que daban. 

Era un final perfecto para el día, con el mar acariciándoles los pies, las buenas vibras de todos los que estaban a su alrededor y la sonrisa de Jin Ling al ver el icónico puente de fondo. Estaba entretenido tomando un par de fotos, como tantos otros que estaban también admirados con el paisaje. A Lan Sizhui le gustaría congelar esa expresión en el tiempo, esa sonrisa tan inocente y despojada de cualquiera malicia, para recordarlo así y no como lo había visto la noche anterior. 

Le dio su espacio cuando lo encontró sollozando en la habitación, completamente solo y tratando de limpiarse la cara sin conseguirlo, pero la verdad era que le hubiese gustado sentarse a su lado. Nunca le había gustado presenciar situaciones similares, ver personas llorando desconsoladamente o estar en medio de una discusión. Quizás porque creció en una casa donde nunca tuvo que vivir nada parecido, pero le había dolido ver a Jin Ling así. Después que su padre le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, más dolor sintió por Jin Ling. 

Por eso se había propuesto ofrecerle un día que nada tuviese que ver con esos terribles recuerdos, para levantarle el ánimo. Lan Sizhui estaba contento de haber conseguido su cometido. 

–¿Qué? –era la segunda vez que Jin Ling lo atrapaba en el día, observándolo fijamente. 

Lan Sizhui tan sólo negó con la cabeza, no queriendo darle mucha importancia al asunto y cambiando rápidamente de tema. 

–¿Es un lunar? –preguntó, señalando a su frente. 

Jin Ling tenía una tenue mancha en la mitad de su frente, que a veces quedaba descubierta gracias al viento que mecía sus cabellos. Estaba ubicada de forma tan perfecta, que casi parecía que hubiese sido dibujada a propósito. 

–Mancha de nacimiento –respondió Jin Ling, guardando su cámara nuevamente–. Mi papá tenía una también. 

Haber mencionado a su padre provocó una reacción en Jin Ling, fuese buena o mala, porque sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial. Se acarició ese punto en su frente con cuidado, con la punta de sus dedos. Lan Sizhui no había olvidado en ningún momento que Jin Ling era huérfano, eso lo supo desde que su papá le contó de su existencia hacía ya muchos años y recordaba que el corazón se le encogió de pensar que no tenía a sus padres con vida. 

Lan Sizhui también fue huérfano alguna vez, pero esos días habían quedado sepultados gracias a todos los buenos momentos que conoció junto a sus padres. Desde que Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji lo adoptaron, le dieron un apellido, un hogar y una familia, Lan Sizhui olvidó lo que era la soledad. No obstante, eso no le impedía sentirse identificado de alguna forma con Jin Ling y en lo solo que debió de haberse sentido en tantos momentos. Ahora, encima, teniendo que haberse enterado de tantas cosas desagradables… 

–Siento mucho lo de tu familia –volvió a repetir aquello que le dijo esa noche en la que se conocieron, aunque ahora quería abarcar ese  _ otro  _ tema. 

–No tienes que disculparte, no tienes la culpa –Jin Ling se alzó de hombros, aunque nuevamente Lan Sizhui pudo notar sus mejillas encendidas de un rojo intenso–. Más bien mi tío le debe una disculpa a tus padres. 

Pensó en lo que le había dicho y, en parte, Lan Sizhui sentía que tenía razón. No podía estar en más desacuerdo en cómo trataron a sus padres por simplemente estar enamorados. Probablemente era todavía más difícil de entender para él porque estaba en una país donde la cultura era muy distinta y había sido educado de forma tan diferente, pero aún así… No fue agradable saber que prácticamente les odiaban por ello, le hacía sentir incómodo. 

Por otra parte, Lan Sizhui quizás no pensaba exactamente igual. 

–A pesar de todo, me alegra que hubiesen venido aquí, porque pude conocerles. 

Repitió lo que le dijo su padre anoche, sintiendo calor en su pecho. No se imaginaba estando con otros padres, disfrutando con otras personas que no fuesen ellos. Eran su familia y lo serían por siempre. 

–Además, así pudimos conocernos –terminó, sonriéndole ampliamente a Jin Ling. 

Esta vez Jin Ling no fue el único que terminó con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, porque Lan Sizhui sentía picazón en su piel también. Se suponía que lo estaba diciendo sinceramente y con el fin de subirle el ánimo a Jin Ling y sin embargo, por alguna razón se sintió comprometido al hacerlo, con sus labios ardiendo levemente. 

Fue inevitable que se le quedase mirando un poco, sintiéndose culpable de prolongar un poco el silencio. No era fácil dejar de mirarlo en esos momentos, con el sol dibujando el borde su rostro y haciendo más evidente que Jin Ling era un muchacho muy bonito. Sus padres debieron de haber sido personas hermosas, sin duda. 

Sintiéndose culpable por su mirada tan incómoda, Lan Sizhui se movió un poco para ofrecer seguir caminando por la playa, mientras pensaba en algún tema menos pesado. 

–¿Conoces a Nie Huaisang? –preguntó de pronto. 

–Es el mejor amigo de mi tío Jiang Cheng –Jin Ling por suerte no puso queja alguna para continuar conversando, caminando a su lado. 

–Alguna vez me envió unos abanicos como regalo, son muy lindos. 

Los había recibido cuando cumplió sus quince años, con una nota que decía que los usase para el verano, que sería la envidia de todos. Sabía que él y su papá a veces se hablaban cuando podían, que era la única persona con la que seguía hablando en Hong Kong. 

–Son suyos, es diseñador de modas. 

–¿En serio? ¡Es muy talentoso! 

Nie Huaisang estaba en su lista de personas que le intrigaban, porque convivió con su papá cuando joven y ahora que sabía que había sido capaz de diseñar esos abanicos con sus manos… A futuro, le gustaría tener un detalle con él. 

–¿Lan XiChen es tu tío, entonces? –preguntó a su vez Jin Ling, rozando levemente su hombro contra el suyo. 

–Mm, a veces viene a visitarnos para Navidad. Tiene un hijo, Lan JingYi, creo que deberías conocerlo. Me da la impresión que se llevarían bien. 

Su tío Lan XiChen siempre había sido muy amable con él, llenándolo de regalos, consejos y ofreciéndole a llevarlo a recorrer Washington cada vez que iba de visita, sin importar que para entonces ya se conociese bastante bien la ciudad. Lo dejaba ser, porque le daba la impresión que tenía un vacío en su pecho a veces, aunque se esforzaba en ocultarlo con su amable expresión. Podría estar equivocado, pero eso le parecía. Desde que adoptó a Lan JingYi, parecía verse más sincero con sus sonrisas. 

–¿Y has visto a Lan QiRen? –preguntó, curioso. 

Jin Ling pareció de pronto como si hubiese puesto su lengua sobre un limón. 

–Es un señor amargado. 

La forma en la que lo dijo le causó tanta gracia, que terminó por reír entre dientes, agarrando con fuerza sus zapatos para que no fuesen a caer sobre la arena. Su papá Wei Wuxian había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando había preguntado por el tío de su padre, hacía ya tantos años atrás. Al parecer la descripción había quedado perfecta. 

–¿Podrías…? 

De pronto, Jin Ling titubeó con sus palabras, apretando los labios y frunciendo un poco el ceño, como si batallase consigo mismo. 

–¿Podrías contarme más sobre Wei Wuxian? –lo dijo tan bajito, que el sonido de las olas por poco y arrastra consigo las palabras de Jin Ling. 

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas otra vez, dándole un toque encantador a su rostro y a toda su expresión. No podía ocultar que quería saber más sobre su papá, Jin Ling realmente llevaba tantos años ilusionado con la idea de poder conocerlo. 

Lan Sizhui se sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Podría hablar por horas sobre su papá, por ese enfermero que le curó cuando estuvo en el hospital y que terminó por traerle cura a las heridas invisibles de su interior, adoptándole como su hijo. 

–Por supuesto. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Para el final del día, Lan Sizhui le había contado muchas cosas sobre Wei Wuxian, cosas que ni siquiera se había imaginado. Reafirmó que le daban miedo los perros, al punto que sudó frío cuando Lan Sizhui le pidió permiso para trabajar paseando los perros del barrio y que cuando iban de paseo al parque, cuando era más niño, se la vivía aferrándose a la espalda del Lan Wangji, sólo en caso que un perro le corretease. No importaba el tamaño del perro, tampoco. También le contó que su papá era un cocinero terrible, a pesar que siempre intentaba ponerle empeño, la gran mayoría de las veces todo solía terminar siendo un desastre. 

Al parecer tenía una fascinación inmensa por las cosas picantes, mientras más fuese picante el plato, mejor para él. Jin Ling no tenía una gran tolerancia a ese tipo de sabor, a pesar que su tío Jiang Cheng también disfrutaba de comer cosas picantes, de vez en cuando. Se preguntaba si no consumía muchos platillos así porque le recordaría a Wei Wuxian. Quizás… 

Le hizo saber, también, que Wei Wuxian sabía tocar la flauta bastante bien. Cuando joven había estudiado música, probablemente como requisito por parte de la familia: Recordaba a su abuela decirle en varias ocasiones que tenía que pulirse, cultivarse y aprender de las artes. A él nunca se le dio muy bien tocar ningún instrumento, pero en cambio se había sentido fascinado por la arquería. Su tío Jiang Cheng le había inscrito en unas clases privadas e incluso le había ayudado un poco también. 

Lan Wangji, en cambio, era todo un maestro con el guqin. Había sido concertista en varios eventos y Lan Sizhui le había contado que todavía solía asistir a algún que otro evento importante, si Lan XiChen lo recomendaba para una reunión social o política. Además de su trabajo como maestro, también le había enseñado a Lan Sizhui. 

–¿No había visto de cerca uno antes? –le preguntó Lan Sizhui cuando le llevó hasta el estudio donde tenían el guqin, sonriéndole al hacerle señas para que se acercase. 

Jin Ling había estado en conciertos antes donde tenían ese instrumento, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener uno frente a sí. Se veía complejo, un objeto armonioso creado para personas con los dedos largos y habilidosos. Jin Ling en cambio, tenía los dedos estructurados para otras cosas un poco más toscas, seguramente haría el ridículo tratando de tocarlo. 

Y sin embargo, pasó con curiosidad sus manos sobre las cuerdas. 

–Se ve complicado –comentó, tratando de imaginar a Lan Sizhui tocando el guqin. 

Iba con él, elegante y delicado. 

–Sólo hace falta algo de práctica y disciplina –lo sintió reírse entre dientes, hasta el punto que Jin Ling pudo hacerse una idea de cómo debería de verse su rostro–. ¿Te gustaría intentar? 

La oferta le tomó por sorpresa, obligándolo a girar la cabeza. Quizás era porque estaba en una casa ajena, pero a Jin Ling nunca se le habría ocurrido que podría concederle permiso no sólo de tocar su guqin, pero también de intentar tocar alguna canción. Él era bastante huraño y obseso con todas sus cosas, probablemente porque nunca tuvo con quién compartir absolutamente nada. Esto debería de ser otra de esas cosas que hacían los amigos. 

–No sé cómo –se alzó de hombros, tratando de pretender que no sentía curiosidad. 

–Yo te ayudo. 

Sin esperar demasiado, Lan Sizhui se acercó a él. Aunque, decirlo así era quedarse corto: Lan Sizhui invadió totalmente su espacio personal. 

Se acomodó tras de él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y acomodándolas sobre las cuerdas del guqin. A pesar que le estaba sujetando para guiarlo, Lan Sizhui apenas ejercía presión sobre sus dedos, sólo lo justo para indicarle cómo tocar. Jin Ling estaba demasiado conmocionado, inquieto, para poder reaccionar apropiadamente, dejándose guiar por sus silenciosas instrucciones. 

No pudo evitar que su piel se erizase cuando el instrumento emitió el primer sonidos, apretando los labios para impedir que se escapase ningún suspiro de sorpresa de su parte. La melodía empezó a tomar forma a la tercera nota, inundando los oídos de Jin Ling con una canción desconocida que por alguna razón golpeteaba en su corazón con intensidad. 

Tal vez era el hecho que estaba muy alerta de los dedos de Lan Sizhui sobre los suyos y de su cercanía. Jin Ling no estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien tan cerca de esa manera, sólo había permitido que sus tíos invadiesen su espacio personal de esa forma, nunca otra persona desconocida… Aunque, Lan Sizhui ya no era realmente un desconocido. Era su amigo, ¿no? El muchacho que le recibió con una sonrisa desde la primera vez que se vieron y desde entonces no había dejado de sonreírle. 

Algo bailaba en la punta de su nariz también, un perfume muy peculiar. Creía que lo había percibido antes, muy sutilmente. Ah, ¿el champú de Lan Sizhui? Cierto, esa mañana se había lavado el cabello. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan al pendiente de una cosa como esa. 

–Es la canción que mi padre le compuso a mi papá –le comentó Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling tuvo que poner todo de su parte para prestarle atención, porque de pronto se encontraba distraído por la melodía, por el aroma dulce del champú y el calor de sus dedos guiando los suyos. 

Movió la cabeza para comentarle algo, lo que fuese para obligarse a dejar de pensar cosas extrañas y entonces se descubrió realmente cerca de Lan Sizhui. 

Le sacaba un par de centímetros, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que de pronto Jin Ling se sintiese intimidado por su estatura. Se le antojaba que se sentía como un enano a su lado, como si el mundo de pronto se hiciese miniatura y todo lo que existiese fuese Lan Sizhui. Él también se le quedó mirando sorprendido, dejando de guiar sus dedos sobre las cuerdas del guqin. Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta que él de pronto se hacía diminuto. 

El aroma al champú se hizo más intenso, como si ahora no hubiese nada que le distrajese de él ni tampoco de los ojos de Lan Sizhui. Eran bonitos, brillaban con la luz que entraba por la ventana y casi podía notar su propio reflejo en estos. Tenía curiosidad por saber si Lan Sizhui podía verse dibujado en los suyos, si los suyos también se verían bonitos. O si podía sentir el calor de su respiración en la cara, porque él sentía la de Lan Sizhui golpeando sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz. Acariciaba muy levemente sus labios, obligándole a apretarlos un poco, con cuidado. 

Nunca había estado así de acerca de nadie y Jin Ling tenía una urgencia naciendo en su panza. Era un lenguaje raro, que le decía ‘No te muevas’, aunque estaba tan nervioso que todo lo que quería hacer era empujar al otro y salir huyendo. Correr por las escaleras y salir al patio a respirar aire fresco, porque se estaba ahogando allí con Lan Sizhui. Pero al mismo tiempo quería quedarse congelado en el tiempo allí mismo, con sus dedos temblando sobre las cuerdas y los de Lan Sizhui cerrándose con cuidado sobre los suyos. Se preguntaba si estaba imaginando que hacía mucha calor o era porque Lan Sizhui y él estaban demasiado cerca… 

–Sizhui –la voz de Lan Wangji le hizo casi brincar en su posición. 

Estaba en la entrada de la habitación, tocando con suavidad la puerta para llamar la atención de los dos. Lan Sizhui se recobró tan rápido que Jin Ling se sintió mareado, porque él en cambio estaba luchando por controlar de vuelta su corazón. Lan Wangji, si vio algo extraño, no lo mostró en su rostro. 

–Wei Ying y yo queremos hablar con ustedes un momento –sonaba bastante normal, también, así que Jin Ling trató de calmarse. 

–Claro –Lan Sizhui se giró sobre sus talones para encararlo de pronto, sonriendo como siempre pero haciendo que de pronto sus intestinos se retorciesen–. ¿Vamos? 

Jin Ling todavía no estaba seguro de cómo bajó las escaleras ni de cómo normalizó su respiración, porque su cabeza seguía perdida en esa pequeña habitación junto con el guqin y las manos de Lan Sizhui. Aún podía sentirlas, sus dedos sobre los suyos, dejándole cosquillas sobre su piel. Quizás por eso se estaba acariciando discretamente sus dedos, los unos contra los otros, mientras esperaba a que Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji hablasen. 

En todo el tiempo, no pudo dejar de notar que había unos centímetros de separación entre él y Lan Sizhui. Ese espacio casi inexistente, del tamaño de un suspiro, hacía que Jin Ling se sintiese nervioso. Y que añorase extrañamente estar como antes… 

–¿Qué me dices? 

–¿Eh? 

Wei Wuxian había estado hablando pero él no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había dicho. 

–¿En dónde tienes la cabeza? –Wei Wuxian le mostró un puchero, antes de volver a sonreírle abiertamente–. ¿No te gustaría hacer un paseo corto con nosotros? 

–¿Paseo? 

Un paseo era el que había tenido hoy, que le había hecho perder el balance de su vida de pronto. La presencia de Lan Sizhui se le había colado por las costillas tanto que en varias ocasiones se encontró olvidando todo lo que le había hecho sufrir ayer, como si hubiese podido brindar real consuelo tan sólo llevándole a recorrer San Francisco. No tendría por qué negarse. 

Aceptaría cualquier plan, si podía pasar tiempo con su tío y su esposo. Con Lan Sizhui. 

–Vamos a Nueva York. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las escenas sangcheng llenaron mi alma, lo admito y las de Lan Sizhui y Jin LIng... Y LA WANGXIAN. Es que todo, este capítulo fue wholesome y me hizo feliz <3 No olviden que siempre son bienvenidxs a chillar conmigo por twitter @seijouswildcard (pueden hablarme, que no les dé cosita), ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Por favor, no odien mucho a Jiang Cheng. Bye.

La cabeza se le quería partir. Jiang Cheng debería de haberse imaginado que beber así le iba a conceder una intensa migraña, pero él nunca tomaba las decisiones correctas en los momentos críticos, eso era evidente. Debería de saberlo ya. 

Con una mano apretando su frente, como si con eso pudiese contener el punzante dolor que estaba sintiendo, se movió con cuidado en la cama. Toda su espalda estaba entumecida, sus músculos tensos por el dolor, haciendo que se sintiese todavía peor. El peso a su lado le hizo recordar que no estaba solo y que tampoco estaba en su casa. Eso le puso alerta, no queriendo hacer más el ridículo frente a Nie Huaisang, que seguramente ya había tenido suficiente de su actitud por una noche. 

Estaba dormido a su lado, aún en la misma bata en la que lo recibió. Él en cambio, parecía que sí había tenido buena noche, con una expresión de inmensa paz en su rostro mientras dormía. Jiang Cheng quería robar un poco de su conciencia tranquila y su paz interior, porque le hacía mucha falta. 

Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en los labios de Nie Huaisang, inspeccionando todo su rostro tan calmado, Jiang Cheng recordó que la noche anterior le había dado un beso. Nie Huaisang había besado su frente cuando le pidió que se quedase esa noche, en medio de sus lágrimas y sus quejidos de dolor… No pudo evitar sentirse frustrado con ese escenario, porque detestaba llorar y más todavía detestaba llorar frente a alguien. Era como ser un perro y mostrar su barriga al enemigo, rindiéndose. 

Aunque Nie Huaisang no era un enemigo, ni mucho menos. Nunca, todo lo contrario. 

Era el único amigo que tenía, el único fiel, siempre a su lado, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho y dicho a lo largo de los años. El único capaz de entender la frustración contra su padre, con nunca poder ser lo que él esperó de sí, con sus comparaciones con Wei Wuxian… Todo. Nie Huaisang entendía todo lo suyo. Era la persona perfecta para hacerle compañía. Era justo la persona que le hacía frustrarse pensando que nunca encontraría a una mujer con quién casarse, porque nadie le entendería como Nie Huaisang. 

Jin Guangyao podría haber intentado herirlo al decirle que estaba solo, pero Jiang Cheng sabía que era todo lo contrario: tenía un compañero más valioso que todo el dinero que poseía el otro. 

Acarició su mejilla con cuidado, usando la punta de sus dedos. Apartó unos necios mechones de su rostro, descubriendo parte de su pómulo que yacía oculto. Este era el tipo de cosas que nunca se permitiría hacer si estuviese despierto, porque era demasiado consciente de sus acciones y de la cercanía de los dos. No era la clase de gestos que deberían de tener amigos, no estaba bien. 

Pero Jiang Cheng estaba tan solo y lejos de la mirada decepcionada de su madre, que también esperaba tantas cosas de él. 

Casi se perdió en pensamientos abstractos que solía tener de adolescente, cuando se quedaba mirando a Nie Huaisang y se daba cuenta que era hermoso, pero un sonido distintivo llamó su atención. Un sonido repetitivo, intenso y que había escuchado tantas veces antes. 

Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, acariciando un punto en su sien cuando sintió el resplandor del sol tocar sus pestañas. El ruido venía de afuera, de algún punto en el patio. Ese ruido era un ladrido. 

¿Un perro? 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Nie Huaisang no había querido despertar esa mañana, habría preferido robarle un par de minutos más a su sueño porque había sido demasiado placentero. Despertó con una sonrisa, no obstante, sin poder evitar sentir todavía las emociones que vivió dentro de su sueño, como si pudiese palparlas con sus manos. Jiang Cheng tenía mucho que ver con su estado, porque su presencia habían hecho que su figura se colase en su subconsciente, dibujando su silueta en sueños. Ese Jiang Cheng que emergía en sus fantasías era muy distinto al que conocía, porque le decía cosas que estaba seguro jamás podría decirle en la vida real, pero le llenaba de ilusión escucharlo aunque fuese tan sólo producto de su imaginación. 

Se sentía de pronto como si no pesaran sobre sus hombros treinta y tantos años, de golpe volviendo a ser un adolescente que no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en Jiang Cheng y en todas las ilusiones que morirían sin ver la luz del día. Era terrible y hermoso al mismo tiempo vivir en un mundo de fantasías, pero Nie Huaisang había aprendido a saborear ese sabor tan agridulce. Además, al menos tenía la suerte que contaba con su amistad, que ambos eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para que pudiesen pasar mucho tiempo juntos. 

Tanteó un poco la cama con sus manos y sus piernas, queriendo descubrir si Jiang Cheng seguía allí. No, por supuesto que no. Él no era el tipo de persona que se quedaba tarde en la cama ni mucho menos debería de haber despertado de buen humor después de la cantidad de alcohol que ingirió la noche anterior. Seguramente ya se había marchado a su casa, entre amargado y estresado de haberse puesto de esa forma anoche, hasta de haber llorado frente a él. Nie Huaisang le guardaría el secreto, por supuesto, todas y cada una de las lágrimas de Jiang Cheng se irían consigo a la tumba. 

Se estiró con calma, ampliando su sonrisa al sentir cómo todavía el buen humor rondaba sobre sí, producto de su sueño. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de curarse de su nerviosismo con tan sólo soñar con Jiang Cheng, ¿o también tenía algo que ver con que se había atrevido a tocarle de esa manera ayer? Lo tuvo en sus brazos, lo abrazó como si fuese realmente algo suyo, besó su frente… Aquello no había sido cosa de su imaginación, eso había sido real, muy real. Tomó que no le hubiese apartado, como una pequeña pero importante victoria. 

Quizás eso era una especie de augurio, que todo saldría bien. Se estaría preocupando de más, cuando estaba seguro que Jin Ling y Jiang Cheng se reencontrarían pronto y todo iría como siempre. No faltaba casi nada para que se cumpliese una semana desde que Jin Ling se fue, regresaría en poco tiempo y todas sus preocupaciones se desplomarían. Nie Huiasang tenía esa sensación y quería creer que rara vez se equivocaba. 

Con esos buenos ánimos, Nie Huaisang salió de su habitación, andando hacia las escaleras. Tarareaba cual pájaro en una deliciosa mañana de verano, disfrutando de la brisa y los frutos de los árboles. Su mente estaba ocupada pensando en si debería de invitar a Jiang Cheng nuevamente a su casa esa noche, ofrecerle una buena cena para levantar sus ánimos, que casi no notó que uno de sus sirvientes estaba esperándole al final de la escalera. 

El rostro del chico estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban levemente. Nie Huisang había visto esa expresión antes, muy parecida a la suya cuando niño, cuando había hecho algún desastre en la casa y temía que algún adulto le riñese. 

–Joven… lo lamento mucho –el muchacho intentó justificarse antes que él siquiera pudiese preguntarle qué estaba ocurriendo. 

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, temiendo que hubiesen estropeado algo importante. O peor, que Fairy hubiese hecho un desastre cuando la dejaron volver a entrar a la casa… No le extrañaría, por eso era que no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de tener una mascota, porque destrozaría cada rincón de su hogar. 

Cuando llegó al salón, que al parecer era el sitio que le indicaba el sirviente, no encontró la fina alfombra destrozada por las garras de Fairy, ni tampoco descubrió que había destruido alguno de los jarrones familiares que al menos tenían varios cientos de años. Todo parecía estar en perfecto orden excepto por una cosa… Una cosa que dejó a Nie Huaisang congelado en la entrada del salón, que borró su sonrisa de un golpe y le heló la sangre. 

Fairy estaba sentada junto al sofá, le observaba con sus grandes ojos azules como si estuviese extasiada de felicidad. Alguien le prestaba atención a la perra, alguien le acariciaba rítmicamente y ese alguien era Jiang Cheng. 

Seguía con la misma ropa de ayer, lo que le decía que no había salido de la casa para nada. Su rostro no revelaba demasiado, lucía casi imperturbable, como ido en sus pensamientos hasta que Jiang Cheng le miró. Cuando sus ojos finalmente se cruzaron, Nie Huaisang sintió pánico: jamás le había observado de esa manera, como si en lugar de palabras de cariño de su parte, estuviese conjurando un maleficio para lastimarle. 

–¿Qué hace Fairy aquí? 

Este Jiang Cheng estaba muy lejos de aquel que le recibió en sueños, no había ni la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios ni brillo cálido en su mirada. Este era el Jiang Cheng de carne y hueso, que acababa de descubrir su mentira. 

–Retírense –le indicó a los sirvientes que se habían asomado, probablemente con intenciones de excusarse ante Jiang Cheng por haber dejado que Fairy y él se topasen. 

De pronto se sentía mareado, no sabía qué había pasado ni cuánto tiempo llevaba Jiang Cheng de haberse despertado. ¿Habría encontrado a Fairy mientras estaba por salir de la casa? ¿Fairy habría corrido hasta la habitación al sentir el aroma de Jiang Cheng…? Poco importaba realmente en estos momentos cómo se habían dado las cosas, porque el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo. 

–Jiang-xiong… –Nie Huaisang sentía la garganta seca, pero intentó excusarse. 

–¿Por qué Fairy está aquí? –repitió su pregunta, esta vez apretando los labios y frunciendo el ceño. 

Nie Huaisang se preguntó si esta era la expresión que había visto Jin Ling en tantas ocasiones, cuando le contaba que él y Jiang Cheng habían discutido. Este era el intimidante Jiang Cheng que hacía que cualquiera le temiese, con su mal carácter y corta paciencia. Y era terrible verlo, porque Nie Huaisang lo conocía, sabía de dónde venía esa personalidad. Él estaba siendo partícipe de toda la rabia que Jiang Cheng estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. 

Pensó en mentir, en tratar de salvar su pellejo y el de Jin Ling. 

–Jiang-xiong, por favor, confía… 

–¡Te hice una pregunta, maldita sea! –Jiang Cheng se puso de pie, casi empujando a Fairy sin querer–. ¡Por una vez en tu puñetera vida enfrenta la realidad y deja de estar huyendo! ¡¿Qué hace Fairy en tu casa?! 

En todos sus años de amistad, Jiang Cheng nunca le había gritado. Mucho menos le había insultado de ninguna manera. Nie Huaisang estaba congelado del pánico, con los labios temblando sin poder articular palabra. Escuchaba a Fairy llorando, probablemente aterrada de la actitud de Jiang Cheng, pero no podía verla: sus ojos estaban clavados en el rostro de Jiang Cheng. Era como si de pronto se hubiese despertado para recorrer una pesadilla, se sentía como si esto no estuviese ocurriendo de verdad… 

Apretó con fuerza una de sus manos contra su pecho, estrujando la fina tela de su bata. Jiang Cheng iba a terminar por averiguar todo tarde o temprano, ya que había descubierto a Fairy en su casa, así que lo único que le quedaba era aceptar su culpa. No estaba pensando en dejar desprotegido a Jin Ling, no obstante. 

–Jin Ling la dejó a mi cuidado –respondió finalmente, evitando la mirada de Jiang Cheng cuando no pudo aguantar más. 

No quería que ese rostro fuese el que se quedase grabado en su cabeza ni en sus sueños. 

–¿Y entonces por qué actuaste tan sorprendido cuando te dije que Jin Ling se había ido de la casa? 

–Porque le prometí que guardaría el secreto. 

Se sentía miserable de tan sólo decirlo. Había acogido a Jiang Cheng en sus brazos anoche, lo había cobijado y había jurado protegerlo de todo mal, de todos esos monstruos que le acechaban desde que era un niño. ¿Y qué estaba haciendo en cambio? Arrojarlo directamente a la hoguera, quemándolo con su traición. Nie Huaisang quería declararse inocente porque todo lo había hecho con la mejor intención de ayudar a Jin Ling, que no tenía culpa alguna del pasado, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar admitir que tenía culpa. Era el culpable de hacer sufrir de esa manera a Jiang Cheng. 

–¿Dónde está Jin Ling? –insistió Jiang Cheng. 

–No puedo decírtelo. 

–¡Con un carajo, me lo vas a decir! ¡Ya te has burlado lo suficiente de mí, Nie Huaisang! 

Quería gritarle que eso jamás, que no podría lastimarlo de esa manera. Jiang Cheng necesitaba entender que esto estaba hiriéndole a él también, que su corazón estaba sangrando al igual que el suyo y que no había palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Quería confesarle que nunca en la vida pensaría en burlarse de él, porque lo amaba más que todo lo que poseía en el mundo. 

Por eso se apiadó de él, otorgándole la verdad que terminaría por destruirlo aún más. 

–Fue a buscar a Wei Wuxian. 

Mencionar ese nombre fue como haber arrojado a Jiang Cheng a un caldero de agua hirviendo. Prácticamente saltó sobre él, tomándole por el cuello de su ropa con tanta violencia que sintió cómo sus uñas arañaron su piel. Nie Huaisang ahogó un grito de pánico cuando lo tuvo así de cerca, temiendo que sus manos terminaran por enroscarse en su cuello en lugar de su bata. 

Jiang Cheng quería golpearlo, lo veía en sus ojos. Quería darle un puñetazo, una cachetada, lo que fuese pero quería hacerle daño. Nie Huaisang no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar y sentir cómo sus ojos se mojaban del terror. 

–¡¿Por qué te quedaste callado?! 

Nie Huaisang temía por su vida y por la amistad de Jiang Cheng, pero ya había destapado la caja de Pandora, tratar de negar lo demás parecía ridículo hasta este punto. 

–¡Lo hice por Jin Ling! ¡Estaba sufriendo mucho, Jiang-xiong! –puso sus manos en las muñecas de Jiang Cheng, intentando en vano hacerlo entrar en razón y calmarlo–. Merecía al menos tener el derecho de conocerlo, ¡tan sólo quería ayudarlo…! 

–¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?! ¡No tenías derecho a meterte en ese asunto, no eres nadie para meter tus narices en mi familia! 

Las palabras de Jiang Cheng dolían más que la manera en la que le tenía sujeto, como si fuese un mero objeto que pudiese zarandear a su antojo. Fairy estaba ladrando de fondo, histérica y nerviosa al no entender qué ocurría y Nie Huaisang tan sólo quería dejarse desplomar en el suelo. Esto realmente era peor de lo que podría haberse podido imaginar… 

–Jiang Cheng, trata de entenderlo… ¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo! Esto también te está haciendo daño, intenta perdonarlo.

Le gustaría tener la fortaleza de Wei Wuxian en esos momentos, él seguramente se habría enfrascado en una pelea con Jiang Cheng hasta conseguir que le hiciese caso y él en cambio, estaba temblando bajo su brusco agarre. Algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos mientras hablaba, porque no podía soportar más saber que Jiang Cheng lo estaba odiando en esos momentos. Él no era tan fuerte como Wei Wuxian, como para poder mantenerse imperturbable. 

Estaba destrozado, como Jiang Cheng. 

–¡Ya hiciste suficiente arruinando todo! ¡Ahora me vas a decir en dónde está Wei Wuxian! 

–No. 

Fue lo más valiente que hizo en su vida hasta ahora. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, tenía a Jiang Cheng respirándole a centímetros de la cara, con las manos peligrosamente cerca de su garganta y aún así, se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no revelar en dónde estaba Jin Ling. Lo hacía por su sobrino, porque no podía delatarlo así de fácil después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder finalmente ir a conocer a su tío. Y lo hacía por Wei Wuxian, por Lan Wangji. Nie Huaisang vio aterrado cómo fueron prácticamente exiliados de Hong Kong, cómo actuaron durante años como si los dos hubiesen muerto tan sólo por haberse enamorado. Nie Huaisang se veía reflejado en esa tragedia porque él también era culpable de enamorarse de un hombre, del mismo hombre que parecía querer asesinarlo en ese salón. 

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng relampaguearon con su respuesta y Nie Huaisang esperó un golpe que nunca llegó. 

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente le soltó, empujándole un par de pasos más atrás. Nie Huaisang se tambaleó y se llevó las manos al pecho, aterrorizado. Sus miradas se cruzaron de pronto y Nie Huaisang sintió cómo se le hacía un vacío en el estómago cuando, por unos segundos, los ojos de Jiang Cheng le vieron con tanto dolor, que se sintió como si fuese un hombre sin perdón. 

Lo había herido, a él, a Jiang Cheng. Al hombre que amaba desde adolescente, al que sentía corresponderle en sueños. 

–Para lo que me sirves… De cualquier forma voy a averiguarlo y cuando lo haga, ten por seguro que Jin Ling va a aprender a no desobedecerme nunca más. 

Jiang Cheng agarró a Fairy bruscamente por el collar, obligándola a andar para marcharse de la casa. La perra giró su cabeza para verle, chillando y forcejeando un poco por el maltrato. Nie Huaisang intentó en vano por detenerlo. 

–¡Jiang Cheng, por favor! 

Cuando éste detuvo sus pasos, para dedicarle una última mirada, Nie Huaisang se preguntó si esta sería la última vez que se veían los dos. 

–De todos lo habría imaginado, pero nunca de ti –había tanto desprecio en su voz, que Nie Huaisang sentía como si le hundiese una daga en el pecho–. No quiero volver a verte nunca más. 

Y con esas palabras, Jiang Cheng se marchó de su casa. 

Nie Huaisang había escuchado todo tipo de insultos dirigidos hacia él desde que era niño. Inútil, bueno para nada, tonto… Pero ninguno de esos le había golpeado tan profundo como las palabras de Jiang Cheng. Ninguno de esos tenía la fuerza de esas últimas palabras. 

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, justo sobre la alfombra. Se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar su grito de dolor, sabiendo que todo había terminado realmente. Jiang Cheng le odiaba, no quería volver a verlo nunca. Jiang Cheng, que era todo para él, a quien amaba en secreto y la única persona que nunca antes le había lastimado. 

No habría querido despertar de su sueño nunca, porque la pesadilla que estaba viviendo era demasiado dolorosa como para aceptarla. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Partieron hacia Nueva York a eso de las ocho de la mañana y Jin Ling no podía estar más ansioso. Era una mezcla de excitación por conocer una de las ciudades más reconocidas de los Estados Unidos, estaba realizando su primer paseo con la familia de su tío Wei Wuxian y porque durante alrededor de unas cinco horas, estuvo sentado al lado de Lan Sizhui en el avión. ¿Qué había pasado con él que de pronto se le calentaban las orejas y le sudaban las manos de tan sólo tenerlo cerca? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero en su cabeza danzaba una y otra vez la imagen de Lan Sizhui, demasiado cerca de él. Aún tenía clavado en su cerebro el aroma de su champú, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y revolviendo su estómago. 

Lan Sizhui en cambio parecía estar como siempre, sonriéndole tal cual no hubiese ocurrido nada extraño y dándole plática para no aburrirse durante el vuelo. Jin Ling entonces se preguntaba si todo estaba en su cabeza, si era parte de su desconocimiento sobre las amistades y tal. Quizás aquello había sido algo normal, quizás estaba haciendo un revuelo de algo que no tenía importancia. Pero cada vez que veía los labios de Lan Sizhui curvarse en una sonrisa, allí sentado a su lado, sentía tirones en su estómago. No, algo estaba pasando… 

Por suerte (o desgracia), cuando finalmente llegaron, Jin Ling pudo ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Se dedicó a observar por la ventana del autobús cuando iban camino al lugar que habían alquilado por esos tres días que se quedarían en Nueva York. Ayudó a desempacar su equipaje tan pronto como llegaron, no queriendo que nuevamente Wei Wuxian insinuase que era un malcriado. El lugar era bastante bonito aunque pequeño, tenía absolutamente todo lo necesario como para que pudiesen convivir un par de días allí. Además, imaginaba que pasarían mucho tiempo fuera de la pequeña casa, conociendo y caminando por todas partes. 

–Puedes escoger a dónde vamos primero –Wei Wuxian puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, mostrándole una brillante sonrisa y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, como invitándole a escoger lo que mejor le pareciese. 

Jin Ling tenía un par de ideas, pero escogió primero el museo de Historia Natural. 

Comieron en el camino y eso le trajo recuerdos del día anterior, cuando Lan Sizhui le llevó a probar el lobster roll. Esta vez comieron unas hamburguesas, a petición de Wei Wuxian. Lo observó devorar la suya con una expresión de diversión, le había comentado que esta tienda sólo la encontraban en algunas ciudad y tenía muchísimo que no probaba una. Había pedido una versión que era bastante picante, sorprendiendo a Jin Ling de cómo diantres podía disfrutar algo que seguramente lastimaría su estómago en un par de horas. 

Pero Wei Wuxian nunca perdió la sonrisa en todo el paseo. La mantuvo mientras entraron en el museo, señalando cada esquina a la que pasaban, pegándose mucho a él. No se había percatado que Lan Wangji y Lan Sizhui se habían quedado un poco más atrás, hasta que Wei Wuxian comenzó a dirigirse únicamente a él. En silencio se preguntó si él también había estado esperando todos estos años para conocerle. Quería saber si Wei Wuxian también estaba emocionado por pasar tiempo con él, como si realmente fuesen tío y sobrino. 

Sólo por eso dejó que le comprase un recuerdo del museo y porque literalmente había parpadeado y ya Wei Wuxian se encontraba con un pequeño dinosaurio de peluche en sus manos, agitándolo en su dirección. 

–Ya estoy grande para esto –dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, aunque aceptó el regalo. 

–Ya sé, pero nunca pude hacer esto cuando eras niño. 

Estrujó la bolsa con el peluche al escucharlo, sintiendo que sus mejillas iban a estallar de vergüenza. 

Sin poder evitarlo, su mente comenzó a fantasear con el pasado, imaginando a su tío Wei Wuxian a su lado. Seguramente de haber seguido viviendo en Hong Kong, Wei Wuxian habría hecho que sus cumpleaños fuesen un poco menos aburridos… Eso era seguro, con sus ocurrentes comentarios, su contagiosa pero fastidiosa sonrisa. Habría hecho comentarios a sus costillas para sacarle de quicio, mientras revolvía sus cabellos y se reía histéricamente. Lo habría puesto en vergüenza en más de una ocasión y habría amargado al tío Jiang Cheng con tan sólo abrir la boca. 

Le hubiese regalado cosas de las que él se hubiese quejado en público, por el honor, pero que hubiese atesorado con devoción por siempre. 

Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiese echar el tiempo atrás y plantar a Wei Wuxian en su vida desde el principio, pero ahora lo tenía a su lado. En esos momentos estaba caminando por las calles de Nueva York junto a Wei Wuxian, escuchando sus miles de historias que parecían nunca tener fin. 

–¿Sabes quién te puso ese nombre? 

Se detuvieron en una esquina a comer una cosa que se llamaba pretzels, justo cuando estaba empezando a caer el sol. Jin Ling aún tenía la boca llena cuando Wei Wuxian le hizo aquella pregunta, negando con la cabeza para responderle. La verdad era que nunca había pensado en eso, tampoco era que le daba mucha importancia a eso o al menos eso creía hasta ahora. 

Cuando Wei Wuxian mantuvo una sonrisa triunfante y orgullosa, Jin Ling casi se atoró con el bocado que se había llevado a los labios. ¿Él? 

–Tu mamá me contó que estaba embarazada en una carta y me preguntó que si no me gustaría ponerle un nombre a su primer hijo. 

Jin Ling ahogó sus emociones dándole otro mordisco a su pretzel, evitando la mirada de Wei Wuxian porque de pronto se le antojaba que iba a ponerse a llorar. Estaba demasiado sensible desde que puso un pie en ese país, se bajó del avión y de pronto se volvió demasiado blando, con ganas de soltar lágrimas sólo porque Wei Wuxian le había confesado que él le había puesto ese nombre. 

Él no era ajeno al cariño, Jin Ling había recibido muestras de cariño antes de parte de sus tíos, de Nie Huaisang, pero nunca de esa forma tan sincera y casi descarada. Wei Wuxian no parecía titubear al decirle que le quería sin pronunciar las palabras, haciendo que sus orejas se calentasen en un parpadeo. 

–Deberíamos de regresar para Navidad alguna ocasión, la ciudad luce muy bonita también.

–¿Deberíamos…? 

–Claro, Lan Zhan, A-Yuan, yo –Jin Ling apretó con fuerza otra vez la bolsa de regalo que tenía entre sus manos, temiendo que fuese a resbalarse mientras caminaban–, y tú, A-Ling. 

Que lo llamase de esa forma fue más que suficiente para que Jin Ling sintiese un asalto en su corazón, casi sintiendo como si hubiese escuchado su voz antes llamándole, en sus sueños. 

–¿Nos seguiremos viendo? –preguntó incrédulo, sintiéndose como un idiota segundos después. 

–¿Y para qué más nos hemos conocido, chiquillo? ¡Claro que sí! 

Era obvio: no había hecho toda esa travesura inmensa de escaparse de casa sin decirle nada a Jiang Cheng, abandonado a su perra por casi una semana, presentarse en casa de casi desconocidos tan sólo para ver a Wei Wuxian una sola vez en su vida. No, no quería seguir teniendo una relación con una vieja fotografía, quería tener una relación verdadera con su tío Wei Wuxian. 

Jin Ling quería tenerlo en su vida, por todas esas ocasiones que pudieron estar juntos cuando niño pero que fueron arrebatadas de sus manos. Él ya era mayor de edad, no podían detenerle de querer vivir las experiencias que le diese la gana. 

Aunque quizás lo que hacía que su corazón bombease sangre tan a prisa, era el hecho que Wei Wuxian tenía ganas de seguir viéndolo… No sólo él tenía ilusión por querer estar junto a su tío, él también quería que se tratasen como una familia. 

–Oh, ¡mira, A-Yuan! Se parece al peine que tenías. 

Camino a tomar el tren para regresar, se detuvieron un momento frente a una tienda. Era una enorme y curiosa tienda de antigüedades, con varios artículos expuestos en los ventanales. Wei Wuxian estaba señalando un broche en forma de mariposa, comentando cosas con Lan Sizhui. Le pareció entender que se parecía a un peine que él había tenido cuando niño, pero que se perdió hacía algunos años. 

Jin Ling, por su parte, tenía los ojos inquietos, recorriendo cada cosa que veía. Había muchos marcos de fotografía desde donde podía observar, con aspectos únicos, cortes de los que quizás ya no había. Ver esos marcos le recordó el salón de la casa de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji, ahogado en fotografías familiares de varios paseos y momentos que habían vivido los tres juntos. Una idea surgió entre los latidos de su corazón y las ganas que tenía por quizás corresponder un poco a todo lo que Wei Wuxian había dicho y hecho el día de hoy. Él era nuevo en esto, no sabía muy bien cómo era tener una amistad ni cómo mostrar cariño de esa forma, pero quería intentar. 

Necesitaba hacerle saber a Wei Wuxian que nunca olvidaría nada de lo que habían vivido estos días, que su corazón estallaba al saber que le había bautizado y que no podía esperar a vivir más aventuras a su lado. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

A pesar que su relación con Lan QiRen era prácticamente inexistente, Lan Wangji no olvidaba ciertas enseñanzas. Era respetuoso, nunca entrometiéndose en asuntos que no le competían ni mucho menos involucrándose en nada que no tuviese que ver directamente con él. Pero no podía evitar tener cierto grado de preocupación por su hijo, especialmente después de lo que había presenciado la noche anterior sin querer. 

Fue una cosa breve, cuestión de segundos y que seguramente no acabó en nada más que un momento congelado en el tiempo, pero Lan Wangji no era ciego ni mucho menos ingenuo: algo había ocurrido entre Jin Ling y Lan Sizhui. No había sido su intención interrumpirles de esa forma cuando entró en la habitación, pero no se había esperado verles tan cerca, porque no había pasado por su cabeza que quizás pudiese haber atracción entre ambos. 

No estaba seguro de hasta dónde habían llegado las cosas, si habían acaso hablado al respecto, pero lo cierto era que había notado un ligero cambio en Lan Sizhui. Seguía siempre sonriente, los mismos modales de toda la vida y había respondido cada vez que se había dirigido a él durante el largo día de paseo. Pero se había ofrecido a ayudarle a hacer la cena en lugar de querer sentarse junto con Wei Wuxian y Jin Ling en el salón a platicar. Días atrás, Lan Sizhui había estado pegado a Jin Ling como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo, en cambio ahora parecía querer al menos un poco de distancia. 

Sabía que lo correcto era darle su espacio, no entrometerse ni comentar nada que pudiese ponerle nervioso, porque no quería darle a entender que no gozaba de privacidad alguna. Pero Lan Wangji no podía evitar sentirse como se sentía. Él y Wei Wuxian lo habían criado para que no tuviese que temer por prejuicios en su casa, ninguno de los dos iba a molestarse o reñirle por ninguna decisión que tomase, siempre y cuando no estuviese haciendo algo incorrecto. Pero el mundo no era la seguridad de su casa y Jin Ling estaba rodeado de personas complicadas. 

Quería al menos hacerle saber que él estaba de su lado y que le protegería, aconsejaría o acompañaría siempre, que estaría allí para él. 

–A-Yuan –le llamó, picando los tomates que habían comprado antes de llegar a casa. 

Lan Sizhui se le quedó mirando, dejando de acomodar la pasta en las porciones de cada uno. Lan Wangji usualmente no se dirigía a él de esa manera, pero esa noche se le antojaba llamarlo así, para recordarle la cercanía que había entre ambos. 

–Puedes contarme lo que sea.

En esos momentos envidiaba un poco a su esposo. Wei Wuxian tenía un don para hablar, aunque no necesariamente todo el tiempo tuviese el tacto para tratar con todo tipo de personas. Wei Wuxian era siempre libre de decir lo que sintiese, sin frenarse a corregirse, porque era demasiado franco. Seguramente él no tendría problemas en enfrentar directamente a Lan Sizhui y preguntarle específicamente si algo estaba sucediendo entre él y Jin Ling. Era parte de su personalidad, porque Wei Wuxian era un ser sociable por naturaleza, a diferencia de él. 

Que fuese alguien de pocas palabras, no lo hacía desinteresado en la vida de sus seres queridos, no obstante. 

Podía ver su silueta desde el reflejo de la ventana, encontrándolo nervioso. Sus dedos estaban enroscados en la pasta cruda, estrujándola sólo lo suficiente como para juguetear con ella. De pronto, quizás pensando que estaba ocupado con los tomates, lo vio girar su cabeza en dirección al salón. Desde su posición podía observar a Wei Wuxian y Jin Ling viendo un programa en la televisión, comentando cosas triviales sobre lo que veían. Lan Wangji podría estar imaginando cosas, pero casi le dio la impresión que las mejillas de Lan Sizhui tenían algo de color. 

–¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de papá? 

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, si bien ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aquello más bien fue algo así como una confirmación a sus sospechas. 

Estaba preguntándole algo que era demasiado complicado como para poner en palabras, porque Lan Wangji no sabía cómo llamar aquello que le provocaba Wei Wuxian cada vez que estaba a su lado. Habían pasado alrededor de casi veinte años y aún así seguía admirándose por toda la revolución que Wei Wuxian ocasionaba en su interior. Era como si le estallase el pecho con cada sonrisa que le regalaba, acelerando su pulso al susurrarle cosas al oído, confesiones de amor y sugerentes comentarios. 

Tanto tiempo a su lado como su pareja y sus orejas seguían enrojeciendo con tan sólo una mirada de su parte, como si jamás hubiese abandonado la adolescencia. Cada vez que Wei Wuxian se desnudaba frente a él, era como si fuese la primera vez: le dejaba mareado, admirado por su belleza y con un apetito voraz. 

Wei Wuxian le hacía cometer idioteces, también. En un principio fueron cosas muy absurdas, como llenar las páginas de un cuaderno con su nombre, simplemente porque había sentido curiosidad de ver cómo quedaba su nombre grabado con su caligrafía. Luego fue tomando forma más concreta, al comenzar a tocar las cuerdas de su guqin pensando en él, dejándose guiar por una melodía desconocida. Terminó comprando conejos como mascotas porque Wei Wuxian un día bromeó con la idea de tener conejos en lugar de perros, porque le espantaban. 

Y Wei Wuxian le hacía ser valiente. Le tomó de la mano cuando subieron al avión para marcharse de Hong Kong y nunca más la soltó. Que estuviese a su lado le daba el impulso de hacer lo que fuese, de enfrentarse a una horda de zombies de ser necesario. Lan Wangji sentía que podía contra el mismísimo infierno, si con eso pudiese volver a ver la sonrisa de Wei Wuxian. 

¿Cómo poner todo eso en palabras? 

–Me siento vacío cuando no está. 

Era lo más cercano como podía definirlo, que algo faltaba en su vida cuando imaginaba un futuro sin Wei Wuxian. Eso fue lo que le impulsó a decirle que se marchasen si nadie les quería allí, que escapasen a un nuevo futuro, los dos. Todavía recordaba cómo le tomó las manos, cómo besó las lágrimas que salían del rostro de Wei Wuxian, tragándose las suyas propias, mientras le decía que se fuese con él. 

Los dos estuvieron a punto de quedarse sin vivir la vida que tenían, y de sólo pensar en ello, Lan Wangji sentía que de pronto el mundo perdía color. 

–¡Cuánta seriedad! –Wei Wuxian llegó hasta la cocina, probando un poco de la salsa que estaba preparando–. ¿De qué hablaban? 

Wei Wuxian tenía esa sonrisa tan pícara suya, como si supiese que él era el centro de atención de sus pensamientos y sus palabras. Lan Wangji no tenía con qué objetar, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. 

–De ti –le respondió, dejándole un beso en la frente que hizo que Wei Wuxian se retorciese del gusto cual chiquillo, pegándose a él. 

Era pésimo para aconsejar a su hijo, pero todo lo que quería para Lan Sizhui era que tuviese a alguien a su lado que le hiciese sentir las mismas cosas que Wei Wuxian despertaba en él. Merecía la felicidad que ellos debieron tener desde un principio. 

–Duchémonos juntos luego, Lan Zhan –susurró Wei Wuxian en confidencia, besándole la garganta. 

Lan Sizhui no les estaba prestando atención a ninguno de los dos en ese momento, porque Jin Ling se asomó por la cocina, preguntando si necesitaban ayuda en algo. Cuando vio florecer la sonrisa de Lan Sizhui, tan sólo por la presencia de Jin Ling, Lan Wangji se dijo que no había estado equivocado ni un poco en lo que estaba pensando, ni en lo que había visto la noche anterior. 

–Mm, después de cenar –respondió. 

Era el momento perfecto para aprovechar y comentarle a Wei Wuxian. Él también tenía que saber que Lan Sizhui, su hijo, estaba viendo a Jin Ling como algo más que un muchacho que estaba de visita. 

Y todo lo que eso implicaba. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Jiang Cheng creía que conocía la palabra caos, pero entonces Jin Ling desapareció y realmente entendió el significado real. 

Había pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que durmió, perdiendo casi por completo la noción del tiempo desde que llegó a su oficina, ladrándole a cualquiera que se atreviese a fastidiarlo. No hizo otra cosa que hacer miles de llamadas, tratando de todas las formas posibles de localizar el paradero de su sobrino. No se había detenido para comer ni para descansar, tan sólo para tomar un par de vasos de agua. 

Luego tendría tiempo para descansar, cuando hubiese encontrado al malcriado de su sobrino que quién sabría en qué parte de Estados Unidos se encontraba. Claro, imaginando que Wei Wuxian seguía viviendo en el continente americano y no se hubiese ido a ocultar a otra parte, como la rata escurridiza que era. Él no tenía forma de cómo saberlo, no habían tenido contacto desde que decidió un buen día largarse de la casa y no regresar nunca más. Desde ese día se dijo que no tenía caso contar con Wei Wuxian, que había preferido vivir su pecado al lado de Lan Wangji, que quedarse junto a ellos, su familia. 

Y en esta ocasión, no contaba con el apoyo de Nie Huaisang para que fuese su intermediario entre Wei Wuxian y él. 

De sólo pensar en Nie Huaisang, sentía ganas de estallar su puño contra la mesa hasta que ésta se rompiese en mil pedazos. Aún podía verle llorar frente a él, con sus ojos muy abiertos y sus labios suplicando piedad. Ardía haberle escuchado decir que él había ayudado a Jin Ling, que había sido quien guiase a Jin Ling hasta Wei Wuxian… Durante tantos años, Jiang Cheng imaginó que a pesar que era obvio que esos dos seguían siendo amigos, la amistad entre él y Nie Huaisang pesaba mucho más. Si había una sola persona en el mundo que pensó que siempre sería incondicional, era él y ahora le había clavado un puñal en la espalda. 

No tenía mucho tiempo tampoco para hundirse en su miserable suerte una vez más, porque la vida le recordaba que no contaba con absolutamente nadie que le cubriese la espalda. Estaba solo como desde el principio y así debería de continuar, sin perder su tiempo ni en amistades ni relaciones de ningún tipo. 

La traición de Nie Huaisang fue probablemente la amargura más grande desde que Wei Wuxian se marchó, luego de llenar sus oídos de juramentos vacíos como que serían hermanos hasta la muerte. Nie Huaisang tan sólo era uno más de la lista de aquellos aliados que terminaron por darle la espalda, sólo uno más del montón. 

–Señor, el joven Jin Ling es mayor de edad, esto es una violación a su pri… 

–¿Te he pedido que me des tu maldita opinión o que hagas tu trabajo? –había echado por la ventana sus buenos modales, observando de mala gana a su empleado, que venía con un carpeta entre sus manos–. Si ya has conseguido lo que te pedí, entrégamelo y lárgate de una buena vez. 

Temeroso de su mal carácter, el señor le dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia. Jiang Cheng abrió la misma con desesperación, siendo tan brusco que casi estropeó los papeles que había en el interior. Revisó la información, observando las fechas y la descripción de dónde fue utilizada la tarjeta de crédito de Jin Ling. Un montón de idioteces en los primeros días del mes, pero Jin Ling aún estaba en casa para entonces. 

Fue ya casi al final cuando encontró lo que buscaba. Una transacción para comprar algo vía internet, un boleto de avión. Más adelante otro pago de una especie de tiquete para un lugar, un acuario. 

–¿Investigaron el lugar donde se hizo esta compra? 

–San Francisco, señor. 

El nombre de la ciudad bailó en sus orejas, haciendo que se le calentara la cabeza inmediatamente. Finalmente, después de tantos días de agonía, tenía un destino donde enfocar su búsqueda y toda su furia. Tan lejos que se había ido a ocultar Wei Wuxian, para tratar de tapar su vergüenza junto con Lan Wangji. 

Por un momento se imaginó a su sobrino junto a Wei Wuxian, compartiendo sus desayunos y cenas, teniendo charlas como si fuesen parientes que se habían conocido desde toda la vida. Sentía el ácido en su boca de tan sólo imaginarlo, Wei Wuxian siempre había sido un imán para el resto de las personas, demasiado amigable y carismático. Ese maldito le había robado todo, el cariño de su padre, el de su hermana, indirectamente la atención de su madre… 

Pero primero muerto antes que le robase a Jin Ling. Primero muerto. 

–No me importa lo que tengan que hacer, a quién tengan que pagarle ni a quién tengan que torturar, pero van a dar con la dirección de Wei Wuxian o de Lan Wangji. 

Wei Wuxian ya había tomado una decisión desde hacía ya buen tiempo, y había escogido a Lan Wangji. No tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de querer reclamar ahora a Jin Ling. 

–Y en cuanto lo tengan, consigan un boleto de avión a San Francisco. 

Jiang Cheng no había dormido en más de veinticuatro horas, pero nunca había estado más cuerdo en su vida: iba a ir a San Francisco, a traer de vuelta a Jin Ling, a rastras de ser necesario. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Sólo había una cama en la habitación donde iba a dormir con Lan Sizhui. Jin Ling lo notó apenas dejaron todas las maletas, justo antes de partir a dar ese largo paseo por Nueva York. Trató de apartar ese detalle de su cabeza durante todo el día y por un momento logró olvidarlo, hasta que regresó a la habitación tras haberse duchado, antes de dormir y de pronto todo lo que le rodeó fue la presencia de la solitaria cama en el centro de la habitación. Eso y, por la brevedad de unos segundos, la espalda desnuda de Lan Sizhui. Había llegado justo cuando estaba terminando de cambiarse la camiseta por su ropa de dormir, parpadeando y atrapando con el rabillo del ojo la desnudez de su espalda. 

Actuó como si nada, apresurándose a dejar sus pertenencias de vuelta en la maleta, pero lo cierto era que sentía que su cara estaba en llamas. No era familiar con ningún tipo de desnudez salvo la suya, por ello tan sólo haber visto una cosa tan pequeña como esa le había puesto nervioso. Porque no tenía nada que ver específicamente con Lan Sizhui, ¿verdad? Claro, seguramente el concepto de compartir cama con quien fuese era lo que hacía que su estómago si sintiese de pronto revuelto, no porque fuese específicamente Lan Sizhui. 

O bien se estaba engañando a sí mismo. 

–¿Qué lado prefieres? –Lan Sizhui parecía no tener ni el menor de los problemas en cuanto al asunto de compartir el lecho, así que definitivamente todo era producto de la imaginación de Jin Ling y su exageración de los hechos. 

–Cualquiera está bien –respondió, enfadándose al sentir cómo sus temblaban cual gelatina. 

–Entonces tomaré el lado derecho –lo escuchó acomodarse sobre el colchón, exhalando un suspiro–. ¿Te lo pasaste bien? Recorrimos mucho. 

–Creo que la ciudad es más grande de lo que imaginé –titubeó un poco antes de finalmente sentarse en la cama también, probando qué tan grande o pequeña era para los dos–. ¿Ya habías estado aquí antes? 

Dejó descansar la mano sobre el colchón, acariciando suavemente las sábanas que estaban bajo sus dedos. Desde su espacio, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Lan Sizhui, a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo. Su cercanía le generaba un burbujeo en su interior, que no estaba seguro si le disgustaba o por el contrario le encantaba. De momento prefirió quedarse quieto, sin dar muchas señales que por su cabeza estaban pasando ideas locas. 

–Mm, vinimos los tres pero yo era muy pequeño, no lo recuerdo mucho –Lan Sizhui se rió un poco–. En los primeros años que estuvimos juntos, solían llevarme a todas partes. Fuimos a Disney también. 

–Mi tío Jiang Cheng sólo me llevaba con él cuando tenía negocios –se quejó, aunque la verdad era que esos viajes tampoco habían sido tan malos. 

Sí se había aburrido un poco de vez en cuando y le había tocado pasar parte del día a solas, paseando con el chofer, pero Jiang Cheng siempre estaba disponible a la hora de la cena. Le gustaba llevarlo a algún lugar especial, pedir muchas veces un apartado para los dos y le dejaba ordenar lo que más le gustase. Con el tiempo, Jin Ling se había podido dar cuenta que Jiang Cheng era un poco desastroso para relacionarse con los demás, como él, pero con esos gestos tan sólo estaba tratando de tener un gesto con él. 

Estos últimos días quizás habría desenmascarado parte de su rostro, una parte de él que no le gustaba mucho, pero su tío en esencia no era una mala persona. Y cuando pensaba en eso, temía su reacción cuando volviese a casa. 

–Mi papá me comentó que sería lindo regresar para invierno, ¿quizás Navidad? Y que… sería lindo que nos acompañases. 

Jin Ling le miró de reojo, preguntándose si Lan Sizhui quisiera que él estuviese con ellos también, si él especialmente querría tenerle cerca. Era una fecha que no significaba mucho para él, la verdad, pero sabía que la ciudad se iluminaba con luces por todas partes y que debería de ser muy lindo caminar por allí con tantos adornos por las calles. 

–Quizás en alguna ocasión –le gustaría haber sido un poco más positivo, pero prefirió dejarlo de manera ambigua. 

Todavía tenía que volver a poner un pie en Hong Kong y tantear las cosas, decidir si iba a decirle a su tío en dónde estuvo y todo lo que descubrió. Antes, no podía ponerse a soñar con cosas, pero Jin Ling sentía que su corazón iba a necesitar regresar, en algún punto de su vida. Lo que estaba viviendo al lado de Wei Wuxian, de Lan Wangji y de Lan Sizhui, le había marcado. 

–Pronto tengo que regresar a casa –comentó, enroscando un poco sus dedos como si pensar en ello le fuese de pronto incómodo. No tanto por el lío que le esperaba al regresar, sino porque dejaría de compartir su día a día con Lan Sizhui. 

Extrañaría su voz y su sonrisa, que le dejaba con las mejillas cosquilleando en cada momento. 

–Me imagino, seguramente deben estarte esperando –Lan Sizhui le ofreció una sonrisa, pero le pareció un tanto hueca–. Fairy sobretodo, ¿no? 

Asintió. Extrañaba a su perra, le hacía falta dormir abrazado a ella. Echaba de menos ver su expresión cada vez que le hacía un gesto para darle a entender que era hora de su paseo, dando brincos por todas partes mientras ladraba feliz. Le hubiese encantando compartir con ella todo este paseo, llevarla a caminar las mismas calles que él recorrió junto a sus tíos y Lan Sizhui. Claro que hubiese sido una cosa muy complicada, porque Wei Wuxian seguramente habría salido corriendo apenas verla. 

–Jin Ling. 

Lan Sizhui estaba con las rodillas recogidas contra su pecho, abrazando sus piernas. No le veía, Jin Ling no podía distinguir bien la expresión de su rostro, pero le parecía que estaba en medio de un conflicto o que algo le afligía. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez, haciendo que se armaran mil nudos en su estómago. Por alguna razón recordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior, haberlo tenido tan cerca que casi podía contar sus pestañas. Jin Ling pensó que de los labios de Lan Sizhui iba a salir un comentario acerca de eso, y se sintió expuesto, nervioso, ansioso… 

–¿Seguiríamos hablando, después que te marches? –no fue exactamente lo que Jin Ling estaba imaginando, pero su corazón siguió inquieto. 

¿Se veía de esa manera tan acongojada porque temía que no se volviesen a ver? Quería tomarlo de los hombros y decirle que estaba loco si pensaba que no hablarían nunca más o que pretendería dejarlo atrás, encerrado en su pasado. Pero sus dedos picaban, como si hubiese electricidad en la punta de estos, al pensar en volver a tocarlo. 

Atinó a rozar su hombro con el suyo, cuando se acomodó más en la cama, acercándose un poco a él. Lo hizo parecer un accidente, pero lo cierto era que su cuerpo de alguna forma estaba buscando una cercanía con el otro. 

–C-Claro que sí. 

Pudo observar el rostro de Lan Sizhui iluminarse con su sonrisa y sus ojos, causando que se sintiese realmente enfermo y comprometido. ¿Cómo un acto tan simple como ese podía ponerle ta inquieto ahora? 

–Qué bien, porque voy a extrañarte. 

Lan Sizhui sin duda había heredado la honestidad de Wei Wuxian, siendo capaz de decir cosas tan vergonzosas sin cortarse ni un sólo momento. No le dejaba espacio para procesar lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo… 

Agradeció que apagase la luz de su mesita de noche, arreglándose con cuidado para dormir. Jin Ling volvió a ser muy consciente que iban a compartir cama, que estaban relativamente muy cerca el uno del otro. Podía volver a sentir el aroma de su champú dándole caricias a la punta de su nariz, recordándole el día de ayer. Pasar mucho tiempo con él antes había provocado esos pensamientos ahora en su cabeza, ¿no era así? Desde que salieron a caminar por allí ayer comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada constantemente, a añorar que sus hombros se rozasen por accidente mientras caminaban y a extrañar sus dedos atrapados en su mano. 

Se sentía como un pillo por querer desear revivir momentos similares, valiéndose de excusas baratas, pero Jin Ling estaba consciente que le quedaba poco tiempo en Estados Unidos. Y no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasaría para volver a verlo. 

–¿Saldrías mañana conmigo? –preguntó finalmente después de un largo rato, temiendo que Lan Sizhui se hubiese quedado dormido. 

–¿Tú y yo? 

Jin Ling asintió, girando su rostro para mirarlo a su lado. Estaba cerca otra vez, no tanto como antes, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiese notar perfectamente bien su rostro. 

–Hay algo que quiero hacer pero es secreto… O algo así. 

Al caminar frente a la tienda de antigüedades, Jin Ling tuvo una idea. Un regalo para demostrarle a Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji que estaba agradecido con ellos, un gesto para que no le olvidasen. 

–Está bien, será nuestro secreto. 

Fue la forma en la que lo dijo, la que hizo que Jin Ling se inquietase, asintiendo bruscamente y girándose en la cama, para dormir. 

–Buenas noches, Jin Ling. 

Murmuró lo mismo, apretándose contra las sábanas como si con eso pudiese mantener prisionero a su corazón dentro de su pecho. Planeaba quedarse en esa posición toda la noche de ser posible, no mover ni un sólo músculo para que no pudiesen haber roces extraños mientras dormían. 

Pero pasados varios minutos, cuando escuchó que la respiración de Lan Sizhui se hubo vuelto un murmullo casi, la curiosidad pudo más que él. Se giró con mucho cuidado en la cama, quedando frente a Lan Sizhui. Su rostro estaba totalmente relajado, sus labios ligeramente separados. Recibió su respiración en la cara, justo en sus mejillas y parte de sus ojos, trayéndole el recuerdo de ayer. 

Estudió su rostro en medio de las sombras, libre de sentirse avergonzado que le descubriesen en ello. Pensó que le quedaba menos para poder verle a la cara, que haría bien memorizando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. 

Deseó allí, en silencio y con la compañía de la noche, que él y Lan Sizhui realmente pudiesen volver a verse alguna vez. Que fuese pronto, pensó Jin Ling, porque no quería que pasase demasiado y quizás Lan Sizhui lo olvidase. 

Cerró los ojos del cansancio eventualmente, dejando que el sueño le abrazase y le permitiese soñar con cosas abstractas que tenían que ver con Lan Sizhui. Lástima que no pudo descubrir que Lan Sizhui justo al punto había abierto los ojos también, deteniéndose a observarle por un rato. 

Sin saberlo, le regaló una sonrisa cuando comenzó a soñar que caminaba por Nueva York junto a Lan Sizhui y Fairy. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

–Mm, tienes una cara extraña. 

Wei Wuxian notó un cambio en su marido, algo traía entre ceja y ceja, pero sus labios estaban sellados. Se dio cuenta cuando estuvieron en la ducha, porque a pesar que lo sintió temblar entre sus manos y corresponder cada una de sus ardientes caricias, algo tenía la mente de Lan Wangji lejos de él, lejos de su cuerpo. Lo comprobó cuando Lan Wangji terminó de tallarle sus cabellos con la toalla, volviéndose para observarlo tras de él. Tenía una expresión de esas que le hacían saltar alarmas en el interior, nostálgica, como si alguna cosa le trajese preocupación. 

Lo obligó a tomar asiento en la cama, poniendo una toalla sobre la cabeza de Lan Wangji para ayudar a secar sus largos cabellos. 

–A ver, ¿acaso no te he besado bien? ¿Quieres que te siga dando mimos, Lan Zhan? –ofreció, rascándole el mentón en un momento para juguetear con él–. ¿Qué te tiene lejos de mí esta noche? 

Tenía un par de ideas, no descartaba que quizás le hubiese llegado un mensaje de Lan XiChen, quizás algo referente a su tío. Lan QiRen era un punto de quiebre para Lan Wangji, alguien que iba a ser siempre importante en su vida, a pesar de todo el dolor que le causó. ¿Acaso podría ser que el viejo Lan QiRen estaría enfermo…? 

Fuese lo que fuese, expresarse le estaba costando un mundo entero a Lan Wangji. No era raro que fuese un poco reservado para hablar de sus sentimientos o hacer comentarios sobre algo que no fuese muy agradable, pero en esta ocasión en particular Wei Wuxian podía sentir su tensión hasta en sus hombros. 

Cuando consideró que sus cabellos estaban lo suficientemente secos, dejó la toalla olvidada en el suelo y tomó entre sus dos manos el rostro de su esposo, obligándolo a enfrentarlo. Le sostenía la mirada, no negándole descubrir que en efecto, algo nublaba sus pensamientos y turbaba un poco su corazón. 

–A-Yuan quiere a Jin Ling. 

Al principio no entendió lo que Lan Wangji había querido decirle. Era obvio, ¿no? Por supuesto que A-Yuan quería a Jin Ling, su hijo era el tipo de muchacho que se encariñaba con quienes le rodeaban. Recordaba que hasta le había tomado cariño al señor Sawyer, su vecino cascarrabias que siempre se quejaba de cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no iba a querer a Jin Ling, que a pesar de ser un poco malcriado, era buena persona? 

Pero cuando Lan Wangji se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin decirle nada más, Wei Wuxian lo entendió. Oh, A-Yuan quería a Jin Ling. 

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó como para asegurarse que Lan Wangji estaba en lo correcto, pero éste asintió con firmeza. 

–Vi algo ayer, cuando estaban tocando el guqin.

Ah, Wei Wuxian creía haber escuchado la melodía que Lan Wangji había compuesto para él ayer por la noche, cierto. Esa canción había inundado las paredes de la casa, arrastrándole en recuerdos deliciosos, cálidos, que tan sólo les pertenecían a los dos. Una canción sin letras pero con notas que estaban llenas de todos los sentimientos que Lan Wangji tenía por él, una declaración de amor. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que eso había tenido que ver con Lan Sizhui y con Jin Ling… 

Abrumado por la realización de lo que le acababa de decir Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, aguantando la respiración. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? De pronto sentía que estaba empezando a unir piezas de rompecabezas en su mente, como si todo de pronto encajara en un lugar perfecto. Lan Sizhui preguntándole cosas sobre la familia de Jin Ling de manera muy insistente, siempre queriendo abogar porque se hiciesen de comer cosas deliciosas para que Jin Ling probase algo nuevo cada día. 

Quizás no le había prestado la atención suficiente, pero debía decir que luego que lo pensaba, la idea no le sonaba tan descabellada.

–Bueno, Jin Ling no es feo. Aunque eso lo heredó de mi hermana –suspiró, dejando caer su espalda pesadamente sobre la cama–. Ya el carácter es culpa de Jin Zixuan. 

Jin Ling era un poco altanero, un poco malcriado, un poco grosero, ¿pero qué adolescente no lo era? Sí, en esas cosas se parecía  a su padre, pero también tenía muchas cualidades. En el fondo era tan sólo un chiquillo que buscaba un poco de cariño, muy torpe cuando se trataba de dar muestras de afecto y que de alguna u otra, intentaba ayudar en lo que podía, aunque no supiese cómo hacerlo. Suponía que entendía si Lan Sizhui se había fijado en él. 

Se rió entre dientes imaginándose la cara de Jiang Cheng si se enteraba que su hijo estaba prendando de su sobrino, pero pronto la sonrisa se le transformó en una mueca. Él había podido manejar todo el asunto de Jiang Cheng de una manera tan distinta porque era algo que tan sólo le competía a él y a Lan Wangji, pero en esta ocasión estaban dos inocentes de por medio. 

Fue allí cuando entendió la mirada pesada de Lan Wangji, que todavía seguía observándole muy fijamente. Estaba sentado en la cama, a su lado, con un brazo apoyado cerca de su rostro, tan cerca estaba que Wei Wuxian podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. 

–Jiang Cheng está a kilómetros de distancia, no puede hacerles nada –aseguró, en parte también para convencerse a sí mismo. 

–No dejaría que le lastime. 

–Lo sé. Yo lo sé. 

Tomó la mano de Lan Wangji entre la suya, acariciándola. Conocía a Lan Wangji, le había quedado claro hacía mucho tiempo hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por protegerlo, por cuidar el bienestar de quienes amaba. Había sido capaz de ir contra su familia sin parpadear apenas él se vio en peligro, haciéndole saber que no había absolutamente nada ni nadie más valioso en su vida que él. Wei Wuxian no tenía que preguntarle a Lan Wangji para saber que él no permitiría que nadie pusiese un sólo dedo encima de Lan Sizhui y mucho menos iba a dejar que lo insultaran. 

–A-Yuan está a salvo con nosotros. Y Jin Ling parece haber copiado sólo lo bueno de Jiang Cheng, estará bien. 

A veces podía parecer que Jiang Cheng era tan sólo un nudo de defectos, pero tenía cosas positivas. Muchas cosas positivas, si Wei Wuxian se permitía ser sincero. Era orgulloso, sí, pero bajo esa coraza había una persona con un gran grado de responsabilidad, que sabía anteponer todo para hacer lo que debía. Jiang Cheng amaba a su familia, eso tendría que habérselo educado a Jin Ling, que era importante honrar a su familia. Esas no eran cualidades que a Wei Wuxian le parecían desagradables, sino todo lo contrario. Fue por ese deseo de honrar a la familia, que Jin Ling se apareció en su casa, por querer hacerle justicia a la memoria de sus padres. 

Era un buen niño, porque Jiang Cheng lo había criado así. 

Cada vez que hablaba de su hermano, Lan Wangji le acariciaba el rostro, queriendo espantar los fantasmas del pasado que le atormentaban. Y Wei Wuxian le respondía con una sonrisa, derritiéndose ante sus muestras de amor. 

Lan Wangji se acomodó a su lado en la cama, con mucho más cuidado que el que él tuvo cuando se dejó caer. Lo sentía menos tenso que antes, aunque tenía que admitir que después de enterarse de qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, lo entendía. Era un asunto un tanto delicado. No obstante, él siempre quería verle el lado positivo, o iba a perder la cabeza. 

–Lo educamos bien, Lan Zhan. 

Uno de sus más grandes orgullos, siempre sería su pequeño A-Yuan. Lo veía y se le hinchaba el pecho de la felicidad de saber que era su hijo, que él y Lan Wangji lo habían educado, criado y moldeado en el muchacho que era hoy en día. Valiente, de un corazón tan puro como el de Lan Wangji, alguien capaz de emerger de una desgracia como la que le puso en sus manos y transformar sus lágrimas en una sonrisa. 

–La historia no tiene por qué repetirse, ellos estarán bien. 

Él y Lan Wangji tuvieron que enfrentar otro tipo de desgracia, cruzar un infierno con la forma de sus familiares para finalmente obtener el pequeño oasis que tenían. Fue difícil, terrible y desgastante, pero Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling no tenían por qué pasar por ello. Merecían explorar, saciar su curiosidad, ser libres de experimentar cuanto quisieran sin la necesidad de temer por el mundo que les rodeaba. Al menos en sus manos, Wei Wuxian jamás permitiría que ocurriese aquello. 

–Como nosotros –agregó Lan Wangji, tomándole de la mano. 

Sentía el frío de su anillo rozar su piel, recordándole por enésima vez que estaban casados, unidos hasta que alguno de los dos tuviese que partir al más allá. Esos anillos eran la prueba más rotunda que, a pesar de la tormenta que echaron sobre ellos, al emerger tras ese caos su amor no se vio resquebrajado, sino todo lo contrario. A veces pensar en ello, hacía que Wei Wuxian se sintiese el hombre más afortunado del mundo. No se sentía sucio ni defectuoso, en brazos de Lan Wangji se sentía libre, completo. 

Se movió hasta acomodarse descaradamente sobre Lan Wangji, robando sus labios por unos instantes. La vida nunca le alcanzaría para hacerle saber lo feliz que era a su lado. 

–Tus besos siempre son buenos, Wei Ying –a pesar que antes Wei Wuxian había dicho eso para juguetear, Lan Wangji parecía importante aclarárselo. 

Se rió entre dientes, entrelazando sus brazos en los hombros de Lan Wangji. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que Wei Wuxian podía verse reflejado en sus ojos, bajo esas largas y hermosas pestañas. 

–¿Ya te he dicho cuánto te amo, Lan Zhan? 

Lan Wangji murmuró sobre sus labios su amor por él también, robándole otro beso más. Y otro, hasta que no quedó nada más en él que su desnudez y su respiración agitada. 

Wei Wuxian puso su mente en blanco, dejando ir esas preocupaciones que antes había tenido su esposo sobre Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling. Ellos estarían bien, los tiempos habían cambiado, ahora ellos estaban en sus vidas para asegurarse que nadie fuese a dañarles. Tenían que ser libres de vivir como mejor se sintiesen, lejos de las desgracias que les habían tocado a ellos. 

Estaba firmemente convencido y decidido, a que la historia no volviese a repetirse. Costase lo que costase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En serio, por favor no odien mucho a Jiang Cheng. Todo estará bien y todo será recompensado al final, PROMESA ;_; Debería de estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo en exactamente una semana, así que nos veremos pronto <3 
> 
> Extiendo nuevamente la opción de chillarme por twitter también: @seijouswildcard


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para decir que, en vista que ya casi se está acabando este fic, GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS. Les quiero muchísimo y estoy muy agradecida con ustedes <3 <3 <3

Fue a visitarlo, con esa camisa que Jiang Cheng le había regalado hacía tanto tiempo atrás. 

“Pensé que se te vería bien, combina contigo”, le había dicho en aquel entonces y Nie Huaisang no podía evitar quedarse mirando al espejo largo rato cada vez que la utilizaba. Su piel se erizaba con la caricia de la camisa, su tela tan delgada y fina, imaginando los dedos de Jiang Cheng repasando el diseño con cuidado cuando la escogió, pensando en él. Era imposible no fantasear, no pensar que lo había visualizado a él con la camisa puesta, con el verde haciendo contraste con esos detalles en dorado. 

Ahora se la había puesto para fantasear con que Jiang Cheng podría perdonarle, para demostrarle que él lo quería y que no había olvidado por un sólo instante la amistad que les unía. Era lo más importante que Nie Huaisang tenía en toda su miserable vida. 

Dejó pasar dos días, cuarenta y ocho horas para volver a buscarlo, llorando en silencio durante ese tiempo y esperando que Jiang Cheng fuese a perdonarle cuando se volviesen a ver. Ojalá que el coraje se le pasara, solía decirse para tratar de calmarse cada vez que recordaba las crueles palabras de Jiang Cheng, su mirada llena de desprecio y dolor, porque Nie Huaisang lo había lastimado aunque eso había sido lo menos que había buscado. 

Esperaba de todo corazón, que esa camisa simbolizase un llamado a la paz para los dos y que Jiang Cheng estuviese un poco más cuerdo para escucharle. 

Tomó como una buena señal que los sirvientes no le prohibieran la entrada, eso quería decir que Jiang Cheng no les había dicho que era una persona  _ non grata _ en su hogar. Podría ser un poco patético que viese aquello como una victoria o algo de qué alegrarse, pero a Nie Huaisang no le quedaban ya muchas cartas más que jugarse. 

Mantuvo la misma careta de siempre, su sonrisa tímida y un tanto nerviosa, caminando más o menos con seguridad por el jardín que rodeaba la entrada, tratando de todos los medios por ocultar que su interior estaba temblando del pánico. No había podido conciliar el sueño desde que Jiang Cheng se marchó ese día, dormitando tan sólo un par de horas entre esos dos días de esperar hasta este momento. Pero tenía que ocultarlo lo mejor que podía, porque delatarse sería su fin… 

Suerte que Nie Huaisang llevaba muchos años ensayando vivir una vida que estaba bastante apartada de la realidad. 

–Joven, el señor Jiang Cheng no se encuentra –el mayordomo hizo una reverencia junto a la puerta, excusándose. 

–Oh, ¿no ha llegado del trabajo todavía? 

Nie Huaisang miró discretamente en dirección hacia el garaje, encontrando los coches de Jiang Cheng estacionados perfectamente en su sitio. Por supuesto que estaba en casa, pero se le estaba negando. No le sorprendía, por supuesto, de alguna manera ya se lo había esperado y Jiang Cheng había dejado muy en claro que no quería volver a verlo nunca. 

Apretó sus labios, diciéndose a sí mismo que aguantase en silencio, porque no podía echarse a llorar frente a la puerta de su casa como si nada. 

–No, se fue de viaje. 

–¿De viaje? 

La noticia tomó a Nie Huaisang por sorpresa y por la expresión del mayordomo, le dio la impresión que le estaba diciendo la verdad. No sabía que Jiang Cheng había tenido que viajar, aunque no era extraño que tuviese que ausentarse algunas veces durante el año por cuestiones de trabajo. Lo que le sorprendía era que por como estaba el ambiente, Jiang Cheng hubiese tenido tiempo e interés de atender asuntos de trabajo, cuando su prioridad era dar con Jin Ling. 

–No pensé que fuese a viajar por estos días –comentó más para sí que otra cosa, aunque quizás y algo urgente se había presentado. Nie Huaisang ya había perdido el derecho a tener acceso a la vida privada de Jiang Cheng y sus asuntos. 

–Seguramente tuvo que ver con la desaparición del joven Jin Ling –el jardinero, que estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse, hizo un gesto con su cabeza–. O al menos eso fue lo que me pareció escuchar… 

–Shh, no tienes por qué estar haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, ni por qué estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas. 

–Fue por accidente, lo juro. Estaba pasando por allí y lo escuché hablando por teléfono, eso es todo. 

No tenía un espejo frente a sí, pero Nie Huaisang estaba seguro que había perdido toda la sangre de su rostro en ese punto. 

Las voces de los sirvientes hacían eco en su cabeza, no era capaz de distinguir correctamente todo lo que decían hasta ese punto, pero le llegaban palabras sueltas. Vuelo, Estados Unidos… Esas fueron más que explícitas para Nie Huaisang, que conocía parte de la historia que se estaba desenvolviendo. 

De pronto, se le antojaba que estaba viviendo dentro de una pesadilla, era como si siguiese con los pies atascados en el salón de su casa después que partiese Jiang Cheng. Nie Huaisang sentía que seguía arrodillado sobre el suelo, tapándose el rostro mientras trataba, en vano, de echar el tiempo para atrás y así poder arrepentirse de haberle dado esos datos a Jin Ling. Qué ingenuo de su parte haber pensado que Jiang Cheng se quedaría tan tranquilo, qué estúpido de su parte pensar que podría ir a buscarlo en planes de reconciliación. 

Jiang Cheng no había partido a ningún viaje de negocios, había ido tras la pista de Jin Ling. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Les quedaba aproximadamente dos horas y media antes de tener que partir al aeropuerto y regresar a San Francisco, así que sin querer pensarlo demasiado, tomó la mano de Jin Ling y le invitó a que recorrieran parte del famoso Central Park. Estrechó sus dedos entre los suyos para que no se perdiesen en el camino, con el tumulto de gente que caminaba también por las calles, pero lo cierto era que Lan Sizhui tenía que admitir que había una pizca de egoísmo en su gesto. 

Desde ese pequeño pero significativo momento en el estudio, Lan Sizhui no había podido evitar ser demasiado consciente de cada vez que sus hombros se rozaban, de lo cerca que caminaban el uno del otro cuando platicaban por la calle. Le daba algo de vergüenza, como si su cercanía de pronto le pusiese los nervios de punta, pero al mismo tiempo le generaba como cosquillas en la panza, queriendo prolongar cada instante que estaban así de cerca. 

Eso incluía también, por supuesto, unas escapadas por allí, los dos solos. No tuvieron muchos espacios para estar a solas para explorar ya que estaban los cuatro en Nueva York, salvo por esa mañana que Jin Ling le pidió a Lan Sizhui que le acompañase para comprar algo que quería mantener en secreto. Le pareció un regalo lindísimo para sus padres, que hablaba demasiado bien del corazón de Jin Ling, de cómo bajo esa expresión a veces un tanto huraña, había alguien con mucho cariño que dar. 

Pero Lan Sizhui apreciaba tanto los momentos que podían compartir los dos solos, por eso le había tomado la mano pidiéndole que fuesen a darse una escapadita antes que tuviesen que ir al aeropuerto. Suerte para él, Jin Ling tampoco se quejó. Al contrario, quería creer… 

Lo notaba feliz, tenía una sonrisa muy grande mientras disparaba el botón de su cámara una y otra vez. Aquella era una imagen muy similar a esa tarde en la que estuvieron en la playa, con el Golden Gate Bridge de fondo. Jin Ling había tenido una sonrisa tan radiante como la de hoy, lo único que faltaba era la misma tonalidad naranja que había acariciado su tez. Aunque, tampoco era necesaria para hacer que Jin Ling luciese guapo. 

–¿Qué? 

Una vez más, se le había quedado mirando, sin darle ninguna explicación. 

Tan sólo atinó a sonreírse y negar con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto con su mano. 

–Si quieres nos podemos sentar un rato por allí. 

Se acomodaron cerca del borde del lago, justo sobre el pasto. El ambiente que les rodeaba era bastante apacible, a pesar que habían personas alrededor, voces y risas de otras personas que fueron a pasar el día. Quizás era el agradable clima del verano, el sonido del agua que apenas se agitaba con los botes de remos que cruzaban por el lago. Lan Sizhui pensó que tal vez en otro momento que regresaran, invitaría a Jin Ling a subirse a uno de esos y pasear por el lago. 

–¿Sabes que se puede patinar en hielo cuando se congela? –le comentó, recordando que había visto fotos del lago congelado en invierno y que siempre había tenido ganas de probar. 

–¿En serio? –Jin Ling robó una foto más del lago, esperando a que cruzase un bote justo en el lugar indicado antes de hacerlo–. Yo no sé patinar. 

–No es tan difícil, yo puedo ayudarte. 

Lan Sizhui lo ofrecía de buena manera, como siempre, pero sus mejillas picaban porque estaba imaginándose la escena de forma demasiado vívida. Sus manos entrelazadas con la de Jin Ling, con la excusa de mantenerlo en equilibrio, para evitar que fuese a desplomarse estrepitosamente en el hielo. Debería de ser muy agradable pasar un invierno junto a Jin Ling. 

Y un otoño, la primavera… 

–¿Por qué siempre usas eso? 

Jin Ling estaba señalando la cinta que estaba atada en su muñeca derecha, esa cinta blanca con patrones de nubes. Instintivamente la acarició, como si se tratase de la extensión del brazo de una persona, en lugar de un trozo de tela. 

–Me la regalaron mis papás. Bueno, en realidad creo que esto le pertenecía a mi padre Lan Wangji. 

Era parte de una maraña de recuerdos borrosos, momentos que eran como un flash en su cabeza, intermitentes e inesperados. Lan Sizhui no tenía una memoria en específico del momento cuando la cinta llegó a sus manos, pero sus padres le habían contado la historia detrás de ese detalle que le acompañaba desde pequeñito. 

–No lo recuerdo bien, estaba muy pequeño. Pero mi papá me contó que, en los primeros días que llevaba viviendo con ellos, tuve muchas pesadillas. Estaba asustado todo el tiempo, temiendo que un día iba a perderme y ellos nunca podrían encontrarme. 

Ahora entendía que probablemente su cabeza estaba reaccionando a todo el trauma y caos al que había estado expuesto durante el evento en el que resultaron muertos sus padres. Estaba asustado, pensando que una vez más iba a perder todo lo que tenía, incluyendo a los dos hombres que, con mucho cariño, habían decidido adoptarlo como si fuese su hijo. 

–Mi papá me puso la cinta en la muñeca y me dijo que con ella nunca me perdería, porque aún si nos separásemos, iban a poder reconocerme sin problemas. 

Aunque Lan Sizhui no podía recordarlo con exactitud, sí que podía imaginarse el rostro sonriente de Wei Wuxian poniéndole la cinta y limpiándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Esa sonrisa tan pura, con un toque de diversión y que no pretendía otra cosa más que contagiarle. Desde que tenía memoria, esa sonrisa le había sacado de tantos pesares, de momentos desagradables. 

Era como la presencia entera de Lan Wangji, que era capaz de hacerle sentir paz y confort. Cuando estaba junto a su padre, sentía que nunca nada malo podía pasarle, porque él siempre saldría en su defensa y le protegería. Y así había sido siempre. Ya le había contado alguna vez que esa cinta había sido suya, y Lan Sizhui se imaginaba que fuese lo que fuese que causase que Lan Wangji tuviese esa aura de protección y tranquilidad, se la había transmitido por medio de esa cinta. 

Sonaba absurdo y demasiado infantil, pero Lan Sizhui elegía creer que así era. 

–¿Cómo te adoptaron? –Jin Ling se había acomodado más en su posición, apoyando su quijada en la palma de su mano, observándole fijamente. 

En todo ese tiempo que habían estado conviviendo juntos, Jin Ling le había hecho todo tipo de preguntas, tanto triviales como íntimas, pero casi siempre rondando a sus padres, a Wei Wuxian más que nada. Parecía demasiado respetuoso de su intimidad, de no hurgar demasiado en sus asuntos personales, pero finalmente había caído rendido en querer preguntar algo como eso. 

No le molestaba, en lo absoluto. Al contrario, sentía algo de cosquillas por saber que generaba su curiosidad. 

–Tenía tres años cuando les conocí. Mis padres biológicos y yo estuvimos atrapados en un incendio que se produjo en un edificio, así que nos llevaron de urgencias al hospital. 

Producto del trauma del momento, Lan Sizhui creía tener ciertos recuerdos, aunque eran extremadamente vagos. Su cuerpo se sacudía un poco al ver fuego o sentir olor a madera quemada. Apenas y recordaba los rostros de sus padres, también eran como las personas que salían en sus sueños: que apenas y las recordaba bien al despertar. Creía que tenía el timbre de voz de su madre atorado en su cabeza, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello. 

–Hicieron lo que pudieron por salvarles la vida, pero ambos murieron esa noche en el hospital –le contó, acariciándose un tanto el cabello de manera nerviosa, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo–. Mi papá estaba de turno en emergencias y le tocó atenderme. Así fue que nos conocimos. 

Wei Wuxian le había contado esa historia mil veces y mil veces se maravillaba con ella. Su primer paciente cuando entró de turno esa noche de otoño, no había parado de llorar desde que le trajeron a emergencias, gritando una y otra vez por sus padres. Le había dicho que no era demasiado diestro con los niños, que prefería atender adultos o incluso hasta hacer turnos en la morgue, para ayudar a recoger cultivos. Pero que cuando le vio y supo que sus padres habían fallecido, hizo todo lo que pudo para ponerlo a salvo. 

No se rindió tampoco hasta que pudo arrancarle una sonrisa, haciéndole cosquillas a la mañana siguiente. 

Lo que sí se había quedado grabado en su memoria, fue la primera vez que vio a Lan Wangji. Se había extraviado en el hospital, soltando las piernas de Wei Wuxian tan sólo un momento para irse tras una de las enfermeras que andaba llevando una bandeja con comida y cuando giró la cabeza, de pronto no estaba seguro de dónde andaba. Se puso a llorar, histérico, pensando que Wei Wuxian nunca le encontraría y fue entonces que alguien acudió a su auxilio. 

Se intimidó tanto con la altura de Lan Wangji cuando chocó contra sus piernas, que aumentó su llanto, hasta que él se agachó. Su expresión serena y su voz suave le hicieron calmarse, jamás olvidaría la sensación de tranquilidad que le traspasó tan sólo con estar cerca de él. 

Instantes después Wei Wuxian apareció agitando sus brazos, preguntándole por qué se había separado de él de ese modo. Lan Sizhui no había podido entender bien que en ese momento había terminado encontrando a sus dos padres por separado, como si el hilo del destino les hubiese juntado. 

–Tuvieron que convencer a la trabajadora social que ellos eran lo suficientemente responsables y las personas adecuadas para quedarse conmigo y ser mis padres, pero para mi cumpleaños, ya estaba viviendo con ellos. 

Le llenaron de juguetes, de pasteles, helado, peluches… Se sentaban con él para leerle cuentos en la noche, echaban burbujas en su tina y patitos de hule, lo llevaban de paseo a la playa y al acuario. Intentaron por todos los medios complacerle, llenar el vacío que había quedado en su corazón con la muerte de sus padres. 

Y lo habían conseguido, sin lugar a dudas. 

Lan Sizhui a veces pensaba en sus padres biológicos, en cómo habría sido su vida de distinta si alguno de ellos o ambos, se hubiesen podido salvar esa noche. Se preguntaba si sería una persona distinta, habiendo vivido otro tipo de experiencias y emociones. ¿Pensaría distinto, tendría otros amigos, otros intereses? Probablemente, Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji no habrían moldeado su vida y él no habría crecido copiando cosas de ambos. 

Pero pensar en esa posibilidad le causaba dolor, porque a pesar que sentía pena al recordar la tragedia que arrasó con su familia biológica, no convivir con los padres que hicieron de todo por querer brindarle un hogar, sonaba realmente terrible. ¿Qué sería de él sin las bromas de Wei Wuxian, sus sabias palabras ni sus consejos? ¿Qué sería de él sin los protectores brazos de Lan Wangji, sus enseñanzas ni su compañía? Los extrañaría, los añoraría cada instante de su vida. 

Tuvo al menos un par de compañeros en su escuela, cuando niño, que hicieron comentarios al respecto que sus padres eran dos hombres, pero Lan Sizhui no podía sino sentir pena por ellos. Ninguno de ellos tenía los padres que él sí, esos dos hombres que harían hasta lo imposible por protegerle, por hacerle sonreír y brindarle un hogar. 

–Me alegra que te adoptaran –dijo Jin Ling, de pronto–. De otro modo no habríamos podido conocernos. 

Su instinto fue sonreírle porque compartía su sentir, pero Lan Sizhui no pudo evitar quedarse observándolo por unos segundos, no pudiendo creer que había escuchado esas palabras de su parte. Todo su interior se sintió caliente de pronto, con una calidez que irradiaba en su pecho, atormentando su corazón. 

Lentamente, floreció su sonrisa, mientras se preguntaba qué sentiría si no pudiese ver a Jin Ling todos los días. Dentro de poco lo descubriría, porque Jin Ling no podía quedarse junto a ellos por siempre… 

Y de sólo pensar en ello, se sentía vacío. 

_ Vacío.  _

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, ¿no? 

–Sí, mis padres deben estar esperándonos. 

Cuando Jin Ling le ofreció su mano para levantarse, Lan Sizhui le miró fijamente. Observó sus mejillas rosadas, la mancha de nacimiento en su frente, sus ojos brillantes, casi dorados. Le tomó la mano y lentamente se puso de pie, llegando a una conclusión que mantuvo en sus labios cerrados, mientras apretaba un poco sus dedos. 

Se sentiría vacío en cuanto Jin Ling se marchase de Estados Unidos, cuando dejase ese espacio en su cama, cuando se llevase todas sus cosas. Vacío, porque no podría verle ni escuchar su voz. 

Eso significaba que le gustaba, que le quería y darse cuenta hacía que su corazón diera brincos en su pecho. A Lan Sizhui le gustaría que tuviesen más tiempo, aunque fuese tan sólo un poco más, para poder decírselo y hacérselo sentir realmente. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Fue inevitable que Lan Wangji volviese la mirada hacia Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling, sentados ya en sus puestos dentro del avión, mirando las fotografías que estaban en la cámara de Jin Ling. No dijo nada cuando los dos pidieron permiso para dar un último recorrido antes de marcharse, especialmente no dijo nada sobre que los dos habían querido ir a solas. Lan Sizhui no había sido precisamente explícito con él en cuanto a sus sentimientos sobre Jin Ling, Lan Wangji no quería entonces exponerlo de forma incómoda. 

Eso no impedía que observara desde la distancia, como queriendo asegurarse que todo estaba bien. Era una mala maña que le había quedado desde que tuvo por primera vez a Lan Sizhui entre sus brazos, desde que lo arropó en su cama, sabiendo que era su hijo. Había dedicado gran parte de su vida a cuidarlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlo, era difícil verlo ahora sabiendo que ya había crecido tanto y que ahora era su turno de dejarlo avanzar. 

–¿También estás preguntándote si habrá pasado algo…? –Wei Wuxian susurró junto a su oído, mientras abrazaba uno de sus brazos entre los suyos, inclinándose para mirar a los asientos que estaban junto a los suyos. 

–No –respondió rápidamente como si le hubiesen pellizcado el costado, frunciendo el ceño–. Morboso. 

Le riñó porque no le pareció prudente hacer ese tipo de comentarios y porque definitivamente no tendría que haberle hecho preguntarse eso… No creía que ningún padre quisiera echarle demasiada mente a eso, realmente. 

–Ah, Lan Zhan, no te preocupes, le hemos educado bien. 

Se preguntó si estaba haciendo referencia a esa ocasión que tuvieron que sentarse con él, hace ya un par de años y hablar de ciertas cosas incómodas pero necesarias. Wei Wuxian fue quien prácticamente lideró toda la conversación, porque parecía correcto considerando que era enfermero y porque obviamente tenía una lengua que no temía expresar palabras que hacían que las orejas de Lan Wangji se tornasen rojas. Él se había burlado cuando vio su rostro de incomodidad, diciéndole que no veía el caso a sentir vergüenza cuando ellos dos habían hecho tantas cosas y en tantas posiciones… Siempre hablar de eso, decir algunas cosas en voz alta, sería vergonzoso para Lan Wangji, especialmente porque le habían educado para ser recatado. 

–Me refiero a todo –corrigió Wei Wuxian, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro–. Nuestro pequeño A-Yuan ha crecido, está listo para lo que sea. 

La mirada de Wei Wuxian había dejado de ser tan juguetona y de pronto Lan Wangji comprendió de lo que estaba hablando. Lan Sizhui ya había terminado sus estudios secundarios, dentro de algunos meses se habría decidido por alguna de las universidades que le aceptaron y se marcharía de la casa. Después de quince años juntos, Lan Sizhui se marcharía para hacer su vida. 

Ya lo habían hablado él y Wei Wuxian, que les tocaría estar a solas como en un principio y que eso de pronto parecía sonar tan extraño. Adoptar un niño nunca estuvo en sus planes, ni siquiera lo habían imaginado como una posibilidad en aquel entonces, pero aquí estaban ahora. 

Le tomó la mano a Wei Wuxian, acariciándola con cariño. 

–Al menos nos tenemos el uno al otro –Wei Wuxian frotó su rostro contra su hombro, sonriéndole divertido. Lan Wangji asintió, dejándole un beso en la frente. 

Se acostumbrarían al silencio en la casa, a ver la habitación vacía de Lan Sizhui y a recibir sólo sus llamadas y mensajes. Estarían bien, los tres iban a estar bien, aún les quedaban tantas visitas y él y Wei Wuxian también podrían entretenerse haciendo algunos paseos los dos solos. 

Lan Wangji sacó su móvil para asegurarse de apagarlo antes que el avión arrancase, notando entonces que tenía una llamada perdida. Su hermano Lan XiChen le había llamado hacía aproximadamente una hora, pero con todo el revuelo en el aeropuerto Lan Wangji no se había dado cuenta. 

–¿Qué pasa?

–Mi hermano me llamó. 

Lan XiChen y él se comunicaban muy seguido, pero usualmente era vía texto porque Lan XiChen sabía que era mucho más cómodo para él. Las veces que le había llamado había sido porque realmente se había dado la necesidad de ello, porque era un asunto que requería una respuesta inmediata. 

–Mm, ¿y dejó recado o un mensaje? –Wei Wuxian se asomó un poco para observar la pantalla. 

Negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que no había rastro ni de mensaje de voz ni tampoco un mensaje de texto. 

–No debe ser nada grave o ya te lo habría dejado dicho. 

Estuvo de acuerdo con su esposo porque tenía lógica, diciéndose a sí mismo que iba a devolverle la llamada apenas se hubiesen acomodado de vuelta en casa. Esperaba que en serio no fuese nada grave, nada que tuviese que ver con su tío o que le hubiese ocurrido algo a Lan XiChen. 

–Aunque creo que es una injusticia que yo sí tenga que apagar mi móvil cuando estamos de vacaciones y tú aún tengas el tuyo encendido. 

Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero, estrujando su brazo en el proceso. Desde hacía ya un par de años, tenían por costumbre que Wei Wuxian apagase su móvil cuando viajaban, porque a veces le sofocaban mucho del trabajo. Tenían la mala costumbre de llamarle incluso cuando estuviese libre para preguntarle sobre papeleo o para saber si podía terminar sus vacaciones un poco antes. Lan Wangji prefería que no tuviese la cabeza ocupada con esas cosas, cuando era tiempo de descansar. 

Además, una parte de él siempre sería egoísta y quería todo el tiempo de Wei Wuxian para él. 

–Todo mi tiempo siempre es tuyo –dijo, sabiendo que eso iba a hacer que Wei Wuxian temblase y se estrujase más contra él, sintiéndose comprometido con sus palabras. 

–Tienes que avisarme cuando me dices esas cosas, Lan Zhan, me vas a matar un día –bromeó Wei Wuxian. 

Lan Wangji se sonrió, besando su cabeza. 

–Es la verdad, Wei Ying. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

El tiempo de su estadía en San Francisco estaba llegando a su fin. Jin Ling lo supo cuando reacomodó sus cosas en su maleta de viaje, dándose cuenta que no le tocaba desempacar todo como Lan Sizhui, porque él no había regresado a su casa. Aunque, en alguna parte de su corazón sentía como sí lo hubiese hecho, como si el hogar que habían formado Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji era también de alguna manera su casa. 

¿Estaría mal? Él tenía un sitio a dónde volver, un lugar donde creció, en donde estaba su querida Fairy. Su tío Jiang Cheng tendría que estarlo esperando impaciente y quizás, un poco preocupado también. Había sido tan escueto en su carta, probablemente andaría pensando que se largó de la casa para siempre. Se había atrasado en su regreso, también, por unos días ya se había pasado de la supuesta semana que demoraría su ausencia. Porque tenía el móvil apagado desde que llegó a Estados Unidos, no había podido preguntarle a Nie Huaisang por Fairy ni por su tío. 

Tenía que regresar y enfrentar la tempestad que le estaba esperando, no le quedaba de otra. Pero lejos de añorar marcharse, Jin Ling de pronto se sentía vacío por dentro de pensar que tendría que dejar de ver a Wei Wuxian todos los días, que no volvería a comer los platillos que preparaba Lan Wangji, que no escucharía la voz de Lan Sizhui. 

No podría observar su sonrisa por quién sabía cuánto tiempo y eso, eso hacía que sintiese como si dentro de sí había un hueco que estaba absorbiendo todo. 

Y Jin Ling no quería marcharse sin decirle que le había llegado a tomar cariño, que le echaría tanto de menos. Quería hacerle saber que no podría olvidarlo, que siempre recordaría los días que pasaron juntos. Pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo con palabras, porque Jin Ling aún era muy torpe, todavía se consideraba un novato en todo este asunto de lidiar con amistades. 

Sí tenía una idea en mente, no obstante. 

–¿Quieres ir a Smitten Ice Cream? –le preguntó cuando vio que había terminado de desempacar todo. 

Habían estado mirando sitios en San Francisco, lugares que le faltaban por conocer y a los que realmente quería ir junto a Lan Sizhui. La heladería se veía interesante, muchos sabores que probar y era una excusa perfecta para él. 

–Aún queda un poco para que anochezca y tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda por aquí. 

A pesar que intentó venderle la idea de forma demasiado entusiasta, pecando de desesperado, Lan Sizhui le regaló una inmensa sonrisa, asintiendo. Habrían pasado ya unos diez días y Jin Ling todavía no podía creerse cómo se emocionaba con tan sólo ofrecerle un paseo juntos. Aún le costaba creer que Lan Sizhui era feliz de estar a su lado. 

–Está bien, pero yo pago esta vez –ofreció Lan Sizhui y Jin Ling aceptó. 

Disimuladamente, aprovechando cuando Lan Sizhui giró para tomar su monedero, Jin Ling ocultó una pequeña caja en su bolsillo. 

Tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para darle ese regalo que había comprado para él. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

A veces Wei Wuxian sentía que no era un padre tan responsable, porque debería de haberse opuesto cuando Jin Ling y Lan Sizhui salieron por helado, cuando dentro de un rato comerían algo para cenar. Notó la mirada de Lan Wangji, con las palabras amarradas a sus labios pero negándose a decir algo más que ‘No tarden’, probablemente por las mismas razones que él. 

Jin Ling se marcharía pronto, él no iba a quedarse para siempre en esa casa y Lan Sizhui quería robar cada instante que pudiese para disfrutar a su lado. Wei Wuxian lo entendía, vaya que lo entendía muy bien y prefería darle la oportunidad de hacer lo que sintiese que fuese lo mejor. No sería él quien le robase la ilusión de estar junto a Jin Ling si eso era lo que quería. Además, tan sólo era helado, no era un gran pecado comer el postre antes de la cena. 

–No creo que se les antoje la pizza –le comentó a Lan Wangji, quien todavía separaba la ropa sucia de la limpia. 

–Mm, arruinarán su apetito –Lan Wangji frunció un poco el ceño, negando con la cabeza. 

–Ah, pero se veían tan contentos… 

No estaba seguro a dónde iba a parar ese asunto, ni siquiera estaba seguro si alguno de los dos hablaría al respecto de cómo se sentían, pero Wei Wuxian conocía la sensación tan fuerte que le embargaba a un adolescente cuando estaba enamorado. De pronto, todo lo que existía en el mundo era esa otra persona, no había nada que fuese más importante, más intenso ni relevante que esa persona. No importaba si era un instante o una eternidad. 

A él le tocó vivir su romance con Lan Wangji de manera tan intensa que seguían juntos, a pesar de haber pasado ya tantos años. ¿Quién sabía si a Lan Sizhui le tocaría vivir una situación similar? 

Daba igual, tanto él como Lan Wangji iban a apoyarlo fuese lo que fuese, con quien fuese. Aunque sin duda sería divertido si resultaban duraderos sus sentimientos por Jin Ling, porque una vez más estaría unido a Jiang Cheng. Se preguntaba qué pensaría si se enterase, qué diría o qué haría. Conociéndolo, era capaz de echarle la culpa de todo, seguramente le diría que había corrompido a Jin Ling hasta hacerlo ‘como él’. 

Se removió un poco en la cama, tratando de no tener demasiadas ideas al respecto. Jiang Cheng estaba a miles de kilómetros y Wei Wuxian estaba dispuesto a no intervenir hasta que fuese realmente necesario. Además, ¿quién sabía? Quizás Jin Ling decidiría mudarse a los Estados Unidos para salir huyendo de las presiones de su tío. ¡Já! Seguramente que allí sí Jiang Cheng le echaría toda la culpa. 

–¿Estás bien? –Lan Wangji acarició su costado. No se había dado cuenta que sus pensamientos reptaron hasta su rostro, transformando su expresión juguetona en una de inquietud. 

Asintió con la cabeza, no queriendo preocupar de más a Lan Wangji, especialmente cuando no estaba pasando nada todavía. 

–Tengo hambre –mintió, aunque la verdad era que no le caería mal algo de comida en su estómago. 

–Pide comida. 

–Mm… ¿puedo pedir pizza con extra picante? –se echó a reír tan pronto como vio la expresión de Lan Wangji, desaprobando su oferta. 

–Los chicos tienen que comer. 

–Ah, está bien, ¡pero otro día la pediré y no podrás detenerme! –Lan Wangji asintió, besándole la mano y arrancándole una sonrisa con eso. 

Se entretuvo en rescatar su celular de las profundidades de la maleta, encendiéndolo finalmente. No se sorprendería si encontraba que tenía varios mensajes del grupo de chat del trabajo, en su mayoría de los enfermeros quejándose de asuntos laborales o de los médicos internos que se creían que eran mejores que ellos por tener título de medicina. Tampoco descartaría encontrarse con alguien pidiéndole que si no podían hacer un arreglo para intercambiar días libres. 

Wei Wuxian ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas. 

–Voy a devolverle la llamada a mi hermano –le comunicó Lan Wangji, tomando su móvil y dejándolo un toque en la pierna, alejándose de la cama. 

–¡Salúdale de mi parte! Dile que este año puede venir para Navi… ¿Oh? 

Como lo había imaginado, tenía varios mensajes pendientes pero también llamadas perdidas. Una cantidad bastante exagerada, tenía que decir y del mismo número: El de Nie Huaisang. Ambos habían mantenido una relación más o menos cercana con el paso del tiempo, porque era la única persona que le hablaba sobre Jin Ling y sobre Jiang Cheng. Aún así, tampoco era que hablasen todos días, si acaso de vez en cuando y en situaciones puntuales. 

¿Y no creía recordar que le hubiese llamado antes…? 

–Nie Huaisang me llamó –Wei Wuxian inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, pensando–. ¿Treinta y cinco veces? 

Tenía un par de mensajes de su parte también, cosas como ‘Contesta por favor, es urgente’. 

Observó la hora, tratando de calcular el horario en Hong Kong. Era temprano, demasiado temprano para alguien tan dormilón como Nie Huaisang. No sabía si había mejorado con el paso de los años, pero si acaso seguía siendo más o menos igual que hacía tiempo atrás, entonces debería de seguir prefiriendo dormir hasta una hora más o menos decente. 

Aún así, por el sentido de urgencia que tenían sus insistentes llamadas y sus mensajes, Wei Wuxian le marcó de vuelta. 

Pensó que tendría que esperar mucho más para que le atendiese, incluso llegó a pensar que no respondería porque estaría durmiendo, pero al segundo timbre, Nie Huaisang respondió. Como si hubiese estado pegado al lado del teléfono, aguardando a que le llamase, le atendió en un parpadeo. 

–¿Nie Huaisang? 

–¡¡Wei-xiong!! ¡¡Hasta que me atiendes!! ¿En dónde estabas? –sonaba histérico y nervioso, con una voz chillona. 

–Estaba de viaje, lo siento. Suelo apagar el teléfono cuando estoy de vacaciones. 

Conocía a Nie Huaisang de años, sabía que era un tipo muy ansioso y nervioso, que temblaba al hablar de temas que le incomodaban y que era casi incapaz de enfrentar algo que le causaba pánico. Había aprendido a diferenciar sus timbres de voz también, para saber si era algo sin importancia o por el contrario, grave. Su tono esa noche, no le parecía querer arrancarle una risita divertida. 

–¿Qué pasa? –apretó con fuerza el celular contra su oreja–. ¿Le pasó algo a Fairy? 

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, que algo le había pasado a la perra de Jin Ling y por eso estaba llamando con tanta urgencia. Esperaba que no, ese chiquillo no merecía tener que sufrir la pérdida de su mascota estando lejos, sería devastador. Recordaba muy bien cómo se puso Jiang Cheng cuando Jiang FengMian regaló a sus perros porque él le tenía pánico a esos animales, había hasta amenazado con echarlo a patadas de su habitación por ello. Había sido un chiquillo de ocho años, pero también había estado en su derecho de quejarse, Jiang Cheng le había tenido una estima grandísima a sus mascotas. 

–Fairy está bien, no es eso. Wei-xiong…. Lo siento, ¡perdóname por favor! ¡Debes creer que no fue intención que esto pasara, yo intenté hacerle entrar en razón pero no quiso escucharme! ¡Ahora es demasiado tarde! ¡Dile a Jin Ling que realmente intenté todo lo que pude! 

Nie Huaisang estaba cada vez más histérico, casi como si estuviera sollozando entre palabra y palabra. Con su respiración irregular, ansiosa, Wei Wuxian apenas y podía seguir el hilo de la conversación y entender qué estaba hablando. 

–Respira, respira, ¿de qué estás hablando? 

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Lan Wangji en el marco de la puerta del baño. Tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja todavía y a Wei Wuxian le daba la impresión que su conversación tampoco iba demasiado bien. Por alguna razón, ya fuese la ansiedad que Nie Huaisang le estaba transmitiendo por la llamada o la expresión de su esposo, Wei Wuxian comenzó a sentirse acorralado, nervioso por igual. 

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? 

–Wei Wuxian –la voz de Nie Huaisang se tornó seria, firme, probablemente obligándose a sí mismo a brindar la información de mejor manera, pero nada pudo haber preparado a Wei Wuxian para las palabras que siguieron después–. Jiang Cheng fue a buscar a Jin Ling, viajó hacia San Francisco. 

El teléfono casi resbaló de su mano sudorosa cuando escuchó aquello, abriendo sus ojos tanto como se lo permitió su cuerpo. Su mirada quedó atascada en la nada, como si hubiese desaparecido todo a su alrededor y tan sólo quedase flotando en el ambiente. Jiang Cheng estaba viajando a San Francisco. Jiang Cheng iba a poner un pie en su ciudad. Iba a invadir su territorio… 

De pronto, toda esa extraña sensación que tuvo desde que comenzó a pensar en él, el día de hoy, tuvo sentido. Ese nerviosismo por pensar en qué pasaría si Jiang Cheng se enterase que Jin Ling y Lan Sizhui parecían haberse enamorado… Lo estaba atrayendo de alguna forma con sus pensamientos, llamándolo en su dirección. 

Por puro instinto, giró la cabeza hacia Lan Wangji, quien parecía haberse enterado por obra de magia, porque de unos pasos quedó justo a su lado. Tenía su celular apretado contra su pecho, habiendo terminado la llamada con su hermano Lan XiChen. Lucía pálido, preocupado y de pronto puso una mano en su hombro. No estaba seguro qué significaba eso, pero anda bueno, fijo. 

–Sabe en dónde vivimos –simplemente le dijo Lan Wangji, haciendo que su corazón se acelerase. 

No hacía falta preguntar de quién estaba hablando, él ya lo sabía. 

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, tratando de no dejar salir lo que estaba pasando por su interior, ese miedo que de pronto sentía al saberse amenazado por alguien a quien amó como si fuese su hermano de sangre. Alguien a quien él seguía queriendo, a pesar que casi podía ver la mirada de odio que le devolvía.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con él? –le preguntó a Nie Huaisang finalmente, cuando pudo recuperar un poco de cordura. 

Jiang Cheng iba a poner un pie en su ciudad. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Llegaron al barrio justo cuando el sol apenas era visible en el cielo, entre risas y casuales roces entre sus brazos. Jin Ling no buscaba poner distancia de Lan Sizhui mientras caminaban, sino todo lo contrario, como si de pronto la gravedad lo acercase a él a cada pisada que daba. Tenía la teoría que el azúcar en su sistema le estaba haciendo sentir así, tan de buen humor y animándose lo suficiente como para olvidar que pronto dejarían de verse a diario. Siempre podrían llamarse, escribirse, mandarse fotos, vídeos… 

Aunque no descartaba que existiese la posibilidad que simplemente estuviese de tan buen humor, porque Lan Sizhui le hacía sentirse así. 

–Creo que no vamos a cenar, pero me alegra que te gustase –Lan Sizhui puso una mano en su abdomen, frotándoselo como haciendo énfasis que habían quedado satisfechos. 

Los helados habían superado sus expectativas, tanto la textura como el sabor estuvieron perfectos. Se había decidido por el helado de naranja roja, porque no creía haber probado nunca la fruta y no terminó decepcionado. Lan Sizhui en cambio, se había pedido uno de chocolate que le dejó probar, también delicioso. 

–En Hong Kong también hay algunas heladerías buenas, pero nunca he tenido con quién ir, salvo Fairy. 

‘En cambio, si estuvieses allá…’ No quiso decirlo porque le pareció inapropiado, como si fuese un perro que estuviese exponiendo su barriga a un rival, entregándole su parte más vulnerable, pero la verdad era que se tragó esas palabras. Lan Sizhui era una buena persona, se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, sincero, amable y noble. Todo lo que había hecho por él, había nacido de su más profunda honestidad y Jin Ling sabía que no tenía por qué temer a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo ser tan sincero se le dificultaba. 

No estaba seguro por qué, pero dejarle saber a Lan Sizhui que añoraba con llevarle a Hong Kong, le causaba nerviosismo. 

–Yo podría acompañarte –Lan Sizhui, en cambio, no parecía tener reparos en decir cosas como esa, sin sufrir mayores consecuencias. 

–¿De verdad quieres ir a Hong Kong? 

Se lo había comentado cuando se conocieron, Lan Sizhui parecía tan entusiasmado por conocer Hong Kong, que seguramente soñaba secretamente con ello. Jin Ling no podía juzgarlo, él también había tenido sus sueños que creía imposibles y al final se vieron materializados de una forma que no esperó. Quizás lo que no terminaba de ilusionarle era que sabía el tipo de personas que le esperaban de vuelta en casa, que estarían rodeados de personas que le juzgarían, que dirían cosas hirientes. 

–Me gustaría conocer a Fairy. 

La mención a su perra hizo que su rostro se iluminase, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios a pesar que sentía como si su piel estuviese en llamas. 

–Le caerías bien. 

Imaginó a Lan Sizhui llegando a su casa, a Fairy ladrando y dando brincos histérica, justo frente a la puerta. Se voltearía a mirarlo varias veces, como esperando aprobación antes de salir disparada hacia el nuevo visitante, para recibirlo como si fuese un viejo amigo que llevaba meses, años, sin ver. Así era Fairy, una pequeña luz en ese mundo que se le había hecho tan frío a veces, siempre solo, siempre añorando a sus padres, con tantas dudas y preguntas en su cabeza. 

Su perra era el pedazo de su vida que más le hacía feliz, aunque quizás frente a él estuviese Lan Sizhui haciéndole la batalla también. De hecho, su pecho se sintió demasiado inquieto al pensar en tener a los dos juntos en un sólo lugar, llenándole con sus presencias. 

–Podríamos pasear con ella a todas partes, o ir a restaurantes muy buenos, ¡yo te llevaría! Está el acuario, museos… ¡O podemos ver las luces de la ciudad por la noche! Yo conozco un buen lugar para eso. 

Estaban hablando de forma hipotética, hablando sobre un futuro que no sabían si iba a existir o cuándo podría concretarse y sin embargo, Jin Ling estaba emocionado sólo de pensar en ello. Imaginaba a Lan Sizhui a su lado en el crucero Aqua Luna, observando las luces de la ciudad durante la noche. Imaginaba su enorme sonrisa, mientras por alguna razón, le sujetaba de la mano. 

Debió de haberse quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, porque otra vez Lan Sizhui se le quedó mirando mientras reía entre dientes. Lejos de enfadarse o incomodarse como la primera vez que ocurrió, Jin Ling se contagió de su risa. 

–¿Qué? 

–Realmente me encantaría conocer dónde creciste. 

Esa confesión zumbó sus oídos, provocando que su sonrisa casi titubease. Era loco, realmente era loco escuchar de labios de Lan Sizhui que quería conocer cosas de su pasado, ver lo mismo que él había visto durante años, sólo por ser él. 

–Ven a visitarme algún día, ¿lo prometes? 

Lan Sizhui asintió, tomándole de la mano de pronto y sorprendiéndole. Entrelazó su meñique con el suyo, dándole un fuerte apretón. 

–Te lo prometo. 

Ya no quedaba nada de sol en el cielo cuando Jin Ling observó el rostro de Lan Sizhui, las luces de la calle y de las casas eran todo lo que quedaba para poder distinguir sus facciones. Estaban cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiese notar un par de pecas en su nariz, muy sutiles, que seguramente eran producto de días de visitas a la playa junto con sus padres. Lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir que se quemaba con sus ojos, que de pronto se le antojaban claros con el reflejo de las luces en ellos. 

Su mano estaba sudando un poco, esa mano que seguía unida a la de Lan Sizhui por el meñique. Le agitaba estar cerca de él, tocarlo. Le daba como una especie de espuelazo a hacer algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era. Quizás trataba de decirle que se acordase de ese peso en el bolsillo del pantalón, la cajita que descansaba cuidadosamente allí. 

Estaban justo fuera de la casa, a pasos de entrar y volver a perder esa intimidad que gozaban por entonces. Jin Ling no quería arrepentirse de entregarle el regalo a Lan Sizhui por la vergüenza de saberse observado por otros ojos, debería de aprovechar para dárselo ahora. 

–Lan Sizhui –le llamó aunque era innecesario, Lan Sizhui no le había apartado la vista en todo este rato, regalándole toda su atención–. T-Tengo algo para ti… 

Temblando levemente, soltó su meñique para introducir su mano dentro del bolsillo, tomando con sumo cuidado la caja. Temía dañarla, estropearla, porque quería preservar lo que dentro de ésta aguardaba. Por eso se frustró consigo mismo al sentir cómo su brazos se sacudía del nervio al revelar la pequeña caja frente a Lan Sizhui, terminando por apretarla un poco para obligarse a sí mismo a no flaquear. 

Apretó un poco los ojos cuando Lan Sizhui observó el regalo, ligeramente confundido y bastante sorprendido, intercambiando miradas entre la caja y su rostro. 

–También compré algo para ti, ese día que salimos juntos. 

Inicialmente, Jin Ling tan sólo había ido por el obsequio de Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji, pero una vez estuvieron dentro de lugar, algo captó su atención. Y cuando lo vio, no pensó en su tío ni en su esposo, tampoco pensó en su tío Jiang Cheng, en Jin Guangyao ni en Nie Huaisang. 

Tan sólo pensó en Lan Sizhui. 

Contuvo la respiración cuando éste tomó la caja en sus manos, inspeccionándolo un poco antes de abrirla. Jin Ling sintió tanta ansiedad cuando éste descubrió lo que había en el interior, que quiso apartar la mirada, salir corriendo… Su pecho iba a estallar del nervio, pero se mantuvo firme, plantando con fuerza sus pies sobre el suelo. 

Sin decir palabra todavía, Lan Sizhui tomó delicadamente el colgante que estaba guardado en la caja, repasando con la punta de sus dedos el diseño de mariposa que había cautivado a Jin Ling, pensando en Lan Sizhui. Haber escuchado esa conversación entre Wei Wuxian y su hijo, le dieron la idea que quizás, ese podría ser de su agrado. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Lan Sizhui, no se había equivocado. 

–Escuché que te gustaban las mariposas –se excusó en caso que estuviese preguntándose por qué había escogido eso precisamente–. Quería darte algo para que no me olvides.

Lo cierto era que cuando, esa primera noche que compartieron unas palabras en Nueva York, Jin Ling se había ido a la cama pensando en Lan Sizhui. Había despertado recordando sus sueños y aceptando que iba a extrañarlo mucho, que le costaría separarse de él. Siendo tan torpe con las palabras, dudando de su propia capacidad para comunicarse adecuadamente, pensó entonces en regalarle algo porque nacía de un sitio honesto en su corazón. 

Pensaba que con ese colgante, Lan Sizhui siempre podría recordar los días que vivieron juntos. 

Estaría mintiendo si diría que no se emocionó cuando Lan Sizhui se puso el colgante, acariciándolo contra su pecho, como si estuviese hecho de oro puro. Y cuando subió la cabeza para verle, descubrió la sonrisa más linda que jamás le había visto antes, haciendo que su corazón se golpease desbocado contra su propio pecho, una y otra vez. 

–Nunca podría olvidarte, Jin Ling. 

Había estado esperando que le dijese algo como ‘Gracias’ o ‘Me gustó’, pero no se había esperado que le dijese con tanta franqueza y seguridad, que no iba a olvidarle. Sus palabras hicieron eco en su oído, rebotando en su interior y provocando que sintiese un calor que brotaba desde la voz de Lan Sizhui. Se sentía sofocado, cegado por un sentimiento que desconocía que pero de lejos se le antojaba similar, un impulso que gritaba que lo dejase libre de una vez por todas, porque quizás luego no podría verlo materializado. 

Y se movió, finalmente. Se abalanzó sobre Lan Sizhui, con tanta energía y torpeza que la cajita, ya vacía, cayó al suelo entre los dos. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Lan Sizhui intensamente, mientras él hundía su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, apretando tan fuerte los ojos que casi sentía dolor. 

Estaba agarrado a Lan Sizhui como si se estuviese ahogando, temiendo que le rechazase o le apartase de golpe, asustado por su muestra de afecto tan abrupta. Pero su cuerpo se sacudió del gusto cuando sintió los brazos de Lan Sizhui en su espalda, correspondiendo a su abrazo. Le pegó más a él, de ser posible, como queriendo eliminar cualquier espacio que estuviese libre entre ambos. A Jin Ling se le antojó de pronto que eran como una sola cosa, de lo pegados que estaban y eso le hacía sentir más calor en su estómago. 

Por unos segundos borró de golpe todo lo que había a su alrededor, queriendo tan sólo disfrutar de su cercanía con Lan Sizhui. Quería guardar en su cerebro su aroma, ese champú frutal que utilizaba para lavar su cabello, la calidez de su cuerpo, la textura tan suave de su piel… Necesitaba llevarse junto a él todo lo que pudiese de Lan Sizhui, como la sensación de su corazón agitado junto al suyo. 

–Te quiero –le confesó cuando entendió que esto no podía ser otra cosa que cariño sincero… ¿O más? 

Este furor que sentía no era normal, no era como cuando pensaba en cuánto quería a sus tíos o a sus padres. Esto era distinto, pero fuerte, muy fuerte. 

–Yo también te quiero –su piel se erizó al sentir el aliento de Lan Sizhui en su cuello, y su voz tan suave, como un suspiro, íntima e inquietante. 

Sin saber por qué, cuando escuchó eso todo lo que hizo fue apartar su rostro de su cálida guarida, para observar a Lan Sizhui. Estaba ahora más cerca que antes, tan cerca como esa noche que estuvieron tocando el guqin. Si hubiese más tiempo, Jin Ling habría podido contar sus pestañas una a una, hubiese podido describir la forma de sus ojos… pero el calor de la respiración de Lan Sizhui, que golpeaba contra sus mejillas, hacía que se le fuese a la cabeza la sangre, mareándole. 

Tener sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo tampoco ayudaba mucho, haciéndole sentir todavía más calor y casi empujándole a pensar cosas alocadas. Cosas como volver a pegarse a él, pero esta vez que no quedase ni una sola duda que eran uno solo y no dos. 

Cosas como moverse unos milímetros más adelante y robarle un rápido, electrizante pero sincero beso. 

Lo primero que sintió fue el recuerdo del helado de chocolate en sus labios, pero por alguna razón en su cabeza le llegaba el recuerdo de pancakes, waffles,  _ sticky buns _ , agua marina y el sol. La melodía del guqin les cantaba a los dos de pronto, como si estuviesen todavía atorados en ese estudio, mirándose fijamente al rostro, sus manos tocándose. Todos esos recuerdos acariciaron su mente con el beso, haciendo que piezas de un rompecabeza que no sabía que existía, cayesen justo en la forma correcta para darle una respuesta: Amor.

Eso era lo que le atraía hacia Lan Sizhui, esa extraña gravedad que tiraba de él para que rozasen sus brazos cuando caminaban, lo que le tocaba el hombro justo en el momento adecuado para que girase su cabeza y observase su sonrisa. El vergonzoso impulso de observarlo nerviosamente mientras dormía, preguntándose si quizás aparecería en sus sueños. 

Jin Ling nunca le había echado mente al amor, pero si esto era lo que habían sentido sus padres cuando se comprometieron, su tío Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji cuando tuvieron que enfrentar todo… entendía muchas cosas ahora. Sobretodo cuando Lan Sizhui acarició su rostro con devoción y suavidad, correspondiendo a su beso quizás con la misma torpeza que él, pero sin dejar de ser sincero, real. 

Fue como si hubiese sido golpeado por un rayo, recibiendo una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo en un instante. Había electricidad en sus dedos que recorrían nerviosos el cuello y los hombros de Lan Sizhui, en sus labios que apretaban a tientas los otros, sintiendo cómo había un intercambio de respiraciones cada vez que se movían. Era lo más incómodo, extraño y placentero que Jin Ling había probado en su vida, más que caer en un profundo sueño tras un largo día o más que comer su platillo favorito después de meses de no haberlo probado. 

Con cada caricia de Lan Sizhui en su espalda, Jin Ling se apretaba más contra él, como si en serio buscase fundirse en uno solo. Su mano de pronto estuvo sobre su pecho y Jin Ling se preguntó si Lan Sizhui podía sentir su corazón corriendo tan a prisa y se preguntó también, si acaso tenía idea que estaba latiendo así de fuerte por él. En ese momento justo, Lan Sizhui tenía su corazón en la mano. 

Sus oídos zumbaban, escuchando tan sólo sus labios chocando lentamente unos con otros, dejándole un sonido húmedo en sus tímpanos. Apenas y escuchaba los sonidos de la calle, a los vecinos de fondo hablando y riendo, el sonido de alguna radio encendida, coches pasando, pisadas… Nada era más importante que este momento que tenía con Lan Sizhui o eso creía. 

Hasta que lo escuchó a él. 

–¡¡Jin Ling!! 

De un brinco soltó a Lan Sizhui, girando todo su cabeza en dirección al grito que había escuchado. Tuvo que respirar intensamente para asegurarse que esto no era un sueño, que lo que veían sus ojos no era una aparición ni parte de sus pesadillas, aunque la verdad, Jin Ling anhelaba que esto tan sólo fuese una alucinación de su parte… 

Quería gritar, vomitar, llorar. Huir, suplicar, quería no existir en ese preciso instante. Esto simplemente no podía ser real. 

¿Qué tan caprichoso tenía que ser el destino para ensañarse así con él? ¿Era que acaso la tragedia estaba destinada a todos los que llevasen su sangre o estuviesen relacionados con él? Porque Jin Ling se negaba a creer que en una sola noche hubiesen podido pasar cosas tan buenas, inolvidables y así mismo tan tenebrosas, como la tormenta que de pronto iba a caerle sobre su cabeza. 

Su futuro verdugo yacía a unos pasos de él y de Lan Sizhui, bajo la luz de la calle y con los puños apretados, dibujándose una expresión de furia que creía nunca le había visto antes. 

No podía ser otro que Jiang Cheng. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya les he dicho que todo va a estar bien al final... aunque hayan muchas lágrimas de por medio? :___)


	7. Chapter 7

Se había preparado para todo. Jiang Cheng tuvo dieciséis horas para pensar en qué iba a hacer cuando se encontrase a Jin Ling, en si debería de explotar en ira apenas viese a su sobrino y arrastrarlo sin dejarlo protestar hacia el aeropuerto. Pensó en tomar medidas legales contra Wei Wuxian, quien seguramente le habría envenenado la cabeza a Jin Ling con quién sabía cuántas tonterías… 

Jiang Cheng se había imaginado que se encontraría con un sobrino muy distinto, uno que era capaz de escaparse de su hogar e irse a ocultar tantos kilómetros a distancia. Jin Ling había cuestionado su autoridad al punto de atreverse a marcharse, ese definitivamente era alguien distinto al sobrino que conoció de toda la vida. 

Pero, aunque se hubiese preparado para todo, jamás en su cabeza se le pasó la idea de encontrarse con semejante espectáculo. 

Tal fue la impresión, que Jiang Cheng yacía en su posición todavía, sin poder moverse. Agradecía haber aparcado el coche justo cuando vio lo que estaba pasando, porque de haber estado conduciendo fijo que se hubiese estrellado contra uno de los postes de luz de la calle. La sola imagen de Jin Ling besando a ese otro chico, como si no le quedase ni la más mínima vergüenza en sus venas… Ese no era el muchacho que había educado, ese no era el mismo Jin Ling que había visto crecer. 

Observaba su rostro aterrado desde la acera de la calle, notaba cómo sus hombros temblaban del nervio y del pánico de saberse descubierto, de darse cuenta que estaba allí, en el mismo espacio que él. Pero en lugar de ver las facciones de Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng de pronto sentía que estaba observando a alguien más, a alguien a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. Era como si de pronto tuviese a Wei Wuxian frente a él, porque dadas las circunstancias, de pronto no podía evitar pensar en él y en todo lo que pasó antes de marcharse… 

–T-tío… –con un hilo de voz, Jin Ling intentó explicarse, pero escucharle hablar, fue como si de pronto arrojaran agua caliente sobre Jiang Cheng. 

–¿Para eso te escapaste? ¿Para faltarle el respeto a tu familia? ¡¿Para burlarte de mí?! 

Después de unos segundos, Jiang Cheng volcó su atención en el muchachito que acompañaba a Jin Ling. También lucía asustado, inquieto por su presencia. No creía reconocer sus facciones, no le parecía alguien familiar, así que daba por hecho que no era alguien que tenía conexiones ni familia en Hong Kong, o Jiang Cheng seguramente podría darse cuenta. 

Lo que más le perturbaba, era ver la mano de ese muchacho enroscada en la muñeca de Jin Ling, como si estuviese tratando de alguna forma de mantenerlo a su lado, en un aura casi protectora… Patético. 

–¡No! –se defendió Jin Ling, ganando algo de valentía momentáneamente–. Tú nunca ibas a contarme sobre lo que realmente pasó, ¡yo tenía derecho a saberlo, tío! 

–¡Tú no tienes derecho a nada! No eres más que un chiquillo malcriado, que piensa que hacer berrinches y escaparse de su casa es un acto de madurez –miró de manera despectiva al chico desconocido, como si quisiese casi escupir a sus pies–. Y encima planeas exhibir tus bajezas… 

–¡No son bajezas! 

–Ni creas que vas a seguir saliéndote con la tuya, ¡nos vamos en este mismo momento!

De unas zancadas, terminó por acortar las distancias entre él y su sobrino, sujetándolo del brazo con fuerza y en un movimiento violento, lo zarandeó para buscar llevar a rastras hasta el coche que había alquilado. Le urgía llevárselo de allí, apartarlo de esa casa en la que evidentemente no existía el respeto, los modales ni la decencia. No podía ser de otra forma, si allí vivía Wei Wuxian, quien durante toda su vida vivió así: Siendo un inmaduro, un malcriado y un caprichoso que hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Había vivido a costas de su familia durante casi toda su infancia y adolescencia, y aún así se encaprichó con una persona y decidió abandonarlos. 

Wei Wuxian, por supuesto, no podía encapricharse de cualquier persona, sino que tenía que haber escogido a un hombre. Pero él, Jiang Cheng, no iba a permitir que Jin Ling siguiese sus pasos, primero muerto antes que permitir que su sobrino se echase a perder tomando esas malas decisiones y aislándose de su familia, de su sangre, por quién sabía qué clase de tipo.

Estrujó su brazo, tirando de él a pesar de las quejas de Jin Ling, de sus constantes súplicas e intentos por zafarse. El chico estaba tras él, abrazándolo casi para ayudarlo a poner resistencia, pero la determinación de Jiang Cheng era más que sus intentos absurdos. La furia le cegaba, le tapaba los oídos a los casi llantos desesperados de su sobrino, que le llamaba una y otra vez. 

Tenía que apartarlo, llevárselo lejos cuanto antes. Lo castigaría, lo encerraría de ser necesario, le dejaría sin absolutamente una sola vía de escape para que no cometiera los mismos errores. Se lo había prometido a su hermana, Jiang Yanli quería que su hijo creciese y viviese dentro de la familia, aunque estuviese fragmentada. Y él honraría su petición, sin importar el costo, porque él sí le daba más importancia a la familia, a diferencia de…

–¡Jiang Cheng! 

Escuchar esa voz frenó sus acciones, antes que el empujón que sintió en su pecho. Fue tal el impacto de escucharlo, que su cuerpo se dejó mecer con la brusquedad de esa mano que se estampó contra su pecho, retrocediendo unos pasos y soltando a Jin Ling en el proceso. Sus oídos estaban zumbando, ya no con los llantos y súplicas de su sobrino y el muchachito, pero con esa voz. Su voz. 

Se le antojó como un fantasma que había regresado de entre los escombros del pasado para juzgarle, para acusarlo con el dedo y recordarle tantas cosas que él había enterrado metros bajo tierra, por orgullo. Quería que hubiese sido cosa de la emoción del momento, que su mente estaba jugando con él tan sólo porque la situación se le había hecho tan familiar. 

Pero allí estaba, en carne y hueso, parado frente a él con la misma expresión de incredulidad que él: Wei Wuxian. Era como si toda la bravuconería que había surgido cuando lo vio forcejeando con Jin Ling se hubiese disipado entre la noche, quedando tan sólo la sorpresa de volver a verse, casi veinte años después. Lo reconoció por su tono de voz, por esa aura de salvador, de un mártir que intentaba mediar en situaciones de crisis, sus ojos que le recordaban tanto a ese niño con el que creció. Sus cabellos aún seguían relativamente largos, desparramados desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, dando la impresión que había estado relajado dentro de su casa y de pronto había saltado a la acción al escuchar el escándalo. 

Lucía veinte años más sabio, pero aún con ese toque de juventud en sus facciones, como si la vida en lugar de traerle desgracias que consumiesen su día a día, le hubiese bendecido con todo lo bueno que pudiese darle. Una vez más, Wei Wuxian parecía haber salido victorioso de una tormenta, el perfecto contraste con él. 

Mentiría si dijese que no le emocionó verlo, que su corazón no saltó de gozo al verlo a él después de tanto tiempo, de saber que estaba frente a frente con su hermano. Pero después recordó la noche en la que Wei Wuxian se marchó, cuando lo observó partir por la ventana con tanto rencor y furia que sintió como si el ácido hubiese subido justo a su paladar. Y entonces notó, también, que no había aparecido precisamente solo.

Si la elegancia y la frialdad tuvieran un hijo, ese sería Lan Wangji. Alto, pálido como la nieve, con los cabellos negros, lacios, que caían sobre sus hombros como cascada. Sus ojos no le observaban con sorpresa como Wei Wuxian, no estaba demostrándole absolutamente nada salvo frialdad y antipatía. No le tenía miedo a su presencia ni mucho menos se sentía intimidado por él, sino todo lo contrario. Y con sus manos cobijando los hombros del muchacho que estaba al lado de Jin Ling, Lan Wangji estrechó sus ojos, como si con eso quisiese decirle algo. 

Jiang Cheng debería de haberlo sospechado, que Lan Wangji iba a seguir actuando como el caballero de brillante armadura de Wei Wuxian, que lo cubriría de todo mal aún a pesar de ser partícipe de toda la desgracia de su familia. Jiang Cheng no podía sino despreciarlo, porque por su culpa, por su maldita presencia, todo cuanto quiso se resbaló de sus manos, hasta quedar vacío. 

Una sonrisa socarrona, llena de dolor, tiró de sus labios, observando ahora a Wei Wuxian. 

–Así que no sólo te bastó con arruinar nuestra familia, ¡también tenías que arrastrar a Jin Ling a tus bajezas y a tu vida escandalosa! –dedicó una mirada de burla al muchacho, que parecía querer fundirse con las protectoras manos de Lan Wangji–. Claro, debí haber sospechado que ese chiquillo tenía que ver contigo. 

–Cuida tus palabras –Lan Wangji decidió hablar antes que Wei Wuxian, como si estuviese cubriéndolo de su veneno–, no voy a permitir que hables mal de mi hijo o de mi esposo. 

Fue difícil saber cuál de esas dos palabras caló más profundo en el interior de Jiang Cheng, obligándolo a abrir mucho los ojos y estudiar el rostro del chiquillo al que Lan Wangji se había referido como a su hijo. No veía nada en él que fuese distintivo de la familia Lan, ni sus ojos ni sus facciones, aunque quizás había heredado cierto aire a pureza de Lan XiChen, quizás. ¿Ese chiquillo era…? Entonces volvió sus ojos hacia Wei Wuxian, como si hubiese una explicación a todo lo que el otro le había dicho. Lo que encontró en su rostro fue una confirmación, una firmeza en sus ojos que le hacían saber que Lan Wangji no estaba diciendo nada más que la verdad. 

Lo había nombrado su esposo con tanta seguridad, como si fuese motivo de orgullo y nunca una vergüenza. Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se aventuraron hasta encontrar un anillo en la mano de Wei Wuxian, sellando así las palabras de Lan Wangji, y Jiang Cheng sintió que el mundo caía sobre su cabeza. 

En otra época, habría saltado de alegría de saber a su hermano comprometido, de verlo contento con alguna chica de sociedad o cualquier otra que hubiese escogido. Le habría suplicado a su madre que le dejase hacer una fiesta como era debido, seguramente no le habría tenido que decir palabra a su padre, él lo habría festejado de todas maneras y Jiang Yanli también. Jiang Cheng habría estado feliz por su hermano, realmente desde el fondo de su corazón lo habría estado. Pero Wei Wuxian tenía que haberse fijado en un hombre, en Lan Wangji para ser más precisos, en el sobrino de Lan QiRen al que todos habían decidido llamar el futuro de Hong Kong, inteligente y talentoso. 

Wei Wuxian, con su tórrido e intenso romance con Lan Wangji, había arrastrado al vacío a su familia. La salud de su padre, la estabilidad en su hogar, su amistad y sus lazos fraternales. Había escogido vivir ese amor secreto, que él, que su casa, su familia. Y ahora era su esposo. 

–¿Esposo? –preguntó, como si no pudiese todavía comprender lo que había escuchado. 

–Estamos casados, Jiang Cheng –repitió Wei Wuxian, seguro de sí mismo, como si estuviese orgulloso de repetirlo ante quien fuese. 

Y eso le enfureció, nubló sus sentidos. 

–¿Es que no sientes vergüenza? Después de todo lo que destruiste, ¿tienes el descaro de pensar que puedes ser feliz, como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¡¿Pero qué diablos tienes en la sangre?! 

Era inaudito, asqueroso, ruin. Jiang Cheng, que dio la vida por su familia, quien literalmente soportó que su padre no le tuviese la misma estima que él sí, que recibió quejas tras quejas de su madre, tuvo que ver con los mismos ojos con los que idealizaba a su familia, cómo Wei Wuxian ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de su padre y de su hermana. Wei Wuxian, que destrozó su familia con un suspiro, con un capricho adolescente, premiado por la vida con un matrimonio y en cambio él, abandonado por absolutamente todos, hasta por el sobrino al que había educado con sus propias manos. 

–No voy a disculparme por reconstruir mi vida, cuando me exiliaron de mi hogar. 

Wei Wuxian de pronto parecía tan fastidiado y enfadado como Lan Wangji, de pronto se le antojaba que creía tener el derecho de quejarse abiertamente, como si estuviese en el lado de la justicia. Jiang Cheng quería golpearlo, ahorcarlo por atreverse siquiera a insinuar que él era una víctima de la situación cuando había sido su maldita decisión el marcharse. 

Deshizo su familia por completo y decidió huir, como un cobarde. 

–Eres un infeliz. 

–¡Ya basta, tío! –Jin Ling, que había permanecido callado todo ese tiempo, de pronto se sintió con la valentía de alzar la voz. 

–¡Tú no te metas! 

–¡Sí me meto! –envalentonado, Jin Ling dio un par de pasos, para quedar frente a él–. No tiene que pagar por algo que no es culpa.

De pronto le quedaba claro a Jiang Cheng que Jin Ling había escuchado una versión de parte de Wei Wuxian, una que seguramente lo pintaba a él como un monstruo, mientras que a Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji los dibujaba como unos indefensos muchachos que no habían tenido más opción que marcharse lejos, muy lejos, hasta San Francisco. 

Ardía ver a su sobrino tan encaprichado con Wei Wuxian, con una figura que formaba parte del pasado, que nunca había asistido a ninguno de sus cumpleaños ni estuvo presente en su nacimiento. Era un total desconocido para Jin Ling y sin embargo lo defendía con tal ahínco, era ridículo. 

–¿Cuál es tu afán por defenderlo? Ni siquiera es realmente tu tío. 

Tuvo que decirlo en alto, lo suficientemente contundente y claro para que Wei Wuxian recordase una vez más, que desde que escogió marcharse con Lan Wangji, él ya no era más parte de la familia. Había dejado de ser su hermano esa noche que tomó sus pertenencias para marcharse, y sin importar cuánto Jiang Cheng había luchado consigo mismo por no ir corriendo a detenerlo, la culpa era solo de Wei Wuxian. 

Pero lejos de hacer reaccionar a Jin Ling, pareció haberle dado una carta perfecta para reventársela justo en el pecho: 

–Ha sabido ser más tío que tú. 

Fue tal cual una daga silenciosa, deslizándose entre sus costillas hasta dar con su corazón. Y la reacción instantánea de Jiang Cheng fue responder con violencia, para darle el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, propinándole una sonora y fuerte cachetada a Jin Ling. 

Siempre le amenazaba con que iba a golpearle, pero nunca cumplía. Desde niño, se la vivió diciéndole que si lo atrapaba portándose mal, desobedeciéndole, mintiéndole, iba a golpearle, pero sin importar lo que pasara, Jiang Cheng nunca alzó su mano contra su sobrino. Ni una sola vez, hasta hoy. Aquellas palabras simplemente fueron peor que cualquier mentira blanca que le hubiese dicho alguna vez, fue peor que leer el mensaje que le había dejado sobre la cama y peor que imaginar que algo le había ocurrido a Jin Ling. 

Le había herido, humillado, con esas palabras. Wei Wuxian, un casi completo desconocido para su sobrino, a quien conocía de tan sólo una semana, era de pronto más importante en la vida de Jin Ling que él. Fue un ataque mortífero, que nunca se esperó. Se sintió engañado, traicionado una vez más. Y su mano le dolía, ardía por haberle pegado a Jin Ling y más le dolía al observar su rostro aterrado tras el golpe, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se llevaba una mano a su lastimada mejilla. 

Pero antes que pudiera saltar nuevamente sobre su sobrino e intimidarlo un poco más, Lan Wangji se atravesó entre los dos, cubriendo parcialmente también a Wei Wuxian. Fue el turno de Jiang Cheng de torcer la boca y entrecerrar los ojos, furioso. 

–Ni un golpe más –amenazó Lan Wangji, obligando a que Jiang Cheng le correspondiera con una sonrisa socarrona. 

–No te tengo miedo. 

–Aquí no eres nadie, Jiang Cheng. Vete. 

Jiang Cheng apretó los labios para no lanzar un insulto mortífero hacia el culpable de toda la desgracia de su vida, sólo porque tenía que concederle que en ese momento se encontraba en desventaja. Estaba en un país que no era el suyo, no estaba rodeado de personas a las que conociese ni tenía un contacto a la mano que le ayudase a hacer justicia de golpe. 

Era minoría entre los dos esposos que parecían dispuestos a proteger a los chiquillos, especialmente a Jin Ling. 

Miró a Wei Wuxian por última vez, dejando que en sus ojos brillase la nostalgia, la frustración y la decepción. Una vez más, estaba escogiendo a Lan Wangji por encima de él, de su familia. Una vez más, estaba arrebatándole lo que más quería, lo que más había cuidado durante tantos años: a Jin Ling. Le robó la voluntad de su sobrino, como le robó el orgullo de su padre. Y lo que era peor, Wei Wuxian lo observaba de vuelta con dolor, como si le estuviese realmente lastimado todo lo que ocurría. Era casi como si todavía quedase algo vivo dentro de él que lo ataba como su hermano, como si él todavía lo considerase como tal. 

Pero Wei Wuxian era un buen actor, Jiang Cheng lo sabía. 

Volvió la mirada a Jin Ling, no dejándose amedentrar por sus lágrimas. Había llegado a San Francisco con una sola misión en la cabeza. 

–Tienes veinticuatro horas para decidir qué diablos quieres, Jin Ling –amenazó, señalando a su sobrino–. Te advierto, que si me regreso solo, olvídate de mí. 

Si Jin Ling quería jugar al adulto, lo dejaría ser por un rato. Que entendiese que cada acto tenía una consecuencia y él tenía que pagar por haberlo ofendido, por haberse escapado de la casa y por creer que podía ser su juez dentro de ese cuento tan tenebroso en el que no había participado. 

Tenía veinticuatro horas para decidir si era más importarte darle la espalda a él, a su única familia y quedarse al lado de Wei Wuxian y su vida escandalosa. Veinticuatro horas para hacer lo correcto, por una vez en su vida. 

Y con eso, sin siquiera otorgarle una mirada más a Wei Wuxian, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el coche. Quería pisar el acelerador y desaparecer de allí, pero necesitaba transportarse lejísimos. Desaparecer de esa casa, de ese barrio y poner millones de kilómetros de distancia entre él, Wei Wuxian y toda esa vida tan maravillosa que parecía haber adquirido durante esos años que no volvieron a verse. 

Él había sido feliz, junto a su esposo y su hijo, mientras Jiang Cheng todo lo que había hecho era consumirse por el rencor, la amargura y, secretamente, el arrepentimiento. Era como si la vida estuviese cobrándose por haberse tragado las palabras que quiso decirle en realidad esa noche que fue a despedirse, cuando le preguntó si no iba a decir nada. 

‘Escógeme a mí, hermano’. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Wei Wuxian ya no tenía dieciocho años, ya no era un chiquillo impresionable ni temía quedarse sin un lugar al que llamar hogar, sin embargo, con sus treinta y ocho años, de pronto se sentía tan desorientado y perdido como en aquel entonces. Haber visto a Jiang Cheng, sumado que fuese bajo esas condiciones, fue un impacto directo hacia el interior de su pecho. Aún recordaba su rostro consumido por la sorpresa y la ira de verlo, con sus ojos fulminándole como si con ellos pudiese ser capaz de destrozarlo hasta volverlo jirones. 

Su piel se había erizado tan pronto como escuchó sus gritos, saltando de la cama apenas llegaron a sus oídos las súplicas y los llantos de Jin Ling, dejando abandonado el teléfono con Nie Huaisang al otro lado de la línea. Aún a pesar que supo, antes de verlo, que Jiang Cheng se encontraba allí, cuando lo enfrentó frente a frente, fue cuando Wei Wuxian sintió que sus rodillas iban a ceder. 

Seguía teniendo el mismo peinado, compuesto y elegante, con esos mechones de pelo dibujándole el rostro. Tampoco había perdido su gusto por el color morado, porque no creía que hubiese sido una coincidencia que la camisa que había escogido para la ocasión fuese de ese color. Lo que sí había cambiado y mucho, era que Wei Wuxian no encontró ni un rastro del muchacho con el que había compartido tan buenos momentos. Antes solía haber calidez en sus ojos, pero ahora todo lo que quedaba era ira, resentimiento… 

En esos momentos se arrepentía tanto de no preguntarle a Jin Ling más sobre Jiang Cheng, sobre qué había sido de él todos estos años. Creía que era mejor si se distanciaba, si mantenía su distancia con su recuerdo y así poder guardar mejor la memoria de los momentos que compartieron. Pero haberlo visto así, escucharlo hablar con tanto resentimiento y desprecio, fue peor de lo que Wei Wuxian se pudo haber imaginado. 

Peor que las palabras que Madam Yu siempre le dedicó, porque de alguna forma siempre estuvo preparado para recibir sus insultos, en cambio su Jiang Cheng, su hermano… Creía que siempre iba a contar con él, que iban a estar juntos por siempre, que contarían el uno con el otro por el resto de sus años, pero era obvio que eso no iba a pasar. Y en medio de esa tormenta había quedado atrapado Jin Ling, el menos culpable de todo el desastre que ocurrió años atrás. 

Wei Wuxian estaba dispuesto a aguantar la ira de Jiang Cheng de ser necesario, pero Jin Ling no tenía por qué. 

Por eso se tragó sus tormentosos sentimientos, caminando con cuidado hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Lan Sizhui. Lan Wangji le había tomado de la mano en todo momento, no queriendo dejarlo solo ni un sólo instante desde que Jiang Cheng apareció. Wei Wuxian le devolvió el apretón con fuerza, sintiendo que necesitaba de él y de su presencia demasiado esa noche. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, dejando un suave toquecito para anunciarse. Su hijo y Jin Ling estaban sentados en la cama, uno junto al otro, con las manos de Lan Sizhui en los hombros de Jin Ling, dándole apoyo moral. No podía verlo bien, pero Jin Ling parecía estar llorando todavía, en silencio esta vez. 

No lo culpaba. 

–Voy a echarte de menos, Jin Ling, pero no extrañaré venir a consolarte –le ofreció una suave sonrisa apenas reveló su presencia, encontrándose con los húmedos ojos de Jin Ling. 

Quería hacerle reír, borrar de golpe todas las lágrimas que derramó por culpa de la pelea anterior, pero Wei Wuxian sabía que era imposible. Él también era culpable de su malestar, porque escogió decirle a Jin Ling todo lo que había ocurrido y ahora tenía una imagen tan distinta de Jiang Cheng. Si se hubiese quedado callado, quizás ahora las cosas habrían sido tan distintas, pero una vez más, tomó una decisión que sacudió absolutamente todo. 

Avanzó lentamente hacia él, tratando de escoger bien sus palabras. Quería ser honesto y tratar de enmendar un poco el daño que ya estaba hecho. 

–Cuando me preguntaste qué había pasado años atrás, no quise decirte nada para que no ocurriese esto –se atrevió a poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Jin Ling, revolviendo un poco sus cabellos–. No hacía falta que terminaras involucrándote, ni tampoco quería que te pelearas con Jiang Cheng. 

Desde que todo comenzó a irse a pique, Wei Wuxian estuvo de acuerdo con cargar las cosas él solo. Entre sus hombros y los de Lan Wangji, la carga era menos pesada. A él no le importaba llevar a rastras el deterioro de la salud de Jiang FengMian, ni el desprecio de Madam Yu, ni tampoco la amargura de Jiang Cheng. Había aprendido a lidiar con eso en el paso del tiempo, pero Jin Ling merecía vivir su propia vida, apartado de algo que no le correspondía. 

Entendía su afán por querer saber todo lo que ocurría en la familia, pero no tenía por qué verse envuelto en una pelea como esa. Además, independientemente de lo que Jiang Cheng pudiese sentir por él, sabía que quería a Jin Ling más que nada. Jiang Cheng estaba solo, merecía tener a su lado al sobrino que tanto había cuidado y querido desde que nació, y él no iba a ser quién para arrebatárselo. 

–No está molesto por eso –murmuró Jin Ling. 

Evitaba su mirada, apretando sus labios con mucha fuerza como si estuviese reprimiendo un sollozo de dolor todavía. Le notaba incómodo, nervioso, con sus manos apretadas entre ellas, en su regazo. Instintivamente, Lan Sizhui apretó un poco sus hombros, quizás preocupado por Jin Ling, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas le delataban. Algo más estaba sucediendo. 

Fue él quien le miró al rostro, y luego a Lan Wangji, armándose de valor. 

–Cuando apareció, estábamos besándonos. 

A pesar que Lan Wangji le había hablado al respecto, escuchar eso tomó por sorpresa a Wei Wuxian, volviéndose para mirar a su esposo como si quisiese corroborar que había escuchado bien. Y cuando encontró su expresión ensombrecida por las emociones, Wei Wuxian de pronto se vio remontado a su pasado, esa noche en la que tomó la mano de Lan Wangji y se perdió en el hermoso jardín de la familia de Jin Zixuan. 

Recordó haber besado a Lan Wangji con fervor, porque no había nadie más en el universo que los dos y no había absolutamente nada más importante que lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Eso fue hasta que Lan QiRen se apareció, cruzándole la cara e insultándole. ¿Quién iba a decir que de alguna forma las cosas se habían repetido, continuando una cadena de rencor que debió haber desaparecido hacía tantos años atrás? 

Ahora que veía la vergüenza en las mejillas de su hijo, el temor en los ojos de Jin Ling, de pronto lo entendía todo un poco más. Era la misma cara que tuvo cuando Madam Yu llegó gritando que sabía que él había llegado para traer vergüenza a la familia, mientras les dejaba saber a Jiang Cheng y a Jiang Yanli que él estaba envuelto en una relación ‘pecaminosa’ con Lan Wangji. Le había hecho sentir tan sucio y manchado, tan sólo por haberse enamorado de un hombre. 

Se arrodilló frente a los dos, tomando el mentón de Jin Ling entre sus dedos para obligarlo a encararle. Sentía la humedad de las lágrimas en la punta de su mano, comprobando que Jin Ling todavía seguía llorando. Lucía confundido, asustado, encogido sobre sí mismo, quizás esperando una queja de su parte, quizás. 

–No tienes que sentir vergüenza por eso, no has hecho nada malo –le habló a Jin Ling, diciendo las mismas palabras que se hubiese dicho a sí mismo veinte años atrás. 

Siempre había sido alguien que gustaba de restarle importancia a todo, tratando de mantener a distancia sus sentimientos cuando estos le dolían. Borraba todo con una sonrisa, para que nadie supiese que realmente estaba destrozado por dentro, teniendo incluso la valentía suficiente como para responder con sarcasmo. ¿Pero en realidad? En la realidad, Wei Wuxian había tan sólo un muchachito de dieciocho años que de pronto se veía sin más respaldo que las súplicas de Jiang Yanli, abogando por él frente a su madre que le ordenaba agarrar sus cosas y largarse, o ‘corregir’ su comportamiento. 

Nadie debería de haberlo visto llorar amargamente en su habitación, mientras se llevaba su ropa y algunos recuerdos. Nadie nunca sabría que había sentido como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma cuando se despidió de Jiang Yanli o cuando ni siquiera recibió un último abrazo de Jiang Cheng. 

Él, mejor que nadie, sabía el peso que tenían las palabras y todo lo que Jin Ling necesitaba saber en ese momento, que al menos uno de sus tíos lo protegería y lo entendía. 

–Lo ofendí –Jin Ling dijo aquello con tanto pesar, que sus ojos volvieron a empaparse y Wei Wuxian tuvo ganas de limpiar sus pestañas.

–Jiang Cheng se ofende porque quiere, tú no eres responsable de ello. 

Lan Wangji se puso a su lado, acariciando la espalda de Lan Sizhui, quien también estaba visiblemente afectado por toda esta situación. Aparentaba aguantar, probablemente para no incomodar de más a Jin Ling, pero Wei Wuxian podía notar cómo sus hombros estaban temblando levemente. Alargó una mano para apretar con fuerza una de sus manos, queriendo hacerle sentir seguro también. 

–Si lo que sienten es sincero, no tienen por qué sentirse mal –Lan Wangji también les ofreció palabras conciliadoras, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. 

Wei Wuxian conocía esa mirada, esa misma con la que le dijo que se fueran entonces los dos, que estarían bien mientras estuviesen juntos. ‘Quiero envejecer a tu lado’, había sido su respuesta entre lágrimas de desesperación, lo recordaba muy bien. Amar a Lan Wangji era lo más sincero y puro que jamás había sentido en su vida, y desde que le besó por primera vez, Wei Wuxian se dijo que aquello no podía ser nada pecaminoso ni ser motivo de vergüenza. 

En un intento por borrar el temblor del cuero de Jin Ling y hacerlo sentir protegido, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para atraerlo lo suficientemente cerca de él, de modo que sus frentes se tocasen. Quería robar su temblor, su miedo y aquella vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Quería borrar para siempre aquellos pensamientos que le estaban diciendo tantas cosas terribles, insultantes. Y sobretodo, quería hacerle saber que podría temer por su futuro, por su relación con Jiang Cheng, pero que a pesar de todo siempre tendría un lugar al cual llamar hogar. 

Él nunca lo abandonaría, no permitiría que la historia se repitiera por segunda vez. Por la memoria de Jiang Yanli, por su propio sufrimiento y el de Lan Wangji, iba a rescatar a Jin Ling y a Lan Sizhui de esa tormenta. 

–Voy a hablar con Jiang Cheng. 

–¿Qué? 

Jin Ling se separó de él lo suficiente como para observarle al rostro, asustado. 

–¡No! ¡Va a enfadarse más contigo! 

–¿Crees que le temo a Jiang Cheng? Deberías de preguntarle quién ganaba todas las peleas cuando niños –sonrió, recordando con nostalgia sus días junto a Jiang Cheng, cuando aún eran hermanos. 

Porque lo recordaba bien todavía, teniendo frescos esos recuerdos tan buenos, era que Wei Wuxian se atrevía a soñar con la esperanza que todavía quedase algo rescatable en el corazón de Jiang Cheng. Quizás todo lo que había en su corazón no era rencor, todavía podría encontrar a ese jovencito que era orgulloso pero bondadoso, capaz de querer más allá de lo impensable. 

Wei Wuxian necesitaba creer que debajo de ese disfraz de odio, encontraría a su hermano. 

–Es mi trabajo, Jin Ling. ¿O acaso no soy tu tío? 

La sola palabra ‘tío’ pareció ser un golpe demasiado fuerte para Jin Ling, quien saltó en su lugar y tras haber hecho una mueca de frustración, se echó a sus brazos. Otra vez tenía a Jin Ling apretujado contra él, llorando con tanta fuerza y desesperación que se apretaba contra él como si fuese su chaleco salvavidas en medio de una tempestad. Y Wei Wuxian no hacía más que devolver su abrazo, cerrando los ojos y pidiéndole a todos los dioses del universo que le guiasen. 

Sentía que se abrazaba a sí mismo, a ese Wei Wuxian de dieciocho años y su pecho de pronto se agitaba. Cuánto querría él haber vivido un destino distinto en aquel entonces, sin tener que escoger entre su familia y la familia que quería formar al lado de Lan Wangji. No haber tenido que renunciar a Jiang Cheng ni a Jiang Yanli como si fuese un castigo a pagar por haberse enamorado de Lan Wangji. 

Jin Ling merecía tener a su tío Jiang Cheng a su lado, a él también y a Lan Sizhui. No iba a renunciar a nada, de eso se encargaría él. 

–Wei Ying –Lan Wangji le interceptó en el pasillo, antes que él pudiese ir a la habitación para cambiarse la camisa llena de lágrimas de Jin Ling. 

–Por favor no intentes detenerme, Lan Zhan, es algo que necesito ha… 

Iba a darle explicaciones a su esposo, pero éste tan sólo le abrazó con fuerza. Le arrulló como él había arrullado a su sobrino minutos atrás, como si Lan Wangji supiese que él también necesitaba algo de fuerza y valentía para salir a enfrentar a Jiang Cheng. Abrumado por cuánto le conocía y amaba su esposo, Wei Wuxian se abrazó contra él, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. 

Yo puedo, se dijo mientras le llegaba el aroma al cuerpo de Lan Wangji. Yo puedo, se repitió con cada latido que sentía provenir de su pecho. Si Lan Wangji estaba junto a él, Wei Wuxian sabía que iba a poder hacer lo que fuese. 

–No han cenado nada, será mejor que en serio pidas una pizza –le dijo, recordando que su estómago estaba vacío. No tenía tiempo para comer, pero podía hacerlo luego. 

–Si pasa algo –Lan Wangji no terminó su frase, pero Wei Wuxian sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir, por ello le regaló una sonrisa y le robó un beso. 

Siempre se tenían el uno al otro, se cubrieron las espaldas cuando todos parecían estar en su contra y ahora no sería distinto. Ni las palabras más crueles podrían hacer que se arrepintiese por un instante de la vida que tenía junto a Lan Wangji y su hijo. 

–No temas –besó su mejilla–. Espérame, ¿sí? 

Dejó que acariciara su rostro, que le robara otro beso, intenso, que casi le dejó la marca de sus labios sobre los suyos. Quería calentar su cuerpo para dejarle la energía suficiente para ir a enfrentarse a su hermano, la paciencia para soportar sus palabras y la claridad para decir lo que tenía que decir. Lan Wangji no estaría con él en ese momento, pero su presencia de algún modo siempre estaría rondándole. 

No estaba seguro de qué iba a encontrarse cuando hablase con Jiang Cheng, pero una cosa sí tenía muy clara: Todo estaría bien apenas llegase a casa, porque le esperarían los brazos de Lan Wangji. 

Y todo estaría bien. Siempre. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

La casa quedó inundada en un silencio cuando Wei Wuxian se hubo marchado, pero la sensación que le dejaba a Lan Sizhui no era necesariamente una de desolación. Aún tenía los ojos ligeramente húmedos, casi al borde de las lágrimas pero sin conseguir derramar una sola y su mano seguía sujetando con fuerza la de Jin Ling. No se movía ni un solo centímetro, temiendo que fuese a incomodar al otro, acomodado casi por completo sobre él, con su rostro metido en su hombro. La respiración profunda de Jin Ling le hacía cosquillas en la piel, cálida y pausada, trayéndole de pronto a la memoria la sensación de esa misma calidez golpeándole las mejillas. 

Sus labios picaban un poco, lo suficiente como para recordar que minutos atrás había estado besando a Jin Ling. Intensamente, si se permitía categorizar el beso. Le daba algo de vergüenza de pensar en ello, aunque no necesariamente del mismo tipo que podría haber sentido Jin Ling con las recriminaciones de su tío Jiang Cheng, sino más bien del tipo… No era el tipo de cosas que Lan Sizhui solía hacer, porque él estaba en control de sus emociones, siempre procurando guardar un poco de decoro. Eso lo había aprendido de su padre Lan Wangji, que cada cosa tenía su momento y tenía que al menos tratar, de guardar un poco las apariencias por buena educación. 

Pero así mismo, Lan Sizhui había crecido observando a sus padres besarse, nunca cortándose para darse muestras de cariño mutuamente. Caricias en la espalda, mejillas, tomarse de la mano, invadir el espacio del otro, robarse uno que otro beso. Había vivido toda su vida rodeado de una pareja que no sentía la necesidad de ocultar que se amaban, que adoraban estar el uno junto al otro, así que lógicamente, Lan Sizhui pensó que estaría bien hacer eso mismo con Jin Ling. 

Aunque debería de admitir también que la lógica no formó parte de ese instante, porque su cabeza se desconectó casi por completo. Fue como si se arrojara a un río y se dejara llevar por la corriente, sin importarle hasta dónde iba a llevarle. Dejó que su cuerpo se fuera acomodando a lo que sentía, a su atracción por Jin Ling y sus insistentes labios que chocaban contra los suyos una y otra vez. Lan Sizhui nunca había sentido nada igual, porque nunca se había sentido tan cercano a alguien de esa manera. 

Sentía pesar que ese primer beso, estuvo rodeado de lágrimas, gritos y discusiones, porque ahora Jin Ling en lugar de estar compartiendo una enorme sonrisa con él, estaba tratando de recuperarse del trauma que había sufrido. No estaba seguro si era egoísta de su parte, pero le gustaría que ese momento no debería de haberse manchado de esta manera, porque lo último que deseaba era que Jin Ling olvidase todo lo bueno que sucedió antes de ese instante. 

Tan sólo quería que las crueles palabras de su tío, no opacasen lo que habían querido compartir con ese beso. 

–Jin Ling –lo llamó con suavidad, temiendo romper la calma que les había traído el silencio. 

Éste tan sólo se movió un poco, como queriendo hacerle saber que estaba escuchándole, pero negándose a salir de su refugio. Lan Sizhui se sonrió un poco, apretando su mano en respuesta. Jin Ling estaba agotado, emocionalmente destrozado y sin muchas fuerzas para hacer o decir mucho, Lan Sizhui lo sabía, pero aún así… 

–¿Está bien si no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos? 

Lan Sizhui sabía muy bien cuál era su posición ante todo lo que había pasado, había crecido en una casa donde la palabra discriminación no existía, así que no tenía por qué sentirse en conflicto por haber besado a un chico. Pero Jin Ling provenía de otra familia muy distinta, de un país donde quizás las cosas no eran fáciles para personas como ellos o como sus padres, podría tener mil y un dudas y temores al respecto. Jin Ling estaba a su lado esa noche, sujetándole la mano, pero bien podría tener miedo o sentir que fue un error.

Estaba en su derecho, Lan Sizhui no podría juzgarle porque no estaba en su pellejo. A él no le habían gritado ni le habían sacudido de una manera tan abrupta y brusca. Si Jin Ling se arrepentía, él podía entenderlo. Pero quería dejarle en claro que él no sentía igual. 

–No –Jin Ling le respondió con un hilo de voz–. No me arrepiento. 

Su corazón dio un salto con ello, sintiéndose tonto al sorprenderse de la respuesta de Jin Ling. 

Él se reincorporó finalmente tras haberle respondido, palpando el colgante de mariposa que le había comprado. Lan Sizhui siguió sus dedos, la forma en la que estos dibujaron la silueta del colgante y sintió nuevamente sus mejillas calientes. Con ese gesto, había sentido como si Jin Ling hubiese querido decirle tantas cosas, palabras con significados abstractos que tan sólo podían entender ellos dos. Y se lo había dicho muy claro a Jin Ling: Después de algo como eso, nunca podría olvidarlo. 

–De verdad… Me gustas mucho. 

Jin Ling estaba mirándole cuando le dijo eso, con sus ojos brillantes gracias a las lágrimas y, le apetecía a él, por sus palabras. Era como emoción manifestándose en su mirada, que le contagiaba a él y hacía que su corazón brincara de gusto también.

Con suavidad, Lan Sizhui llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Jin Ling. La punta de sus dedos acarició la mejilla que Jiang Cheng había lastimado, notando que estaba más sonrojada que la otra, quedando allí una huella del golpe. Como si con ello pudiese borrarlo, depositó un beso en su piel, escuchando cómo Jin Ling hacía un sonido de sorpresa que impregnó sus oídos. 

–Y tú a mí –confesó, antes de atreverse a ser él quien esta vez iniciara un beso. 

Fue distinto al primero que se dieron, inquieto y burbujeante. Igual de torpe, quizás, porque Lan Sizhui no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo tampoco, nunca antes había besado a nadie. Pero tenía el mismo cariño intenso, lo besaba con cuidado, como si fuese lo más preciado que hubiese tenido entre sus manos. Y lo era, realmente lo era. 

A tientas, tomó la mano de Jin Ling que estaba junto a su colgante, guiándola hacia su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Quería que sintiese lo agitado que estaba por él, que supiese que esa inquietud la provocaba con su presencia. Y de alguna manera, que Jin Ling supiese que lo que estaba bajo su mano, era suyo también. 

No estaba seguro si ese beso podría compensar la cachetada de Jiang Cheng, sus amenazas ni malos tratos, pero quería intentar. Por cada palabra cruel, le entregaría un pedacito de todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior. 

Era su forma de protegerlo: Regalándole todo lo que sentía por él. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

–Lo siento, pero el señor Jiang Cheng nos ha pedido que nadie le moleste. 

–Lo sé, soy su asistente. Simplemente vengo a dejarle unos papeles que necesita para su junta de mañana y si no se los entrego, mi cabeza puede rodar. ¿Será que puedes ayudarme? 

En un gesto coqueto, Wei Wuxian se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio de la recepción, sonriéndole a la muchacha con tanto encanto que estaba convencido que iba a convencerla en un parpadeo. Tenía suerte que Lan Wangji no estaba presente o seguramente no el habría hecho gracia que se valiese de su forma tan coqueta de hablar con la recepcionista, pero este era un caso urgente. No había mucha opción para tantear su suerte: A toda costa tenía que hablar con Jiang Cheng. 

Una vez más, el destino parecía sonreírle esta noche, porque la joven terminó por aceptar. Le entregó una tarjeta de visitante, para poder ingresar hasta el piso donde se encontraba Jiang Cheng. 

Haber dado con el hotel, había sido otra odisea. Tuvo que ponerse en contacto con Nie Huaisang, disculparse con él primero, por haberle dejado colgado justo cuando escuchó la voz de Jiang Cheng. De su boca supo muchas cosas, entre ellas que Jiang Cheng estuvo atormentado durante varios días por la partida de Jin Ling, y a pesar que no entró en muchos detalles sobre ello, Wei Wuxian podía hacerse una idea de qué tan mal había estado. Le confesó sobre la pelea que tuvieron y pudo sentir el dolor en las palabras de Nie Huaisang. 

Él siempre había tenido la sospecha del cariño que Nie Huaisang le tenía a Jiang Cheng, pero ciertamente no había tenido el tiempo para poder dejarse llevar por su interés. Haberlo escuchado describirle la pelea fue bastante explícito, para Wei Wuxian y eso le daba otro motivo para intervenir en todo este asunto. Jiang Cheng se había quedado sin padres, sin su hermana, sin Nie Huaisang… ¿Pretendía que todo ese rencor le dejase sin sobrino también? 

–Dije que no quiero ver a nadie. 

Su voz se escuchó débil gracias a la puerta cerrada, pero fue lo suficientemente clara como para que Wei Wuxian sintiese su estómago encogerse. Era como si no lo hubiese visto hacía un par de horas ya, como si lo estuviese escuchando por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo. 

–Abre, Jiang Cheng –se obligó a decir en voz alta, apretando los puños con fuerza–. Tenemos que hablar. 

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que pronunció las palabras hasta que la puerta finalmente se abrió, pero a Wei Wuxian le pareció una eternidad. Lo más difícil fue el silencio que se formó mientras esperó por cualquier tipo de reacción, preguntándose si Jiang Cheng le dejaría esperando en el pasillo por venganza o si planeaba tumbar la puerta y estamparle un puño justo en el centro de la cara. Su mente no podía imaginarse un desenlace que involucrase todo menos violencia o desprecio. 

Y cuando de pronto lo tuvo frente a frente, Wei Wuxian se convenció que lo que alguna vez compartieron estaba demasiado atascado en el fondo del océano, como para poder rescatarlo. Jiang Cheng lucía asombrado de verlo allí, pero por sobre ese sentimiento primaba la ira, porque la veía brillando en sus pupilas. Tenerlo cerca le permitió notar cosas que no había podido hacer antes, descubriendo que estaba pálido, sus cabellos un tanto desarreglados. Tenía ojeras que narraban el estado mental de los pasados días, no le extrañaría que tuviera jaqueca por la falta de sueño tampoco. 

Jiang Cheng lucía demacrado por la vida y Wei Wuxian sintió una punzada en el pecho que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: Culpa. 

–¿Cómo diablos llegaste aquí? –obviamente no le recibió con los brazos abiertos, parecía más bien ansioso porque se explicase, antes de saltar encima de él y golpearlo–. Fue Nie Huaisang, ¿no? 

–Te conoce muy bien –se alzó un poco de hombros–. Y sigue preocupado por ti, a pesar de cómo lo trataste. 

–Eso no te importa –gruñó Jiang Cheng. 

Quiso añadir que tenía que dejar de apartar a todos de su lado, o se quedaría solo, pero se contuvo. Verlo de esa manera, tan amargado y demacrado, era un choque suficiente para él en estos momentos. 

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

–Quiero que hablemos sobre Jin Ling. 

–Si él tiene algo que decirme, que venga aquí entonces. No puede ser que para algunas cosas sea un adulto y para otras un niño malcriado. 

Su manera de hablar le trajo a la memoria a su madre, Madam Yu, el tipo de lenguaje que escogía para expresarse y la forma en la que torcía la boca, fastidiado. Era una lástima que terminase copiando aspectos de su madre que tanto había despreciado cuando joven, pero eso no lo diría. 

Tras un momento de silencio, Jiang Cheng chasqueó la lengua y le dio un golpe a la puerta. De la brusquedad, la movió lo suficiente como para darle espacio, de alguna forma invitándolo a pasar. Aunque Wei Wuxian ciertamente dudaba si esa era una buena idea o no. Mientras se debatía si debería o no hacerlo, dio un par de pasos hacia el interior, sintiendo que la responsabilidad por velar por Jin Ling pesaba más que nada en esos momentos. 

–Tú y yo no tenemos nada que tratar, Wei Wuxian, pierdes tu tiempo. 

No podía decir que le sorprendía escucharlo hablarle de esa manera, porque Wei Wuxian ya tenía muy claro lo que Jiang Cheng sentía por él. Pero de todas formas era difícil escucharlo, reconocer el timbre de voz tras esas palabras y saber que alguna vez, fueron hermanos. Que en lugar de palabras de desprecio, eran palabras de cariño.  Quería creer que la puerta abierta fue una manera de hacerle saber que le daba una oportunidad, que dentro de él quedaba algo de ese muchacho que solía sonreírle, bromear con él… Pero era difícil de ver. 

–Jin Ling está muy consternado por lo que pasó. 

–¿Oh? ¿Se arrepiente de haber tomado una pésima decisión? ¿Va a renunciar a esas malas mañas que seguramente le enseñaste tú? 

Wei Wuxian apretó los labios, contando en su cabeza para no estallar en rabia y dolor de lo que escuchaba. 

–Tú sabes que no es cuestión de elección. 

–¡Já! Claro… si lo sabrás tú. 

La sonrisa sarcástica que Jiang Cheng tenía en los labios parecía ser tan forzada que Wei Wuxian se preguntaba si le dolía curvar sus labios de esa manera. No sólo era la expresión, también fue el tono con el que dijo esas palabras, que hicieron que fuese evidente que seguía dolido por el día de su partida. Wei Wuxian no podía culparlo, en parte. 

Una parte de él se había quedado atrás ese día que partió y se había quedado en esa casa, junto con su hermana y con Jiang Cheng. 

Pero no quería hablar de eso, no estaba allí para abogar por él nuevamente, porque no lo creía necesario. Si Jiang Cheng quería creer que él había escogido lastimarlo en lugar de tomar una decisión que su corazón le estaba dictando, no podía hacer mucho por hacerle cambiar de opinión. 

–Es un buen niño, todo lo que quiere es tu aprobación y tu cariño, Jiang Cheng –apretó con fuerza sus puños, recordando a Jin Ling llorando en la habitación de Lan Sizhui, como si el mundo se le hubiese acabado por segunda vez–. Esto no es un capricho, él no es así. 

–¿Y cómo vas a saberlo tú? No eras nadie en su vida hasta hace una semana, eso no te da derecho para creer que sabes mejor que yo. 

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, porque sabía que Jiang Cheng había hecho alusión a su exilio y cómo el perderse ver crecer a Jin Ling fue su castigo. 

–No fue mi voluntad no formar parte de su vida y tú lo sabes. 

Wei Wuxian habría dado todo lo poco que tenía por haber podido encontrar una solución, un término medio que le hubiese permitido estar junto a sus hermanos, junto a Jin Ling, sin tener que sacrificar su amor por Lan Wangji o tener que negarse a sí mismo lo que realmente era. Pero no le dieron la oportunidad, se vio contra la espada y la pared y escogió la opción que, aunque le desgarrara por dentro, le permitiría seguir viviendo sin sentirse como un animal enjaulado toda su vida. 

Sin embargo, haber dicho eso pareció como si sus palabras hubiesen sido aceite caliente que cayese sobre la piel de Jiang Cheng, porque se sacudió con rabia. 

–¡Fuiste tú quien le falló a la familia! 

Fue casi el rugido de un animal herido, haciendo temblar ligeramente a Wei Wuxian. Él había escuchado palabras así en sus pesadillas, expresadas por las personas que él más quiso, pero nada pudo ser peor que escucharlo en su realidad de carne y hueso. 

Se había dicho que no quería girar la conversación en torno a él, a los dos, pero fue inevitable que terminasen cayendo en ese hueco. 

–No soporto tu expresión de mártir, ¿crees que eres la víctima de toda esta situación? –Jiang Cheng se rió entre dientes, llevándose una mano a la cara–. Trajiste la tragedia a nuestra familia, a mis padres que tanto se esforzaron por darte un techo, arrastraste a Jin Ling también… ¿Y en serio tienes el descaro de sentirte la víctima? 

Con su expresión y la luz de la lámpara, Jiang Cheng realmente lucía como su madre esa noche. Todo ese veneno que tenía dentro de sí, la manera tan despectiva con la que le miraba, constantemente reclamándole algo. Wei Wuxian se sintió intimidado por ella toda la vida, como si tuviese que cuidarse las espaldas de Madam Yu. 

–Qué buen actor has sido, Wei Wuxian. ‘Siempre seremos hermanos, Jiang Cheng’, ¡pero mírate ahora! Todo lo que ha salido de tu boca ha sido mentira, y hasta quieres robarme a Jin Ling. ¿No crees que ya ha hecho suficiente? 

Conforme fue hablando, el sarcasmo fue abandonando la voz de Jiang Cheng hasta que quedase sólo el dolor, lo mismo que de pronto sus facciones se ensombrecían, siendo consumidas por lo que estaba sintiendo. Wei Wuxian sentía otra vez ese golpe de culpa en su pecho. 

–Te lo pedí, fue lo único que te pedí y no pudiste ni siquiera hacerlo. Te dije que no metieses en líos a mis padres, que fuese lo que fuese que estuvieses haciendo con Lan Wangji, que no mancharas el nombre de la familia ¡y no te importó! ¡Arruinaste todo y te marchaste con él! 

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng estaban húmedos, cargados de lágrimas de puro coraje. Estaba genuinamente lastimado, Wei Wuxian no ponía en duda que sufría, sus sentimientos eran reales. Fluían por sus venas, estallaban en sus mejillas rojas de la ira y sus labios que temblaban, luchando por mantener la compostura ante él. Jiang Cheng realmente creía que no le importaba, que él se había marchado tan contento y tranquilo hasta San Francisco, como si él nunca hubiese significado nada para él. 

Eso fue lo que le hizo meter la mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, rescatando aquello que había decidido traer consigo, a pesar que se había dicho que tan sólo quería hablar de Jin Ling con Jiang Cheng. En un movimiento, estampó sobre la mesita de la habitación, ese manojo de cartas que había traído consigo, provocando que Jiang Cheng saltase de la sorpresa. 

Regadas sobre la mesa, estaban todas las cartas que Wei Wuxian le escribió a Jiang Cheng durante esos años. Cartas que se quedaron ocultas para siempre en su baúl de la casa, hasta ahora 

–¿No me importó? –tomó entre sus manos una de estas, mostrándosela a Jiang Cheng–. Esta fue la primera que escribí, un mes después de haberme mudado aquí. Quería decirte que sentía todo, que te extrañaba –la dejó sobre la mesa y tomó otra–. Esta, cuando cumplías veinte años, para desearte que tuvieses suerte en tu vida y decirte lo orgulloso que estaba de ti –volvió a repetir el gesto, esta vez sintiendo su vista nublada por lágrimas repentinas–. Y esta, la escribí el año pasado, queriendo decirte que a pesar de todo, todavía pienso en ti. ¿Crees de verdad que no me importó, Jiang Cheng? 

Escribir esas cartas siempre era una experiencia agridulce. Nacía de su sentimiento más puro, de querer sincerarse con su hermano y tratar de encontrar una reconciliación. Pero al final se convencía que eso era imposible, que nunca iban a poder tener lo que alguna vez tuvieron, porque había herido a Jiang Cheng hasta el punto que decidió no volver a hablarle nunca. Lan Wangji siempre trataba de convencerlo que no tenía por qué culparse, que él no había hecho nada malo, pero Wei Wuxian no podía evitarlo. 

Creció con culpa de saberse favorito a los ojos de Jiang FengMian, de robarse la atención, aunque negativamente, de Madam Yu. Hasta había crecido con culpa de tener que ver a Jiang Yanli cocinándole a él platillos que le gustaban con más frecuencia que a Jiang Cheng. Sin quererlo, se había robado tantas cosas de Jiang Cheng y no lo creía justo. Manchar la familia por ser homosexual era tan sólo un hueco más que traería a la vida de Jiang Cheng. 

–Marcharme de tu lado, del lado de nuestra hermana, fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer en toda mi vida –le confesó, sintiendo cómo llegaban hasta sus labios las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, pero eso no le cortó el habla–. Jiang Cheng yo nunca quise lastimarte, pero no puedo evitar ser quien soy. ¿Qué opción tenía? ¿Quedarme y estar atrapado por el resto de mi vida? Pensé que tú mejor que nadie, me entenderías. 

Y así como Wei Wuxian no podía evitar cargar con la culpa de ver a Jiang Cheng así, tampoco podía evitar sentir coraje e impotencia por sus últimas palabras. El desdén con el que Jiang Cheng le trató, en lugar de entender que había estado en una posición donde no importaba qué escogiese, estaba cortando una parte de él. Desde que le confesó que estaba sintiendo cosas por Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian tontamente pensó que él le entendería, que no sólo le guardaría el secreto pero que le entendería. Y hasta cierto punto lo hizo, hasta que todo se fue al declive y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el mundo. Solo para enfrentar la tormenta que se le venía encima sólo por haberse fijado en otro hombre, porque su hermano no estaba de su lado. 

En sus fantasías, Jiang Cheng le habría protegido de Madam Yu. Lo habría puesto a él por encima de todo, porque juraron ser hermanos para siempre, y que siempre se cuidarían. Pero la realidad no fue así. 

–Tú siempre has amado a tu familia más que nada, y siempre has entendido muy bien cuál es tu posición como el heredero de tu padre, no te podía culpar por darme la espalda –admitió, con dolor–. Yo te perdoné. ¿Quién era yo para juzgarte? 

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng seguían en la mesa llena de cartas, hipnotizado por la cantidad de estas y golpeado por sus palabras. Tenía los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, sólo un parpadeo y estaba seguro que lloraría. 

–Y porque amas a tu familia, sé que vas a entender a Jin Ling. Eres todo lo que tiene y todo lo que necesita de ti es tu apoyo y comprensión –se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, recordando que estaba allí por Jin Ling–. Por favor, no le hagas lo mismo a él. Jin Ling no merece tener que escoger entre ser quien es y complacer a su familia. 

Jiang Cheng de pronto le miró, sorprendido por sus francas palabras. Wei Wuxian no estaba llorando más, pero su rostro estaba vulnerable. Se sentía roto, destrozado por recordar tantas cosas, por ver cómo la historia planeaba repetirse junto con Jin Ling. Él había sufrido tanto por ello, que no soportaría ver a Jin Ling pasando por lo mismo, ni tampoco quería que su hijo saliera lastimado de todo esto. A-Yuan, que había sido una luz entre todo ese tormento, merecía ser feliz. 

Sin más energías que poder gastar y sintiendo que no quedaba más que decir, se dio la media vuelta. En sus fantasías, Jiang Cheng le habría detenido en ese momento, le habría pedido que por favor no se fuese. Wei Wuxian había fantaseado con eso el día en el que se marchó de la casa, había esperado con la mano en el corazón que Jiang Cheng se arrepintiera y corriera a bajar las escaleras para despedirse de él o para decirle que no lo despreciaba. Pero, como pasó entonces, Jiang Cheng permaneció en silencio total y Wei Wuxian entendió el mensaje. 

Con los ojos otra vez nublados, se giró para observarlo, todavía de pie junto a la mesa con las cartas. Sin pensarlo, le dedicó una sonrisa, preguntándose si esta sería la última vez que se verían. 

–Siempre vas a ser mi hermano, Jiang Cheng, aunque yo ya no sea el tuyo. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Wei Wuxian llegó a casa muy tarde, ya pasada la medianoche. No envolvió la casa con bromas sobre su encuentro con Jiang Cheng, no disfrazó su sentir con una enorme sonrisa ni saltó sobre él para llenarlo de besos. Le mostró sin más su rostro pálido, dejándole descubrir que sus pestañas húmedas, caminos de lágrimas que quedaron marcados en su piel y la punta de su nariz enrojecida. Lan Wangji acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, queriendo comprobar que este Wei Wuxian era real y no una especie de tétrica ilusión. 

No le dijo nada, no compartió con él una sola palabra sobre lo que pasó cuando fue a buscar a su hermano. Lo único que hizo fue buscar su mano y estrecharla con fuerza. 

–Vamos a la cama –era la misma frase que su esposo le repetía noche tras noche, pero estaba lejos de ser ese tono tan pícaro, erótico que reservaba para él. Sonaba agotado, desprovisto de toda energía. 

Se dejó guiar por él por las escaleras, cruzando lentamente el pasillo hasta finalmente llegar a la habitación. Wei Wuxian tan sólo se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, antes de sentarse en la cama, atrayéndolo hacia él. Todo bajo el más profundo de los silencios, tal cual Wei Wuxian hubiese perdido la habilidad de comunicarse mediante palabras. Suerte para él que Lan Wangji le entendiese perfectamente bien, aunque no pudiese vocalizar su sentir. 

Lo arrulló con sus brazos, permitiendo que le arrastrara hacia la cama hasta que quedaran ambos acostados sobre esta. Wei Wuxian acomodó su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y temblando levemente ante las caricias que le dejaba en su espalda. Tendría que estar escuchando su corazón, ese golpeteo que trataba de permanecer calmado a pesar de estar agonizando por dentro, porque ver a Wei Wuxian de ese modo era un castigo para Lan Wangji. 

–Voy a estar bien –le dijo Wei Wuxian, probablemente imaginando que estaba preocupado por él. 

Su respuesta fue acariciar sus cabellos, con la misma paciencia con la que tocaba el guqin. Lo acariciaba con cuidado, tan sólo con la punta de sus dedos. Wei Wuxian era la persona más fuerte que conocía, siempre mostrándole una sonrisa valiente a la adversidad, pero en ese momento se le antojaba que necesitaba un trato distinto. Había regresado tan descompuesto, tan desnudo a sus sentimientos que quería todo menos perturbarlo. 

–Lo estarás –reafirmó, besándole la cabeza. 

Wei Wuxian siempre se levantaba al final y esta vez no sería la excepción, porque no estaba solo. Le tenía a él, a A-Yuan, a Jin Ling… había construido una familia entre las cenizas de lo que dejó su vida pasada, una que no le daría la espalda jamás. 

Hizo a un lado su ira contenida por Jiang Cheng, por querer ir a buscarlo y destrozarlo hasta que no quedase nada de él. No estaba bien odiar tanto, eso lo supo desde niño, pero cuando se trataba de Jiang Cheng, era difícil. Tanto dolor que le había causado a Wei Wuxian, que no podía pensar con claridad. Pero la ira cegaba los pensamientos, era mala consejera porque todo lo que susurraba era venganza y él no era ese tipo de persona. Él era la muralla entre las desgracias y Wei Wuxian y eso haría: contener más dolor que pudiese golpear a su esposo. 

Comenzó a tararear la canción que había compuesto para él, ese pequeño regalo que inició todo el camino que ahora les había traído hasta ese instante. Sintió a Wei Wuxian temblar ligeramente en sus brazos, imaginándose su pequeña sonrisa al escuchar que era su canción. Quería creer que sus notas le traerían paz, que le recordarían que a pesar de todo, estaban los dos juntos. 

Sin importar el odio de sus familiares, todas las amarguras pasadas, allí estaban juntos. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Fue la mañana más incómoda que pasaron los cuatro en esa casa, Wei Wuxian trató de pintar al menos una sonrisa conciliadora para Jin Ling durante el desayuno, asegurándole que había hablado con Jiang Cheng y que estaba seguro que entraría en razón. Lan Wangji seguía sin saber exactamente de qué temas habían hablado ayer, pero Wei Wuxian parecía tener fe en su hermano todavía. Él creía en el buen juicio de su esposo, pero por puro instinto se mantenía distante y de cierta forma aprehensivo. No iba a permitir que nadie dañase a su familia. 

–Hoy es día de compras, ¿no? –le preguntó Wei Wuxian, observando la ventana de la cocina. Sus pensamientos estaban lejos del hogar, Lan Wangji podía notarlo. 

–Puedo ir yo. 

–Mm, me caerá bien salir un poco –Wei Wuxian negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole–. Me llevaré a los chicos, es mejor que estar aquí encerrado todo el día. 

Una parte de él, quiso decirle que les acompañaría, sólo por si acaso. Jiang Cheng estaba en la ciudad, era sinónimo de peligro y realmente no le caería bien saber que le había montado una escena a su esposo, a su hijo y a su sobrino en alguna parte. Pero accedió darle su espacio a Wei Wuxian, quien seguramente querría aprovechar para decirle algunas cosas a Jin Ling. 

–Llámame si pasa algo –fue lo único que le pidió antes de partir, besándole la frente. 

Su piel ya no se sentía tan helada como la noche anterior, sus mejillas volvían a tener algo de color y no lucía tan demacrado. Se había peinado con una alta coleta, para disimular lo desarreglados que estaban sus cabellos; Wei Wuxian parecía tener un poco más de energía o al menos estaba disimulándolo bastante bien. Jin Ling también parecía un poco mejor, aunque todavía tenía esa expresión de nerviosismo, ocultándose un poco tras Lan Sizhui. Su hijo, en cambio, estaba más compuesto, andando sin despegarse de Jin Ling. Lo veía y de pronto le parecía verse reflejado en sus acciones. 

Él también había tenido esa sensación ayer, que el caprichoso destino había repetido los escenarios años después, tan sólo para ensañarse con ellos. Su cabeza había dado vueltas cuando Jiang Cheng le dio esa cachetada a Jin Ling, visualizando a su propio tío hacer lo mismo con Wei Wuxian, en otro lugar, en otro momento, pero con la misma furia. 

Por eso fue que reaccionó al paso, interponiéndose entre Jiang Cheng y Jin Ling, cubriendo al mismo tiempo a Wei Wuxian. A Lan Wangji le habían educado para ser justo, había crecido con las mismas creencias y valores que Jiang Cheng, sabía que tenía que honrar y respetar a su familia por encima de todo. Y eso hizo desde siempre: Proteger, honrar y respetar a su familia, Wei Wuxian. 

Luego de unos veinte minutos de haberse marchado su esposo con los muchachos, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Por unos instantes pensó que podría ser alguno de los vecinos, quizás queriendo preguntar si todo estaba bien luego del escándalo de la noche anterior, pero cuando fue recibido por un rostro familiar tras abrir, se quedó congelado en su posición. 

Frente a él, con un rostro más demacrado que el que Wei Wuxian lució la noche anterior, estaba Jiang Cheng. 

La furia parecía haberse ido de sus ojos, de sus labios, suavizándose la tensión en sus hombros. Lucía agotado, destrozado y probablemente con el estómago revuelto. Recordó las palabras de Wei Wuxian, asegurando que Jiang Cheng entraría en razón, seguramente reflejándose ahora en esta visita inesperada. 

Lan Wangji no era necesariamente alguien receloso, pero sabía cuál era su posición en todo esto. 

–Si vienes a insultar a mi esposo, márchate –expresó con firmeza, recalcando la palabra ‘esposo’ con orgullo. 

Él era la pareja de Wei Wuxian, su esposo, su compañero, su amante, su eternidad. Lo cuidaría, lo protegería, lo acompañaría y lo haría feliz, costase lo que costase. Alguna vez tuvo que tomar su mano para darle una salida, para decirle que si tenía que renunciar a su familia, ahora él sería la suya y que envejecerían juntos. Si en esos manos estaba ahora tomarle de la mano y regresarlo con su familia… 

–Si tus intenciones son otras, entonces tú y yo hablaremos. 

Entonces, eso haría. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y casi se nos acaba este fic, gente. El siguiente capítulo tendrá un cierre que creo que todxs necesitamxs, porque este capítulo ha sido puro dolor ;__; PERO PROMESA QUE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, y como siempre, son bienvenidxs de saludarme en twitter: @seijouswildcard


	8. Chapter 8

Esa mañana despertó con el rostro pegado a la mesita de su habitación, rodeado de las cartas que le había dejado Wei Wuxian la noche anterior. Jiang Cheng pensó por unos instantes que todo había sido un sueño. Se había quedado dormido mientras leí la última carta, tratando de procesar todas esas palabras que su hermano le había dejado, devorando información que abarcaba veinte años. Tanto se había abrumado, que se había quedado con la sensación de hambre por más, por querer escuchar mucho más de la boca del otro. 

Sin mencionar, por supuesto, que Wei Wuxian había arrojado sobre él una carga emocional que no recordaba haber cobijado entre sus brazos desde hacía tantísimo tiempo atrás. Se sentía responsable, sucio, incómodo bajo su propia piel, porque de pronto estaba muy consciente de las decisiones que él también tomó esa noche que Wei Wuxian se marchó. 

Aún sin tener muy claro qué quería decirle o preguntarle a Wei Wuxian, fue a buscarlo, sólo para encontrarse con la noticia que en ese momento no estaba, pero que Lan Wangji quería hablar con él. 

A él tampoco lo había visto en tanto tiempo, pero Lan Wangji seguía luciendo como la misma persona: distante, frío, elegante y de perfectos modales. Él tampoco debería ser su persona favorita en el mundo y, sin embargo, lo había recibido como un invitado en su hogar. Hasta el punto de ofrecerle un poco de té. A pesar que desde hace tanto tiempo ya que no se encontraban en Hong Kong, Lan Wangji se movía con destreza al preparar el té, como quien hiciese eso todos los días. Se preguntó por curiosidad, si él y Wei Wuxian habrían adoptado actitudes extranjeras, típicas de los americanos. La decoración de la casa que, aunque modesta, parecía hablar bastante de la manera en la que habían abrazado sus nuevas raíces. 

–Es sólo té –Lan Wangji notó su mirada tan intensa, probablemente pensando que estaba desconfiando sobre lo que estaba sirviéndole en esa taza. 

En otra ocasión, Jiang Cheng se habría echado a reír con burla, porque tenía razones de sobra para desconfiar de Lan Wangji o de Wei Wuxian, a saber con qué se salían para vengarse por todo lo que él había hecho contra ellos… Pero las cartas de Wei Wuxian salían a flote una y otra vez, amarrando su lengua contra malas palabras. 

–Te escucho, Hanguang-Jun. 

No había pronunciado ese honorífico que se había ganado Lan Wangji en Hong Kong, que hasta por un momento pensó si él se preguntaría si lo estaba haciendo para burlarse de él, pero lo cierto era que no en esta ocasión. Simplemente quería dejar en claro que le estaba dando su espacio, y de cierta forma su respeto. 

Esa mañana, Jiang Cheng ya no se sentía tan lleno de furia y rencor como la noche anterior, esas cartas que leyese cumplieron el papel que una medicina, una especie de calmante para su sangre que había hervido al haber sido testigo de ver a su sobrino besarse con ese muchachito. Hoy estaba drenado de tantas emociones ponzoñosas, agotado y casi rendido a lo que fuese, simplemente con la intriga de querer saber más, de tratar de entender en dónde se había torcido su camino hasta tal punto que habían terminado de esa manera. 

–Puedo entender tu posición, Jiang Cheng. 

Lan Wangji también se sirvió un poco de té mientras comenzó a hablar, utilizando un tono de voz bastante relajado, neutro como siempre, como si la conversación fuese un poco irrelevante. Así lo recordaba, emocionalmente distante de casi todo, como un ser imperturbable ante todo. 

Todo, excepto Wei Wuxian. 

–Yo también crecí en una familia como la tuya, tuve muchos conflictos internos sobre la clase de persona que descubrí que era. 

Jiang Cheng había vivido más o menos esa historia desde otra perspectiva, porque recordaba a Wei Wuxian confesándole que creía estar enamorándose de Lan Wangji. Y más tarde, cuando le reafirmó que lo estaba, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lan Wangji. Jiang Cheng sabía que eso existía, que la atracción de hombres hacia hombres era algo real y tangible, pero al mismo tiempo le enseñaron que estaba mal y era un mal que debería de corregirse o castigarse. Nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar cómo se sentía al respecto, pero sí recordaba haberse preocupado apenas Wei Wuxian se lo dijo. 

Él era el futuro heredero de sus padres, era su deber preocuparse por cualquier cosa que pudiese poner en riesgo la reputación y la posición de su familia. 

–Me educaron para seguir las reglas, honrar a mi familia, ser justo –Lan Wangji tomó un delicado sorbo a su taza, cerrando los ojos–. ¿Cómo entonces podría sentirme al ver a un muchacho ser obligado a escoger entre negarse a sí mismo por el bien de la familia o partir para nunca regresar? 

En aquel entonces, Jiang Cheng no había mostrado mucho interés en saber cómo se habían dado las cosas en el hogar de los Lan, pero imaginaba que Lan QiRen no habría sido demasiado amable tampoco. Sabía que su sobrino Lan Wangji fue de quien más se había sentido orgulloso y de pronto, ese mismo sobrino se había dedicado a manchar el nombre de la familia de semejante manera. No le extrañaría que también le hubiese dado una especie de ultimátum. 

–No puedo excusar mis sentimientos, ni tampoco intentaré explicártelos –le dijo Lan Wangji, mirándolo fijamente–. Pero necesitas entender que no tuvimos mucha elección. Y necesitas entender que para él no fue fácil. 

Lo observó ponerse de pie de pronto, caminando hacia un mueble en el salón. Sacó algo de un cajón, algo que se le hizo muy familiar en un principio, hasta que finalmente su cerebro reconoció ese pequeño cofre de color morado. Era imposible no verlo y no identificarlo, cuando él tenía uno igual, como cada miembro de la familia Jiang. 

Su padre se los había entrado a sus hijos desde pequeños, diciéndoles que eran reliquias familiares que tenían muchos años, un símbolo que les identificaba como miembros de la familia. Dentro, Jiang Cheng había encontrado un broche con detalles en oro, con la forma de una flor de loto, delicada y hermosa, con sus pétalos teñidos de un suave tono de morado. Era para utilizarlo en ocasiones especiales, como un matrimonio, una reunión anual, un evento social obligatorio o hasta un funeral. 

Por alguna razón, Jiang Cheng había imaginado que Wei Wuxian se había deshecho de ese cofre o que lo había dejado atrás con el resto de las cosas que habían quedado olvidadas en su habitación. Pero allí estaba, firmemente custodiada por las manos de Lan Wangji. 

–Wei Ying lo usó en nuestra boda, nunca han estado lejos de sus pensamientos. 

Y como si Jiang Cheng necesitara una confirmación extra de lo que había dentro del cofre, Lan Wangji lo abrió para mostrarle el broche. Perfectamente conservado, como si los años no hubiesen pasado por él, allí se alzaba el símbolo de la flor de loto. Se imaginó a Wei Wuxian con poniéndose ese broche, con las manos temblorosas por el nervio y la emoción, alistándose para ir a su boda. La boda en la que él debería de haber estado presente, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas… 

Si él hubiese hecho las cosas distintas. 

–Me enamoré de un hombre con corazón gentil, cuyo único pecado ha sido amar con todo su ser. 

El broche parecía observar a Jiang Cheng casi de manera acusadora ahora, como si tuviese vida propia y le estuviese señalando hasta calcinar sus huesos, recalcándole que él las manos tan manchadas como su madre esa noche que dejó a Wei Wuxian marcharse a su propia suerte. Él debió de haber estado junto a Jiang Yanli, llorando y despidiéndose de él o tratando en vano de abogar por él frente a su madre. Pero en cambio, abatido por la muerte de su padre y sabiendo que estaba cada vez más cerca su turno de quedar frente a la familia, su actitud no podía ser igual. Ya no era libre de hacer cosas como esa, de saltarse las reglas, de poner sus sentimientos sobre la razón. 

–¿Tratas de hacerme sentir mal? –preguntó de pronto, sintiendo la punzada de dolor en su pecho gracias al broche de flor de loto. 

–Intento recordarte quién es tu hermano. 

Jiang Cheng se rió entre dientes con eso, aunque no estaba burlándose. No esta vez. 

¿Recordar quién era Wei Wuxian? A pesar de sus sentimientos tan intensamente negativos, a pesar que intentase aborrecer cada una de las memorias que compartía con el otro, Jiang Cheng nunca hubiese podido ser capaz de olvidarlo. Esa sonrisa tan pícara y traviesa seguía viviendo dentro de él, como su risa escandalosa después de haber hecho alguna de las suyas. Jiang Cheng podía todavía verlo recorriendo los rincones de la mansión, habiéndose hurtado algún licor de la cocina. Lo veía escabullirse por la ventana a altas horas de la madrugada, regresando de una de sus típicas escapadas nocturnas. 

Wei Wuxian vivía dentro de él como un castigo permanente, recordándole que él mismo había sido el causante de todas las desgracias que ahora le rodeaban. Fue él quien decidió callar cuando Wei Wuxian buscó una despedida de su parte, dejando que partiese sin dedicarle nada más que unas frías palabras. En aquel entonces había estado consumido por el dolor de haber perdido a su padre, aquel hombre a quien intentó honrar y de quien siempre buscó aprobación, tan sólo para recibir desprecios. Tan cegado estuvo que no pudo ver que Wei Wuxian había sido inocente. 

–Yo siempre supe lo de ustedes –le confesó a Lan Wangji–. Lo supe mucho antes que mis padres. 

Esa noche que Wei Wuxian se escurrió dentro de su cama, luego de haber entrado a la casa a escondidas y le confesó que había besado a Lan Wangji, Jiang Cheng quedó frío. Fue más la sorpresa de saber que se había atrevido a tanto, más que la sorpresa porque estuviese prendado de otro hombre, porque de alguna forma, Jiang Cheng ya se lo había imaginado. Era difícil no hacerlo, Wei Wuxian se la había pasado casi toda su vida detrás de Lan Wangji, molestándolo y constantemente buscando su atención a toda costa, regalándole flores con el pretexto que le hacía gracia verlo comprometido y luego admitiendo que era tan bonito como las flores. De alguna forma, Jiang Cheng siempre supo que a su hermano le gustaba Lan Wangji, incluso antes que Wei Wuxian se diese cuenta. 

Le generó ansiedad escucharlo decir aquello abiertamente, pero no porque Wei Wuxian estuviese enamorado de un hombre. Aquello vino después, cuando la desesperación de su madre por mantener la imagen de la familia comenzó a envenenar su corazón y nublar sus sentidos. Comenzó a sentirse perturbado con la sola idea de haber tenido pensamientos poco decorosos, curiosos, sobre Nie Huaisang alguna que otra vez. Tenía que poner a la familia por delante y siempre pensó que Wei Wuxian debería de hacer lo mismo. 

–Nunca tuve un problema con que Wei Wuxian fuese… –aún así, no pudo forzarse a decir la palabra–. Odiaba lo que podría hacerle a nuestra familia de saberse. Y ocurrió. 

Aunque joven, Jiang Cheng siempre tuvo muy claras las reglas del juego: una persona como Wei Wuxian no podía tener espacio en su sociedad, en el círculo en el que vivían. Una situación como esa sólo podría traer problemas, fricciones, separaciones…

–¿Odias más de lo que amas, Jiang Cheng? 

Las palabras de Lan Wangji le hicieron apartar la mirada, queriendo de pronto escapar de esos ojos dorados que le juzgaban de cierta forma. Había odiado a Lan Wangji durante muchos años por robarse a su hermano, por arrastrarlo a tomar decisiones que no tendrían por qué haber sido y, en cambio ahora, eran las palabras de él las que le estaban enfrentando con una realidad que había querido ignorar durante tantos años. 

Odiaba nunca haber sido el hijo que su padre esperaba. Odiaba no poder haber recibido más afecto de parte de su madre. Odiaba no haber podido hacer algo para salvarle la vida a su hermana. Odiaba que Wei Wuxian le hubiese dejado a su suerte, en lugar de quedarse a su lado. Pero odiaba, odiaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa, que su propio orgullo le mantuvo separado de su hermano durante tanto tiempo. Fue él quien decidió enterrarlo junto con su pasado, viviendo desde entonces atormentado por el fantasma de su recuerdo a diario. Fue él, quien como un imbécil, se quedó esperando su regreso o un mensaje de su parte, cuando sabía perfectamente bien que no se merecía absolutamente nada. 

Jiang Cheng odiaba estar tratando con todas sus fuerzas por aguantar las lágrimas que empapaban sus pestañas, porque no quería quedar en ridículo frente a Lan Wangji. Jiang Cheng odiaba haberse dado cuenta que seguía amando a su hermano con todas las fuerzas que tenía dentro de sí. 

–Estoy veinte años muy tarde. 

Debió de haberle dicho a Wei Wuxian que no quería que se fuese o cuando menos, abrazarlo y llorar a su lado. Tendría que haberle jurado que le visitaría, que le escribiría todos los meses. Él tendría que haber estado allí para su boda, para ayudarlo a ponerse bien la corbata y el broche. Tendría que haber estado allí para verlo sonreírse y tener la felicidad que Wei Wuxian siempre se mereció. 

–Wei Ying ha esperado veinte años por esa respuesta. 

Jiang Cheng se cubrió el rostro con una mano, tapando sus párpados con desesperación al sentir que se escurrían unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. No sabía si quería llorar más de lo que quería reír de la ironía que, el hombre que una vez le separó de su hermano, ahora parecía intentar unirlos nuevamente. Su amor por Wei Wuxian era tan puro, ferviente e intenso, que Jiang Cheng se encontraba sin argumentos para tratar de desprestigiarlos. 

El broche, las cartas, la calidez que sentía en ese hogar, todo le abrumaba. No merecía que Wei Wuxian estuviese esperando por él, después de haberle dado la espalda, de haberlo insultado ayer… 

Había sido egoísta, intransigente, monstruoso. Golpeó a Jin Ling, a su sobrino. Dejó que su pánico por volver a vivir toda esa agonía sacase lo peor de él, en lugar de expresar que todo lo que no quería ver su familia desfragmentada nuevamente. Durante veinte años trató de convencerse que había hecho lo correcto, por el bien de su familia, sin darse cuenta que él mismo había contribuido a destruirla. No merecía nada, ni la esperanza de Wei Wuxian, la buena voluntad de Lan Wangji, ni el cariño de Jin Ling. 

Y sin embargo, sus hombros temblaban, añorando ser estrujados por su sobrino y su hermano, otra vez. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

–Wei Ying, tenemos visita. 

_ Déjà vu _ . Wei Wuxian se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, con bolsas del mercado en sus manos y Lan Wangji parado justo frente a sí, sosteniéndole un poco los hombros. Había tenido la misma expresión tan conflictiva cuando tuvo que informarle que Jin Ling estaba en casa, sólo que en esta ocasión su sobrino se encontraba a su lado, y entonces de pronto Wei Wuxian sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba esta vez. 

Permitió que Lan Wangji tomara las bolsas de sus manos, que le diera un beso en la frente, mientras él cerraba los ojos para armarse de valor. Jiang Cheng le estaba esperando en el salón. ¿Qué quería de él en este momento? Una parte de Wei Wuxian quería entretenerse con la idea que Jiang Cheng estaba allí para hablar, para decirle que lo había echado de menos todos estos años… Pero se había llenado la boca con tantas ilusiones antes, que prefería pecar de realista. Seguramente Jiang Cheng había entrado en razón con respecto a Jin Ling. 

Le hizo un gesto a su esposo, para que se llevara a los chicos a la cocina o al jardín. Sería mejor si él manejaba la situación antes que Jin Ling. Además, era su deber como tío. 

Cada paso que Wei Wuxian dio hacia el salón se sintió eterno, la misma eternidad que acarició su cuerpo cuando vislumbró a Jin Ling allí por primera vez. Era increíble ver ahora a su hermano en su hogar, dentro del espacio donde siempre anheló tenerlo… Malditas las circunstancias y su realidad tan agridulce, que había hecho que este reencuentro fuese tan apartado de sus deseos que, inquietos, siempre mantenían la esperanza de recuperar a su hermano. 

Jiang Cheng estaba de pie, como Jin Ling esa noche, pero en lugar de estar petrificado frente al sofá, mirándole intensamente, él estaba observando con curiosidad las fotografías que adornaban la habitación. Su expresión era neutral, como si ningún sentimiento aflorara en su interior al ver los recuadros, pero a Wei Wuxian de pronto se le antojaba como si Jiang Cheng luciese agotado. Y lo entendía, él también estaba agotado. 

–Siempre pensé que serías médico –sin compartir una mirada con él, Jiang Cheng se dirigió a él, acariciando la superficie de una de las fotografías. 

Wei Wuxian supo a cuál se refería, esa que había tomado Lan Wangji en su primer día de trabajo como enfermero. Sonrió ampliamente para la cámara, para su entonces esposo, vistiendo con orgullo su uniforme. Fue un día agradable, una de sus primeras y pequeñas victorias dentro de su exilio. 

–No tenía cómo pagarme la carrera cuando llegué aquí, pero pude pillar cursos para enfermería. 

No quiso sonar amargado al respecto y esperaba que Jiang Cheng no sintiese aquello como un reclamo, porque nunca se había arrepentido de haber rechazado la herencia de Jiang FengMian. Se sintió poco merecedor de ella apenas escuchó que le había dejado parte de las acciones de su empresa, porque vio el rostro de Jiang Cheng y sintió ese dolor al sentirse una vez más relegado del corazón de su padre. Nunca quiso robar su lugar ni robarse el cariño de Jiang FengMian de esa manera, y a pesar que nunca fue su intención ni buscó por ello, siempre se sintió responsable de algún modo. 

–De todas manera, va contigo. 

Y con eso Wei Wuxian recordó alguna vez que Jiang Cheng, cuando adolescentes, le dijo entre bromas que tenía que dejar ser tan mártir y dejar de preocuparse tanto por los demás. Al final terminó escogiendo una carrera que le permitía ayudar a otros a sanar heridas, y se preguntaba si con cada paciente que atendía, estaba tratando de salvar a alguien porque no pudo salvar la familia que tuvo. No estaba hablando de la vida de su hermana o incluso la de Jiang FengMian, Madam Yu, sino de la relación de todos. 

Quizás, no le sorprendería. 

Jiang Cheng dejó de tocar la fotografía y le observó por lo que pareció una eternidad. Notaba sus ojeras, cierto brillo en su rostro, en sus mejillas y sus labios apretados. Estaba cansado, como cuando recién regresaron del entierro de su padre y él le preparó un té, pidiéndole que por favor descansase un poco. Jiang Cheng también había sido abatido por la tragedia, una y otra y otra vez, Wei Wuxian lo sabía. Por eso aceptó el destino que les mantuviese separados, si aquello era lo mejor para no causarle más tragedias a Jiang Cheng. 

Pero pecaba de egoísta, porque quería permanecer a su lado como antes, acompañarlo y hacer sus cargas menos pesadas. Ofrecerle su hombro para desahogarse, alguien en quién confiar y con quién poder sonreír como antes. Pero este Jiang Cheng que estaba frente a él también había pasado por sus propias lecciones, era un hombre distinto de aquel muchacho que fue su hermano. Quizás este Jiang Cheng no quería su apoyo ni su compañía. 

–Cuando te fuiste esa noche, a pesar de todo, yo quise detenerte –ahora Jiang Cheng le daba la espalda, observando por la ventana–. Pero callé. 

La posición en la que se encontraban, le recordaba mucho a esa noche en realidad. Jiang Cheng sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando hacia la ventana del jardín. Apretando con tanta fuerza el colchón que las sábanas estaban estrujadas bajo sus puños, y los hombros tensos, escuchándole preguntarle si no iba a decirle nada. Wei Wuxian había esperado al menos una recriminación, una queja o quizás hasta desearle buena suerte, lo que fuese. Pero Jiang Cheng tan sólo le regaló un frío ‘Tú ya escogiste’, que dejó muy en claro cuál era su posición al respecto y cómo era su relación ahora. 

Le dolió, hirió sus sentimientos hasta lo más profundo porque nunca imaginó su futuro sin Jiang Cheng. Aún cuando no viviesen juntos nunca más, él nunca podría haberse imaginado que no se querrían, que no se preocuparían el uno por el otro. 

–Tu madre no lo hubiese permitido –concluyó–. No te culpo por ello. 

Sabía la complejidad del asunto, siempre la conoció. Jiang Cheng tenía que obedecer, no podía simplemente oponerse y largarse de la casa porque sí. ¿Qué quedaría entonces de la memoria de Jiang FengMian? ¿Qué sería de su legado? Jiang Yanli ya estaba a pasos de hacer su vida lejos del hogar, Jiang Cheng era el único que quedaría. 

Desprenderse de su hermano, un hermano que ni siquiera existía en un papel legal, era un buen compromiso para mantener a flote el legado de la familia. Wei Wuxian lo entendía y no lo culpaba.

–¡Pero yo sí! 

El grito de Jiang Cheng le tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que diese casi un saltito al escuchar su voz retumbar en sus oídos. Jiang Cheng se había girado bruscamente, con sus ojos clavados en su rostro, esta vez, llenos de lágrimas. Algunas corrían ya por sus mejillas, dejando su piel más brillante, húmeda. Estaba llorando, como cuando su padre regaló sus perros porque a Wei Wuxian le daban miedo, igual al día que el médico les dijo que su padre había fallecido, justo como cuando lo enfrentó y le preguntó mil veces por qué tenía que haberse fijado en Lan Wangji. 

Y Wei Wuxian sintió la misma punzada en el pecho cada vez que veía llorar a Jiang Cheng. 

–¡Porque tú confiaste en mí y yo…! –Jiang Cheng se mordió los labios, no buscando palabras para decir, sino porque le ardía decirlas–. ¡Yo te fallé! 

Volvió a cubrirse el rostro como tantas otras veces que lo vio llorar. Era como si estuviese en una cápsula del tiempo, viendo al mismo niño, adolescente, dejándose consumir por sentimientos más grandes que él. Sus hombros temblaban, su pecho se movía agitadamente y sus sollozos eran entrecortados, costándole el respirar. Era dolor, puro dolor lo que caía sobre el cuerpo de Jiang Cheng en ese momento. 

–¡Tú me confiaste todo lo que sentías y yo sólo estaba pensando en mí! Dejé que mi madre te dijese cosas tan horribles, ¡que no merecías porque no eres un monstruo! –con rabia, Jiang Cheng golpeó su pecho–. ¡Yo soy el monstruo!

El dolor comenzó a asentarse en el interior de Wei Wuxian también, escuchando todo aquello con pánico y ansiedad. No quería ver a Jiang Cheng insultarse de esa manera… Quizás era porque habían pasado veinte años de eso y podía ver todo con otros ojos, pero lo entendía. Jiang Cheng había sido también un adolescente arrojado en una situación desagradable, obligado a ponerse de parte de su madre o sufrir las consecuencias. Lo único que podía hacer para obtener paz mental y la imaginaria aprobación de su padre, era cumplir con los deberes de su familia. 

Wei Wuxian no lo culpaba. Y quería decírselo, pero Jiang Cheng estaba empeñado en seguir hablando. 

–Me escribiste todas esas cartas, aún creías en mí, después de haberte dado la espalda. Yo tendría que haber estado aquí para ti, para tu boda, para conocer a tu hijo. 

Las palabras de Jiang Cheng sonaban tan sinceras, cargadas de remordimiento y frustración. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas del llanto y el esfuerzo que hacía por hablar. 

–Perdí a mi padre, a mi hermana –las palabras salían con tanto sentimiento, que su voz se rajaba, mezclándose con su llanto–. No quería perderte a ti también, pero fui un imbécil… Te insulté, te fallé, te herí. Lo siento, ¡lo siento! ¡Lo siento! 

Cuando lo escuchó decir eso, fue como si de pronto el tiempo se detuviese. 

Wei Wuxian siempre anheló escucharlas: en esa habitación donde salían jugar, hablar, hacer planes del futuro. En alguna carta que le llegase a San Francisco. En una llamada telefónica. 

Como fuese, siempre las esperó. A pesar de todo, Wei Wuxian siempre esperó que Jiang Cheng dijese esas palabras, que dejase atrás el orgullo, que le recordase que no había nada más importante, fuerte ni inquebrantable que ellos dos. Los hermanos que se habían jurado nunca separarse, siempre cubrirse las espaldas, protegerse, aconsejarse, de pronto parecían tener una oportunidad para reconstruir todo lo que había quedado destruido. 

Y la oportunidad venía en forma del llanto de Jiang Cheng, su mano apretada contra sus ojos para retener las lágrimas y esa disculpa que seguía saliendo de sus labios, desesperada, real. Tan real que Wei Wuxian de pronto se descubría a sí mismo reaccionando, abrazándose a Jiang Cheng con fuerza y llorando también. 

–Te perdono, Jiang Cheng.

No había más nada que decir. 

Jiang Cheng tenía ahora el rostro hundido en su cuello, empapando su piel como Jin Ling la noche anterior, botando toda esa ponzoña que le había envenenado durante años. Con sus manos aferradas a su espalda con desesperación, Jiang Cheng le estaba diciendo tantas cosas: que no quería volver a perderlo nunca más, que quería a estar a su lado, conocer toda su nueva vida, recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. 

Y Wei Wuxian también lo abrazaba con fuerza, respondiéndole que también quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que habían desperdiciado antes, que estaba loco por mostrarle toda su vida y preguntarle tantas cosas. Quería decirle que estaba orgulloso de él, de todo lo que había conseguido en su vida. 

Éste era el abrazo que quería haberle dado en aquel entonces, esta era la despedida que habría querido tener con Jiang Cheng. Pero en lugar de estar deprimido, ahora sonreía entre sus lágrimas. 

Porque este abrazo era mejor que lo que hubiese sido, porque este no era una despedida: Era una bienvenida. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Jin Ling recordaba perfectamente bien la primera vez que su tío Jiang Cheng le dijo que quería hablar con él. Tenía alrededor de unos siete años y había roto un jarrón en la casa en medio de un berrinche suyo, donde salió corriendo y al no tener cuidado, derribó una preciada reliquia. Lo había hecho pasar a la biblioteca y estuvo casi una eternidad entera regañándolo. Todo ese tiempo Jin Ling se la había pasado llorando en silencio, apretando con fuerza el borde de su camiseta y mirando sus pies, temeroso que su tío fuese a darle un golpe por haber destruido el jarrón. Pero su tío nunca alzó su mano contra él, sin importar qué tan molesto estuviese. 

Excepto ayer. Por eso, por el recuerdo de esa cachetada tan inesperada, era que Jin Ling sentía las entrañas removerse en su vientre en el instante que Jiang Cheng emergió en la cocina junto con Wei Wuxian, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con él. Le hubiese gustado poder ocultarse tras la espalda de Lan Wangji, como había visto a Wei Wuxian hacer ayer, pero no tenía mucha escapatoria. 

Sus extremidades eran de gelatina en ese punto, Jin Ling estaba casi temblando de pies a cabeza en el jardín, parado al lado de su tío, mientras esperaba que le dijese algo o bien que alzase su mano contra él nuevamente. Cada instante que pasaba que no decía palabra o hacía algo, era un minuto menos que le quedaba de vida, así lo sentía Jin Ling. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en una posición muy similar a Jiang Cheng, aunque a diferencia de él, no había optado por ese gesto porque se encontrase molesto. Más bien diría que se sentía seguro así, como si pudiese protegerse a sí mismo. 

Aunque, había algo distinto en el ambiente el día de hoy. No estaba seguro, era difícil poner un dedo sobre el renglón, pero Jin Ling sentía que había algo diferente en su tío Jiang Cheng. Lo había escuchado gritar hacía un rato, mientras estuvo ayudando a Lan Wangji y Lan Sizhui a organizar las compras, pero no había podido entender qué era lo que estaba diciendo. Suponía que le habría reclamado tantas cosas a Wei Wuxian, y eso en parte era su culpa, porque él era quien lo había traído de vuelta a todo este remolino. 

Lo curioso estaba, que a pesar de los gritos, su tío Jiang Cheng no lucía necesariamente molesto en estos momentos. Se veía agotado, pensativo… 

–Jin Ling. 

El tono de su voz era tan similar al que siempre tenía reservado para él cuando quería decirle algo importante, como cuando le recordaba las responsabilidades que tenía, que todos esos patrimonios que le habían dejado sus padres algún día serían suyos y tenía que sentar cabeza. Y él se le quedó mirando fijamente, tratando de descifrar qué estaba en la cabeza de su tío, tras sus ojos que de pronto se le antojaban vidriosos. 

–¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que implica estar enamorado de otro chico? 

La punta de sus orejas y sus mejillas enrojecieron al escuchar sus palabras, apartando la mirada. Ese era un tema que no estaba seguro querer tratar con su tío, porque ya le había quedado muy clara su posición desde la noche anterior. 

Jin Ling no había conocido que le atraían los chicos hasta hacía literalmente un par de días, no había tenido forma de darse cuenta antes o quizás sí y no lo había comprendido, estaba muy confundido al respecto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que le gustasen todos los chicos, quizás sólo era Lan SiZhui. ¿Quién podía saberlo? Todo había pasado tan rápido, no había tenido mucho tiempo de procesar todo y cuando por fin se atrevió a dar rienda suelta de su curiosidad y sus pensamientos, su tío Jiang Cheng reapareció abruptamente en su vida. 

Desconocía en dónde debería de clasificarse, con quiénes identificarse. Sólo tenía clara una cosa: Quería a Lan Sizhui, lo quería mucho. Le hacía sentirse feliz, como nadie más podía hacerle sentir feliz. Quería tomar su mano en cada ocasión que pudiese, escucharle hablar durante horas, recorrer ciudades enteras a su lado, probar postres de todos los sabores, formas y colores junto a él. Quería que le robase sonrisas y él ser quien provocase las suyas. Anhelaba poder presentarle a Fairy, su hogar en Hong Kong, contarle cosas de su pasado y mostrarle fotos vergonzosas de cuando era niño. 

Quizás su tío Jiang Cheng diría que no era nada más que un chiquillo caprichoso y malcriado que se había antojado con un capricho en forma de chico, pero lo que Jin Ling estaba sintiendo era puro, tan puro como el sentimiento que unió a sus padres hacía tantos años atrás. Lo que seguía manteniendo unidos a Wei Wuxian y a Lan Wangji. 

Pensó en ellos, en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos. El desprecio de casi todos los que le rodeaban, el verse exiliados de sus hogares, saberse despojados de sus vidas anteriores… Jin Ling imaginaba que se necesitaba mucho valor para hacer lo que ellos hicieron y se preguntaba entonces, ¿lo tenía él? 

Apretó con fuerza sus brazos contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo. Imaginó a Lan Sizhui a su lado, tomando su mano con tanta fuerza que podía sentir el calor que le regalaba, haciéndole sentir mejor. 

–Ya me insultan y me desprecian por no tener padres, que lo hagan ahora por otro motivo no es gran cosa. 

Quiso agregar algo más, pero no pudo decirlo en voz alta porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de sólo imaginarlo. No quería preguntarle a su tío si tenía que empacar sus cosas y marcharse de la casa, si le estaba esperando el mismo destino que Wei Wuxian. ¿Le dejaría siquiera llevarse a Fairy o querría reclamarla para él como castigo por cómo había ensuciado su nombre? 

Su tío Jiang Cheng no era un tipo perfecto, pero siempre había sido bueno con él. Lo había educado, llevado de paseo a sitios especiales, le había atendido cuando había estado enfermo… Siempre lo había protegido, a pesar de todo. Y Jin Ling lo quería, mucho, muchísimo, no se imaginaba una vida sin él tampoco. Quería llorar de la frustración de tener que ceder ante una cosa u otra, pero se tragaba las lágrimas porque quería ser fuerte y demostrarle que era fuerte. 

–Primero tendrían que pasar sobre mí para decirte algo. 

Por unos instantes, pensó que eso había sido producto de su imaginación. Pensó que la voz de su tío había sido nada más que una ilusión, pero el suave viento de verano le hizo darse cuenta que esto era real, tan real como el sonido de los conejos revoloteando por el jardín. Y cuando lo encontró mirándolo fijamente, Jin Ling se convenció todavía más que eso lo había dicho realmente. 

Su corazón dio un brinco, y otro más, y otro más, volviendo a escuchar esas palabras en su cabeza. Su tío Jiang Cheng le había dicho que para que otros pudiesen insultarle, tendrían primero que lidiar con él, eso solamente tenía una sola traducción que sacudió sus cimientos. ‘Te quiero, sobrino’, ‘No me importa quién seas, te protegeré’, ‘Nadie puede faltarte al respeto si estoy contigo’. Y los ojos de Jin Ling se llenaron de tantas lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar y derramarse por sus mejillas. 

Olvidando el temor que antes había sentido por su presencia, Jin Ling se arrojó a los brazos de Jiang Cheng. Lo abrazó como ese día en el que se vieron por última vez en Hong Kong, cuando quiso despedirse de él sin decirle que se marcharía lejos, muy lejos. En ese momento lo abrazó porque no estaba seguro de qué pasaría luego, si perdería su cariño y respeto por haberle desobedecido. O si descubriría a un tío Jiang Cheng muy distinto en el pasado de Wei Wuxian, que le hiciese repudiar al que le esperaba de vuelta en casa. Pero a pesar de todo, este era el mismo Jiang Cheng que le cuidó desde niño, que le llamaba la atención cuando se portaba mal, pero que le quería. 

–¿No estás decepcionado, tío? –preguntó, temblando levemente al decir esas palabras, abrazándose con más intensidad a él.

–Nunca, Jin Ling. 

La voz de su tío parecía titubear, como si estuviese también inquieto por tantos sentimientos que le caían encima. Sus brazos estaban rodeándole también, una mano subía y bajaba torpemente por su espalda, como queriendo arrullarle, calmar su llanto. Cerró los ojos y de pronto tenía seis años, corriendo a ocultarse en los brazos de su tío Jiang Cheng porque una tormenta le había aterrado. Su tío, en medio de un regaño sobre cómo tenía que aprender a ser valiente, le arrulló en sus brazos. 

Tenía diez años y su tío le acariciaba la espalda, después de haberle dicho que no tenía por qué escuchar lo que los demás niños decían de él. 

Tenía quince y su tío le felicitaba por su cumpleaños, diciéndole que había crecido mucho y cuánto se parecía a sus padres. 

Y ahora, tenía dieciocho y su tío le abrazaba, porque no estaba decepcionado con él por querer a otro chico. 

–Perdóname por el golpe –Jiang Cheng apretó con fuerza su agarre, sujetando su nuca. 

Jin Ling ocultó su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo cómo la picazón que había quedado colgando en su mejilla desde la noche anterior, desaparecía de un plumazo con la disculpa de su tío. 

–Perdóname por haberme escapado –se disculpó porque era lo justo. En sus brazos, podía entender que Jiang Cheng había estado muy preocupado por él esos días. 

Quizás Jin Ling se había dejado llevar todos esos años por el aspecto de Jiang Cheng, por sus miradas tan serias, por su expresión fría, que había olvidado un detalle muy importante. Su tío le quería, era todo lo que le quedaba de familia a su lado y haber descubierto que había partido de esa forma, tendría que haberle preocupado mucho. 

Pero ese era un error que no volvería a pasar. Jin Ling no volvería a dudar del cariño que le tenía su tío, ni tampoco podrá subestimar su capacidad de querer cambiar, en nombre de ese cariño que sentía por él. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Veinticuatro horas atrás, la casa había estado hundida en el caos. Los ojos de Wei Wuxian habían perdido toda luz existente, Jin Ling estuvo llorando por al menos un par de horas y Lan Sizhui se había visto bastante desorientado también, tratando de componerse y consolar a Jin Ling al mismo tiempo. Lan Wangji se sentía en paz de notar que ahora la marea había pasado, finalmente. 

Al volver a ver la sonrisa de su esposo, brillante y pura, de pronto su corazón se encontraba tranquilo, sintiendo que no tenía por qué mantenerse inquieto por la presencia de Jiang Cheng en su hogar. Tenía que decir que le había sorprendido un poco que aceptase quedarse a cenar con ellos, aunque no puso objeción alguna. La antipatía que podría haber sentido antes por él estaba ligada a cómo había tratado a su esposo en varias ocasiones, si ahora Wei Wuxian y él habían hecho las paces, a Lan Wangji no le quedaba nada más por decir. 

Eso no impidió que estuviese vigilándolo, de algún modo, durante toda la cena. Sus ojos buscaban su silueta en el jardín, descubriéndolo en una esquina de pie siempre, sin moverse y prácticamente ni hablar, a menos que alguien (usualmente Jin Ling) se dirigiese a él. Jugueteaba con sus manos, estrujando sus dedos mientras observaba a su alrededor, pretendiendo que estaba interesado en la decoración, pero Lan Wangji podía ver que estaba mirando de reojo a Wei Wuxian. Probablemente quería hablar con él. 

No queriendo ser muy imprudente y entrometerse en un asunto que no era suyo, simplemente escogió unas costillas que estaban listas y las puso en un plato, ofreciéndoselo a Wei Wuxian. 

–Tu hermano –le indicó, esperando que eso fuese suficiente como para hacerlo entender. 

Wei Wuxian le sonrió como respuesta, no teniendo ni la más mínima vergüenza en darle un beso en su mejilla. Quizás y las cosas sí habían quedado lo suficientemente claras entre él y Jiang Cheng, si se atrevía a hacer eso sin tener remordimiento. Sin embargo, sólo por si acaso, Lan Wangji los observó discretamente desde su posición, mientras giraba unos pedazos de pollo. 

–¿Esto es lo que le has estado dando a Jin Ling todo este tiempo? –fue lo que le dijo Jiang Cheng cuando Wei Wuxian le dio el plato, inspeccionándolo como si fuese algo sumamente extraño. 

–Para tu información, a mi sobrino le gustan mucho. 

Jin Ling había tomado la decisión que era hora de regresar a casa con su tío, así que hicieron una pequeña cena de despedida. Por supuesto que Jin Ling fue quien escogió el menú, para despedir sus comidas preferidas americanas, que no iba a poder volver a probar en algún buen tiempo. Además del asado, a Jin Ling y a Lan Sizhui les estaba haciendo unas sliders, ya que Jin Ling había quedado encantado con las hamburguesas. 

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –Lan Sizhui se asomó a su lado, sonriéndole tan amablemente como siempre. 

Lan Wangji declinó su oferta de inmediato, no sólo porque tenía todo bajo control. No quería robarle a su hijo de preciosos momentos que debería de estar aprovechando. 

–Está bien. 

Lan Sizhui no era alguien de pocas palabras, no había copiado su silenciosa presencia, era más bien un balance perfecto entre su educada manera de ser y el cotorreo intenso de Wei Wuxian. Sin embargo, era bastante reservado con sus sentimientos. Solía responder que estaba bien para no alertarles ni preocuparles de más, siempre había sido así: Cuando estaba nostálgico, enfermo, triste. 

Si Lan Wangji le preguntaba en esos instantes cómo se sentía con respecto a la partida de Jin Ling, seguramente le respondería que estaría bien, aunque por dentro se sintiese de manera muy distinta. Quería decirle que estaba bien tener ansiedad por separarse de él, sentirse frustrado porque no podría verlo todos los días. Estaba bien no sentirse bien todo el tiempo, pero prefirió no tocar el tema para no dejarlo en evidencia. En su lugar, cumplió el papel que le tocaba esa noche: Tomar a su esposo y a su hijo de la mano y hacer que compartieran tiempo con sus seres queridos. 

Esa era la clase de persona que era, siempre acudiendo para resolver los problemas, para ayudar a quienes le necesitaban. 

Y él era feliz así, viendo nuevamente florecer la sonrisa juguetona de Wei Wuxian, haciendo comentarios socarrones pero inocentes a las costillas de Jiang Cheng, y ser testigo de la expresión tan pura que tenía Lan Sizhui, sentado al lado de Jin Ling, escuchándole hablar sobre relatos de su infancia. Lan Wangji había logrado mantener su pequeño paraíso a flote. 

–No está mal –admitió Jiang Cheng sobre su comida, cuando se acercó a él y a Wei Wuxian para sentarse a comer. 

Hizo un gesto con su cabeza, aceptando sus palabras. Para lo mucho que Jiang Cheng había estado llorando ese día, ahora lucía bastante compuesto, no tan demacrado como cuando lo vio por la mañana. Tal cual si la amargura que había cargado encima se hubiese apartado de él y hubiese arrastrado consigo la bruma que había estado cubriendo sus ojos. Nunca fue muy cercano a él cuando vivía en Hong Kong, pero Wei Wuxian siempre lo pintó como alguien a quien le podía confiar cosas, a quien quería mucho y de quien se sentía orgulloso. Hoy quizás era la primera vez, en veinte años, que creía volver a ver a ese muchacho que Wei Wuxian le había descrito alguna vez. 

–Lan Zhan hace la mejor comida del mundo –dijo Wei Wuxian con orgullo. 

–Mm, claro. Imagino que él debe cocinar, si lo hicieses tú, seguramente habrías terminado prendiéndole fuego a la cocina. 

–¡Oye, eso fue sólo una vez! 

El amistoso intercambio entre hermanos, la forma en la que se fastidiaban como si fuese algo trivial, como si hubiesen estado haciendo esto sin interrupción alguna, dejaba a Lan Wangji observando con curiosidad. No importaba cuántas heridas se habían hecho durante lo largo de esos años, de pronto todo parecía haber caído en el lugar que les correspondía. Y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Wei Wuxian así, una vez más completo, como tendría que haber sido desde un principio. 

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el ambiente incómodo que había quedado volando de manera silencioso sobre todos ellos, se perdió entre las risas de Wei Wuxian. Los chicos dejaron su posición apartada de los adultos y se acercaron, para hablar y escuchar variadas historias de otros tiempos que nada tenían que ver con el dolor. Jin Ling y Lan Sizhui lanzaban preguntas, Wei Wuxian respondía y Jiang Cheng apuntaba algún que otro comentario. Y las horas fueron pasando, hasta que en un punto, Jin Ling se puso de pie, diciendo que tenía que traer algo muy importante. 

Regresó con un regalo en brazos, con un perfecto lazo de color plateado. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y con sus manos temblorosas, tendió el regalo a Wei Wuxian, cerrando los ojos de la pena que sentía. 

Lan Wangji se asomó para leer la tarjeta cuando Wei Wuxian hubo tomado el regalo en sus manos, leyendo con una perfecta caligrafía: ‘Para mis tíos Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji’. No era alguien muy expresivo físicamente, pero cuando se vio incluido en la dedicatoria de la tarjeta, Lan Wangji sintió cómo su corazón de pronto daba un pequeño y valiente brinco. 

Tan curioso como él o más, Wei Wuxian deshizo el lazo y sin esperar demasiado, fue abriendo el papel que cubría el regalo, hasta que reveló lo que ocultaba. Era un recuadro que tenía toda la pinta de ser antiguo, con esos bordes tan trabajados y de un material que no se veía como si fuese plástico. Bajo el vidrio perfectamente cuidado, estaba una foto. Reconocía todos los rostros de esa foto y el sitio también: Times Square de noche, con el juego de luces tras cuatro personas que no eran otros que ellos mismos. Había sido su primera noche en Nueva York, que Wei Wuxian había dicho que sería lindo tomarse una foto de los cuatro. 

–N-No es mucho, pero… –tembloroso, Jin Ling hizo una reverencia hacia los dos, juntando sus manos–. Gracias por todo. 

Era obvio que Jin Ling había estado pendiente de todo lo que le rodeaba, de la cantidad de fotos que había en el salón, contando historias de su vida en San Francisco y las aventuras que habían vivido hasta ahora. De alguna manera, había querido dejar una marca suya dentro de sus vidas, sin darse cuenta, que con foto o sin ella, ya lo había hecho. 

Wei Wuxian dejó sobre su regazo la foto, antes de abalanzarse sobre su sobrino y estrujarlo en sus brazos. Si estaba llorando o no, Lan Wangji no podía verlo. Pero sí imaginaba su expresión de emoción, sus labios torcidos sin saber si hacer una mueca de llanto o sonreír, abrumado con todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Como se imaginaba que tendría la garganta atorada por ello mismo, fue él quien con cuidado se puso de pie y le puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jin Ling, sonriéndole. 

–Siempre serás bienvenido. 

Pudo ver los ojos de Jin Ling mojarse antes que ocultase su rostro en el cuello de Wei Wuxian, abrumado también por sus propios sentimientos. 

Veinticuatro horas atrás, el escenario había tenido una connotación tan distinta. Lan Wangji se alegraba que, una noche después, las lágrimas tuviesen otro significado menos monstruoso. 

Wei Wuxian, el hombre que llevaba amando durante veinte años, finalmente estaba reunido con la familia que tuvo que sacrificar para poder estar juntos. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

A eso de las nueve de la mañana, su celular sonó, distrayendo a Nie Huaisang de fingir que estaba haciendo todo menos pensar en Jiang Cheng por enésima vez en lo que llevaba despierto. Su sorpresa fue tal, cuando vio que nadie más que Jiang Cheng estaba llamándole, que el celular resbaló de sus manos y cayó en su regazo. Derramó algo de su té también, arruinando el bordado de su bata y la esquina de aquel papel en el que estaba haciendo un par de bocetos. La pantalla seguía parpadeando instantes después, insistentemente y recordándole que esto era real, no una imaginación de sus más locos anhelos. 

Justo antes que expirara la llamada y Nie Huiasang se quedara con la curiosidad de saber si Jiang Cheng estaba llamándole por error, tomó el celular entre sus temblorosas manos y descolgó. Sin saber realmente qué esperar, aterrado por volver a escuchar gritos de su parte, pegó el celular a su oído y cerró los ojos, rezándole a todas las deidades que pululaban por el universo, que tuviesen piedad de él. 

–¿Jiang-xiong? –no estaba seguro si seguía teniendo el privilegio de dirigirse a él con tanta confianza, pero quiso al menos permitirse el escucharse a sí mismo diciendo eso en voz alta. Una última vez, quizás. 

–Contestaste. 

Fue una palabra, breve y corta, pero le pareció que sonaba desconcertado. Lo cierto era que, quizás Nie Huiasang también estaba igual de desconcertado. Tonto, idiota, debería de no haber contestado su llamada, después de todo lo que pasó. Tonto porque sólo un tonto podría tener tan poca dignidad. Idiota porque sólo un idiota contestaría con la esperanza que las cosas podrían salir distintas a como seguramente saldrían. Conocía a Jiang Cheng, era capaz de guardar rencor durante veinte años y construir su vida alrededor de ello. 

Si había podido odiar a Wei Wuxian durante todos esos años, ¿por qué no a él? Si estaba seguro, no podría haber ocupado un lugar tan especial como ese en su corazón. 

–Me llamaste –respondió, como un estúpido, dejándole servido en bandeja de plata su corazón. 

¿Qué más podía hacer? Aún si Jiang Cheng era realmente el monstruo que nunca pensó que era, librarse de él le tomaría tiempo. Le llevaría milenios construir una muralla impenetrable entre él y sus recuerdos, todos esos pequeños detalles que, aparentemente sin importancia, había guardado de los dos desde que se dio cuenta que Jiang Cheng era con quien quisiera envejecer. Tendría que dejar atrás las fantasías, rogarle a su cerebro que por las noches le dejase ser libre de los sueños que involucrasen a Jiang Cheng. Pero podría sobrevivir… Él era fuerte, más fuerte de lo que se daba a sí mismo crédito. 

Sentado en su escritorio, con los ojos puestos en la ventana y los hombros tensos, esperó un insulto. Esperó un reclamo más de parte de Jiang Cheng. Cada segundo que pasaba se preparaba más y más, imaginando el peor escenario posible de todos los que pasaban por su cabeza. ¿En su lugar? Empezó a escuchar sollozos, suaves que se confundían entre la distancia de la llamada, el inmenso espacio que les separaba en ese momento. 

Jiang Cheng estaba llorando y de pronto, Nie Huiasang sentía que quería llorar también. 

–Perdóname. 

Tuvo su nombre en la punta de su lengua, pero Jiang Cheng le privó de hablar con su disculpa. Fuerte y sincera, a pesar de los sollozos que escapaban de su boca, emergiendo entre todas las tristes expectativas que Nie Huiasang tuvo sobre esa llamada. El mismo Jiang Cheng que le amenazó hacía unos días en el salón de su casa, quien le gritó e insultó, orgulloso y rencoroso, estaba llorando y pidiéndole perdón, a kilómetros de distancia. 

–Te dije cosas terribles –Nie Huaisang estuvo a punto de excusarlo y decirle que también debió de mantener su distancia pero no dijo nada, porque de poder, lo volvería a hacer. 

Había hecho todo eso por amor. Había entregado esa dirección a Jin Ling por el amor que sentía por Jiang Cheng, porque quería que todo eso que lo torturaba acabase. Reunir a los dos hermanos, devolverle a Jiang Cheng esa familia que había perdido también, era todo lo que le movió cuando vio a Jin Ling frustrado por no saber nada sobre Wei Wuxian. 

–Fue un estúpido y me soportaste todos estos años. 

–No es soportarte. Te quiero, Jiang Cheng –sus labios temblaron de decirlo, aunque la confesión fue tan ambigua que no alcanzaba a ser como él hubiese querido–. Los quiero a los tres, a ti, a Wei Wuxian y a Jin Ling. Sólo quería lo mejor para ustedes. 

A Nie Huaisang le costaba ser sincero. Se había hecho un nido de mentiras muy cómodo que empezó a tejer desde que descubrió que no le gustaban las mujeres, que no tenía el más mínimo interés en el sexo femenino más que para hacer hermosos trajes y ropas que vistieran mujeres. Tenía que cubrirse, protegerse del mundo que le rodeaba y sobretodo, proteger la amistad que le unía al hombre del que estaba enamorado. Pero si Jiang Cheng se había atrevido a disculparse, también creía justo darle un poco de honestidad de su parte. 

Y quería que supiese que lo quería, quizás no podría darle todavía la verdad total, pero sí que entendiese que lo que le movía siempre fue el cariño que sentía por él. 

–Lo sé –respondió Jiang Cheng–. Y me reuniste con ellos. 

Escuchar aquello, fue tal cual escuchar la voz de Jiang Cheng a través del teléfono pedirle disculpas. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. No hacía falta que fuese mucho más explícito, la manera en la que dijo aquello, en el contexto, significaba justamente eso: que Jiang Cheng, después de veinte años de rencor, soledad y amargura, había hecho las paces con Wei Wuxian. Finalmente, los dos hermanos estaban juntos otra vez. 

No había forma de agradecerle a los dioses que hubiesen podido hilar todos los sucesos de tal forma que, a pesar de los tropiezos en el camino, los sacrificios y el dolor, habían terminado por concederle lo que tanto había anhelado. 

–Me alegro, Jiang-xiong –no le importó si sonó demasiado emocional, no tenía forma de poder enmascarar las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas. 

–Volveremos mañana. Quiero verte. 

Nie Huaisang se llevó una mano a su pecho, tratando en vano por controlar su corazón, por mantenerlo cobijado entre sus dedos y evitar que explotase en mil pedazos a su alrededor. Imaginaba el contexto en el que Jiang Cheng lo había dicho, como siempre y lo entendía. En esos momentos no importaba, fuese como amigo u otra cosa, Jiang Cheng quería verlo a él, especialmente a él. 

Cuando atendió esa llamada esperó lo peor, imaginó reclamos y más insultos. En su lugar, Jiang Cheng le sorprendió mostrándose arrepentido, diciéndole que quería verlo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nie Huaisang sintió que esta realidad que estaba viviendo, era mejor que las fantasías que le arrullaban de noche. 

–Y yo a ti, Jiang Cheng. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

Lan Sizhui recordaba perfectamente bien aquella tarde que atendió la llamada a la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Jin Ling por primera vez. En aquel momento ese muchacho no representó mucho más allá que un visitante que estaba preguntando por su padre Wei Wuxian, no se podría haber llegado a imaginar, a simple vista, que Jin Ling iba a llegar a calar un lugar tan importante en su pecho. En un lapso de diez días, se había hecho de una buena porción de corazón, tan rápida e intensamente que Lan Sizhui aún no se terminaba de recuperar de ello. 

Y tan pronto como se conocieron, cómo se hicieron amigos y se robaron un beso, ahora había llegado la hora de despedirse. 

Estaba triste, lo estuvo desde que despertó esa mañana, temprano como siempre y echó un vistazo hacia su cama. Pensó en que se quedó con las ganas de haberle preguntado a Jin Ling si podrían haberla compartido la noche anterior, pero lo sintió demasiado entrometido, fuera de lugar y hasta pecaminoso. No era que hubiese estado pensando nada siniestro, pero no quería que Jin Ling fuese a malinterpretarlo. De cualquiera forma, se quedó con aquella espinita de haber querido dormir arropando el cuerpo de Jin Ling entre sus brazos, cobijándolo hasta que tuviesen que separarse definitivamente. 

Ocultó lo que realmente sentía con una suave sonrisa, queriendo regalarle a Jin Ling todo menos su corazón que lloraba en silencio porque tendrían que separarse. Le tomó la mano durante todo el viaje en coche hasta el aeropuerto, repitiéndose en su cabeza que iban a seguir hablándose, que podrían seguir en contacto durante todo el tiempo que quisiesen porque nadie iba a detenerlos. Podrían llamarse también, hacer videollamadas, enviarse regalos por correo. Pero quería sostener su mano por el mayor tiempo posible para grabarse muy bien en su cabeza la sensación tan cálida de tener sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos. 

Jin Ling había estado callado, más callado que de costumbre, justo como esa primera noche que llegó a su casa. Su mente estaba gritando, podía verlo en sus ojos que, ligeramente mojados, buscaban diferentes lugares dónde posarse, excepto su rostro. Era un muchacho un tanto orgulloso, que le costaba bajar la guardia y dejar sus sentimientos florecer. Y, seguramente, tampoco querría que sus últimos recuerdos estuviesen empañados por incontables lágrimas y balbuceos incoherentes. 

–¿No se te queda nada? –Jiang Cheng también parecía enmascarar cosas que seguramente estaba sintiendo, bajo esa expresión tan agotada que tenía en ese momento. 

–Podemos enviarlo al correo si se ha quedado algo olvidado –ofreció Lan Wangji. 

A su lado, Wei Wuxian tenía también los ojos vidriosos, como si en cualquier momento se fuesen a resbalar lágrimas por estos. Y cuando Lan Sizhui recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, todo lo que había tenido que sufrir su padre para estar ahora reunido con su hermano y su sobrino, él también sentía ganas de llorar. Sus padres habían hecho todo por él, lo habían rescatado de un futuro incierto y le habían criado en un hogar donde no le había faltado nunca nada, Lan Sizhui todo lo que deseaba para ellos era que vivieran la vida que merecían. Y Wei Wuxian, después de haber tenido que sacrificar todo, lo mínimo que merecía era esto: reunido con su familia una vez más. 

–Puedes volver de visita cuando quieras, aún tienes muchas cosas que conocer –le dijo Wei Wuxian a Jin Ling, dibujando una enorme sonrisa en sus labios para tratar de forzar las lágrimas para que se quedaran estancadas unos segundos más en sus ojos–. Y lo mismo digo para ti. 

Pero cuando Wei Wuxian posó sus ojos sobre Jiang Cheng y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, las lágrimas terminaron por ceder. Lan Sizhui lo observó titubear unos segundos, antes de moverse y abrazar a Jiang Cheng. Fue aún más tardío la reacción de éste para devolverle el gesto, seguramente en shock de recibir semejante muestra de afecto de su parte, pero cuando lo hizo, Lan Sizhui pudo verlo apretar los ojos fuerte, muy fuerte. 

Era raro, pero más que un abrazo de despedida, a Lan Sizhui se le antojaba que era un abrazo como de bienvenida. 

–Gracias –Jiang Cheng se dirigió a los tres tan pronto como se separó de Wei Wuxian, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza en señal de respeto–. Gracias por cuidar a mi sobrino. 

Le dio un suave golpecito en la espalda a Jin Ling, para que hiciese lo mismo. 

–Gracias –repitió Jin Ling–. A los tres. 

–No fue nada –Wei Wuxian aprovechó para darle otro abrazo a Jin Ling, acariciando su cabeza–. Cuídate mucho y cuida a tu tío, ¿sí? 

Jin Ling no respondió, pero lo vio asentir con la cabeza. Su mano estaba estrujando con fuerza la ropa de Wei Wuxian, tenía el puño prácticamente blanco de la presión que estaba ejerciendo y le daba la impresión que estaba temblando un poco. Lan Wangji se acercó también, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para despedirse. Su corazón se sintió cálido con la estampa de los tres, reunidos y dándose un último adiós en quién sabía cuánto tiempo. 

Pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el abrazo se deshizo y Jin Ling, finalmente, le observó. Lan Sizhui sabía que era su turno, que este era el momento para decir todo lo que quisiera antes que fuera demasiado tarde, pero se encontraba de pronto sin palabras. Él siempre sabía qué decir en todo momento, con palabras amables y apropiadas en la punta de su lengua siempre que las necesitaba y ahora, ahora no había nada más que su corazón encogido. 

–Saluda a Fairy de mi parte –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decirle para seguir manteniendo una sonrisa y no flaquear ante el llanto–. Espero que tengas buen vuelo. 

Decía cosas que, si bien sentía, no era lo que realmente tenía clavado en el pecho. ¿Cómo englobar en palabras lo que se estaba desatando en él? ¿Cómo dividirse entre la tristeza por saber que tenían que dejar de verse, sin la seguridad de saber cuándo volverían a verse, pero también hacerle saber que nunca en su vida había estado tan feliz como a su lado? 

Lan Sizhui siempre supo que Jin Ling tenía que marcharse, que no iba a quedarse para siempre y de pronto se descubría a sí mismo siendo atacado por tantos sentimientos que creía había tenido bajo control. Fue él quien terminó llorando primero, antes de arrojarse con fuerza a los brazos de Jin Ling, con los labios temblando porque quería decir tanto y quedaba tan poco tiempo para hacerlo. 

–Voy a extrañarte. 

Y lo extrañaría en todas partes. Invadiendo su habitación, jugando con los conejos en el patio, desayunando junto a él en la cocina, caminando a su lado en las calles de San Francisco. Lo extrañaría robándole besos temblorosos, que lo hacían sentir cosquillas en sus labios y mejillas. 

–Voy a escribirte todos los días –aseguró Jin Ling, estrujándolo de vuelta y ocultando su rostro en su cuello. 

El abrazo se le antojaba tan familiar, tan similar al que Jin Ling le dio fuera de la casa, antes de robarle su primer beso. Le había dicho que le quería y de tan sólo recordarlo, sus orejas tomaron color hasta sentirlas calientes. Fue una de las cosas más lindas que le habían dicho en su vida. Solamente sus padres le habían dicho algo similar, o quizás su tío Lan XiChen, pero nadie más, nadie con esa intención tan clara. Siempre quedaría guardado en su pecho la voz de Jin Ling repitiendo esas palabras, como una canción perfecta, escrita sólo para él. 

El sonido insistente de las bocinas en el aeropuerto era un recordatorio que les quedaba poco tiempo, que tendría que soltar a Jin Ling y dejar que se marchase hacia su verdadero hogar. Lan Sizhui quería pecar de caprichoso por primera vez, queriendo tenerlo en sus brazos por más tiempo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, pudo ver que el rostro de Jin Ling también estaba bañado en lágrimas, las mismas que no pudo contener cuando Wei Wuxian le robó un abrazo y Lan Wangji ofreció muestras de cariño. Lan Sizhui recordó que Jin Ling le había confesado que había esperado tanto para conocerlo, para finalmente estar al lado de su tío Wei Wuxian y conocer a ese miembro de la familia que su madre había querido tanto. Se le había cumplido un sueño, y a pesar que ahora había llegado a su fin, Lan Sizhui estaba feliz por él, porque se había podido reunir con Wei Wuxian. 

Además, ahora no tendría por qué temer: Sabía dónde encontrarlo. 

Y fue por ello, que tomó de pronto la mano de Jin Ling, justo antes que hiciese el gesto de sujetar su equipaje de mano. 

–Espera. 

Temblando ligeramente, se deshizo el nudo de su listón, ese que siempre llevaba en su muñeca. Ese listón blanco, con patrones de nubes, que le había acompañado desde niño, siempre recordándole el camino a casa, que tenía dos padres que le amaban y le cuidarían por siempre. Ese listón que le recordaba que tenía un hogar. 

Lo ató en la muñeca de Jin Ling, queriendo regalárselo y esperando que ahora ese listón que tanto guió sus pasos durante tantos años, ahora pudiese hacer lo propio con Jin Ling. Cuando terminó de dejarlo perfectamente acomodado, alzó la mirada para sonreírle, escapándose un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. 

–Para que nunca olvides que, no importa lo que pase, siempre nos reencontraremos –recitó las mismas palabras que Wei Wuxian le dijese cuando niño. 

‘Te quiero. Te quiero por siempre’ quiso decirle a Jin Ling, para dejar las cosas más claras, pero Jin Ling decidió sellar sus labios en un beso. Prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, inquieto y lleno de emoción que escapaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Temblaba y acariciaba su rostro con una mano y con la otra, tanteaba el colgante que le había regalado. Lo estrujó entre sus dedos, como queriendo decirle que él también sabía que pasara lo que pasara, iban a reencontrarse. 

Con el beso le vinieron a la cabeza el olor al café que le sirvió a Jin Ling por primera vez, esa tarde que se presentaron, los pancakes de chispas de chocolate que le ofreció como desayuno de bienvenida. La brisa marina que les cobijó en Pier 39 y en Baker Beach. La calidez del sol en ese atardecer, dibujando delicadamente las facciones de Jin Ling. La melodía del guqin, suave, delicada pero impactante, zumbando en sus oídos ese mensaje oculto que, sin quererlo, había terminado por unirles a ellos dos también. 

Al punto del carraspeo de Jiang Cheng, finalmente los dos se separaron. Esta vez, Jin Ling fue quien le sonrió a él, secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. 

–Nos veremos pronto, Lan Sizhui –Jin Ling apretó con fuerza su mano. 

–Hasta pronto, Jin Ling –y él le respondió el apretón, soltándolo suavemente hasta que su mano quedara vacía. 

El calor de Jin Ling había quedado en la punta de sus dedos, en sus labios, en su pecho. Lo observó partir junto con su tío Jiang Cheng, girándose de tanto en tanto para hacer gestos de despedida y Lan Sizhui devolvió con igual de emoción. El listón blanco se agitaba en el aire, recordándole que allí iba un pedazo de sí junto con Jin Ling, para que de alguna forma ambos siempre estuviesen junto al otro. 

Acarició entonces el colgante de mariposa que le había regalado, sintiendo allí en ese obsequio todo el cariño que Jin Ling había traído a su vida. Volverían a verse, eso lo sabía. 

–El tiempo pasa rápido –le confortó Lan Wangji, poniendo una mano en su espalda. 

Y Lan Sizhui asintió, diciéndose que los meses pasarían tan pronto como un suspiro y cuando menos se lo imaginaba, estaría de vuelta en el aeropuerto recibiendo a Jin Ling de vuelta. 

–Todo estará bien –aseguró Wei Wuxian. 

No tenía duda alguna que así sería. Lan Sizhui lamentaba haber tenido a Jin Ling tan poco en su vida, pero estaba agradecido y emocionado por pensar que lo había encontrado. Que diez días atrás, se apareció frente a su puerta y pudieron conocerse, enamorarse. No debería de estar triste porque ahora estaban separados, sino por todo lo que les faltaba, el futuro esperaba por ambos. 

Ese beso que se dieron, pequeño, valiente y cálido, no se sintió como un beso de despedida. Fue más bien una promesa. 

Y Lan Sizhui lo esperaría. Siempre. 

  
  
xx  
  


 

–Tío, tengo algo que decirte. 

Hacía algo más de un año atrás, Jin Ling había tenido una conversación seria con su tío Jiang Cheng, justo en ese mismo comedor. La atmósfera había sido mucho más pesada en aquel entonces, con Jin Ling encogido sobre su asiento, tratando de no retractarse de lo que salía de su boca y tratando de valientemente, convencer a su tío que le hablase sobre Wei Wuxian, que le permitiese conocerle. 

Un año después, no sólo había conocido a Wei Wuxian, sino que éste se había convertido en un constante en su día a día. En forma de llamadas telefónicas, de comentarios en su cuenta de Instagram o mensajes por celular, vídeos. Obsequios, miles de obsequios con todas las excusas posibles: Su cumpleaños, su graduación, su inicio en la universidad, porque había visto algo lindo y le recordó a él… Y Jin Ling hacía lo mismo, enviándole también miles de obsequios, fotos de su casa, a pesar que Wei Wuxian recordaba cada esquina. 

Haberlo conocido, poder hablar con él cuando se le antojase, había hecho que Jin Ling de pronto encontrase su hogar más cálido y lleno de luz. Como si hubiesen cambiado todas las cortinas de todas las habitaciones por unas más claras, que permitiesen que entrase más luz. Era ridículo, ya lo sabía, pero era lo más cercano a poder describir cómo veía ahora todo, porque finalmente pudo conocer a Wei Wuxian, a Lan Wangji. 

Y Lan Sizhui. 

–Te escucho –serio, como siempre, Jiang Cheng dejó sobre la mesa la taza de té, dedicándole toda su atención.

Su tío, aunque en apariencia siguiese pareciendo el mismo de siempre, también había cambiado mucho. Ya no era tan intransigente, ni se paseaba por la casa como su una nube negra se hubiese posado sobre sus hombros. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero lo veía… Feliz, sí, esa era la palabra. Le reñía cuando se quedaba despierto hasta tarde para poder hablar con Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji y Lan Sizhui por videollamada y hasta se tomaba la molestia de regañar a Wei Wuxian por ello. Pero se sentaba a su lado mientras lo hacía y dejaba que la conversación fluyera. 

La presencia de Wei Wuxian, era como si hubiera irradiado en el interior de Jiang Cheng también. 

Casi lo había convertido en un ser más sociable, si bien seguía manteniendo las puertas lo más cerradas posibles, pero solía quedarse un poco más de tiempo en las reuniones sociales. Y Nie Huaisang se había vuelto una figura constante en su casa, más que antes, acompañándoles en muchos almuerzos, cenas, paseos a algunos restaurantes o museos. En ese momento les acompañaba, de hecho, sentado al lado de Jiang Cheng. 

Lo miraba también, mientras se abanicaba un poco el rostro. Le dio un guiño, muy discreto y acompañó aquello con un gesto de su cabeza, señalando hacia Jiang Cheng. Le estaba animando a que hablase, porque ya sabía de qué se trataba. Un año después, Nie Huaisang seguía siendo su cómplice. 

Tomó aire, diciéndose a sí mismo ‘Vamos, Jin Ling, tú puedes’. 

–Mi petición de transferencia fue aceptada. El siguiente semestre puedo continuarlo en Estados Unidos. 

Desde que regresó a Hong Kong, Jin Ling sintió que una parte de sí se había quedado atrás. Su hogar estaba de pronto dividido entre aquí y el allá. Era tal cual si fuese dos personas al mismo tiempo, el Jin Ling que tenía que seguir guardando algún tipo de apariencias, el que no podía llamar a Lan Sizhui frente a quien fuese, si no estaba dentro de su casa y el que había caminado a su lado en San Francisco. 

Pensó mucho en Wei Wuxian, en Lan Wangji, preguntándose si también se sintieron enjaulados en un palacio de cristal, donde todos podían verles. Pensó en su tío Jiang Cheng, quien a pesar de todo trataba siempre de hacerlo sentir cómodo, protegido y seguro a su lado. No quería hacerlo de lado, no después de todos los años que pasaron viviendo juntos. 

Pero, después recordó que Jiang Cheng no lo obligó a escoger. Le regaló su libertad, escoger el propio camino en el cual quería caminar hacia el futuro, sin negarle su cariño, ni su apoyo. Eso quiso decirle cuando lo dejó aplicar a la universidad de California, recomendándole que se asesorara bien al escoger dónde estudiar, si realmente tenías interés. 

Y él había escogido. Quería saborear esa libertad otra vez, explorar quién era fuera de las ataduras de Hong Kong y la carga emocional de saber que vivía rodeado de personas que no aprobarían que caminase de la mano junto con Lan Sizhui. O que despreciarían a sus tíos Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji. Quería extender sus alas, cual ave en verano, y volar tan alto como pudiese. Honraría a su tío Jiang Cheng siendo responsable y continuando sus estudios de administración empresarial, pero también se honraría a sí mismo, siendo feliz. 

Por unos largos segundos, Jin Ling temió que su tío se hubiese molestado, porque le miraba fijamente y tenía los labios apretados. Podía verlo, tenía en la punta de su lengua algo que quería decirle, una cosa que tenía atascada en su boca, pero que por alguna razón, no se dignaba a salir. Con un suave toque en el hombro de parte de Nie Huaisang, Jiang Cheng cerró los ojos, disipándose poco a poco la tensión que había en su cuerpo. 

Fue casi como si se tratase de magia. 

–Espero que hayas hecho el papeleo sobre cómo trasladar a Fairy, porque es una larga temporada. 

Y el acto de magia se extendió hasta él, sorprendiéndole con semejante respuesta. Fue tan sincera y tranquila, que Jin Ling casi dudó si había escuchado correctamente o no. Pero cuando Jiang Cheng se le quedó mirando y se alzó de hombros, se dio cuenta que esto no era una especie de dimensión desconocida, esto era en serio. 

–Eres igual que tu tío Wei Wuxian: tu destino es mucho más que este lugar. 

La seriedad de sus últimas palabras se disipó con una pequeña, tímida pero radiante sonrisa de su tío Jiang Cheng. 

En menos de un parpadeo, Jin Ling se puso de pie, provocando que la mesa vibrara un poco y que su taza casi terminase por estrellarse en el suelo. Ignoró las protestas de Jiang Cheng sobre los modales y se abalanzó sobre él, estrujando sus hombros en un fuerte abrazo y haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.

–Puedo diseñarte varias prendas para tu viaje –ofreció Nie Huaisang, agitando un poco su abanico. 

Jin Ling tampoco se cortó en regalarle un abrazo también. Uno fuerte, muy fuerte, con el que le agradecía haberle ayudado a encontrar el valor para llenar la aplicación en la universidad de California. Y por haberle dado ese papelito hacía ya un año, entregándole así a su tío Wei Wuxian. 

Quería correr, gritar, saltar. Quería llamar a sus tíos y contarles la noticia. Quería hablar a Lan Sizhui y decirle que pronto, muy pronto, estarían juntos otra vez. 

Acarició con emoción el listón que le había regalado, como si con eso pudiese comunicarse por telepatía con su antiguo dueño. Con tocarlo, casi podía volver a sentir el tacto de sus dedos bajo los suyos, enviando señales eléctricas a su cerebro. 

Entre risas y sonrisas, salió hacia el patio, buscando a su querida Fairy. Su perra corrió a su encuentro, ladrando y dando brincos a su alrededor. Era como si leyese su felicidad, como si pudiese entender todo lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por venir.

–¡Nos vamos, Fairy! –le dijo, como si su perra realmente pudiera entender.

Hacía un año atrás, tuvo que dejarla para hacer ese largo viaje de trece horas, sin poder compartir con ella el haber cumplido el sueño de su vida: conocer a su tío Wei Wuxian. Pero ahora iba a presentárselo, y a su tío Lan Wangji. Y a Lan Sizhui, su novio. 

–Es un lugar muy lejano pero te va a encantar. Y se llama San Francisco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y SE ACABÓ. Wao, apenas puedo creer que realmente ha terminado, no hay palabras para agradecer a cada una de las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer, dejar kudos comentar/chillar conmigo. De verdad que han hecho que todo esto no sólo haya valido la pena, sino que me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer tanta gente linda <3 Debo decir que me ha hecho ilusión que el sangcheng haya tenido buena aceptación, a pesar que ni siquiera era una 'ship oficial' del fic... Y si este final les dejó con ganas de una conclusión más CLARA, permítanme decirles que la historia de Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang VA A TENER CONTINUACIÓN. 
> 
> Estoy trabajando en ella, ya tengo la primera parte (van a ser dos), aunque no puedo prometer exactamente cuándo voy a poder publicar, pero seamos optimistas y digamos que antes de diciembre, estará, jajaja. GRACIAS A TODXS POR TODO, LES QUIERO MUCHO <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
